Les métamorphes : Tome 2, La création de Novae
by Scanae
Summary: UA. Alors elle accepterait l'ultime mission de la création de Novae...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série et du livre The 100.**

**Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

**Lien image : (pixabay .com)photos/mountains-germany-landscape-sky-1885125/- Mountains Germany Landscape  
**

**En revanche, les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

* * *

Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite d'Elrach et il est important de l'avoir lue pour pouvoir tout comprendre.

* * *

_ Alors elle accepterait l'ultime mission de la création de Novae...  
_

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Royaume du feu, région de Pasargades, vallée de Déos, trente ans plus tôt..._

Les cris de douleurs déchiraient la nuit.

Sous la pâle lueur de la lune, le chemin de terre cendreuse rejoignait les arbres mourants aux branches crochues, entourant la maison en ruine giflée par le vent froid mugissant, et dont la rumeur croissante n'arrivait pas à couvrir les plaintes humaines de plus en plus rapprochées qui s'en dégageaient.

Le brasillement du feu tressautait à travers les murs aux planches à moitié mangées par le temps, apportant une touche de vie dans ce paysage de désolation, abandonné depuis longtemps, fui par les derniers habitants vingt ans plus tôt. De braves paysans expulsés de leur terre devenue trop aride, stérile, impossible à cultiver, asséchée par la cendre du volcan.

La colère du feu en éruption avait engendré un nuage monstrueux, dangereux, chassé par le vent puissant jusque dans cette vallée reculée, déversant une cendre démesurée dans tous les environs y étouffant la vie autrefois fleurissante, changeant à jamais la couleur de l'eau du fleuve Héraïon, la rendant grise, lui donnant un goût de cendre.

Chacun savait que la Magie était responsable du trajet étonnant de ce brouillard épais et collant jusqu'à l'extrême ouest du pays, provoquant la fin de la vallée de Déos, sacrifiant les hommes et leur bêtes au profit de la famille royale et des citoyens de Polis.

Le grand prêtre, le jeune Dante Wallas et les autres magiciens n'avaient agi que sous les ordres des Dieux, pour sauver la capitale d'un désastre sans précédent...

Personne n'en doutait, personne sauf Aaron Cross, le prêtre du feu.

Le regard dur, ses yeux gris foncés posés sur la femme qui gémissait, Aaron, les pommettes saillantes, le nez fin, la barbe de trois jours assombrissant ses joues creuses, se maîtrisait pour ne pas craquer dans ce lieu aux souvenirs trop dérangeants.

La nouvelle contraction provoqua un autre hurlement, ramenant le prêtre dans la maison branlante.

Il encouragea celle qui tentait de mettre au monde l'élue, la métamorphe qui changerait la face des quatre royaumes.

La fille d'un prêtre du feu et d'une voyageuse éternelle, aussi appelée voleuse d'âmes par leurs ennemis.

La future mère aux yeux à moitiés fermés, d'un vert impérial séduisant, assombris par la nuit, rongée par la crainte d'échouer la mission qui lui avait été attribuée, serrait les dents. Sioban Wilson, assise à même le sol, les jambes écartées, souffrait et poussait, les cheveux trempés par l'effort, une mèche humide lui barrant le front.

La sorcière, appartenant au peuple des mânes venant de Deft à la frontière des terres de feu et du royaume de l'air, savait que sa présence sur cette terre n'était que pour cet instant de déchirement, pour l'arrivée de l'infidèle adulée et espérée par les croyants de l'ordre de Novae, les adorateurs des anciens mages déchus. Ceux qui auraient dû remporter les guerres de Westal cinq cent ans auparavant contre les métamorphes blancs et régner sur le monde, disparaissant à la place de la surface de la terre, de ce qui deviendrait les quatre royaumes...

Mais qui ce soir, enfin, renaîtrait grâce à elle.

Combien de rituels, combien d'incantations avaient-il fallu pour que l'un deux puisse revenir d'entre les morts et s'incarner parmi eux ?

Seule Dikoros le savait, l'unique voleuse d'âmes, qui à cet instant, arquait le dos pour tenter d'apaiser un peu l'élancement dans le bas ventre de Sioban, de ce corps qui lui avait été offert pour sa mission.

Un corps qui, elle le sentait, ne survivrait pas à l'accouchement.

Dikoros fit appel aux souvenirs heureux de Sioban, l'esprit de la jeune femme dont elle avait pris la place était mort, mais son corps se souviendrait, s'apaiserait et finirait de mettre au monde la métamorphe.

Après d'autres contractions toutes aussi douloureuses, « Sioban » tira elle-même doucement le bébé qui s'époumona à l'air libre.

Aaron s'approcha, coupa le cordon ombilical et enveloppa le nourrisson dans sa veste pour qu'il ne meure pas de froid. Il le donna à la mère qui le serra contre elle. La voleuse d'âmes leva les yeux vers lui et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il aimait cette femme, celle qui habitait le corps de Sioban et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle lui sourit tendrement et lui demanda comment il voulait appeler leur fille.

— Becca, murmura-t-il.

Dikoros ne parut pas convaincue par ce prénom, mais resta silencieuse, préférant s'intéresser au visage du bambin qui la regardait avec beaucoup d'attention et une curiosité étonnante.

La voleuse d'âmes sentit le liquide couler entre les jambes du corps de Sioban et ferma les yeux, l'hémorragie avait commencé.

Elle appela doucement le prêtre.

— Aaron...

Le magicien capté par le petit être dans les bras de sa femme, releva la tête au ton de la voix de Sioban.

— Ce corps est en train de mourir... il se vide de son sang...

Il remarqua la tâche s'agrandir sur le sol entre ses jambes et déglutit.

— N'y a-t-il rien à faire ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— Tu connais notre mission... ma mission, Sioban ne survivra pas, mais moi je le dois...

Aaron ferma les yeux, réalisant que ce coin reculé et le fait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux – sa propre idée – se refermait sur lui comme un piège.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour d'eux et Dikoros ne pouvait pas disparaître.

Le prêtre du feu hocha doucement la tête. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait prêté allégeance à l'ordre de Novae, il avait partagé les draps de « Sioban » afin de permettre l'accueil de la nouvelle métamorphe, sa propre fille. Cependant, Dikoros serait celle qui la guiderait sur cette terre, elle seule pourrait réussir.

— Vais-je souffrir ? Questionna-t-il légèrement inquiet.

— Non... Si tu l'acceptes de ton plein gré, je te donne ma parole que tu ne ressentira aucune douleur, mais nous devons nous hâter, ce corps ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

L'homme aux traits fins inspira profondément, s'amusant de l'ironie de la situation. Il avait fui cette terre des années plus tôt pour survivre et y mourrait dans quelques instants.

— Dis-le, lui ordonna la voix affaiblie de Sioban.

Aaron croisa les yeux verts et souffla :

— J'y consens...

Elle parut soulagée, posa délicatement le bébé enveloppé sur le sol froid, s'allongea à ses côtés et laissa le corps qu'elle habitait s'éteindre doucement.

Aaron observa la jeune femme brune inerte et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il remarqua la poudre noire s'échapper du corps inanimé et se diriger vers lui. Aaron ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact.

Le prêtre du feu ne le ressentit jamais, il cessa d'exister à l'instant où l'esprit de Dikoros toucha sa peau.

La voleuse d'âmes commanda aux paupières d'Aaron de s'ouvrir. Elle bougea les mains, s'habituant à cette nouvelle peau.

Cela nécessitait toujours quelques minutes d'adaptation. Elle referma les yeux, visualisa plusieurs souvenirs du prêtre, inspira, expira et se leva.

Elle marcha dans la pièce, testant rapidement son nouveau corps, puis revint vers le bébé.

Dikoros ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur Sioban, la jeune femme morte, récupérant seulement deux bagues aux doigts de son ancienne « coquille ». Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras, attentive à ne pas réveiller sa fille et sortit de la maison.

Dikoros serra l'enfant contre elle pour la protéger du vent et s'engagea sur la route poussiéreuse, plissant les yeux face au particules de cendres qui saturaient l'air de la vallée et s'arrêta en entendant le carrosse arriver.

Les chevaux hennirent devant elle, sans qu'elle s'en affole. C'était toujours ainsi, les bêtes sentaient son pouvoir et la craignaient.

Le cocher réussit à les calmer puis sauta à terre.

— Maître ? Tout va bien ?

— Oui, Clarence, répondit la voix grave d'Aaron. Dikoros ne s'attarda pas sur cette voix qu'elle entendait maintenant différemment et continua. Nous partons pour Fendikos, le baron Hadrien nous y attend...

Le cocher loucha sur le bébé dans les bras du prêtre. En fin d'après-midi, il l'avait conduit lui et une femme dans cette vallée, n'ayant pour ordre que de revenir le lendemain.

Un commandement qu'il n'avait pas respecté car la femme qui accompagnait Aaron Cross lui avait demandé secrètement de revenir plus tôt.

Clarence, un homme aux épaules larges, à la couperose importante, aux lèvres épaisses, craignant les foudres du prêtre avait refusé et la jeune femme aux yeux d'un vert changeant et attirant avait dû user de ses charmes pour le persuader. S'il revenait, elle saurait le remercier correctement et plus d'une fois s'il le souhaitait, lui avait-elle promis, finissant par toucher un point sensible chez l'employé fidèle, voyant l'étincelle d'envie s'allumer dans ses yeux rougis par la fatigue.

L' appas du gain l'avait amené ici, plusieurs heures avant son retour présumé.

Aaron remarqua la déception du cocher qui n'osait pas poser de questions sur la disparition de Sioban. Redoutant certainement que le prêtre ne devine son trouble, Clarence s'inclina, jurant intérieurement d'avoir écourté sa nuit pour rien.

Le prêtre du feu, son maître depuis cinq ans, le traitait plutôt bien, mais le cocher connaissait ses colères. Clarence n'allait pas risquer sa place pour une vague intuition sur l'absence d'une inconnue qui lui avait sans doute menti.

Ne cherchant pas à savoir comment Aaron Cross avait deviné qu'il reviendrait si vite, le cocher ouvrit la porte de la voiture à son maître portant le bébé, se réinstalla à sa place et encouragea l'attelage à se mettre en marche.

Aaron, balancé doucement dans le carrosse, observa la maison s'éloigner puis agita le poignet, embrasant les planches et les preuves de la venue au monde de celle qui deviendrait l'impératrice des quatre royaumes.

.

* * *

.

_Royaume du feu, Baronie de Fendikos, région de Pasargades..._

Le baron Frank Hadrien était songeur face à l'aube naissante.

Au cœur de sa forteresse, tout en haut du donjon de l'enceinte à quatre tours, juché sur un piton rocheux donnant sur le lac Legeay, les yeux parcourant l'horizon, il attendait fébrile, l'enfant qui changerait le destin de sa région chérie.

La peau mate, les yeux noirs, la chevelure abondante nouée par un lacet de cuir et la barbe soignée, Frank, la main sur la garde de son épée, passait et repassait le pouce sur le pommeau à forme ovale en un geste impatient.

L'air était moins froid que d'ordinaire et le col en fourrure de son manteau lui tenait presque trop chaud.

Le soleil scintillait sur l'eau bleu du lac. Le baron, happé par ce miroitement, se disait que contrairement à la vallée de Déos, sa demeure avait été épargnée par la fureur du volcan. Il en était heureux, mais gardait une haine viscérale pour Dante Wallas et ses disciples, les jugeant responsables de la mort de cette terre luxuriante.

Frank avait connu cette vallée avant la catastrophe. Une terre riche, belle, fertile dont une grande partie lui appartenait, un endroit inexploitable aujourd'hui.

Le baron repensa aux familles de Déos qui lui avaient demandé asile, affamées, blessées et humiliées par la magie et la couronne qui préférait ne pas faire face aux crimes dont elle était responsable.

L'hiver qui avait suivi ce terrible événement n'avait pas épargné un bon nombre de paysans venus se réfugier près de sa forteresse. Lui-même et sa femme avaient eu de la chance de s'en sortir cette année-là.

Suite à cette calamité, il s'était promis de retrouver sa gloire passée, de venger ses hommes, quitte à se rebeller contre la famille Blake en personne.

Frank chercha autour de lui comment faire, entendit des rumeurs sur un ordre secret qui tentait de faire revenir des êtres puissants pour gouverner le monde. L'idée était alléchante et il trouva, quinze ans plus tôt, les adorateurs de Novae.

Au premier abord, il ne fut pas convaincu par toute cette croyance un peu trop fanatique à ses yeux. Puis, petit à petit, il commença à réellement apprécier leur mouvement, passa plusieurs initiations, et devint un des plus fervents défenseurs de la cause. Son évolution l'amena jusqu'au titre de Hiérophante Principal des différents rituels et grand Maître des runes, un rôle qui lui permit d'annoncer la venue de la métamorphe déchue.

Le soir où les runes lui avaient révélées cette nouvelle incroyable, il avait demandé à Dikoros de venir.

Dikoros la fondatrice de l'ordre, la voyageuse éternelle. Personne ne connaissait son véritable âge ou son véritable visage, mais tous les disciples n'ignoraient pas son pouvoir absolu.

À l'époque, elle habitait le corps d'un homme relativement âgé, au teint bistre des habitants de la région et à la prestance magnétique. Un homme capable de réunir des élèves pour son ordre.

Quand Dikoros avait su qu'un métamorphe s'incarnerait sur les terres de feu, elle avait voulu être celle qui lui donnerait la vie et cherchant parmi ses initiées, elle avait trouvée Sioban Wilson, une jeune femme en âge de donner un enfant, appartenant à la tribu des mânes, vénérant les esprits. Pour le père, elle avait décidé qu'elle se lierait avec un homme au pouvoir conséquent, le prêtre du feu en personne : Aaron Cross, déjà rallié à sa cause depuis longtemps.

Sioban accepta de donner son corps à la voyageuse éternelle, et Dikoros et Aaron s'unirent pour enfanter la métamorphe noire.

Pendant l'année qui leur fallut pour réussir, Hadrien devint le nouveau visage de l'ordre de Novae. Honoré d'un tel privilège, prenant à cœur son rôle, il continua le recrutement de nouveaux élèves.

Frank avait été déçu de ne pouvoir briguer la place du père, de partager la couche de Dikoros, mais avait compris l'importance de la magie dans cette union. Une magie dont il était malheureusement dépourvu. Un problème auquel s'ajoutait un autre, celui qu'il refusait de croire, même après la naissance de _sa _fille...

Aaron Cross, le prêtre du feu était le candidat idéal, et en bon fidèle, le baron Hadrien n'avait pu que s'incliner devant la sagesse de cette décision.

De plus, les runes lui avait avoué que sa fille aurait un rôle à jouer dans la vie de la métamorphe, qu'elle en serait le second. Par conséquent, même si, lui resterait en retrait, l'honneur et le nom de sa famille perdurerait via sa descendance dans la lutte qui s'annonçait.

Il sortit de ses réflexions en captant la reflet du soleil sur le toit noir du carrosse du prêtre qui s'approchait.

L'enfant était né et avait survécu, comprit-il. Aaron aurait usé de la magie pour se rendre jusque chez lui s'ils avaient échoué. Avec un nouveau-né dépourvu de pouvoirs, la chose demeurait impossible.

Le baron Hadrien, souriant, passa devant ses gardes qui se redressèrent et se plaquèrent contre les merlons sur l'étroit chemin de ronde en se disant que quelque chose se tramait, leur seigneur abordait généralement une mine beaucoup moins affable de si bon matin.

Alors qu'il atteignait la chemise du château, Frank accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la cour, constatant que le carrosse venait de passer la palissade et s'engageait sur le pont levis. Il descendit les marches en pierre polies par le temps et les semelles de ses hommes et s'avança en direction des chevaux qui s'immobilisaient sous la main experte du cocher du prêtre.

La buée s'échappait des naseaux des bêtes agitées et nerveuses dont les sabots raclaient la terre humide.

Frank Hadrien se demanda ce qui pouvait bien rendre si agités les chevaux majestueux puis se rapprocha, ouvrant lui-même la porte de l'attelage, laissant à Clarence le soin de calmer les montures.

Il soupira de soulagement au hochement discret de confirmation du prêtre qui croisa son regard en déclarant :

— C'est une fille, Frank, comme les runes vous l'avaient dit...

Le baron se permit un léger sourire, non de fierté, mais de réel bonheur, car aujourd'hui commençait enfin la vengeance de la mort de la vallée de Déos et de l'humiliation de la région de Pasargades.

Frank se déplaça pour laisser passer le prêtre et ouvrit légèrement la bouche en croisant à nouveau son regard. L'obscurité du carrosse avait masqué l'hétérochromie dont « souffrait » maintenant le prêtre. Une particularité visible et reconnaissable que pour ceux qui savaient faire attention comme lui et sondaient souvent les yeux des personnes à qui il s'adressait.

Le baron réalisa qui habitait maintenant le corps du prêtre.

— Maître Dikoros, murmura-t-il, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

La voyageuse éternelle se tourna vers lui, esquissa un sourire et demanda doucement :

— De quels couleurs sont-ils ?

— Toujours gris... cependant auréolés de taches vertes, répondit le baron, mais je vous assure que cela est discret...

Dikoros jura intérieurement, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, hormis Sioban et Aaron personne n'était présent. Il avait fallu improviser et elle en récoltait les fruits. Ses yeux pouvaient la trahir, ses iris abritaient maintenant deux couleurs, le vert impérial de son ancienne peau et le gris d'Aaron. Généralement elle prenait toujours un nouveau corps dont la couleur des yeux ressemblait à celle de son ancien hôte pour masquer au maximum cette particularité.

Sans un minimum d'attention de sa part, ce signe magique pouvait attirer les regards de la part d'ennemis dont elle préférait ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était demandée, si peut-être, il ne s'agissait pas d'une signature magique voulue par sa créatrice, une signature unique comme celle des métamorphes lors de leur transformation. Elle se promit de poser la question dans plusieurs années à celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et haussa les épaules intérieurement pour son nouveau regard.

Personne ne ferait attention exceptés quelques-uns comme le baron et peut-être Dante Wallas lui-même. Elle n'avait rien à craindre et au pire, elle trouverait une excuse à ce nouveau signe distinctif pour le grand prêtre... mais pour les autres...

Le nom de métamorphes avait perduré dans les hautes sphères, celui de fidèles et d'infidèles également, mais personne ne connaissait l'arme de Novae, sa création, ce pouvoir secret que même les infidèles n'avaient pas eut le temps d'utiliser.

Ils ignoraient tous l'existence de la voleuse d'âmes et de ses yeux si étranges...

.

* * *

.

Le feux crépitait et le vin coulait à flot.

Le baron et le prêtre célébraient leur future victoire avec plus d'entrain maintenant que Dame Marion – la femme de Frank – s'était retirée.

Dikoros attrapa la coupe et but une rasade conséquente. Elle était heureuse du corps d'Aaron Cross. Bien qu'un peu maigre, il dégageait une énergie salvatrice due à la magie qui coulait dans ses veines.

Sioban avait aussi possédé la magie, mais une grande partie de son esprit se tournait vers son ventre au cours de l'année où elle l'avait habité et par la suite, sur la santé de la future métamorphe durant les neufs mois où elle l'avait portée, empêchant Dikoros de jouir pleinement du corps de la jeune femme qui lui avait été allouée.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, se remémora-t-elle en souriant derrière le gobelet en étain. Avant d'être enceinte, elle avait plus d'une fois poussé ce corps jusqu'à certaines limites, notamment en compagnie d'Aaron et vu ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui, elle comprenait mieux que le prêtre fut celui qui s'épuisât le moins vite.

Dikoros but une nouvelle gorgée en se demandant si ce corps n'aurait pas envie des caresses d'une servante ou d'un valet pour le reste de la nuit. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas mérité quelques heures en bonne compagnie ? Sa fille était maintenant à l'abri. L'homme à l'autre bout de la table qui s'enivrait avec tant de volonté lui était fidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles et elle l'avait sélectionné pour s'occuper de... Becca.

Dikoros fronça les sourcils, ce nom ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais Aaron y avait tenu et elle lui devait bien ça. De toute façon, il ne s'agirait que du premier nom de sa fille, sa véritable désignation se manifesterait lors de sa première transformation dans une quinzaine d'années...

La voleuse d'âmes ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Entendant vaguement la question du baron qui commençait à butter légèrement sur les mots.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Maître ?

— J'aimerais vous dire que l'accouchement m'a exténuée mais ce serait manquer de respect envers Sioban qui s'est sacrifiée pour le plus grand bien...

Frank hocha la tête gravement.

— Aaron a aussi fait preuve de la plus grande fidélité en m'offrant son corps à la mort de la jeune mâne qu'une hémorragie interne a emportée après avoir fait son devoir...

Le baron ne répondit pas, les paroles de Dikoros ne faisaient que confirmer ce dont il s'était douté.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il après quelques instants... j'aurais dû le voir avec les runes, j'aurais dû savoir que Sioban ne survivrait pas à la venue au monde de votre fille...

— Ne vous blâmez pas mon ami, l'interrompit la voix du prêtre. Nous avons réussi. La métamorphe s'est incarnée... Maintenant, nous devons lui montrer la voie et... je vais vous confier ma fille pour ses jeunes années avant que la magie ne se manifeste en elle...

Il leva le regard vers le prêtre, étonné par ses dernières paroles.

— Le corps que j'occupe actuellement ne me permet pas d'avoir un enfant... Aaron est connu pour ne pas vraiment apprécier les plaisirs de la chair et être un Hermite pour qui seule la Magie compte.

Elle sourit discrètement, peut-être avait-il cette réputation, mais la façon dont il s'était occupée d'elle quelques mois plus tôt, prouvait qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'un débutant.

Dikoros réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant le silence s'éterniser entre eux. Le baron ne prononça pas la moindre parole, cherchant à comprendre son nouveau rôle.

Deviendrait-il vraiment le « père » de la nouvelle métamorphe pour les quinze prochaines années ?

Dikoros de son côté s'interrogeait sur la suite des événements, le fait de se retrouver dans le corps du prêtre du feu n'avait pas été prévu. Frank n'avait pas vu ce contretemps dans les runes. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, la science des écritures était ardues et jamais des plus précises. Avoir déjà pu prédire l'arrivée de la métamorphe et son sexe, illustrait toute la maîtrise de son disciple face à l'art divinatoire des runes.

Sauf que maintenant, la voleuse d'âmes se retrouvait dans la peau du prêtre du feu...

Qu'elle occupât le corps d'un homme ne la dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ne serait pas la dernière. Après tant d'année à changer de peau, elle était aussi à l'aise en homme qu'en femme.

Le corps du prêtre du feu pourrait s'avérer plus utile qu'elle ne l'avait cru au premier abord... Quel meilleur moyen qu'infiltrer la famille royale sans passer par un intermédiaire ? En étant elle-même aux premières loges...

Oui, finalement, tout s'enchaînait parfaitement... Et pour... Becca, elle reviendrait régulièrement la voir, la former en tant qu'Aaron Cross quitte à donner l'excuse parfaite, celle d'en faire même la prochaine « prêtresse du feu » jusqu'à son apogée, son couronnement en tant qu'impératrice de tous les royaumes.

Dikoros leva les yeux vers Frank qui envoyait quelques morceaux de viandes aux chiens affalés près de la grande cheminée. Les bêtes imposantes restaient à l'écart, évitant soigneusement la voleuse d'âmes.

— Comme vous vous en doutez, commença-t-elle. Ce corps m'oblige à reprendre les affaires du prêtre du feu... Je vais donc vous confier Becca, ma fille, et je reviendrai la voir régulièrement...

Le prêtre se leva et marcha tranquillement vers le baron qui restait silencieux.

— Maître des runes, j'ai confiance en vous pour vous offrir les premières années de mon enfant. Élevez-la comme votre propre fille, faites en un membre de votre famille, la sœur de votre fille actuelle... N'oubliez-pas qui elle est et le rôle qu'elle jouera dans le futur des quatre royaumes...

Frank, le visage sérieux, écoutait attentivement la voyageuse éternelle, séduit par les yeux de deux couleurs et la force qui s'en dégageait.

— Je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître... Si c'est le cas, je vous offrirai moi-même la lame qui m'ôtera la vie si vous le jugez nécessaire...

Dikoros ne répondit pas. Frank avait toujours été un peu mélodramatique dans ses propos. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ces paroles annonçaient une vérité criante. Si elle estimait qu'il avait échoué dans l'éducation de sa fille, elle le tuerait, lui, sa femme et leur enfant sans le moindre remords, et peu importait que cette famille comptât parmi les plus grands fidèles de l'ordre de Novae.

— Nous reparlerons de ce que j'attends de vous avant mon départ. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'aimerais me reposer...

— Bien sûr, Maître, votre chambre est prête.

Dikoros hocha la tête en signe de bonsoir et se dirigea vers l'escalier en pierre, ne s'embarrassant pas à attraper une bougie, faisant apparaître à la place une petite boule de feu à l'intérieure de sa main, tout en se disant que la magie du feu lui plaisait assez.

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, elle vérifia que la baronne ne dormait pas. Sentant qu'elle était éveillée, elle frappa doucement à sa porte et attendit.

Dame Marion avait toujours eu quelque chose de séduisant, se dit Dikoros en la voyant ouvrir la porte lentement.

— Je ne veux pas vous importuner Dame Marion, mais je pars demain à la première heure et crains de ne pouvoir vous dire avant celui-ci, l'importance de la mission que je vous confie.

Marion, une femme à la beauté élégante, les yeux marron clair, la bouche bien dessinée et le nez droit, laissa entrer le prêtre en s'inclinant :

— Maître, j'attendais votre visite...

Le prêtre lui sourit. Marion comme son mari avait deviné qui elle était. Portant le titre de gardienne de l'ordre de Novae, et également sa prêtresse, elle assurait l'harmonie au sein des disciples. Une tâche délicate que Marion réussissait brillamment depuis plusieurs années.

Plus jeune que le baron, le couple avait eu du mal à concevoir un enfant et Hadrien aurait pu plus d'une fois répudier une épouse que les méchantes langues qualifiaient d'infertile.

Même après sept ans de mariage sans le moindre enfant, le baron ne la chassa pas et quand l'annonce de la grossesse de sa femme fut officielle, il chargea quelques assassins de punir ceux qui avaient osé dénigrer la baronne de Fendikos.

Dikoros pénétra dans chambre où elle savait que Frank ne les dérangerait pas. Cela faisait plus d'un an que le baron et sa femme faisaient chambre à part, une punition stupide envers Marion que l'orgueil du baron fatiguait.

C'était idiot, mais c'était son choix et Marion l'avait acceptée. Sachant qu'il reviendrait vers elle à un moment ou un autre.

La baronne observa le prêtre du feu s'asseoir dans un des sièges près de la cheminée, reconnaissant Dikoros à travers ce nouveau corps, la façon de s'installer lui était propre et une envie soudaine pour cet homme la traversa.

Le prêtre avait tourné la tête vers elle, percevant son trouble, il lui souriait avec complicité, puis déclara gentiment :

— Marion, vous savez que cela n'arrivera plus...

Elle détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement pour son instant de faiblesse. Bien entendu que cela n'arriverait plus, elle-même l'avait fait juré à Dikoros à l'annonce de leur succès, le premier avant celui de la métamorphe, l'annonce de sa propre grossesse.

Marion était désolée de ne pouvoir donner d'enfant à son époux et un soir, elle en avait fait part à Dikoros qui occupait à l'époque le corps de cet homme d'âge mûr, celui qui avait recruté son mari quinze ans plus tôt, béni leur mariage sept ans plus tard et l'avait ordonnée – il y avait de ça plus de cinq ans – prêtresse.

Dikoros lui avait promis de l'aider et avait tenté différentes choses avec elle, comme des potions de tous genres qui ne marchèrent pas, jusqu'à ce que les runes, lues par Dikoros elle-même en face d'elle, lui affirment ce qu'elle n'osait s'avouer : Frank était stérile pas elle.

Marion aimait son époux et n'avait jamais voulu lui être infidèle... Cependant, le nom d'Hadrien se devait d'avoir une descendance, et Frank le désirait plus que tout. Un garçon ou même une fille suffirait pour lui et il refusait d'engendrer un bâtard, laissant encore quelques chances à sa femme de réussir à lui donner un enfant.

Le Maître et elle méditèrent longtemps sur cette révélation, se demandant comment Frank ne l'avait pas découvert à travers les écritures sacrées, puis comprirent qu'il le savait mais que sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de l'accepter. Dikoros avait décidé d'en parler au Maître des runes qui avait refusé l'idée pendant plus d'un mois puis avait capitulé. Il voulait une descendance et qui de mieux placé que la voleuse d'âmes pour lui donner ?

Il accepta l'infidélité pour quelques mois de sa femme, de son union avec leur Maître, plus vieux que lui et pourtant capable d'engendrer un enfant.

Marion tomba enceinte peu de temps avant la nouvelle de l'arrivée de la métamorphe et accoucha d'une fille neuf mois plus tard, au moment où Dikoros prenait possession du corps de Sioban.

La fille héritière des terres de Fendikos fut appelée : Lorelei Tsing Hadrien et venait de fêter ses un an. Et malgré leur réussite, Frank depuis l'accouchement, punissait celle à qui il avait donné son accord d'infidélité, refusant de partager à nouveau sa couche.

.

La baronne s'assit pas très loin du prêtre et observa le profil de l'homme – dont Dikoros occuperait le corps pendant les prochaines années – réellement pour la première fois. Aaron Cross était plutôt bel homme et ses yeux gris constellés de verts accentuaient sa beauté discrète.

Dikoros sourit aux flammes après quelques instants accordées à Marion pour qu'elle s'adapte à sa nouvelle peau et reprit leur conversation :

— Comment se porte Lorelei ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Marion à l'évocation de sa fille.

— Elle va bien, je vous remercie.

Dikoros acquiesça et inspira lentement, reprenant sous le regard concentrée de son ancienne maîtresse.

— Je vais partir... Reprendre les tâches d'Aaron et vous laisser ma fille : Becca. Je sais que Frank et vous saurez l'aimer comme il se doit. Je reviendrai dès que je pourrai pour la voir...

Marion avait baissé la tête, émue d'un tel privilège, leur confier la métamorphe illustrait toute la confiance que Dikoros leur portait.

— Vous savez que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour veiller au mieux à l'avenir de la futur impératrice...

— Oui, comme je sais qu'elle aura besoin d'une mère. Je ne peux pas endosser ce rôle et vous le propose... Je ne regretterai jamais notre décision pour Lorelei, d'avoir fait de vous ce que vous espériez tant, d'avoir pu vous aider Frank et vous...

— Nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissants, Maître, précisa Marion en baissant à nouveau la tête.

— Ne le soyez pas, Marion, répondit gentiment le prêtre en posant la main sous le menton de la baronne pour qu'elle relève les yeux vers lui. Ne le soyez pas, répéta-t-elle. Occupez-vous de Becca, c'est tout ce que je vous demande...

Les larmes aux yeux, dues à une fierté non dissimulée d'avoir été choisie pour un tel honneur, Marion hocha la tête avec déférence :

— J'aimerai Becca comme si elle était de moi, je vous en donne ma parole...

Le prêtre sourit.

— Bien. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps...

Il se leva et fut retenu par la main de sa disciple qui saisissait la sienne.

— Voulez-vous... ? Commença-t-elle avec une certaine timidité.

Le prêtre la regarda un long moment, revivant les nuits qu'ils avaient déjà passé ensemble. Tous deux avaient juré que cela n'arriverait plus et tous deux, à cet instant, ressentaient le désir de briser cette promesse. Dikoros hésita puis secoua la tête, Frank l'apprendrait et même s'il ne ferait rien, ce ne serait pas malin de sa part d'en profiter. La voleuse d'âmes lâcha sa main et s'éloigna en lui murmurant un bonne nuit puis quitta la pièce.

Dans la chambre qui était la sienne lors de ses visites au château, Dikoros jeta un coup d'œil à la nourrice qui somnolait sur un fauteuil pas très loin du couffin où Becca dormait tranquillement.

Le nouveau prêtre du feu s'approcha du petit corps et posa délicatement une main sur le torse de sa fille.

Becca ouvrit les yeux à ce contact et la regarda.

Les yeux gris-vert face aux yeux marron.

La fierté que ressentit Dikoros devant la métamorphe qui paraissait comprendre qui se trouvait près de son berceau éclata dans la poitrine du prêtre et pour la première fois, la voleuse d'âmes réalisa qu'au-delà de sa mission, elle aimait ce petit être plus que tout, et que bien qu'elle soit une infidèle, une métamorphe noire, attendue depuis des décennies sur cette terre, elle n'en demeurait pas moins... en quelque sorte... sa fille.

Elle s'empara de Becca et la serra contre elle.

Une voleuse d'âmes capable d'éprouver des sentiments, cela était plutôt nouveau, mais elle s'en fichait, comme elle se fichait de savoir si ce soudain amour pour la métamorphe n'était pas tout simplement la manifestation prématurée des pouvoirs de l'infidèle, de cette fascination qu'exerçaient les métamorphes noirs sur tous les autres êtres qui les entouraient.

Pour le moment, elle l'acceptait tout en sentant le corps chaud du bébé contre le sien et savait qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour elle.

Combien de temps resta le prêtre dans cette position, le bambin contre elle ? Dikoros ne s'en soucia pas. Elle finit par remettre l'enfant sur la petite couverture en entendant la nourrice se lever et s'approcher, sourire à l'homme qui s'émouvait devant le nourrisson, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Becca qui s'était rendormie.

— N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

— Si, murmura Aaron.

La nourrice eut l'intuition de ne poser aucune question sur l'apparition de l'enfant dans le château le matin même et posa une main sur le dos du prêtre, caressant doucement les tensions qui s'y logeaient.

Aaron ferma les yeux à ce contact et les souvenirs du prêtre se matérialisèrent derrière ses paupières.

Constance... La nourrice se nommait ainsi et... elle avait plus d'une fois tenue compagnie au prête lors de ses séjours sur les terres de Fendikos.

Dikoros sourit intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Aaron aimait les femmes bien en chair...

La main se déplaça vers son torse et le corps du prêtre réagit malgré l'esprit de la voleuse d'âmes qui le contrôlait.

Pourquoi pas ? se dit Dikoros en remarquant que la fatigue qui l'habitait, pesait un peu moins sur ses épaules face à cet encouragement. S'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruits... Il lui resterait encore un peu de temps après pour dormir avant son départ.

Aaron guida la main de Constance un peu plus bas.

Toujours les yeux fermés, le prêtre pensa une dernière fois à sa prochaine destination avant de se laisser emporter par les mouvements de la nourrice.

Souriant à l'idée que le lendemain, dès l'aube, Dikoros sous les traits d'Aaron Cross, franchirait les portes d'Elrach...

.

.

N/A : Notes importantes :

Les quinze premiers chapitres de cette histoire retracent Elrach... mais du côté de la métamorphe noire. Et j'espère qu'ils permettront également de répondre à des questions laissées en suspens dans le tome un de cette trilogie...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Elrach, le centre des quatre royaumes, trente ans plus tôt..._

Dikoros debout devant les grilles de la cité magique réfléchissait.

Elrach correspondait à un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un lieu qui lui faisait peur et qu'elle avait toujours fui.

À la fin des guerres de Westal, suite à la défaite de ses maîtres, la voyageuse éternelle avait obéi à l'ordre de Novae qui se disolvait pour survivre et disparaître aux yeux de leurs ennemis, aux yeux des métamorphes blancs, les grands vainqueurs qui les pourchassaient.

Il fallait se faire discret pour tout recommencer un jour...

Quand le monde ne se souviendrait plus, aurait oublié l'ordre de Novae et la grandeur de métamorphes noirs, afin de renaître des cendres de la défaite, pour mieux régner...

Se cacher, se volatiliser, se faire oublier le temps nécessaire.

Dikoros avait réussi. Pendant cinq cents ans, la voleuse d'âmes avait attendu, était restée inactive à la création des quatre royaumes, à l'élaboration d'une cité magique appelée Elrach.

Une cité crée par les Dieux eux-mêmes et donnée à ceux qui avaient succédé aux métamorphes blancs.

Des humains faibles et dénoués de la _vraie_ Magie.

Dikoros avait remarqué cette dégénérescence de puissance au fil des siècles et les premiers temps, l'acceptation d'habiter des corps si « étroits aux encornures » l'avait fait vomir.

La seule manière de consentir à cette aberration avait été de changer de sexe régulièrement. Dikoros, la voyageuse éternelle, avait toujours habité des femmes et puis s'était tournée vers les hommes.

Une alternance qui l'avait amusée et continuait encore aujourd'hui, malgré les siècles, à la divertir, se mouvant dans ces nouvelles peaux avec aisance, l'amenant parfois à ne plus se souvenir de sa toute première écorce, celle d'une coquille féminine le jour de sa création.

Le balancement d'un corps à l'autre s'était traduit dans son esprit par l'union des deux sexes, une égalité parfaite et Dikoros ne savait plus très bien qui elle était, un homme ou femme. Finalement à ses yeux un simple tout, l'ensemble absolue du masculin et du féminin.

La voleuse d'âmes soupira devant le fer forgé. Les sorts qui venaient d'Elrach pulsaient dans son corps et elle se demandait si la cité magique la repousserait.

Elle eut un vague sourire en comprenant qu'Elrach ne ferait rien de tel.

Les Dieux et les métamorphes blancs n'avaient-ils pas réussi à chasser et détruire les fils rebelles et toutes les abominations qu'ils avaient crée ?

Depuis cinq cents ans, la paix ne régnait-elle pas dans le monde entier ? Il importait peu que les baronnies de certains royaumes se sentent lésées puisque le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre se toléraient.

Oui, même si un métamorphe noir se présentait à cet instant devant les grilles, devant le grand prêtre en personne, la Magie n'y verrait sans doute rien. Dante serait aveugle, persuadé qu'un tel chamboulement restait impossible sous sa garde.

L'avenir leur montrerait à quel point ils avaient torts.

Dikoros se recentra. Elle fit apparaître quelques images du passé d'Aaron dans son esprit et se laissa immerger par elles.

Lorsqu'elle estima être prête, elle alluma une petite boule de feu dans sa main, attendant patiemment que Dante Wallas remarque sa présence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les gerbes d'étincelles annoncèrent l'apparition du grand prêtre, et Dikoros resta de marbre.

Dante lui sourit et la salua :

— Aaron, quel plaisir de vous voir... Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez à Elrach avant quelques mois...

Tout en exprimant son étonnement, Dante ouvrit les grilles et laissa le prêtre du feu passer devant lui.

Dikoros se figea au moment où la main du grand prêtre se referma sur son bras et que Dante Wallas croisa son regard.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vos yeux !

Dikoros détourna le regard et parla d'une voix contrôlée où une colère sous-jacente et calculée rendait plus crédible son déguisement. Clarence avait peur des fureurs de son maître, il n'était pas le seul. Aaron Cross était connu pour son intransigeance et sa fermeté, son intolérance vis à vis des traîtres, et la solitude qu'il maintenait autour de lui.

Dante aurait préféré qu'un autre prêtre officie à sa place, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et malgré son opinion défavorable sur le caractère irritable d'Aaron, il devait lui reconnaître qu'il faisait bien son travail. Le prêtre du feu était plus doué qu'il ne le laissait paraître et après des années dans son rôle, Dante l'avait accepté.

Le prêtre du feu avait un côté colérique ? Tant pis. Il s'agissait là d'un défaut qu'il savait contrebalancer de manière juste dans ses missions. Et ses colères n'aveuglaient pas son jugement.

— C'est une des raisons de ma venue, Maître, commença Dikoros. Mes iris ne sont que le résultat d'une tentative d'assassinat contre moi. Le peuple des mânes n'apprécie guère que la famille Blake augmente les impôts sur leur terre et lorsque le messager royale les en avertit en personne, ils lui lancent le sort du pnévma...

Dante parut effaré par la nouvelle.

— Cela est passible de mort ! Attaquer une prêtre qui plus est... Comment vous en êtes vous sorti ?! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?!

Dikoros leva les yeux vers Dante et répondit :

— J'ai essayé... Mais vous étiez au royaume de la terre, auprès de la porteuse... N'a-t-elle pas plus d'importance que le moindre d'entre nous ? Et puis vous seriez sans doute arrivé trop tard... Je ne dois que ma survie à la chance. Une jeune femme du peuple m'a avertie et seule une partie du sort m'a touché. Ainsi, la globalité de l'esprit qui aurait dû me tuer n'a pas pu s'incarner dans mon corps et la lutte que j'ai pu mener contre ce spectre m'a presque été fatale. Mais voici les séquelles que j'ai récolté de notre combat...

Dikoros montra ses yeux et continua :

— Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi, Maître ? Même si je sens que le mânes n'est plus là, j'aimerais que vous me rassuriez, que vous me confirmiez que mon corps n'habite plus deux esprits...

Dante hocha la tête gravement. Dikoros s'en félicita intérieurement. Demander l'aide du grand prêtre permettrait de l'occuper sur un sujet fictif et le rassurerait sur sa nouvelle particularité.

— Etes-vous en état de vous dématérialiser, Aaron ? S'enquit Dante.

— Oui, répondit Dikoros.

— Très bien, je vais vous examiner dans mon bureau.

Les deux hommes firent appel à leur magie et disparurent de l'entrée d'Elrach alors que les grilles se refermaient doucement.

.

Dikoros trouva le bureau du grand prêtre étrange. D'où pouvait lui venir cette lubie de peindre ses meubles en blanc ?

Elle se focalisa sur Dante qui s'approchait d'elle, une expression de gentillesse sur ses traits pendant qu'il posait délicatement les mains sur ses tempes.

— Dites-moi quand vous serez prêt, Aaron, lui dit-il

Le prêtre du feu hocha la tête en signe de confirmation et ferma les yeux pour accorder à Dante l'utilisation de sa magie sur le corps qu'il habitait.

Dès le premier contact, Dikoros retint un haut le cœur. La magie du grand prêtre qui parcourait sa nouvelle écorce était si écœurante, si pleine de douceur et d'attention à son égard.

Depuis quand les pouvoirs se montraient-ils polis envers la personne sur laquelle ils s'exerçaient ? Sa maîtresse l'avait entraînée à ne pas demander la moindre autorisation avant d'user des siens et d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Dikoros avait fait une vague exception pour Aaron Cross, le tuant avant qu'elle ne s'insinue en lui, mais ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment la rebutait au plus haut point. Cette douceur pleine d'affabilités lui était si étrangère. Tel un poison qui ne tarderait plus à prendre possession de ses moindres cellules, la magie du prêtre lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Dikoros se raidit malgré elle et s'en voulut devant le froncement de sourcils de Dante.

— Tout va bien, Aaron ? Je sens comme une résistance de votre part...

Dikoros se força au calme, elle inspira et hocha doucement la tête afin d'apaiser celui qui pourrait la débusquer derrière Aaron Cross si elle ne se focalisait pas un peu plus sur lui. Oh, bien entendu il ne connaissait pas l'existence des voleurs d'âmes, mais Dante était intelligent et il comprendrait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa couverture.

Dikoros se concentra et confessa :

— Pardonnez-moi, Maître, mais la dernière fois qu'une telle magie est entrée en moi, par le biais de la tribu des mânes, elle n'avait rien de bénéfique... Mon corps s'en souvient et réagit contre ma volonté.

Le sourire apaisant qui se peignit sur le visage du prêtre la réconforta. Mentir tout en s'approchant au plus prés de la « vérité » avait fait ses preuves pendant les cinq siècles où elle s'était cachée et Dikoros se félicitait de cet automatisme qui la sauverait encore une fois.

Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et attendit la fin de ce qu'elle ressentait comme une infraction de sa conscience même si elle était à l'origine de cette intrusion.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, Dante recula et posa une main réconfortante sur son avant bras.

— Tout va bien, Aaron. Je ne perçois que la seule présence d'un esprit en vous et votre magie liée au feu est toujours présente. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, vous vous êtes complètement débarrassé du spectre qu'ils vous ont envoyé...

Il sourit et continua :

— À vrai dire, je suis impressionné que vous vous en soyez sorti sans plus d'égratignure qu'une nouvelle couleur au niveau de vos iris... Vous êtes un très grand magicien...

Dikoros baissa humblement la tête. Un grand magicien ? Cela la fit sourire intérieurement. Sa maîtresse possédait une magie supérieure à celle qui venait de la traverser. Déjouer un pouvoir comme celui de Dante Wallas faisait partie du b.a-ba de ce qu'on lui avait transmis lors de sa création.

— Je vous remercie, Maître, pour votre aide...

Dante chassa de la main ses remerciements et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

— Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui est arrivé à la tribu des mânes qui a osé un tel acte ?

— Ils seront punis selon nos lois, Maîtres. La famille royale se chargera de choisir la sentence adéquate...

Dante hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il dire ? Le peuple du royaume du feu n'était plus le sien et en tant qu'ancien habitant, il savait que Aaron Cross ne faisait qu'obéir aux lois de Polis. Le peuple des mânes s'était fourvoyé en voulant s'attaquer au prêtre du feu en personne. Leur avenir n'était pas entre ses mains, mais entre celles de l'homme aux yeux gris-verts devant lui. Aaron était fort et ce qu'il avait subi... Dante était resté discret mais la faille que l'esprit avait engendrée, ce craquèlement encore visible dans sa magie, l'avait fait frissonner. Il était étonné qu'Aaron tienne encore debout. Il soutenait ce qu'il avait dit : Aaron Cross était un magicien à ne pas sous-estimer. Un prêtre du feu bien choisi, qui avait subi une épreuve dont peu se remettrait.

Dante nota en lui-même qu'il faudrait qu'il le surveille. Même si la fêlure qu'il avait détecté restait inoffensive aujourd'hui, il se demandait si elle ne serait pas à l'origine de dégâts visibles seulement dans quelques années.

— N'hésitez pas à venir me voir, Aaron si vous notez quelques chamboulements dans votre être. Un tel sort, même incomplet, peut s'avérer dangereux...

— Je le sais, Maître, et je me surveillerai...

Le grand prêtre observa un instant l'homme longiligne dans son bureau pourvu d'un nouveau regard et parut satisfait de sa réponse, se doutant qu'Aaron Cross tiendrait parole.

Dikoros décida que le moment était venu de présenter la deuxième raison de sa venue à Elrach. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua.

— Maître, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est temps pour moi de préparer un nouvel apprenti...

Dante sourit et écouta poliment la suite.

— Si cela vous convient, j'aimerais examiner les élèves d'Elrach pour pouvoir choisir celui qui me succèdera dans quelques années...

Le grand prêtre accepta avec gravité. Aaron avait raison, il était temps qu'un nouveau prêtre du feu commence sa formation afin de pouvoir le remplacer le jour de sa mort.

.

Le sable noir était froid sous ses pieds nus et les nuages au-dessus de lui annonçaient la pluie.

L'adolescent brun aux yeux marron bougea les orteils et les enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le sol. Il leva les yeux vers la chaine de montagnes à plusieurs kilomètres devant lui et s'interrogea un instant sur la chaleur qu'il commençait à détecter dans la terre et qui remontait lentement dans ses jambes. À combien de mètres en dessous-de lui, en dessous de la cité magique, le fleuve de lave passait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. En revanche, il ressentait l'énergie de cet élément lié à sa magie que drainait le feu en fusion.

Lui, une jeune homme qui ne connaissait même pas son père et dont la mère lui avait transmis ses pouvoirs.

Il sourit en pensant à elle. Une simple guérisseuse qui était tellement fière de lui et qui lui prédisait un avenir brillant au royaume du feu. Il savait qu'il ne la décevrait pas. Elle l'avait élevé alors que l'homme qui aurait dû la soutenir, son père, les avait abandonné. À cette pensée, une légère étincelle de haine le parcourut.

Il la chassa en secouant la tête. La colère ne devait pas l'habiter. Il possédait la magie, et grâce à ce cadeau incroyable avait pour mission d'en être reconnaissant, d'oublier ses travers, ses regrets et son agressivité envers un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais, un homme peut-être mort depuis longtemps.

Il bloqua la nouvelle bouffée de rage qui jaillissait systématiquement en lui à l'évocation d'un père absent et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main, se concentrant à la place sur la vie qui palpitait dans sa paume. Il se fit une promesse solennelle, celle d'oblitérer la violence en lui à l'avenir, de se faire des amis dans cette école de magie et de se montrer digne du cadeau qu'on lui avait offert, de la Magie qui le guiderait dans son apprentissage afin de devenir un instruments des Dieux et de la Lumière.

L'adolescent ne capta pas le sourire de l'homme derrière lui à quelques pas qui se délectait de son combat intérieur, ainsi que de la fausse certitude qu'il était le plus fort, qu'il gagnerait forcément contre son côté noir. Une aspect bien plus présent en lui qu'il ne voulait l'accepter ou pour le moment le croire...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux à la fin de son engagement silencieux. Il fit disparaître la boule, se retourna pour rejoindre le dortoir et sursauta devant un homme grisonnant, mince et élancé qui l'observait avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

— Cage Alexander ? Lui demanda l'inconnu.

Cage ne réagit pas, obnubilé par cette étrange regard à deux couleurs qu'il distinguait vaguement et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour se désenchanter des iris si étonnants.

— Oui, finit-il par confirmer.

L'étranger s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

— Je suis Aaron Cross, le prêtre du feu...

Cage serra la main par automatisme, détaillant le prêtre.

Aaron Cross... D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur lui, il était connu pour ses colères, mais savait représenter la magie correctement et sa mère n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Se souvenant du verdict de celle qui l'avait élevé, l'adolescent se débarrassa de sa méfiance vis-à-vis de lui et attendit.

Dikoros s'amusait des pensées si visibles sur le visage de l'adolescent. Un jeune homme terriblement malléable et qui lui faisait presque déjà confiance...

Son choix s'arrêta sur lui. Elle avait hésité avec un autre adolescent, mais finalement Cage Alexander deviendrait son remplaçant idéal : le futur prêtre du feu.

Il ne manquait plus d'avoir l'approbation du grand prêtre et elle pourrait partir pour Polis, là où commencerait les débuts de Dikoros en tant que conseiller de la famille royale, représentant officiel de la magie du feu.

Tout en détaillant Cage Alexander timide et réservé devant elle, percevant comme un parfum délicat et enivrant cette noirceur qui l'avait élue à ses yeux, la voleuse d'âmes et maître de l'ordre de Novae, dont l'une des missions consistait à dégager la voie au royaume du feu pour l'initiation sur cette nouvelle terre de l'impératrice des quatre royaumes, se dit que tout se déroulait déjà à merveille, qu'elle triompherait, mais que pourtant si cela s'avérait nécessaire, si sa fille rencontrait des difficultés, alors elle accepterait l'ultime mission de la création de Novae...

.

* * *

_._

_Polis, trente ans plus tôt..._

Ce n'était pas sa première visite dans la ville du feu. Dikoros l'avait même vu grandir.

Les tours noires, les forges, l'odeur de suie et les coups de marteaux qui caractérisaient la capitale valaient plus à ses iris de deux couleurs que la verdure de TonDC, les remous de la mer Akkad entourant Azgueda, ou les rafales sèches du désert de la cité Xas.

Dikoros aimait le feu au-delà des autres éléments.

Au cours des siècles précédents, elle avait suivi de près le développement de Polis, l'enchaînement des familles royales. Certaines d'une cruauté sans pareil et d'autres d'une étonnante humanité.

Dans son coin, s'enrichissant discrètement à travers les quatre royaumes, la voleuse d'âmes avait observé, scruté, appris à comprendre des êtres voué à la mort, dénoué pour la plupart d'une magie salvatrice, ressemblant à des insectes grouillant sans but sur la terre qui les portait.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait voulu elle-même leur montrer ce qu'était la véritable puissance, les écraser avec délectation sous son propre pouvoir... Malheureusement elle n'avait pas été conçue pour devenir la souveraine et cette envie demeurait toujours passagère. La seule chose qui résultait de sa gloire passée se manifestait par le voyage d'un corps à l'autre et l'absorbance des souvenirs et de la magie de l'hôte qu'elle volait.

Sa propre amélioration avait été interrompue par la victoire des métamorphes blancs et celle qui promettait d'être l'arme ultime, l'arme qui renverserait enfin le destin de La guerre n'avait été conçue que trop tard.

De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Elle avait pu conserver ce qui faisait son essence même son immortalité et cette goutte de magie qu'elle avait fait évoluer au fil du temps... De plus, ses expériences durant ses cinq cents ans de solitude, lui avait permis de n'être plus surprise par le moindre changement et d'user de l'influence noire et perfide qu'elle transportait à travers chaque corps.

Elle avait joué son rôle, avait attendu, recrée secrètement l'ordre de Novae dont le réseau s'étendait dans tous les royaumes et allait enfin, grâce à Becca, dévoiler la toile invisible si largement tissée dans la patience de siècles à la magie décroissante...

L'haleine étouffante que rejetait Polis emplie les narines du prêtre grisonnant.

Dikoros revint au présent, à la contemplation d'une capitale aux toits fumant sous l'ombre d'un volcan si menaçant et dont la forteresse, légèrement excentrée, se dressait inégale et guère impressionnante.

Une de ses premières missions serait de redorer l'aura de la famille royale. De ce couple imbécile qui croyait s'aimait et qui fêtait la première année de leur fille Astra.

La famille Blake renaîtrait grâce à elle et connaitrait peut-être les affres d'une magie qui avait perduré dans le corps de leur prêtre du feu.

Devant le mur d'enceinte de l'entrée de la ville, Dikoros inspira tranquillement l'odeur merveilleusement nauséabonde que dégagerait bientôt ce lieu et se dématérialisa dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

La mains gracile caressa la chevelure brune du bébé qui riait. Les yeux bleus magnétiques, fichés sur le bambin heureux, révélaient tout l'amour et la fierté, déjà rencontré dans le regard des mères pour leur enfant qu'avait connu n'importe quelle Histoire.

Le roi Carolus, assis dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres, ému par cette scène, se disait qu'il pouvait remercier les Dieux pour ce cadeau.

Sa fille, Astra, peut-être la prochaine future porteuse de la Flamme, lui permettrait de briller à nouveau aux yeux des autres royaumes.

Le feu était détesté, il le savait et Aurora ne l'ignorait pas non plus. L'homme brun, aux yeux noirs, à la mâchoire carrée, au visage un peu trop joufflu, signe de son surpoids évident, se gratta distraitement le menton, ses ongles crissant sur sa barbe naissante.

Pensif, il se demandait pourquoi tant de haine suintait de son propre peuple. Certes les règnes précédents n'étaient pas glorieux – bien que sa famille, quelques cinquante ans en arrière, avait vainement tenté de renverser la tradition et de ne plus saigner sa population, ne pouvant cependant que revenir à leur mode de vie ancestraux en sacrifiant, vingt ans plus tôt, la vallée de Déos, pour sauver leur peau.

Le rire de sa fille résonna dans la pièce mais Carolus n'y prêta qu'une oreille distraite, toujours à sa méditation.

La haine... Voilà le mot qu'employait les autres royaumes à propos du feu. Accusant cette perle de colère de naître dès le plus jeune âge dans le sang frais de son peuple.

Un mensonge éhonté, une jalousie dissimulée sous cette appellation qui lui était régulièrement jetée à la figure lors des réunions commerciales qu'il organisait avec les ambassadeurs de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air.

Voilà comment Carolus prenait la critique.

Qui étaient-ils pour le juger lui, le plus fort de tous ? Le roi du feu, celui qui venait d'engendrer une fille !

Roark et Luke n'avaient rien à dire, leur premier né était un garçon ! Quant à Melk, même s'il avait deux filles, il se terrait dans le désert et assoiffait son propre peuple au sens propre comme au figuré !

Carolus serra les dents, la colère envahissant ses entrailles. Ils paieraient tous les affronts qu'il connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps, se promit-il.

Le mouvement sur sa droite capta son regard et le roi reconnut Aaron Cross, le prêtre du feu.

Dikoros, jusque-là dissimulée dans la pénombre d'un coin que n'éclairait pas le feu, avait silencieusement scruté le roi. Amusée par le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Tout comme Cage Alexander, sa seule présence faisait remonter dans cet être– dépourvu de la moindre détermination véritable – toutes les frustrations accumulées pendant des années et soit-disant combattues intérieurement dans l'espoir de devenir plus juste.

Une lutte inégale et inutile lorsqu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux.

Comme cela était plaisant d'influencer les rois ! Pensa-t-elle.

Cette plaisanterie la fit rire mentalement. _Elle_ avait connu la grandeur, _eux_ n'étaient que des pourceaux.

Elle soupira discrètement. Aussi apaisante qu'était la tentation, elle ne devait plus y succomber. La fin de Polis n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Non, elle tairait la magie qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à développer et aiderait à changer la réputation de ce couple, en ferait des souverains aimés, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa fille, la métamorphe, l'impératrice, lui dise qu'elle destin elle préférait pour eux.

Car, le privilège de les détruire ou de les gracier lui reviendrait.

En attendant, si par ses soins la famille royale atteignait l'ascension extraordinaire d'être enfin respecté des autres, elle aurait réussi. Gravir sain et sauf le sommet... promettait une chute vertigineuse et magnifique.

Le souverain aux épaules larges et au yeux un peu trop rapprochés s'était levé pour le rejoindre.

— Prêtre, alors quelles nouvelles de la vallée de Déos ?

Dikoros adopta le ton soumis des serviteurs et déclara :

— J'ai bien peur que nos espérances soient veines, Majesté. La vallée de Déos reste toujours aussi stérile...

Carolus, même si sa carrure de gorille laissait présager l'inverse, était plutôt intelligent. Il se souvenait que ses parents – ces idiots qui avaient voulu croire revenir du côté de leur peuple et préféré sacrifier une partie de celui-ci – avaient toujours regretté la « disparition » d'une de leur plus belle terre à l'ouest du royaume. Une vallée traversée par le fleuve Heraïon dont l'eau saturée de cendre depuis la catastrophe devait être filtrée en amont de Polis pour retrouver son goût et être consommée sans danger par les habitants de la capitale. Le roi avait donc chargé son émissaire détenteur de magie, le prêtre du feu Aaron Cross, d'établir un état des lieux du désastre, vingt ans après la catastrophe, espérant que le temps aurait guéri les blessures du passé.

A cette nouvelle, la déception s'afficha sur ses traits bouffis.

Dikoros ne s'y intéressa pas. Lorgnant à la place du coin de l'œil, la reine en pleine admiration de son chérubin. Aurora Blake, princesse de la tribu des Soliman, au nord du pays, avait hérité de leur yeux bleus fascinant, ainsi que de leur méfiance et d'une folie latente.

Sans cette dernière menace, la voleuse d'âmes aurait peut-être tenté un rapprochement avec elle. Les Soliman se montraient souvent très créatifs et... étonnamment monogame. Une fidélité presque encrée en eux, comme chez certains oiseaux, qui constituait aux yeux gris-verts de Dikoros un défi des plus charmants.

Mais planait toujours cette folie sous-jacente, une instabilité qui pouvait tout faire capoter et vu la place qu'entretenait Aurora au royaume du feu, le petit jeu auquel Dikoros voulait s'adonner n'aurait pas lieu. Elle reprit donc le fil de la conversation interrompue par le dépit du roi.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que nous trouverons un moyen de faire renaître cette terre...

L'idée d'ajouter « bafouée par l'incapable Dante Wallas et ses sbires inutiles », lui traversa l'esprit, préférant, cependant, garder pour elle son opinion défavorable du grand prêtre qui aurait constitué, même ici, un blasphème diffamatoire.

Cette parole réconfortante sembla marcher et le sourire du roi l'ennuya.

— Vous avez raison Aaron, la vallée de Déos renaîtra de ses cendres...

Le jeux de mots se voulait spirituel mais regrettablement de mauvais goût et ni Aurora ni le prêtre commentèrent les paroles du roi, qui devant ce silence gênant, se racla la gorge et changea de sujet.

— Avez-vous d'autres nouvelles ?

— Oui, j'ai trouvé celui qui deviendra mon apprenti dans deux ans.

— Ah ? Et qui est-ce ?

— Cage Alexander, le fils d'une guérisseuse de la ville...

— Et le père ?

— Inconnu.

Le roi parut réfléchir à cette information et une nouvelle fois Dikoros cacha son ennui. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, retourner auprès de Becca. Or cela restait impossible pour le moment, elle ferait donc preuve de patience. Si cinq cents ans de vie lui avait appris quelque chose c'était bien ça, être en mesure d'attendre.

Avant que le roi ne décide de la convier à une autre mission perdue d'avance, elle prit congé et rejoignit ses appartements en haut de la tour noire.

.

L'endroit était spartiate au possible.

Les murs de la couleur de la pierre volcanique n'élevèrent pas son humeur morose.

Quitte à avoir des murs désespérant pourquoi ne pas les peindre avec du sang ? se dit-elle face à eux.

Elle imagina l'atelier inondé d'un rouge brique flamboyant, du sang séché de tous ceux qu'elle avait habité au fil de son existence et sourit.

Voilà aussi pourquoi elle aimait le royaume du feu, pour la couleur emblématique qui lui était liée. Le rouge.

Elle marcha dans un lieu qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois et qui était pourtant familier dans son cerveau. Elle toucha quelques ustensiles dont se servait Aaron pour ses sorts, caressa quelques livres et s'arrêta devant un grimoire fort intéressant qui parlait de la magie primordiale.

— Eh bien, eh bien mon cher Aaron, voilà un livre étrange, un livre interdit, se moqua-t-elle à voix haute. N'avez-vous pas appris dans votre formation que la magie primordiale provient tout droit des métamorphes noirs et que quiconque essaie de l'utiliser sans l'initiation adéquate en meure dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Dikoros chercha dans ses souvenirs l'image du prêtre qu'elle avait rencontré si souvent et un événement qui aurait dû la mettre sur la voie de son envie d'aller au-delà de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé sur la future métamorphe. Elle fouilla dans la mémoire du prêtre qu'elle habitait et découvrit que l'homme de magie avait simplement tenté de l'impressionner elle, Dikoros, en voulant apprendre cet aspect-là de la magie ancestrale.

Aaron avait bien caché son jeu. Elle regretta presque qu'il ne soit plus vivant puis haussa les épaules.

Aaron Cross n'était plus... mais Dikoros le maintenait en vie...

.

* * *

.

Darby Ark était attendu au château de Polis et cela l'inquiétait. Grand, charpenté, le nez crochu, les yeux verts et le menton en galoche, il tenait de manière un peu trop forte, pour se donner du courage, la main de son fils qui l'accompagnait.

Il le savait, son fils le savait, mais aucun des deux n'aurait brisé pour rien au monde ce lien trop rare entre eux.

Ils montaient les marches en silence vers la salle de réunion. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les gardes à l'uniforme noir et rouge qui les regardaient d'un œil méfiant. Maître Darby Ark n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider, mais dans le palais de Polis, sous l'œil soupçonneux d'un capitaine aux cicatrices de guerres visibles jusque sur son visage ravagé, il n'en menait pas large.

— Le prêtre du feu nous a fait demander, nous sommes les Ark.

La voix légèrement moins grave de son fils avait été plus rapide que la sienne et s'il n'était pas si intimidé Darby lui aurait certainement fait sentir son désaccord d'avoir abaissé d'un cran son rôle de patriarche.

L'adolescent à côté de lui, fit comme si son intervention n'avait jamais existé et repartit dans un mutisme volontaire, brisant leur lien en lâchant la main de son père dont la silhouette s'était redressée face au dos du garde qui partait se renseigner dans la pièce fermée devant eux.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Le père et le fils furent sommés de suivre l'uniforme et pénétrèrent dans une pièce qu'ils reverraient régulièrement dans les années qui suivraient.

Les poutres de bois visibles à plusieurs mètres de hauteur soutenait le parquet de la pièce du dessus et les vitres relativement grandes laissaient entrer une lumière matinale assez importante.

Le sol noir portait ici et là quelques traces de pas boueux, signe que Darby et son fils n'étaient pas les premiers invités de la journée, malgré l'heure matinale.

Les tapisseries sur les murs relataient les aventures de la famille Blake au cours des siècles, et si le père et le fils avaient été un peu plus férus de l'histoire de leurs rois, peut-être auraient-ils reconnu Broke Blake, surnommé le sanguinaire, assassinant à coups d'épées, les traîtres à la couronne lors des révoltes de Cendras quelques cent ans plus tôt.

Ou peut-être que si la voix grave ne les avait pas interrompu dans leur contemplation de l'histoire brodée par quelques petites mains féminines, le père et le fils auraient quand même deviné que l'homme au regard méchant était le sanguinaire d'un temps révolu.

— Maître Ark...

Darby et son fils oublièrent instantanément leur contemplation et se tournèrent vers l'homme filiforme qui s'avançait d'un pas tranquille dans leur direction.

— Je suis Aaron Cross, le prêtre du feu...

Le père et le fils eurent la présence d'esprit de tomber à genoux et de baisser la tête devant celui qui représentait une partie de la magie de leur royaume.

Dikoros observa un instant l'homme d'âge mûr et le plus jeune si soumis devant elle puis adopta une voix clémente.

— Je vous en prie Maître Ark, relevez-vous, ainsi que votre apprenti.

Ils obéirent et restèrent les yeux fixés sur le plancher, n'osant croiser le regard d'une personne si importante.

Finalement le père, comme mu d'un courage impensable, précisa du bout des lèvres :

— Maître Darby, votre éminence, je n'ai pas encore l'honneur d'être appelé Maître Ark, j'ai beau posséder la magie, un tel privilège ne s'applique pas à moi...

Dikoros soupira. Bien sûr, une bévue de sa part, elle avait oublié le détail de ce qui l'entourait sur les murs brodés, que la révolte de Cendras était celle des forgerons et était apparues au sein même des forges du château et que depuis, seule la famille royale pouvait redonner le titre de Maître suivi du nom de famille aux forgerons qu'elle jugeait dignes, une façon de ne pas leur faire oublier leur traîtrise cent ans plus tôt. Ainsi aujourd'hui encore le prénom de la personne accompagnait le « Maître », un rabaissement du titre existant seulement pour ceux qui façonnaient l'acier.

— Il ne tient qu'à vous d'y arriver Maître Darby, répondit le prêtre, et si vous et votre...

Elle désigna l'adolescent sur la droite du visiteur qui s'empressa de préciser son identité.

— Mon fils Clive et aussi mon apprenti...

Dikoros hocha vaguement la tête en reprenant comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

— ... que vous et votre fils réussissiez la tâche dont la famille Blake compte vous charger...

Le prêtre du feu resta parfaitement stoïque à la vue de la déglutition angoissé de Maître Darby qui demanda d'une voix craintive :

— Quelle mission votre éminence ?

La lueur d'envie qui s'alluma dans les yeux gris-vert du prêtre échappa au père et au fils.

— Eh bien, cher Maître Darby, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le forgeron plus réputé de la capitale... Que diriez-vous de devenir celui qui rouvrira les portes des forges de la famille Blake, qui redonnera le souffle aux plus grandes forges et fonderies du royaume du feu, qui fera renaître la vie au sein même de Polis...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Royaume du feu, Baronie de Fendikos, région de Pasargades, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt._

Face aux eaux bleues du lac de Legeay, Lorelei Tsing Hadrien ne savait pas quoi faire.

Assise sur le sable noire, elle n'osait pas interrompre les pensées de sa « petite sœur » d'un an de moins qu'elle.

Âgée de cinq ans, l'enfant brune au yeux marron semblait perdue dans une contemplation invisible pour elle, ses yeux sombres fichés sur la piste rocailleuse qui s'enfonçait vers les hautes terres du lac dont le relief volcanique, abrasé par le vent, se dressait au dessus de la rivière Isjor alimentant le fleuve Héraïon.

Les montagnes au sommets déchiquetés entourant le château de son père surveillaient de leur œil granitique les étendues blanches et vertes si typiques de la région de Pasargades. La mousse tapissait les monticules rocheux autour d'eux, les glaciers plus aux nord, approvisionnaient les lacs et les sources chaudes des environs, et dans ce silence à la sagesse ancestrale, la fille du baron de ce lieu, angoissait sur les rives du lac au pied du châteaux.

Lorelei attendit anxieuse et en silence que Becca sorte de son introspection. Pour être honnête, elle avait beau être la grande sœur, la petite fille à ses côtés l'intimidait. Lorelei sentait au plus profond de son corps que Becca connaissait mieux le monde qu'elle, que derrière ce regard perdu, une interrogation, une connaissance infinie naissait et se développait telle une pieuvre aux tentacules innombrables, le tout bien à l'abri de sa boîte crânienne. Qu'un être supérieur, du haut de ses soixante-dix centimètres, ratatiné sous la brise de leur région chérie, l'écraserait, elle, la plus grande en taille des deux, si elle osait interrompre ce territoire étrange, sa réflexion intérieure, où elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Lorelei claquait des dents sous le vent qui s'était levé, mais tenait bon. Elle avait pour mission de ne pas quitter Becca des yeux, de la suivre comme son ombre et comme l'ordre venait de son père en personne, il était hors de question de faillir, quitte à attraper une pneumonie !

— Elle arrive...

La voix enfantine de sa sœur la fit sursauter. Concentrée sur le peu de chaleur qui lui restait, Lorelei en avait presque oublié le rocher humain à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers Becca qui la regardait et continuait.

— Rentrons, ordonna-t-elle en se mettant debout, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'attende...

Sa petite sœur lui tendit même une main secourable pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied et Lorelei aurait pu en être vexée si l'idée merveilleuse de boire une soupe chaude au château n'envahissait pas déjà l'intégralité de son cerveau.

Les deux enfants gravirent la petite butte qui les menait au pont levis sous l'œil gris-vert de celle qui venait de se matérialiser en haut d'une des tours et qui souriait à sa fille en contrebas les yeux levés vers elle depuis qu'elle avait senti sa présence.

.

Toujours juchée au sommet du donjon, Dikoros appréciait le paysage en attendant Becca. La beauté de la baronnie de Fendikos avait décidément de quoi vous faire chavirer le cœur. Et dire que toute cette perfection appartiendrait dans quelques années à sa fille... A cette seule pensée, un sentiment de fierté éclata en elle.

— Dikoros ?

Le prêtre du feu se retourna et croisa le regard de sa fille.

— Becca...

L'enfant tremblait de froid et pourtant son regard déterminé trahissait qu'elle n'en avait cure. Dikoros sourit intérieurement. A à peine cinq ans, la métamorphe puissante qu'elle allait devenir transparaissait déjà devant elle.

— Tu as froid, nous devrions redescendre...

Le prêtre du feu s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main en la guidant vers la porte où l'escalier en colimaçon les mènerait directement au corridor des appartements de Becca.

La chambre de sa fille était la plus belle du château. Cinq ans plus tôt, Frank et Marion ou du moins Marion y dormait seule à cause d'un mari jaloux.

Aujourd'hui, Becca y vivait, sans se douter que sur le matelas sur lequel elle dormait toutes les nuits, sa mère, sous une autre forme, y avait fait jouir à plusieurs reprises celle qui s'occupait d'elle avec tant d'amour, la maîtresse des lieux, Dame Marion en personne.

Dikoros fixait le lit en pensant à tous ces instants intimes sans la moindre trace d'un embarras ou d'une vague rougeur sur les joues.

Becca devant la cheminée regardait danser les flammes et attendait que son précepteur, celui que tout le monde appelait Aaron Cross, mais qui pour elle portait le nom de Dikoros daigne ouvrir la bouche.

Elle sentit la main du prêtre se poser délicatement sur ses cheveux.

— Tu as tellement grandi depuis notre dernière rencontre...

Becca ne répondit pas. L'homme qui se dressait à ses côtés régnait dans ce lieu. Frank Hadrien et Marion Tsing lui vouaient une obéissance totale et pourtant, il ne vivait pas ici, mais dans la capitale du royaume, à Polis et venait la voir, elle, dès qu'il le pouvait.

— As-tu lu le livre que je t'ai laissé ? Lui demanda la voix aux accents différents de ses parents adoptifs.

— Oui, Maître...

La main sur son crâne se figea. Le prêtre retourna l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant elle croisant son regard.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Becca serra les lèvres. Les yeux gris-vert qui donnait à son regard quelques fois une allure de reptile, paraissaient si sincères en cet instant.

— Alors, dites-moi la vérité... Qui êtes vous ? Tout le monde ici semble vous respecter, même certains...vous craindre.

Dikoros ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, n'en revenant pas. Cette enfant avait à peine cinq ans et s'exprimait déjà comme si elle en avait dix de plus. Elle se trouvait devant l'étincelle magnifique d'une métamorphe en devenir, piégée dans le corps d'une petite fille.

La voleuse d'âmes se redressa et s'assit dans le fauteuil à quelques pas.

— Même si je te le disais... Tu ne me croirais pas...

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu ne possèdes pas encore la magie, que tu n'as pas accès au savoir de tes ancêtres...

— Mes ancêtres ?

— Les métamorphes noirs. Ceux qui furent injustement nommés les infidèles.

Becca debout devant le siège occupé répéta doucement le nom.

— Métamorphe... Comme dans le livre que vous m'avez donné...

— Oui.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Dikoros regarda, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille qui paraissait perdue et soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Tu comprendras un jour, Becca, je te le promets. En attendant, rapporte-moi ce que tu as appris de ta lecture...

.

* * *

_._

_Polis, forges royales, vingt ans plus tôt..._

Son hilarité lui agressait les tympans.

Dieux, comment pouvait-on être aussi joyeuse à longueur de journée ?!

Le rire innocent inondait la forge principale où la jeune princesse se trouvait et en charmait tous les occupants, affichant sur leur visage ce sourire communicatif que leur procurait cette étincelle de gaité dont Dikoros était immunisée.

La princesse Astra s'émerveillait d'un rien et sa mère, à moins d'un mois du terme de son troisième enfant, la regardait comme la plus belle chose au monde.

Dikoros légèrement en retrait, droite comme un « i » observait cette effusion d'amour d'un œil méprisant, songeant à quel point la famille Blake avait changé ces dix dernières années.

Le petit homme réjoui qui s'accrocha à sa jambe la fit grimacer. Telle une tique découvrant le foyer merveilleux et bien chaud de la fourrure d'un chien errant, le deuxième né des Blake s'agrippait désagréablement à sa cuisse, se permettant même l'audace de lever sa tête joyeuse vers elle et de lui sourire à pleines dents de lait.

Bellamy Blake avait délaissé sa sœur, son modèle, près du foyer rougeoyant pour se coller au prêtre du feu.

Cinq ans, les cheveux noirs, le visage poupin, la fossette et des tâches de rousseurs marquées, ses yeux brillants la dévoraient avec emphase.

Dikoros soupira intérieurement. Comment ce nabot ne pouvait-il pas sentir toute la dangerosité de son acte ? L'innocence que lui procurait son jeune âge tenait d'une idiotie incroyable.

Les yeux gris-vert se posèrent sur la sangsue humaine qui ne la lâchait pas et lui lancèrent des éclairs furibonds. Rien n'y fit, Bellamy Blake avait élu domicile auprès de sa jambe.

Avant que le drame n'arrive, l'intuition de l'aînée sauva le benjamin.

— Bellamy, cria-t-elle. Viens voir !

Le lilliputien reconnaissant la voix de « son maître » adopta une expression stupide pendant quelques secondes, s'interrogeant sur la meilleur option. Rester ou obéir ?

Dikoros ne bougea pas, craignant qu'en le poussant de la jambe, il ne prenne ça comme une sorte d'encouragement et oublie sa sœur à quelques mètres.

La raison ou la répétition de son prénom par Astra l'emporta, et, enfin, il libéra le prêtre qui retint un frisson de dégoût.

La voleuse d'âmes suivit des yeux cette « chose sur pattes » qui rejoignait la jeune princesse et écouta la douce voix de la reine Aurora qui s'approchait de cette démarche presque pesante que lui donnait son état physique.

— Aaron... Ne lui en veuillez pas. Vous savez que mon fils, le prince, ne connait pas encore votre allergie à tout contact humain...

Dikoros retint un sourire à la remarque cinglante. Aurora ne l'aimait pas. Contrairement à Carolus et tous les autres conseillers que le nouveau prêtre avait su enchanter, la reine, elle, n'était jamais tombée dans son jeu. Subodorant toute la noirceur du nouvel alchimiste qui prêchait la paix et la justice, mais qui cachait quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

Une victoire pour la souveraine qui énervait Dikoros et qui s'était promis qu'elle en paierait un jour le prix.

— Majesté, votre fils fera un roi mémorable, je n'en doute pas, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse où la moquerie à peine voilée serait comprise par Aurora sans peine.

— Vous oubliez Astra, le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, ma fille deviendra la prochaine reine du royaume du feu.

— Évidemment... Sauf si la Flamme en décide autrement...

Aurora détourna le regard de sa fille et le posa sur le prêtre.

— Auriez-vous appris quelque chose, Aaron ?

Dikoros resta sciemment silencieux. La reine ne l'appelait jamais par son titre, lui donnant du Aaron à tout bout de champs, un message simple à comprendre. Il avait beau être le prêtre du feu, il ne le serait jamais à ses yeux.

La voleuse d'âmes rencontra les yeux bleus électriques d'Aurora et s'y accrocha jusqu'à ce que la souveraine fuit ce contact imposant.

La reine déguisa son inconfort en reportant son attention sur sa fille. Pendant que Dikoros, satisfait, précisait :

— Vous savez très bien, Majesté, qu'elle fera partie de la prochaine cérémonie et que vu l'âge des autres princesses, elle aura toutes les chances de son côté...

— Vous semblez penser que le prochain couronnement de la Flamme arrivera bientôt...

— La porteuse actuelle n'est plus toute jeune...

Aurora baissa les yeux. Aaron avait raison, Astra serait certainement la prochaine porteuse de la Flamme et cela lui crevait le cœur. Elle aurait dû ressentir de la fierté et pourtant seule un sentiment égoïste de ne pas vouloir une vie de solitude pour son enfant adorée prenait le pas sur la logique des choix de la Magie.

La reine hocha la tête pour toute réponse et s'éloigna, ne voulant pas rester auprès de cet être qui faisait remonter différentes choses en elle, comme la colère et la tristesse.

Elle se cramponna comme à une bouée de sauvetage à la voix d'Astra qui expliquait le principe du soufflet à son frère et sentit son humeur remonter, se disant que même si Astra devenait la prochaine porteuse de la Flamme, elle n'en demeurerait pas moins une des plus grandes. Et qu'Aaron Cross, lui non plus ne serait pas éternel, que son apprenti le jeune Cage Alexander promettait beaucoup et, qu'à lui, elle pourrait sans doute accorder enfin toute sa confiance.

.

* * *

.

_Elrach, quinze ans plus tôt..._

Le grand prêtre Dante Wallas, laissait son regard vagabonder sur l'étendue de la cité magique autour de lui. Le haut de la tour lui permettait toujours de clarifier ses idées et, à cet instant, il avait besoin de cette paix que lui offrait la hauteur du phare blanc majestueux.

Les nouvelles étaient tristes, la porteuse de la Flamme mourrait bientôt. Maggie Dunnam originaire du royaume de la terre avait accompli son devoir pendant plus de soixante-dix ans avec un amour hors du commun pour ses semblables.

La Terre perdrait un être fabuleux et tous les royaumes, une porteuse extraordinaire de la Magie. Dante lui devait beaucoup. Combien de fois l'avait-elle accompagnée dans des moments difficiles, sa sagesse toujours présente à ses côtés. Elle avait été là lorsque la décision si dure — qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui — de sacrifier la vallée de Déos avait dû s'appliquer. L'évènement avait été si rapide que la mort de centaines d'habitants du feu n'avait pu être évitée et Dante portait encore le poids de cette décision sur ses épaules. Maggie l'avait aidé à se pardonner quelque peu, mais ses fantômes le hantaient toujours et continueraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il scruta cette montagne de feu dans le lointain qui avait exprimé sa colère et secoua la tête.

Que leur réserverait l'avenir quand Maggie s'en irait ?

Les nouvelles prétendantes à la Flamme avaient déjà des enfants et régnaient dans leur royaume, toutes sauf la jeune princesse du feu Astra qui avait hérité des yeux de sa mère.

Dante l'avait rencontrée à plusieurs occasions et ne pouvait que confirmer ce qui se disait d'elle. La jeune fille qui allait sur ses quinze ans, surnommée le soleil de Polis par les habitants de la capitale, auréolait le royaume du feu d'une vivacité hors du commun.

En toute logique, elle deviendrait la nouvelle porteuse de la Flamme, et à ce titre aurait la tâche de maintenir la Magie sur cette Terre et peut-être d'unifier à terme tous les royaumes. Un rêve qui trottait dans sa tête depuis son ascension au titre de grand prêtre, mais que Dante gardait secret.

Pour une telle réalisation, il aurait fallu qu'une certaine grandeur éclose dans le cœur de tous les habitants des quatre royaumes. Une grandeur présente, mais à qui les monarques ne permettaient pas de voir le jour, eux-même aveugles et sourds à l'appel la leur.

Peut-être qu'Astra arriverait à réaliser cette tâche si elle devenait la prochaine porteuse ?

Il l'espérait ardemment.

Dante pensa à l'oracle qui lui avait annoncé que des épreuves pour la Magie n'étaient pas à écarter dans les futures années.

Le message restait vague sur ces menaces et Dante n'apprendrait rien de plus de la part des Dieux pour le moment.

Le grand prêtre passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit à la beauté qui l'entourait.

Il soupira et se dit qu'il était temps de la voir et d'accepter ce qu'elle aurait à dire.

Il ferma les yeux et se dématérialisa en une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

_TonDC, royaume de la terre, une heure plus tard..._

La pièce claire où il se trouvait dégageait une douceur et une chaleur agréable.

Dante avait toujours aimé ce royaume et la communion qu'entretenait les habitants avec cet élément.

La femme aux rides nombreuses, allongée sur le lit, le regardait avec douceur.

— Il ne faut pas être triste, Dante...

Le grand prêtre, à genoux près d'elle, retenait ses larmes et gardait la tête baissée, refusant de croiser ce regard plein de sagesse qui libérerait sa peine. Les doigts noueux se posèrent délicatement sur son crâne où quelques cheveux blancs commençait à envahir sa tonsure blonde et ce simple contact déclencha les soubresauts dans son corps.

— Ne pleurez pas, reprit-elle doucement.

Sa mère spirituelle mourrait à petit feu devant lui et lui demandait de ne pas pleurer, il retint vaguement un sanglot et répondit en levant les yeux vers elle.

— Je ne peux vous faire une telle promesse...

Elle lui sourit avec amour et caressa sa joue.

— Dante, vous savez comme moi qu'il est temps. Nous avons repoussé cette tâche trop longtemps, mais je ne tiendrai plus autant que je l'aurai voulu, je vais partir dans quelques jour et nous devons les trouver d'ici là.

— Je sais...

— Vous devez donner l'ordre de les chercher.

— …

— Dante, promettez-le moi...

— Je vous le promets. Dès aujourd'hui les oracles se mettront en quête de trouver les potentielles futures gardienne de la Flamme.

Elle parut satisfaite par sa réponse et ferma les yeux.

— Je dois me reposer, maintenant...

— Bien sûr...

Le grand prêtre se leva et lança un coup d'œil à la femme âgée assise sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin, qui paraissait tout aussi dévastée que lui. La gardienne de la Flamme allait perdre celle qu'elle aimait et protégeait depuis si longtemps et Dante savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas après sa mort à la rejoindre.

Il quitta la pièce toujours en proie à ce chagrin de voir partir un être qu'il aimait et marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, refusant de parler à la jeune reine Indra pour le moment ou au roi Luc.

A l'orée de la forêt, le grand prêtre se perdit dans la contemplation de la voûte verte au-dessus de lui, se calmant petit à petit gâce au bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, au silence serein des êtres qui l'entouraient et lui signifiaient doucement de leur présence tranquille qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve.

Il continua à marcher sur le tapis mousseux de la forêt, accompagné des différents bruits de la vie qu'abritait cette végétation. Souriant au cri d'un oiseau dans le lointain, à la fuite d'un lapin qui se sauvait à son approche.

Un peu plus loin, la mousse disparut et le bruissement des feuilles sous ses pas le rappela à l'ordre : il était temps.

Il s'immobilisa au milieu du chemin, ferma les yeux au murmure du vent et disparut de cet univers qui l'apaisait pour tenir sa promesse.

.

_Royaume du feu, Baronnie de Fendikos, région de Pasargades, deux jours plus tard..._

Sa fille Becca qui venait de fêter ses quatorze ans se battait déjà comme une lionne.

Le coup d'épée avait été rapide, brutal et vicieux. Becca l'avait pourtant évité et Dikoros à quelques mètres, assise sur un tonneau en bois clair, qui observait le duel, reconnut les prémices de la magie. Une telle vitesse n'était pas naturelle. La métamorphe arrivait et se manifestait de plus en plus. Dans un an, la magie complèterait enfin ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire, lui montrerait l'étendue de son héritage, son rôle sur cette Terre et la guiderait afin de gagner et soumettre ceux qui se prenaient pour des chefs et pensaient régner dans leur royaume.

Becca para le coup suivant et attaqua.

Le cri qui s'en suivit n'était pas le sien, mais celui de son adversaire. Blessé au flanc, il reconnut sa défaite et demanda grâce.

L'adolescente s'avança vers lui d'un pas de félin, le regard assuré et habité d'une volonté effrayante, n'écoutant pas la supplique du jeune homme à terre.

Elle leva l'épée et, prête à l'abattre sur le perdant terrifié, elle suspendit son geste à l'ordre qui claqua :

— Il suffit !

Becca rengaina lentement son épée sans quitter des yeux le garçon toujours aussi apeuré qui détala en comprenant qu'il ne devait sa vie qu'au prêtre du feu qui s'approchait.

L'adolescente immobile ne se retourna pas, attendant que Dikoros vienne se positionner en face d'elle.

Les yeux-gris vert se posèrent tranquillement sur elle et Becca les soutint un long moment avec autorité. Après quelques instants, Dikoros lui sourit d'un air mystérieux.

— Tu l'aurais tué sans hésité, remarqua la voleuse d'âmes.

— Il avait choisi son destin en m'affrontant, répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

Dikoros plissa les yeux et demanda :

— Tu as déjà versé le sang d'un adversaire, mais as-tu déjà ôté une vie ?

Becca voulut répondre par l'affirmative. Et avoua que non, elle n'avait jamais tué une autre personne, s'énervant intérieurement que Dikoros, par on ne sait quelle magie, l'empêche de lui mentir.

Le prêtre du feu continua à l'observer en silence puis hocha la tête.

— Tu es une guerrière, tu sais déjà te battre et tu tueras ceux qui te sembleront inutiles, comme ce garçon il y a quelques minutes, affirma-t-elle.

Becca fronça les sourcils à cette explication.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'en avoir empêché ?

— Parce que la première vie que tu prendras, tu devras l'ôter avec tes pouvoirs... Seulement ainsi tu pourras entrer en total communion avec ceux-ci.

La jeune femme opina silencieusement et marcha en direction du puits au milieu de la cour. Elle avait soif et la sueur collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Dikoros lui emboîta le pas.

— Je sais qui je suis, je sais mon histoire et je sais aussi qui vous êtes... Voyageuse éternelle...

Dikoros s'arrêta un instant, fixa le dos tendu de l'adolescente qui continuait à marcher puis sourit et reprit sa marche.

— J'ai toujours su que tu le découvrirais seule par tes propres moyens... Laisse-moi deviner Frank Hadrien te l'a dit ?

— Non, Dame Marion...

La voleuse d'âmes sourit de plus bel, Dame Marion ne parlait pas facilement, Becca avait dû user de tous ses charmes pour réussir à percer le secret qu'elle avait juré de garder jusqu'au quinze ans de sa fille.

— Comment as-tu fait ? Dame Marion n'est pas du genre à parler.

— Est-ce important ?

Dikoros réfléchit à la question en regardant l'adolescente remonter le seau du puits et se servir de l'eau dans la louche en bois.

— Oui, l'as-tu fait chanter ?

Becca se mit à rire et répondit :

— En quelque sorte...

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Disons que le matelas sur lequel je dors a retrouvé un corps qu'il connaissait et que la chambre a à nouveau résonné de cris déjà entendus...

Dikoros haussa les sourcils.

— Sous-entends-tu que toi et Marion... ?

Becca se tourna vers elle, un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

— Oui, ne me dites pas que cela vous choque ?

La voleuse d'âmes plissa les yeux en scrutant les traits de sa fille.

— Non, et je dirais même que tu as failli réussir à me convaincre. Dieux, tu es déjà si douée... Mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Becca, et je connais Marion, elle ne ferait jamais ça, toi en revanche tu y as pensé et je dirais même à plusieurs reprises...

Becca sourit franchement.

— A vrai dire non, je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais je vous l'ai fait croire...

Dikoros ouvrit la bouche.

— C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début ! M'amener à penser ça... et je suis tombée dans le piège...

— Oui, avoua Becca. J'ai réussi à tromper une voleuse d'âmes... Je pense que maintenant vous me devez des réponses... _mère_... Becca la regarda de haut en bas et fronça un instant les sourcils, ou devrais-je dire,_ père_ ?

Dikoros sentit la fierté inonder son corps, avant même que la magie l'habite Becca l'avait piégée. Elle hocha la tête et répliqua :

Appelle-moi Dikoros, je ne suis ni ton père ni ta mère, mais simplement l'œuvre de tes ancêtres... et par ce biais ton serviteur.

.

La paroi rocheuse devant ses yeux où quelques touffes de mauvaises herbes avaient élues domicile ne trahissait pas la moindre trace d'une cavité cachée.

S'ajoutait à ça, la présence en contrebas de la terre déchue, de cette vallée morte appelée autrefois Déos à la surface griffée, écorchée et lacérée. Portant les stigmates d'une calamité qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne, devenue une martyre aux cicatrices cruelles par la simple volonté humaine qui l'avait misérablement exécutée.

Becca s'était retournée sur le promontoire en pierre et laissait son regard vagabonder sur ses croûtes de souffres, l'illustration de la bataille de cette terre contre la douleur intérieure que lui faisait ressentir cette cendre intraitable encore saturée d'une magie puissante.

— Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

Dikoros, tout comme elle, ne supportait pas l'œuvre du grand prêtre et de ses disciples. Le volcan avait parlé, Polis aurait dû disparaître, pas cette terre autour d'elle.

— Tu voulais des réponses... Derrière nous, cette paroi, à première vue si naturelle, abrite l'ancien temple des métamorphes... Celui crée par Novae en personne.

Becca laissa de côté la vallée et reporta son attention sur le mur de pierre.

— Pourquoi n'y entrons-nous pas ?

Dikoros eut un sourire triste.

— Pour la seule raison qui a fait que je ne t'ai jamais tout expliqué, seule toi es en mesure de faire bouger la pierre, seule toi, franchira cette entrée et moi... Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de t'aider jusqu'à ce que s'ouvrent les portes de la connaissance.

Becca regarda le prêtre du feu qui s'était approché de la pierre verticale et en caressait doucement le relief inégal.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est ainsi. Ton sang te permettra d'avoir accès à la vérité.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Elle entendit vaguement son cheval hennir un peu plus loin, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention en reprenant.

— Tu m'as donné la vie... Je partage ton sang... Par conséquent tu devrais être en mesure de l'ouvrir.

Dikoros lui répondit négativement de la tête et s'assit sur un rocher qui surplombait la vallée morte un peu plus bas.

— Becca, tu as raison, je t'ai portée et je t'ai donné la vie... Et par cela même, il m'arrive parfois de me laisser aller à ce mirage de croire que je suis ta mère, ton père, les deux en même temps, que tu es ma fille...

La jeune femme la rejoignit et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol rocailleux, écoutant la suite.

— Mais je ne dois pas oublier qui je suis... Une arme. La création magique d'un autre temps, programmée pour te faire revenir ici, redonner le pouvoir à mes maîtres les métamorphes noirs. Tu as raison nous partageons le même « sang ». Dikoros eut un petit sourire désabusé. Enfin, mon esprit transporte l'étincelle de Magie des anciens métamorphes, de Novae elle-même !

Dikoros parut un instant perdue dans ses pensées.

— Novae, répéta-t-elle, ma créatrice, celle qui a su bien avant les autres que la bataille était perdue, celle qui a agi en inventant la voyageuse éternelle... Je crois, qu'à la base, elle aurait aimé que son esprit voyage à travers moi... Cela était impossible... alors elle m'a donné une partie de celui-ci, une partie de sa magie en m'ordonnant de le faire fructifier et de guetter le meilleur moment pour ton arrivée...

— Comment était-elle ?

La voleuse d'âmes posa son regard sur elle et lui sourit avec tendresse.

— C'était la plus grande magicienne de tous les temps... Tu lui ressembles... physiquement je veux dire. Sa magie t'a façonné à son image... Brune aux yeux marron et dans ton sang coule déjà une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Elle est ta véritable mère... Moi, je n'étais que le réceptacle, la porteuse, le corps nécessaire à ta venue au monde. Tu comprends, c'est en cela que je ne suis pas ta mère ou ton père, seule Novae peut briguer ce titre...

Dikoros discerna une légère tristesse dans les yeux de l'adolescente face à elle et murmura :

— Je suis désolée, Becca, j'aurais aimé pouvoir remplir ce rôle, mais même si je ressens ce que je crois être de l'amour et de la fierté pour toi, il m'est impossible d'exprimer ces émotions... Je n'ai pas été programmée pour ça... Ce que je peux faire, en revanche, c'est t'apprendre la magie et rester à tes côtés...

Becca parut méditer ses propos et réalisa à voix haute :

— C'est pour clea que tu m'as laissée ici... Tu voulais que je connaisse l'amour paternel à travers celui de Marion et Frank...

Dikoros ne releva pas le tutoiement. Il s'était fait naturellement avec la découverte de l'histoire de sa naissance. La voleuse d'âmes répondit :

— Oui, ne pouvant pas te le donner, j'avais espéré qu'eux seraient en mesure de te le faire ressentir...

Becca eut un rire amer.

— Ils ont échoué, ils me vénèrent mais ne m'aiment pas de la même manière que Lorelei...

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux gris-vert.

— Alors ils le paieront de leur vie, grinça Dikoros... Je les avais prévenus...

— Ne fais pas ça, lui ordonna Becca. Ils ont essayé, vraiment, laisse-les... Ils me sont fidèles, c'est le plus important.

Dikoros baissa la tête en signe de compréhension.

— En plus d'essayer de me faire découvrir l'amour d'un parent pour son enfant tu as voulu que je passe mon enfance comme eux, comme ces êtres qui m'entourent... Pourquoi ?

— Pour que tu puisses comprendre ceux que tu seras amené à combattre...

Becca sourit légèrement.

— En ça tu as réussi...

— Merci, maître...

A cette appellation, l'adolescente leva les yeux vers Dikoros et secoua la tête.

— Non, ne m'appelle pas ainsi, tu es mon second pas mon serviteur...

Dikoros baissa humblement la tête et demanda :

— Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

Becca chercha longuement et déclara :

— Appelle-moi par mon véritable nom, celui qui deviendra officiel à l'arrivé de ma magie... Alie.

.

Le bruit du marché envahissait la cour du château et s'étendait jusqu'au delà du pont-levis.

La surenchère des marchands exposant fièrement leur étalage se fondait dans les cris des gorets, des chèvres et des poules mis en vente un peu plus loin.

Toute cette petite foule s'égosillait pour se faire entendre au-delà des coups de marteaux des rires gras, des plaisanteries d'un peuple sous les bonnes hospices de leur seigneur occupé au château à défendre ses terres entouré de ses conseillers.

Cassandra Sight marchait d'un pas nonchalant au milieu de cette populace heureuse. S'arrêtant ici et là pour causer un peu avec une guérisseuse ou un fermier allègre et de bonne humeur. Tous la saluaient courtoisement, appréciant d'avoir parmi eux la magicienne qui prédisait l'avenir et qui ne sortait pas si souvent de sa petite maison dans l'enceinte du château.

Après ses courses, Cassandra estima qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle traversa le pont levis et s'écarta au passage d'un cheval monté par la protégée de Frank Hadrien et Dame Marion, une fille étrange portant le nom de Becca. Elle continua, pénétra dans la cours en voyant du coin de l'œil, le prêtre du feu apparaître en une gerbe d'étincelles et l'adolescente descendre de sa monture pour lui parler.

Elle sentit la magie poindre en elle et, comme souvent lors de ses transes, ne réfléchit plus. Son panier tomba lourdement sur le sol. Cassandra ne porta pas la moindre attention aux pommes et légumes qui roulaient dans la boue et le crottin, continuant à marcher en direction de ce qui l'appelait.

Dikoros fut la première à réagir, remarquant la jeune femme venir vers eux, elle se positionna devant Becca et ouvrit la bouche face aux yeux entièrement blancs qui ne la voyaient pas et restaient fixés sur l'objet de sa crise. Malgré elle, Dikoros s'écarta de quelques pas, laissant passer Cassandra qui posa délicatement la main sur la joue d'une Becca immobile et méfiante.

— Toi, dit-elle simplement. Polis t'attend, et la Flamme te choisiras peut-être...

Cassandra cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et revint à elle. Réalisant qu'elle tenait toujours sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente, elle l'enleva prestement et lança un regard au prêtre du feu pour confirmer qu'il avait compris le message.

Dikoros, pâle comme un linge, hocha la tête et suivit des yeux l'oracle qui venait d'annoncer ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

— Que vient-il de se passer ? Demanda Becca.

La voleuse d'âmes secoua la tête et déclara d'une voix incertaine :

— Tu viens d'être désignée pour devenir une potentielle gardienne de la Flamme...


	4. Chapter 4

_Avertissement : Il n'y aura pas de publication pendant le mois de décembre et le mois de janvier. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Royaume du feu, Baronie de Fendikos, région de Pasargades, quinze ans plus tôt..._

Dikoros était pensive en observant d'un œil absent le feu lécher le bois crépitant dans l'âtre imposant de la chambre de Becca.

L'adolescente derrière elle, nerveuse, marchant de long en large, répétait d'un air contrarié et obsessionnel :

— C'est impossible... Je ne peux pas devenir la prochaine gardienne de la Flamme...

A la cinquième évocation, Dikoros perdit patience.

— Assieds-toi, Alie, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

L'effet fut immédiat, l'utilisation de son véritable prénom suffit à calmer l'anxiété de la future métamorphe et Becca obéit instantanément en silence, ses yeux s'accrochant à la danse hypnotique du feu dévorateur. Puis après quelques instants qui paraissaient ceux d'un recueillement intense, elle avança :

— Peut-être est-ce une tactique voulue des Dieux pour contrecarrer nos plans ?

Dikoros darda sur elle un regard étrange. La jeune femme énonçait ses peurs et cela lui déplaisait. Pourquoi, si ce n'était pour cette raison, les Dieux l'avaient-ils désigné, elle, pour cette future mission ? La voleuse d'âmes ne pouvait que s'incliner devant ce coup de maître. Si Alie devenait la nouvelle gardienne la porteuse ne tarderait pas à découvrir son secret, à en parler au grand prêtre qui agirait, et pour le moment, ses disciples, bien que disséminés un peu partout, n'étaient pas prêts. Une armée ne se faisait pas en un jour, et même si elle préparait tout ceci depuis fort longtemps, l'ordre de Novae n'avait pas pris vie du jour au lendemain et sans leur chef, la métamorphe, ils ne la suivraient pas.

Comment allait-elle riposter ?

Les rumeurs sur l'ascension d'Astra allaient bon train et elle-même ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle serait la future porteuse, mais Alie, sa gardienne ? Vraiment quelle répartie de génie de la part des Dieux.

La voix de la jeune femme la coupa dans ses réflexions.

— Dikoros ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

L'inquiétude résonnait dans le timbre légèrement voilé d'Alie et cette émotion si rare chez la jeune femme, percuta l'esprit pragmatique de la voyageuse éternelle.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un contretemps, une nouvelle épreuve qu'elles tourneraient à leur avantage d'une manière ou d'une autre, pensa-t-elle.

— Nous allons faire de toi la nouvelle gardienne de la Flamme, expliqua Dikoros.

La voleuse d'âmes sourit d'un air de défi à ce qui venait de germer dans son esprit en ajoutant :

— Et une fois fait, nous volerons la Flamme...

.

_Polis, royaume du feu, quelques jours plus tard..._

Dans la bibliothèque du château, seule face à la fenêtre qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur le volcan, l'adolescente aux yeux bleus magnétiques, persuadée que le monde autour d'elle restait l'Absolue cadeau des Dieux, n'en revenait pas d'avoir l'opportunité de les servir en portant peut-être elle-même, la source de la Magie... la Flamme.

En proie à ce sentiment d'élévation suprême, la jeune Astra ressentait une légère angoisse à l'idée de rencontrer celle qui lui jurerait fidélité, celle qui donnerait sa vie pour la protéger.

Elle avait entendue qu'il s'agissait de la jeune favorite d'un baron quelconque à l'ouest du pays et se disait qu'il était étrange que son existence soit confiée à... une paysanne.

Astra se réprimanda intérieurement, toute âme était précieuse, tout être se valait et les princes n'avaient rien de si spécial.

La remarque sarcastique que son cerveau émit sur cette campagnarde qui n'aurait jamais été surnommée « le soleil de Polis » la fit sourire au plus profond d'elle-même et la princesse fronça les sourcils à cette pensée déplacée si étrangère à son état d'esprit habituel.

L'éclaircissement de voix derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le prêtre du feu.

— Maître Aaron ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu... Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

Dikoros s'inclina et répondit :

— Pas très longtemps, princesse...

Astra recula de quelques pas, comprenant le trouble intérieur de sa mère face au prêtre. La reine l'avait mise en garde contre lui et la princesse, trop encline à voir le meilleur dans chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait, n'avait pu se soustraire à adopter une attitude de méfiance et de rejet vis-à-vis de lui. Cependant, elle ressentait que le prêtre drainait dans son corps quelques chose de malfaisant et préférait s'éloigner de l'aura de puissance et d'attirance inconsciente qu'il dégageait.

Dikoros remarqua le mouvement de la jeune femme, mais resta silencieux. Il se doutait que sa mère était derrière tout ça et encore une fois, la souveraine, par son influence sur sa fille, tentait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il se souvint que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et préféra revenir à la raison de sa présence.

— Princesse Astra, il est temps que vous rencontriez... Becca.

La curiosité effaça le malaise de l'adolescente et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en répondant :

— Très bien, Maître Aaron, je vous suis...

Il prit les devant, menant la jeune femme jusqu'à son antre.

Becca debout au milieu de la pièce, dénotait dans cette atmosphère noire et étouffante sous l'œil scrutateur d'Astra.

L'adolescente originaire du fin fond d'une baronnie reculée n'avait rien d'une bouseuse.

Plutôt grande, élancée, le regard habitant une intelligence certaine, une épée négligemment soutenue par une ceinture de cuire sur sa hanche gauche, Becca représentait l'image d'une guerrière sûre d'elle et aguerrie, et pour tout dire, assez séduisante. Rien à voir avec le cliché de la jeune fille rustre en haillons que s'était représentée la princesse du feu lors de son ascension vers les étages.

L'attirance étonnante que ressentit Astra pour cette jeune étrangère à l'allure énergique lui fit un instant regretter de la connaître dans ses conditions. Entonnée par cette nouvelle émotion, la jeune princesse enterra au plus profond d'elle-même ce qu'elle considérait comme une attirance déplacée et se concentra sur le prêtre du feu qui expliquait comment se déroulerait la cérémonie qui allait suivre.

Becca de son côté, qui n'avait pas manqué l'épanchement intérieur de la princesse à son égard — un fait pas vraiment nouveau auprès de ceux qui la rencontraient depuis que son corps avait changé — se demandait comment elle pourrait apprécier cette ingénue au point de vouloir « sacrifier sa vie pour elle ». Comment pourrait-elle jouer le jeu afin de tromper le grand prêtre et les Dieux eux-même ?

Dikoros semblait confiante et elle décida de s'en remettre à celle qui l'avait toujours soutenue jusqu'à maintenant, à son second le plus fidèle.

A l'image de celle que connaitraient Clarke et Reyes dix ans plus tard, la cérémonie du lien qui noua Astra et Becca se déroula dans une ambiance sereine et efficace.

A la fin de celle-ci, Becca ne s'interrogeait plus sur ses sentiments nébuleux et méprisants de l'heure précédente et voyait en Astra la sœur extraordinaire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Astra, elle, déjà accoutumée aux liens fraternels, n'en fut pas moins émue et attachée à sa nouvelle « sœur de cœur » et lui proposa de venir retrouver sa famille.

L'enthousiasme qu'elle manifesta dans son invitation fut stoppée par l'autorité du prêtre qui réclamait quelques instants en présence de la « nouvelle adoubée ».

Becca regarda la princesse s'en aller et secoua la tête en direction de Dikoros.

— Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi avoir fait en sorte que lien entre nous existe réellement ?

Dikoros avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens et avait trouvé la meilleure parade, celle que personne n'attendait... l'acceptation.

Quel meilleur moyen de tromper ses adversaires qu'en leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient gagné ?

La menace n'était plus. Par ses sentiments forts envers la future porteuse, Becca ne pourrait décemment pas s'en prendre à la Magie, car en attaquant la Flamme elle commettrait l'ignominie à son plus haut point, elle tuerait une partie d'elle-même, l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Certes, cela retardait considérablement leur plan d'attaque, et la magie qui coulait dans le sang de la future métamorphe qui l'empêcherait véritablement d'agir contre Astra n'aiderait pas, mais pour le moment, la première bataille avait été remportée par Dikoros, car maintenant, Becca passerait pour une gardienne auprès des érudits et de la Flamme elle-même.

— Il le fallait, répondit simplement la voleuse d'âmes. Ce que je te demande maintenant c'est de jouer le jeu jusqu'à l'apparition de tes pouvoirs. Oublie pour un an tout ce que tu as appris, découvre Elrach comme si tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler, émerveille-toi de la cité magique, montre-toi respectueuse envers Dante Wallas... bref, adopte l'attitude que l'on attend de toi.

— Et c'est tout ? demanda sarcastiquement Becca.

— Oui. Par chance, étant née pendant l'été, tu seras ici quand ta magie se manifestera...

Dikoros s'approcha d'elle, la fixa de ses yeux à deux couleurs et continua :

— Et quand ce jour viendra, tu ouvriras les portes du temple de Novae et deviendra la plus grande métamorphe de notre temps...

.

_Royaume de la Terre, le surlendemain..._

La Flamme avait choisi. La Magie avait élue Becca comme gardienne et Astra avait perdu la vue en échange de son nouveau rôle de porteuse...

Dikoros au sommet du mont Cox, plongeait son regard à deux couleurs sur le paysage qui l'entourait. La crête d'Eskal relativement haute dans le lointain, avant-garde de la chaîne de montagnes entourant Elrach, lui donnait l'impression de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, et que, contrairement aux Dieux, la pierre sans âge se souviendrait toujours de la voyageuse éternelle.

Les yeux du prêtre du feu se détournèrent du relief si transcendant, caressèrent un instant la ville de TonDC, remontèrent la forêt de conifères, puis finirent leur course sur le château au-delà des arbres.

La voleuse d'âmes n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la forteresse ne faisait pas partie de la capitale. Pourquoi les souverains de la Terre, considérés comme « les plus sages et les plus près de leur peuple », n'avaient pas élu domicile au milieu des habitations de leurs sujets ?

Contrairement à Polis, à Xas ou même Azgueda, la demeure d'Indra et Luc se détachait grandement de l'architecture urbaine, séparée d'elle de plusieurs kilomètres.

Peut-être au fond, était-ce là le secret de leur humanité... qui, à l'image d'un sentiment enfoui de culpabilité de vivre si loin d'eux, poussait les familles royales à se rapprocher et comprendre un peuple qui vivait trop à l'écart.

La tour de sept étages en bois vernis l'appela silencieusement. La magie qui protégeait du temps et des intempéries le matériel fragile qui la constituait, dégageait plus de puissance que toutes les tours des quatre royaumes.

Méditant sur la raison de cette différence, Dikoros grimaça en se rappelant tout à coup un fait oublié.

Après cinq cents ans, il lui arrivait de ne plus se souvenir de tout et les réminiscences, qui parfois l'assaillaient en un éclair révélateur, réveillaient toujours dans son corps la morsure tenace et douloureuse d'un passé regretté.

La nostalgie l'envahissait et l'effort surhumain qu'elle déployait pour revenir au présent et ce monde qu'elle avait vu grandir, la vidait d'une partie de son énergie.

Le prêtre du feu s'assit sur un rocher à la suite de cet épisode et laissa le tournis qu'elle ressentait disparaître de lui-même. Quand elle put à nouveau ouvrir les paupières, ses yeux se fixèrent presque contre sa volonté sur la flèche imposante érigée à côté de la forteresse.

L'explication était simple. La tour se dressait sur les ruines d'une ville jadis importante des métamorphes blancs nommée Istindelle. Un des berceaux d'une magie bienfaitrice, qui malgré l'épreuve des siècles, continuait à travers la construction en bois à émettre cette énergie salvatrice, suintant par ondes régulières, la preuve d'une époque révolue.

Un magie appartenant à une vie qu'elle ne pourrait plus connaître. Une vie où elle avait été désirée, façonnée puis enfantée par la détermination d'une femme qui perpétuait un peu à travers elle.

Dikoros sentit sa magie frémir plus fortement que jamais dans son être. « Novae », en territoire ennemi, se rebellait encore face aux résidus d'une magie perdue et à l'agonie, remplacée cruellement par une autre, par ceux qui avaient toujours choisi à leur place... les Dieux.

La voleuse d'âmes referma les yeux. Enfin, elle comprenait mieux son aversion pour ce royaume.

Quand les divinités avaient changé la face du monde, la géographie qu'elle connaissait avait disparue. Bien qu'ayant réussi à reconstituer une grande partie de sa terre natale sous cette nouvelle création, Dikoros savait qu'il lui restait encore des pans entiers de territoires à rapprocher de la carte mentale d'un monde irrécupérable qu'elle conservait difficilement, et remerciait intérieurement la magie de Novae de l'aider dans cette tâche ardue et inachevée.

Ne voulant pas abreuver plus longtemps cette magie dans un lieu auquel elle n'avait jamais appartenu et duquel elle avait même était bannie, Dikoros détacha son regard de la tour et s'attacha à la contemplation de la tourbière derrière elle.

Le marécage avait quelque chose d'apaisant. La brume sinistre planant au-dessus des eaux troubles lui évoquait la confusion des hommes et femmes qu'elle rencontrait chaque jour.

Des êtres gouvernés par leurs peurs, leurs doutes et leurs cupidités.

Un mélange explosif dont Becca et elle allumeraient la flamme un jour prochain.

.

* * *

.

Les ténèbres en premier lieu. Voilà ce qu'elle avait vu, voilà ce qu'elle avait cru être dorénavant sa croix, puis les tâches, les scintillements épars étaient apparues petit à petit.

Astra avait mis un certain temps à réaliser que ces miroitements de couleurs différentes, représentaient la magie des êtres qui l'entouraient. Cette nouvelle lueur pouvait aussi être la simple la manifestation de la vie, l'énergie d'un chien qui aboyait à ses côtés, ou le feu dans l'âtre consumant quelques bûches.

Une manifestation visible étonnante et différente qui n'en restait pas moins suffisante pour contrebalancer la pénombre perpétuelle d'une personne totalement privée du sens de la vue.

Ces « lucioles magiques », comme elle les nommerait plus tard, restaient encore floues devant elle et la nouvelle porteuse s'habituait péniblement à ce « cadeau » des Dieux, trop cléments pour la priver totalement de la clarté de ce monde.

Suite à la description de Becca sur l'état confus de l'ancienne princesse du feu, Dante avait fini par la prendre en pitié et l'avait plongée pendant quelques jours dans un sommeil sans rêves, le temps que son corps récupère du traumatisme de l'acceptation de la Flamme.

Il en avait profité pour continuer son entretien avec la nouvelle gardienne.

Le grand prêtre ne savait trop quoi penser de cette orpheline du feu. Elle était, selon ses sources, la pupille d'un baron de la région de Pasargades et l'adolescente devant lui, dégageait une assurance étonnante pour son âge.

Lui qui passait son temps entouré de jeunes apprentis sorciers aux expériences incertaines, qui ne savaient pas toujours à quoi se raccrocher dans leur entrée dans l'âge adulte, ressentait un trouble étonnant pour cette Becca dont la magie promettait de devenir grandiose.

Aaron Cross la portait en grande estime, et Dante avait perçu l'éclat d'une fierté non dissimulée chez le prêtre du feu à l'évocation ou même à l'approche de cette jeune inconnue.

Insolite... était cependant le premier mot qui avait germé dans son esprit en la rencontrant, comme si elle n'appartenait pas réellement à ce monde. Mais face à l'attitude mature et rassurante qu'elle avait affichée pendant leur discussion le lendemain du rituel, et son inquiétude sincère à l'égard d'Astra, Dante avait chassé cette impression, l'associant au vide qui ne le quittait plus. Cette émotion solide engendrée par la perte de l'ancienne porteuse et accentuée par la tristesse communicative de l'ancienne gardienne qu'il avait vu peu de temps avant la cérémonie.

Le grand prêtre n'avait jamais connu la passation de la magie de la Flamme jusqu'à aujourd'hui et se disait que ce trouble était normal, qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour accepter que l'ancienne porteuse et l'ancienne gardienne ne soient plus, et que leur remplaçantes, pour le moment encore à leurs balbutiements, ne brillent pas complètement de l'aura affiliée à leur nouvelle fonction.

Sastifait néanmoins d'avoir accompli sa tâche, d'avoir permis à la Magie de rester sur Terre, Dante repartit pour Elrach en se promettant de veiller sur ces jeunes demoiselles et de les aider dans leur apprentissage au cours des cinq prochaines années.

.

_Polis, le mois suivant..._

Dikoros attendait Becca dans son atelier. Son départ pour Elrach aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine et après bientôt un mois en tant que nouvelle gardienne un rapport circonstancier de sa part se devait d'être établi.

Becca marchait lentement vers la tour, plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle qui n'avait jamais expérimenté l'attachement au cours de sa jeune existence se retrouvait au cœur d'un tourbillon de sentiments différents pour Astra.

La voleuse d'âmes, en la laissant au soin de Frank Hadrien, avait bien tenté de faire éclore chez elle cette étrange émotion que certains nommaient l'amour afin de mieux l'en prémunir pour l'avenir, sans y réussir. Et Becca, parfaitement consciente qu'elle aurait au moins dû connaître les prémices de cette affection, était restée de marbre à l'adoration de sa première famille d'adoption.

Lorelei, sa sœur, toujours près d'elle ces dernières années, ne représentait absolument rien à ses yeux et n'avait jamais réussi à émouvoir et percer cette carapace d'insensibilité qui caractérisait Becca.

Un bouclier, qui depuis presque un mois, se fissurait chaque jour un peu plus.

Cette tempête d'émotions qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'au plus profond de son être la dérangeait. Becca se retrouvait victime de sautes d'humeurs intérieures inconnues et désagréables. Sa constante indifférence lui manquait et se voir aussi faible face aux rafales de bouleversements qui ne l'atteignaient même pas auparavant la faisait terriblement douter sur la suite des évènements.

Elle, celle qui devait devenir la métamorphe noire de ce temps, sujette aux mêmes épreuves d'êtres qu'elle gouvernerait ne supportait pas ce qu'elle considérait comme une chute vertigineuse.

Accablée par ses réflexions, elle pénétra dans l'antre du prêtre du feu qui se retourna en l'entendant.

Dikoros fut surpris par le visage sombre d'Alie.

La voyageuse éternelle, restée sciemment à l'écart du nouveau « couple », fut frappée par ce qu'elle décelait dans les yeux de sa fille.

La terreur l'envahit en se disant qu'avant même qu'Alie ne reçoive sa magie, les Dieux avait gagné.

Le prêtre du feu se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça.

Becca s'enfouit dans les bras d'Aaron Cross et laissa libre court à ce qui la tourmentait.

— Dikoros... Je suis perdue... Que m'arrive-t-il ?

La voleuse d'âmes ne répondit pas et la serra plus fortement. Alie sombrait dans un abîme qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas connaître, sinon la naissance de la métamorphe noire n'aurait jamais lieu. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne, la Magie pure qui coulait dans le sang de Becca rongeait et transformait son âme, la faisant chavirer du côté de ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu le courage de se rebeller, de ceux qui avaient accepté qu'une main Divine dirige leur vie !

— Il faut que tu résistes, Alie...

— Je... je n'y arrive pas, cette bonté, cette douceur m'attaque dès mon réveil et sa persévérance commence à venir à bout de tout ce que j'ai appris, de mes résistances les plus grandes...

Dikoros enrageait, le virus des métamorphes blancs avait envahi sa fille. Comment pouvait-elle riposter, comment sauver Alie ? Son regard tomba sur la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire droit.

Et si... ?

— J'ai peut-être une solution... Mais cela peut s'avérer dangereux, avança-t-elle.

Becca recula et plongea son regard dans les iris de deux couleurs.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, mais libère-moi de cette atrocité qui me dévore de l'intérieur !

Dikoros hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

— Il faut que je fasse quelques recherches... Penses-tu être en mesure de tenir jusqu'à la veille de ton départ ?

— J'esseairai, promis Becca.

La voyageuse éternelle recula et reprit son masque impassible du prêtre du feu.

— Es-tu en état de me raconter ce que tu as vécu ici à Polis depuis notre retour de TonDC ?

Becca opina et se mit à marcher lentement, ne pouvant rester immobile face à ses souvenirs.

— Carolus et Aurora m'adorent... Aurora surtout. La reine draine une folie qui semble attirée par mes futurs pouvoirs...

Dikoros acquiesça à l'analyse de sa fille et l'encouragea à continuer.

— Le prince Bellamy est un enfant inintéressant au possible qui colle aux jupons de sa sœur et voit en elle la matérialisation sur terre de la magnificence des Dieux...

Becca sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et poursuivit d'un ton dédaigneux.

— S'il savait comme il se trompe... Astra a hérité de la folie du clan de sa mère.. Mais...

Le masque de supériorité que la gardienne affichait se fissura légèrement.

— Il est vrai qu'elle sait comment la combattre et sa lutte chaque jour contre ses désirs les plus enfouis illustre toute la force qui l'habite et pressent qu'elle « merveilleuse » porteuse elle pourrait devenir...

Becca s'arrêta absorbée par un état de transe face à cette confession. La voix sourde qui reprit son discours démontrait toute l'énergie qu'elle tentait de maintenir pour ne pas craquer.

— Une porteuse capable de me séduire, une porteuse qui par le lien qui nous unit arrive à m'atteindre plus que je ne le voudrais...

Le prêtre du feu décida d'intervenir et parla d'une voix rassurante.

— La seule raison pour laquelle, Astra semble avoir une certaine influence sur toi est due à la manifestation de sa magie. N'oublie pas que contrairement à elle, la tienne est toujours à l'état latent... Et nous n'avons malheureusement pas la possibilité de la libérer avant l'heure... Cependant...

— Cependant ? Répéta Becca pleine d'espoir.

Dikoros sourit et révéla :

— Je pense que tout n'est pas perdu. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment Astra s'habitue à sa cécité.

Becca eut un rire amer.

— Sa cécité ? Elle ne possède peut-être plus la vue comme nous la connaissons toi et moi, mais elle est loin d'être aveugle ! Elle peut se déplacer sans le moindre soucis et Astra voit au plus profond de l'âme de tous ceux qui croisent son chemin.

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans le regard de la future métamorphe, ignorant que Dikoros avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité.

— Si elle n'a pas encore découvert qui je suis, c'est seulement parce que je ne possède pas ma magie... Nous craignions que Dante sache qui se cache vraiment derrière la gardienne... Seulement nous avons omis une chose. Il se peut que ce soit la porteuse elle-même qui me trahisse...

.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa conversation avec Alie et Dikoros tournait et retournait la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche en réfléchissant à côté de la baignoire en cuivre de sa salle d'eau.

Le rituel de la magie primordiale qu'elle avait lu dans le grimoire d'Aaron Cross était dangereux et peut-être que tout ceci engendrerait sa perte.

Pourtant il fallait essayer.

Elle entendit les coups à la porte et invita Becca à entrer. La jeune gardienne la rejoignit dans la pièce et observa la baignoire remplie de glace.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda-t-elle ?

— Oui, confirma Dikoros, il faut que le corps que j'habite reste en vie et l'hypothermie est la meilleure solution... Où est Astra ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en remarquant la seule présence de Becca.

— Elle ne va pas tarder.

— Très bien... Souviens-toi tu devras la maintenir jusqu'à ce que je termine...

— Oui...

Dikoros hocha la tête comme pour s'encourager et attrapa un petit poignard. Elle s'entama l'avant- bras droit et laissa couler le sang sur la pierre de couleur noire de la bague qu'elle ne quittait jamais en murmurant :

— Puisse Novae guider mes pas, et protéger de sa grandeur ce que je m'apprête à faire...

La pierre absorba le sang et changea de couleur adoptant un jaspe rouge foncé.

Dikoros à la fin de sa prière salua en un remerciement muet, enjamba la baignoire, puis s'assit en retenant sa respiration pour éviter ascension trop fulgurante du froid qui envahissait son corps.

La voix d'Astra à l'entrée de son atelier demandant la permission d'entrée leur parvint. Dikoros donna son approbation à Becca qui l'appela.

L'engourdissement devint total au moment où la jeune porteuse franchit de manière hésitante la porte de la salle de bain. Astra s'arrêta devant le corps transit du prêtre qui dégageait une lumière sombre et dangereuse. Aaron la regardait de ses iris étranges et elle ne remarqua pas que trop tard le mouvement de sa gardienne qui lui attrapa les bras par derrière et l'immobilisa :

— Becca ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-elle.

— Fais-moi confiance, susurra sa sœur d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant à son oreille. Regarde la magie d'Aaron venir à toi...

Astra obéit malgré elle, suivant des ses yeux sans éclats, cette poudre noire et effrayante quitter un corps entre la vie et la mort et se scinder en deux. Une partie se dirigea vers la main du prêtre et sembla être absorbée par la bague qu'il portait, y emmagasinant une énergie qui se rependit lentement dans le corps immobile, paraissant étonnamment le maintenir attaché à cette terre.

La deuxième partie de cette poudre voyagea dans sa direction et Astra ouvrit la bouche pour crier, échouant lamentablement, se débattant faiblement contre l'étau puissant des mains de sa sœur qui l'enfermait étroitement.

L'esprit de ce qu'elle comprit être autre chose que le prêtre entra en elle et elle perdit connaissance.

.

Becca assise contre la baignoire attendait anxieuse le retour de son second. Astra toujours inconsciente à même le parquet, les traits figés en une expression macabre, agitait de temps en temps ses membres en un mouvement incertain et incontrôlable.

Dikoros encore à l'intérieure d'elle prenait son temps pour tisser ce qu'elle devait réaliser dans le but de sauver sa fille.

La nuit commençait à tomber et l'angoisse de Becca monta d'un cran. Maudissant cette émotion de crainte qui coulait en elle, la future métamorphe se raccrochait au visage serein d'Aaron Cross d'une pâleur de plus en plus marquée.

Si son second ne revenait pas bientôt Becca redoutait que corps du prêtre succombe et que l'esprit de Dikoros ne puisse pas rejoindre son écorce charnelle.

Le corps d'Astra se cambra et la poudre représentant l'esprit de la voyageuse éternelle fit son apparition. Elle parut un instant hésiter puis repartit en direction d'Aaron Cross.

Le prêtre ouvrit faiblement les yeux puis les referma. Becca se précipita vers lui, l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le sortit difficilement de la baignoire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Astra inerte et calme puis déshabilla Aaron frottant son corps nu avec ses mains imbibées d'alcool comme ordonné par Dikoros lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué le rituel.

Elle continua désespérément pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, s'acharnant à faire revenir la circulation sanguine sous la peau grisâtre, à redonner vie à ce corps pour que la magie de son second puisse s'y accrocher.

Ses bras commençaient à la faire souffrir. Becca ne s'y attarda pas et vida le reste du contenu de la bouteille d'alcool claire sur le corps reprenant indubitablement des couleurs.

— Assez, murmura la voix du prêtre faiblement. Je suis de retour.

Becca occupée au niveau des pieds, leva le regard vers Dikoros qui souriait vaguement.

— Couvre-moi et ramène Astra dans sa chambre. Il faut qu'elle se réveille dans son lit et croit que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve...

L'adolescente acquiesça en silence et s'exécuta rapidement. Lorsque Becca revint dans l'atelier de l'alchimiste du feu. Dikoros s'était assise, enroulée dans sa couverture de laine et laissait son regard se perdre dans l'âtre noir et froid.

Becca ne parla pas en disposant le bois dans la cheminée, allumant un feu pour la voyageuse éternelle qui frissonnait toujours par à-coups. Elle lui servit un verre d'alcool fort et fit de même pour calmer ses propres nerfs.

Après plusieurs gorgées du breuvage malté, les joues d'Aaron Cross retrouvèrent définitivement leurs couleurs et les iris gris-vert scintillèrent d'un nouvel éclat.

Becca comprit que Dikoros était à nouveau parmi eux et prolongea encore le silence pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre d'un voyage dont les cicatrices visibles dans les yeux de celle qui l'avait mise au monde prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Dikoros eut un sourire las et finit par commenter :

— Je ne te garantis pas de faire ça tous les trois quatre matins...

Becca sourit derrière son verre puis demanda :

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Sale et vide... J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai sous-estimé les anciennes porteuses...

— Comment as-tu réussi à leur échapper ?

Un légère honte se peignit sur le visage du prêtre.

— En me cachant comme une lâche... C'est la raison de l'attente si longue...

— Mais tu as réussi ?

— Oui, plus ou moins...

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Dikoros finit son verre et ferma les yeux de fatigue.

— Le voile d'illusion que j'ai dressé sur le lien qui vous unit ne tiendra pas éternellement... Il te protège de l'influence de la Magie de la Flamme ou de celle des anciennes porteuses à travers Astra... et dans l'autre sens il les trompe sur ta relation avec l'ancienne princesse du feu... Mais comme je l'ai dit, le voile finira par se déchirer...

— Combien de temps avons nous ?

— Pas plus d'un an.

Becca accepta cette réponse avec soulagement.

— C'est suffisant. Quand mes pouvoirs apparaîtront, nous trouverons un autre moyen pour que je ne succombe pas à son influence...

Dikoros opina doucement et murmura :

— Je dois me reposer, Alie, reviens demain et nous reparlerons de tout cela...

Becca hocha la tête, lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide et devant la réponse négative de Dikoros, quitta le haut de la tour.

.

Dans moins de deux heures elles partiraient pour Elrach. Becca écoutait le prêtre du feu lui conter les conséquences de ses actes.

— Astra a oublié être venue te voir ici et corrige-moi si je me trompe mais ne te regarde pas d'une manière différente ?

— Non, en effet. Elle s'est réveillée dans le même état que les jours précédent, comme si hier soir n'avait jamais existé...

— Bien. Le fait d'avoir divisé mon esprit a permis que le sien ne soit pas en danger... Et toi, Alie comment te sens-tu ?

Becca réfléchit à la question. Les vagues d'émotions étaient toujours présentes, pourtant le déferlement sur les parois de son être paraissait beaucoup moins violent.

— Je pense que ça va mieux...

Dikoros parut satisfaite par cette réponse et précisa :

— Cela mettra peut-être encore quelques jours avant que ces tourments quittent totalement ton corps. Mais tu vas guérir...

Becca ne put retenir un sourire heureux puis son visage s'assombrit devant une réflexion qui la laissait perplexe.

— Tu as voulu que je ressente l'amour via ma première famille d'adoption... Cela n'a pas marché, mais pourquoi souhaitais-tu me voir souffrir de la sorte ?

Il fallut quelques instant à la voleuse d'âmes pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

— Alie, dit-elle avec sérieux. Je n'ai jamais eu pour intention de t'infliger le pouvoir de la Flamme. L'amour tel que je l'entendais était celui émis par les êtres de ses terres, nourri de passion et de désespoir. Un amour faible et réversible. Celui de la Flamme est tout autre. Il vient des Dieux et brûle tout être qui essaie de comprendre le monde sans leur influence, tout être qui décide d'être libre. Astra ne le ressent pas de la même façon que toi car elle n'est que l'esclave de la Magie, que la servante des Divinités... Et le pouvoir qui coule à travers la Flamme n'a pas à se mélanger à celui des hommes libres de ceux appelés les métamorphes noirs... tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative quand elle fut interrompue par Dikoros plié en deux, saisi d'une quinte de toux aux résonances inquiétantes. Becca se rapprocha et lui posa la main dans le dos une fois la crise calmée.

— Dikoros, ça va ?

La voleuse d'âmes cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et inspira amplement pendant une bonne minute. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage et elle mit quelques instant à chasser une douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration intérieure, durant lesquels elle semblait essayer de percer le mystère de cette nouvelle toux, elle regarda Becca d'un air grave en déclarant :

— Je ne suis pas revenue indemne du voyage que je viens de faire... La bonne nouvelle c'est que la blessure infligée par la magie de la Flamme a été absorbée par celle du feu d'Aaron Cross... la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que cette plaie s'attaque à son corps et qu'il ne survivra pas... Dans cinq ans, six tout au plus, Aaron Cross mourra et je devrai à nouveau changer de peau...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Royaume du feu, Vallée de Déos, un an plus tard..._

La vallée de Déos fidèle au massacre qu'elle avait connu, reflétait inlassablement la mort et la désolation.

L'aube se levait sur le brouillard formé par la cendre suspendue dans l'air, figée et piégée par le relief emboité que constituait le paysage à ses pieds.

En haut d'un des plateaux de la crête, Becca observait Dikoros longeant les berges du fleuve Héraïon perdue dans une méditation qui s'éternisait depuis une bonne heure.

Sa magie courait dans ses veines. Becca le sentait et un joie inconnue accompagnait cette nouvelle merveilleuse. Une joie que son fidèle commençait à gâcher.

Comme si les pensées de la future métamorphe noire lui parvenaient, Dikoros leva la tête vers les hauteurs et fixa un instant la silhouette vêtue de noir qui se détachait sur le ciel pâle que les rayons du soleil marbraient faiblement à travers la brume constituée en partie de cette cendre beaucoup moins présente en altitude.

La voleuse d'âmes voulait éclaircir un point qui la taraudait depuis quelques mois. Une théorie qui, si elle devenait possible, pourrait accroître les pouvoirs d'Alie.

Elle fit encore quelques pas en se concentrant puis soupira agacée. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre elle-même à son hypothèse. Depuis sa création du voile d'illusion chez la porteuse, sa magie, celle d'Aaron Cross, s'avérait fragile et y faire appel se traduisait souvent par une déception irritante et un résultat incertain.

Une seule chose restait cependant totalement intact dans ses pouvoirs, la possibilité de se dématérialiser.

Pourquoi cela et pas le reste ? S'était-elle souvent demandée sans vraiment trouver la réponse. Échafaudant encore une théorie à ce nouveau mystère. Supputant sur le fait qu'elle était une voyageuse « dans l'âme » et que cette particularité avait préservé cette magie-là. Et plus que toute autre, Dikoros était heureuse de ne pas l'avoir perdue. Les autres pouvoirs... elle s'en fichait et s'accommodait plutôt bien de leur perte régulière.

Elle exagérait, tout n'était pas perdu. Simplement leur accès était restreint, défiguré par le pouvoir de la Flamme. La Magie blanche avait décelé la noirceur de celle d'Aaron et essayé de l'anéantir, y parvenant presque, se trompant de cible, ou du moins dirigé vers celle-ci sciemment par la voyageuse éternelle.

Mieux valait une écorce charnelle en voie de disparition que son esprit menacé !

Elle survivrait, comme toujours... Et Dikoros malgré les années qui lui restait dans le corps d'Aaron Cross cherchait déjà celui ou celle qui l'accueillerait lors de sa prochaine « mort ».

L'impatience de sa fille s'insinua dans son corps.

Loin de l'agacer, le pouvoir qu'elle ressentit, cette sensation de contrariété de l'adolescente dans le lointain, accentua la fierté qu'elle éprouvait pour Alie.

Quelle preuve de sa puissance ! La magie de la métamorphe l'atteignait jusqu'ici, ce qui signifiait qu'un lien existait bel et bien entre elles !

Dikoros sourit et se dématérialisa pour atterrir à quelques pas de Becca qui tapait du pied en un geste impatient et presque enfantin.

Le prêtre lui sourit calmement, intérieurement impressionné par ce que dégageait le jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha et commença :

— Nous y voilà...

A ces mots, Becca eut une légère hésitation, puis se redressa et confirma :

— Oui.

Dikoros se retourna et tendit les mains vers la roche en précisant :

— Le temple de Novae n'attend plus que toi...

Becca observa la pierre et demanda incertaine :

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Laisse ta magie te guider, répondit la voleuse d'âmes.

La gardienne de la Flamme hocha la tête et s'approcha du mur gris, y posa la main et attendit.

Rien ne se passa.

Dikoros, en retrait, restait silencieuse, attendant, patiente.

Becca soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant de comprendre la marche à suivre.

L'intuition arriva enfin et l'adolescente sourit.

La clef de l'entrée du temple était si simple...

Elle s'empara du petit poignard à sa ceinture et s'entama lentement la paume. Satisfaite du résultat, elle posa la main sur la roche.

L'air semblait figé autour d'elles. Dikoros qui s'était rapprochée, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, guettait l'instant qui lui permettrait de revoir enfin le temple où elle était née.

L'onde de magie se fraya un chemin sous leurs pieds et la roche se mit à trembler. Les deux femmes reculèrent en entendant ce qui ressemblait à un éboulement et des crissements métalliques.

Finalement une partie de la roche se disloqua et s'enfonça légèrement dans la paroi rocheuse, puis glissa sur le côté dévoilant une ouverture de la taille d'une porte à double battants.

De la poussière et une sorte de hurlement s'en échappèrent.

La montagne semblait crier sa libération, comme si pendant cinq cents ans, il lui avait été interdit de prononcer un seul mot et qu'enfin, aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait l'usage de la parole.

Becca et Dikoros se regardèrent, sonnées par le vacarme, un instant privées de la moindre audition puis secouèrent la tête au retour lente de l'ouïe.

Elles pénétrèrent dans une place sombre. La lumière derrière elles ne permettait pas vraiment de dévoiler la salle où elles se trouvaient. Becca fit apparaître une petite boule de feu dans sa main intacte et prit les devant.

L'autel en pierre au milieu de leur chemin coupa leur course indécise. Le liquide visqueux dans le vase creusé à même l'autel, qu'elles réussirent à déceler dans cette pénombre vaguement éclairée par la magie de Becca, paraissait attendre un mouvement de leur part.

Dikoros à côté de Becca, chuchota d'une voix pleine de mystère :

— Ton sang et le mien activeront le feu de Novae et nous autoriseront la pleine traversée du temple...

Becca hocha la tête et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de sa blessure dans le vase, remarquant que la voyageuse éternelle s'infligeait, elle aussi une coupure pour mélanger son sang au sien dans le réceptacle.

— Que la lumière soit...

L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à Dikoros et comprit le message.

Elle enflamma le liquide et ouvrit la bouche à l'apparition de flamme au quatre coin de la pièce autour d'elle. Comme si le feu avait décidé de se répandre par un chemin invisible, différents vases éclairèrent les colonnes qui soutenaient une voute arrondie au-dessus de leur tête.

L'autel devant elle n'était que l'entrée d'un temple qui se perdait dans la montagne donnant sur la vallée de Déos.

De forme circulaire, il était constitué de soixante colonnes séparées par une entrée environ toutes les dix. Le tout couronnaient un triangle isocèle dont chaque pointe formait également trois séries de cercles concentriques, donnant également sur une nouvelle entrée.

Au milieu du triangle se trouvait l'autel principal du temple.

Dikoros et Becca était arrivées par la porte sud, donnant sur la pointe inférieure droite du triangle.

La voyageuse éternelle avait les larmes aux yeux en reconnaissant son foyer. Elle souriait émue et reconnaissante à la métamorphe de lui avoir permit de revenir. Voyant que la jeune femme paraissait perdue, elle lui attrapa doucement la main et la regarda des ses iris si étranges.

— J'aurais aimé te faire découvrir ce temple et sa symbolique, t'y faire passer les différentes initiations correspondantes à chaque pointe, t'en faire découvrir les trois piliers, et leur montée vers le sommet par le couloir de la connaissance, mais c'est impossible. Il va falloir que tu apprennes plus rapidement et accède directement au centre.

L'éclair d'inquiétude qui se peint dans le regard de Becca alerta légèrement Dikoros.

— N'aie pas peur, la es la maîtresse des lieux, aucun sort crée par Novae qui nous entoure ne pourra t'atteindre. Son esprit t'attend depuis si longtemps... Tu es sa descendance et elle n'a nullement l'envie de te nuire... Vas-y, rejoins-la...

Becca déglutit et inspira pour se donner un peu de courage puis parcourut d'une démarche saccadée la bissectrice invisible qui la menait vers le centre.

L'autel principal se composait d'une table d'offrande et d'un vase légèrement plus petit posé sur la roche.

Deux piliers un peu plus grands, alimentant le feu qu'elle avait allumé, encadraient le réceptacle contenant également un liquide devant lequel elle se trouvait.

Contrairement aux autres très inflammables, celui-ci plus foncé et moins conséquent, totalement immobile dans le fond du récipient en terre absorbait la lumière environnante. Noir et épais il l'appelait telle une mélodie enchanteresse. Becca n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que la magie qui s'en échappait était celle de Novae. Qu'une partie de son esprit y était enfermé comme un héritage secret et qu'il s'agissait tout simplement du sang de la première métamorphe noire.

Elle s'interrogea un instant sur la suite des évènements jeta un coup d'œil sur sa main blessée. Prenant sa décision, elle la plongea dans le liquide et attendit le choc.

La douceur du contact la prit au dépourvu. Le liquide noir engloba sa main et s'insinua dans son corps par la plaie. Becca le vit courir le long du réseau veineux de son corps, laissant sur son passage une chaleur agréable.

Dikoros s'était déplacée et observait à quelques mètres le visage de la métamorphe.

Lorsque le sang atteignit son visage ses yeux prirent une couleur nouvelle. Un rouge profond envahit ses iris et Becca bascula la tête en arrière, agitée par une transe qui prenait possession de son corps.

Le spectacle dura quelques minutes puis l'adolescente s'évanouit.

.

Dikoros observait les étoiles au-dessus d'elle du haut de la tour noire de Polis.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Becca avait « rencontré » Novae.

Qu'elle avait fait de la connaissance la dernière partie de la première métamorphe noire, de celle qui avait survécu à travers les siècles depuis le tout début. Celle qui avait commencé la rébellion et continué pendant les guerres de Whestal. Celle qui avait vécu si longtemps grâce à la magie et tout ce qu'elle avait développée. Celle qui avait transformé le sang des infidèles...

Le prêtre du feu baissa la tête en proie à un chagrin important. La magie ou une partie de l'esprit de la métamorphe, longtemps considérée comme immortelle, venait de rendre l'âme et ne reviendrait plus, il appartenait à Alie maintenant.

Dikoros avala sa salive et refoula ce qui aurait pu passer pour des larmes si elle ne se connaissait pas si bien. La tristesse ne faisait pas vraiment partie du panel des ses émotions déjà si rares.

Elle baissa le regard vers la masse imposante dans le lointain, du Dieu du royaume du feu, celui qui ne s'était jamais éteint et exprimerait à nouveau sa colère : le volcan.

La voleuse d'âmes médita un peu sur l'évolution du monde et tout ce qu'elle avait vu. La décadence des temps qui l'entouraient, des habitants des quatre royaumes incapables de vraiment comprendre la magie et y voyant quelque chose d'acquis et simple, puis ferma les yeux.

Elle finit par sentir le froid de la nuit l'envahir et retourna dans son atelier.

Aaron Cross n'exprima aucune surprise à la vue de la porteuse de la Flamme au chevet de Becca.

Astra semblait la tenir responsable du coma de sa sœur de cœur et de son impossibilité à ressentir via leur lien ce qui tenait emprisonné la gardienne dans des limbes inaccessibles pour elle.

Le prêtre du feu marcha tranquillement vers le petit poêle et mis à chauffer la boisson d'Elrach. Il pouvait au moins reconnaître cette chose à la cité, elle avait su créer un liquide addictif.

Lorsqu'il fut chaud Aaron servit deux tasses et s'approcha d'Astra qui tenait fermement la main de Becca et lui chuchotait ce que Dikoros prit pour des encouragements d'une inutilité sans nom.

Alie avait absorbé le sang sacré dans ce temple. Certes, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée, mais il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Accueillir ou « digérer » la magie de Novae pouvait vous sonner fortement et cela nécessité un temps d'adaptation.

Becca était morte, Alie allait naître.

Dikoros tendit la tasse à la jeune Porteuse et parla avec douceur.

— Vous êtes épuisée, Astra. N'ayez crainte, Becca se réveillera bientôt...

Les yeux bleus magnétiques se fixèrent sur les traits fins du prêtre et Astra répondit :

— Je ne la perçois plus. Elle est vivante et respire, mais sa magie... ne m'est plus accessible... Je n'aurai pas dû l'écouter et partir avec elle... Que s'est-il passé à Fendikos ?

— Becca y a retrouvé ses racines...

— Lesquels ?

Dikors s'assit sur une chaise en précisant :

— Becca est une orpheline, vous le savez, et il fallait qu'elle obtienne des réponses sur ses ancêtres. La tribu des mânes est si sauvage pour nous...

Astra acquiesça et murmura :

— Les mânes sont considérés comme des dégénérés adorateurs des esprits...

La voleuse d'âmes ne commenta pas, mais sourit intérieurement à ce cliché des plus répandu. La même rumeur sur la tribu des Soliman, dont était originaire la mère d'Astra, continuait d'alimenter les foyer de Polis. Il suffisait d'être une ethnie légèrement en retrait et l'on vous collait une étiquette de bizarrerie et d'attardés.

Mais ici en l'occurrence, faire croire que Becca venait des mânes restait le plus parfait alibi à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

— Astra, vous devriez vous reposer, vous n'avez pas quitté cette pièce depuis notre retour. Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais Becca se réveillera bientôt.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ?

Dikoros eut un sourire indulgent.

— Je n'ai peut-être pas votre Magie, Porteuse, mais il me reste encore un peu de pouvoirs et je sais que la gardienne est hors de danger.

Astra ne répondit pas, s'accrochant à la place à ce regard si énigmatique et troublant. Il lui sembla y déceler pour la première fois une sagesse étonnante.

Une certitude qui l'effraya quelque peu. Aaron avait raison. Elle ignorait totalement qui était le prêtre du feu. Sa mère le craignait et cependant Becca, elle, lui témoignait une confiance aveugle. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa le visage calme de sa sœur étendue sur le lit du prêtre.

Aaron dormait à même le sol et avait argué que déplacer la gardienne pendant sa convalescence pouvait s'avérer dangereux, alors elle n'avait pas insisté.

Son père adorait le prêtre et sa mère se tenait le plus éloignée de lui. Quant à leur amour pour Becca ? Elle avait remarqué, qu'un an après la cérémonie, il était beaucoup moins intense et que les parents adoptifs regardaient leur « autre fille » d'un œil presque indifférent. Elle se promit d'en parler au grand prêtre et resserra la main de Becca avant de la lâcher tout en obéissant à celui qui épiait ses moindres faits et gestes.

— Vous avez raison... J'ai besoin de dormir un peu... Mais...

— Je vous appellerai si elle se réveille, je vous le promets.

Astra parut rassurée pas l'affirmation du prêtre et déposa sa tasse encore pleine sur la table basse. Elle se leva et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter son atelier.

Dikoros resta immobile devant le lit, buvant simplement sa boisson en suivant des yeux la cage thoracique d'Alie se soulever à chaque inspiration.

Finalement, elle repartit vers la petite bibliothèque à l'autre bout de la pièce et cherchait un recueil quand la voix de sa fille lui parvint.

— Dikoros... ?

La voleuse d'âmes se retourna et sourit à Alie qui clignait des paupières lentement. Elle se rapprocha et se pencha sur le visage de l'adolescente, repoussant doucement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front.

— Comment te sens-tu, Alie ?

La jeune métamorphe parut réfléchir à la question et répondit :

— Différente... Je sens la puissance de Novae en moi...

Elle s'assit lentement dans le lit et croisa le regard de son second puis baissa les yeux.

— Mais je n'arrive pas à l'activer.

Dikoros hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

— C'était à prévoir et c'est que je craignais. La magie a changé depuis « la fin des métamorphes ».

La voleuse d'âmes parut incertaine puis continua :

— Nous allons découvrir les changements petit à petit. Je pense qu'une bonne partie a été maintenue, or, il est probable que nous essuyons quelques déconvenues... Il vaut mieux que tu le saches...

Le prêtre posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et ajouta :

— Pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes. Dors, demain est un autre jour. Le jour où commencera la venue au monde d'Alie la métamorphe...

.

* * *

.

Preston Scott n'était pas quelqu'un d'incroyablement malin ou de particulièrement habile. Il avait cependant, une certaine beauté qui marchait plutôt bien sur la gente féminine et ses manières assez affables lui ouvraient souvent les lits de quelques riches baronnes.

Hormis le sexe, et la popularité que lui procurerait son métier peu de choses l'attiraient. Et malgré la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, il n'avait jamais été tenté par le moindre ordre ou la moindre religion au service des Dieux.

Pourtant, ce fut d'une manière relativement étonnante qu'il entendit parler de l'existence de l'ordre de Novae. De manière totalement fortuite pour être exacte. En tout cas, c'est ce que son cerveau s'ingénierait à lui faire croire pendant les vingt années qui suivraient.

Un soir d'automne, enchaînant les verres d'alcool dans une taverne en vue de la capitale, afin de fêter l'achèvement d'une construction dessinée par ses soins – son premier contrat qui lui rapportait de l'argent – l'architecte Preston Scott avait fait la connaissance d'un homme étrange.

Pas vraiment beau, la barbe trop fournie d'après Preston, le vieil homme qui s'était assis à sa table l'avait séduit par sa prestance. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'assez fascinant.

L'homme se nommait Hector Craig et paraissait connaître le monde comme s'il l'avait forgé. La conversation entamée par l'inconnu et, bien qu'un peu décousue aux yeux déjà brumeux de Scott, avait continué jusqu'à l'aube, arrosée régulièrement du même alcool qui lui faisait tourner la tête, puis aux premiers rayons du soleil, voir le monde en double.

Preston Scott, complètement ivre s'accrochait au bras de ce vieil homme, plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, qui les guidait d'un pas tranquille vers son atelier.

Hector Craig avait passé la soirée à l'interroger, l'étudier et confirmer qu'il serait l'homme idéal par la suite.

La boue s'accrochait aux talons de leurs bottes et à cette heure trop matinale, Preston Scott n'aurait sans doute pas parcourut les ruelles dangereuses de Polis avec pour seul renfort en cas d'attaque, un vieillard, si du moins son état d'ébriété lui avait laissé la possibilité d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

De son côté Hector ne paraissait pas craindre l'atmosphère guère rassurante de cette partie de la ville et continuait à soutenir un architecte en devenir vers l'endroit où il avait bâtit les plans d'une maison intéressante et où il poursuivrait cette même passion par la suite.

Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent la petite maison en mauvaise état de Preston, Hector l'aida à se mettre au lit et attendit assis, devant une fenêtre que l'homme qui dormait, cuve son vin et se réveille avec les idées un peu plus claires.

Quelques heures plus tard, Preston sortit des limbes couronné d'un mal de crâne des plus mémorables et s'interrogea sur l'identité de l'homme qui ne bougeait pas devant sa table de dessin et étudiait ses œuvres d'un œil appréciateur.

— Vous avez du talent Preston, lui dit-il, ç'en est presque dommage, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Une grande carrière pourrait se profiler à l'horizon pour vous ici à Polis... Si seulement...

Preston, vaguement assis sur son matelas, se tenant la tête à deux mains, essayait désespérément d'additionner les mots qui sortaient un à un de la bouche de l'étranger afin que son cerveau au ralenti les assimilent correctement. Après plusieurs minutes, quand ce fut le cas, il finit par répéter le « Si seulement... » d'Hector Craig.

L'homme plus âgée, qui à la lumière du jour ne paraissait pas si vieux, se tourna vers lui et reprit son discours :

— Si seulement vous n'étiez pas si idiot. Votre penchant pour le sexe, et qui plus est, un libertinage particulier pour les baronnes de Polis, vous mènera à votre perte. Que croyez-vous qu'il vous arrivera lorsque le baron Radcliffe apprendra que vous jouissez de la compagnie de sa femme plusieurs fois par semaine ?

Hector n'attendit pas la réponse et poursuivit :

— Il engagera quelques assassins qui viendront vous trouver chez vous et au lieu de vous tuer, ce qui logique, ils vous livreront au cocu qui se chargera lui-même de vous ôter ce dont vous êtes si fière, que vous partager avec Radcliffe et qui fait de vous « un homme ».

Craig appuya sa dernière phrase d'un regard entendu au niveau de l'entrejambe de Scott, au cas où, celui-ci n'aurait pas compris. L'architecte déglutit et Hector reprit calmement.

— Vous avez besoin de mon aide, mon cher ami. Je vous offre ma protection contre tous ceux qui oseront ne serait-ce que penser vous faire du mal...

« L'invité » interrompit son discours et fixa Scott qui paraissait réfléchir intensément avant de finalement répondre d'une voix pâteuse :

— Je sais me battre et ne crains pas quelques marauds avec une vague épée. J'ai de la magie en moi et saurai m'en servir en cas de besoin...

— Oui, approuva vaguement Hector. Mais une erreur est si vite arrivée. Si vous utilisez la magie contre une homme qui en est dépourvu... Savez-vous ce qu'il adviendrait de vous ?

Scott échappa au regard perçant de Craig et chuchota :

— Au mieux je serai banni, au pire exécuté...

— Oui, et toutes les baronnes que vous avez pu culbuter ne vous seront d'aucun secours... Alors que moi...

Hector se leva et plissa le haut de sa tunique d'un rouge foncé :

— Mais je m'égares, je suis d'une impolitesse... Vous allez avoir de la visite dans quelques instants, tenez justement, des hommes de mains du baron Radcliffe, et moi, je suis là à palabrer. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous savez vous battre... Vous n'avez nullement besoin de mon aide...

A ces mots la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et deux hommes à l'allure repoussante s'avencèrent menaçants dans la pièce. Ils parurent un instant étonnés de découvrir une autre personne en plus de l'architecte et Hector s'empressa de les rassurer.

— Je vous en prie, messieurs, il est à vous...

Les deux hommes ayant jaugé celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots comme non dangereux, reportèrent leur attention sur Preston Scott, blanc comme un linge qui cherchait désespérément des yeux son arme, bien trop loin de son lit à son goût. Au comble du désespoir, il fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et remarqua vaguement Hector secouer la tête d'un air contradictoire.

— Preston, voyons, il vous suffit simplement de me demander mon aide...

Avant que les deux hommes ne comprennent de quoi il retournait Preston s'écria :

— D'accord, aidez-moi !

Le village d'Hector Craig s'illumina et il s'approcha des hommes de mains en déclarant avec excuse :

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti plus tôt...

L'attaque du premier ne l'ébranla pas. Il la para avec une vitesse et une facilité déconcertante puis lui planta un poignard, sortit comme par magie dans le cœur. Le deuxième le reçu dans l'œil et les deux cadavres au pied du lit de Preston Scott furent éclaboussés du vomi de celui-ci qui, tombé à genoux n'avait pas pu se retenir.

— Tss, tss, Preston, vraiment ? Le sermonna Hector. Bon, disons que pour cette fois, ce n'est pas grave...

Il lui tendit la main et le releva sans le lâcher.

— Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répéter ce que vous m'avez crié tout à l'heure...

Preston cligna des paupières en une expression guère flatteuse et répondit :

— Que j'avais besoin de votre aide ?

— Exactement, affirma Craig en lui secouant la main. Le pacte est maintenant scellé mon ami. Vous aurez tout le soutient de l'ordre de Novae, et croyez-moi, votre carrière sera des plus exceptionnelles...

Scott récupéra sa main et demanda incertain :

— Et c'est tout ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, vous devrez augmenter votre lien avec votre magie, l'utiliser pour votre talent, la faire fleurir avec amour et joie et... ne jamais parler de l'ordre de Novae à quiconque. Je vous surveillerai, mon cher ami, pour vérifier que vous exécutez bien votre part du marché... Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

Hector Craig recula et salua Preston Scott avant de disparaître en une gerbe d'étincelles.

L'architecte n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre phrase et se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

Les années passèrent et comme l'avait prédit Hector Craig, la fortune, la réussite et une protection lui furent offertes. Il s'attela à la tâche, il ne se renseigna pas sur l'ordre de Novae et rejoignit un ordre religieux, découvrant les joies d'utiliser sa magie dans son métier, augmentant ses dons et son imagination, l'exécutant dans les plans et les bâtiments qu'il faisait construire. Goûtant enfin à une paix intérieure invisible à ses débuts.

Vingt ans plus tard, n'ayant jamais revu Hector Craig, Preston Scott, se disait qu'il était mort. Il rentrait chez lui, préférant marcher par ce soir d'été que d'utiliser son pouvoir de dématérialisation lorsqu'il capta la silhouette filiforme d'un homme s'approcher vers lui.

Son allure, et peut-être sa démarche, lui rappelèrent vaguement celle d'Hector Craig. Le cheveux grisonnant, le nez fin et les yeux gris-vert, l'homme s'arrêta devant lui et lui sourit presque gentiment.

— Preston... Vous avez bien vieilli je dois dire. Et je suis plus que ravi de voir que vous avez toujours tenu vos engagements envers l'ordre de Novae. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ils nous seront utiles...

L'évocation de l'ordre de Novae avait suffi pour que l'architecte se pétrifie et ne réagisse pas à la main qui s'était posée sur son avant-bras. Immobile, il avala difficilement sa salive aux mots susurrés par le prêtre du feu, Aaron Cross, qu'il venait de reconnaître, en se demandant comment il pouvait connaître l'ordre de Novae.

— Il est temps mon cher ami, que vous payiez la deuxième partie de votre dette...

Dikoros pressa doucement le bras de l'architecte et disparut avec lui dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

Encore et toujours faire profil bas. Alie en avait plus qu'assez, mais Dikoros avait été intransigeante. Astra se devait d'être rassurée et depuis son réveil, la métamorphe noire passait quasiment toutes les heures de la journée en sa compagnie. Le lien qui les unissait avait disparu depuis que le sang de Novae l'avait touchée, la magie de la Flamme ne l'habitait plus et elle se retrouvait à simuler quelque chose qui la répugnait.

La porteuse n'était pas idiote et avait pour le moment accepté la version de Dikoros stipulant que cette absence de lien était due à sa visite chez les mânes, mais qu'une fois à Elrach, au berceau même de la magie, tout reviendrait comme avant.

Alie, elle, en doutait sérieusement et voulait interroger la voleuse d'âmes sur ce point qui passait son temps à l'éviter.

Le problème résidait dans le fait que leur retour à Elrach aurait lieu le lendemain et que si le lien n'était pas réanimé ou que si Astra ne le croyait pas, alors tout serait peut-être perdu.

La gardienne de la Flamme marchait de long en large dans l'atelier de Dikoros et pestait contre la disparition de son second.

Bien qu'en colère, elle soupira de soulagement en la voyant apparaître avec un homme d'un certain âge.

Aaron ne sembla pas surpris de retrouver Alie dans son antre. Elle laissa Preston Scott réaliser où il se trouvait en demandant à l'adolescente :

— Comment ça va avec Astra ?

Alie sentit une nouvelle bouffée de rage monter en elle.

— A ton avis ? Cria-t-elle ?

Dikoros fronça les sourcils de désapprobation.

— Alie, garde ton sans-froid, nous avons un invité...

Et comme si le fait de parler de lui, donnait l'autorisation à Scott d'ouvrir la bouche, il balbutia :

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Aaron porta sur lui son regard étrange et sourit mystérieusement.

— Preston, voyons, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous êtes ici pour payer votre dette à l'ordre de Novae.

L'architecte papillonna de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

— J'ai fait tout ce qui m'a été demandé, j'ai déjà payé...

Dikoros leva un index pour l'interrompre.

— Oui, vous vous êtes très bien acquitté de la première partie de notre marché, maintenant, nous en sommes à la deuxième, au grand final...

— Au grand final, répéta-t-il bêtement.

— Mais oui... celui de votre mort Preston.

Preston Scott recula devant le calme et le sérieux affiché par le prêtre.

— Non, murmura-t-il, il n'a jamais été question de ma mort.

Dikoros porta une main à sa bouche, un air horrifié sur le visage.

— Dieux ! Aurais-je oublié de vous parler de ce petit détail ?

L'homme au milieu de la pièce la regarda d'un air ahuri.

— Je ne vous connais pas. Je n'ai jamais passé le moindre pacte avec vous !

Aaron afficha un air de compréhension.

— Je sais Preston, cela paraît étonnant, pourtant nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, je portais un autre nom à l'époque... Hector Craig. Et nous avons bel et bien passé un accord vous et moi.

L'architecte réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait que le danger qui l'entourait, était plus fort que lui. Il fit appel à sa magie et tenta de fuir ce lieux maudit.

Le rire d'Aarcon Cross lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

— Preston ! Quel courage !

Dikoros s'approcha de lui et avec une petite moue de tristesse hypocrite sur le visage lui expliqua :

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir d'ici. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? En me serrant la main il y a vingt-ans, vous m'avez offert votre vie...

Remarquant qu'il allait riposter, Dikoros agita la main et lui ôta la voix. Elle sourit, heureuse que sa magie lui ait obéi correctement.

Elle se retourna et fixa Alie.

— Voici une nouvelle épreuve avant ton retour à Elrach, celle qui activera une grande partie de ta magie cachée et transformera ton sang... Une épreuve dont je t'ai déjà parlé...

Elle pointa du doigt l'homme effrayé qui se tenait la gorge et ordonna froidement :

— Tue cet homme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Becca, debout dans l'atelier du prêtre, ne bougeait pas. Elle observait d'un œil plus que méprisant l'architecte qui tentait de s'égosiller sans succès.

L'ordre de sa mère ou plutôt de son second résonnait à encore à ses oreilles : « Tue cet homme. »

La gardienne de la Flamme rencontra les yeux gris-vert et dégaina lentement son poignard à sa ceinture, prête à obéir.

Le sourire amusé qui se peignit sur le visage d'Aaron Cross arrêta son geste.

– Qui a parlé d'utiliser une arme ? Demanda-t-il. Utilise ta magie, Alie, pas un « intermédiaire ».

Becca fronça les sourcils et rengaina l'arme. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui s'agitait comme un demeuré et paraissait figé sur place. Il jetait des coups d'œil désespérés autour de lui à la recherche d'une issue de secours. L'adolescente se demanda pourquoi son physique ne correspondait pas à son comportement. Plutôt bien bâti, les épaules larges et d'une beauté vieillissante encore séduisante, Preston Scott semblait pourtant au bord de l'apoplexie.

Dikoros toujours souriante commenta :

– Preston a peur. Il se rend compte de l'idiotie de son geste il y a vingt ans. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, mais réalise qu'il vit son heure dernière, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à Hector Craig...

– Pourquoi lui ? Préféra demander Becca. Pourquoi tuer cet homme ?

La voleuse d'âmes tourna la tête vers l'architecte et précisa :

– Parce qu'il ne fait qu'un avec sa magie, de la magie blanche. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Sa magie est plutôt accumulée en lui en une source d'énergie. Il peut utiliser le pouvoir de la dématérialisation, mais c'est à peu près tout. Tout son pouvoir n'est qu'une boule de puissance encrée dans son fort intérieur, qui lui est inaccessible, mais qui fut fort utile aux métamorphes blancs pour gagner les guerres de Westal.

Dikoros s'approcha de Preston et lui caressa la joue.

– Preston l'ignore, mais il est le descendant d'une race qui n'existe plus, une sorte de force, d'accumulateur sur jambes auxquels les métamorphes faisaient appel quand ils n'avaient plus assez d'énergie après des batailles. Déjà à l'époque, ces êtres étaient rares et ardemment recherchés par les deux camps. Car tu penses bien que quand les métamorphes noirs apprirent leur existence ils décidèrent eux aussi d'en jouir.

Preston Scott, les yeux grands ouverts, écoutait sans comprendre le discours de la voleuse d'âmes.

– Il est évident qu'il ne possède plus les merveilles de ses ancêtres, cependant il a la possibilité de ne faire qu'un avec sa magie ou du moins de l'atteindre et de laisser son esprit nager à l'intérieure d'elle, et y trouver une paix que les plus grands lui envient. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui tu ne pourrais plus l'utiliser comme le faisaient les premiers métamorphes. Car même si les Dieux se sont inspirés de ses « donneurs d'énergies » pour bâtir sa nouvelle race, celle dont il fait partie et, qui, si je ne m'abuse est en voie de disparition, Preston ne nous sera utile qu'en mourant.

Aaron se tut un instant et reprit à l'attention de Becca.

– En le tuant avec ta magie, tu exécuteras une partie de magie blanche avec ton énergie et ainsi libérera tes pouvoirs... J'avoue que ta rencontre avec Novae dans le temple a été un peu trop dure pour toi. Ta magie sur le point d'éclore, s'est trouvée enfermée par une puissance supérieure, une puissance qui a besoin de l'acte que tu dois accomplir, celui qui consiste à étouffer cette magie salvatrice que Preston possède en lui.

Dikoros remarqua l'air légèrement confus de Becca.

– Je sais que tout ceci est un peu incompréhensible. De mon temps la magie ne révélait déjà pas ses secrets facilement, mais aujourd'hui, suite à tous les chamboulements qu'ont apportés les Dieux avec la création de nouveaux hommes et de la Flamme, cela est encore plus difficile et demande une adaptation constante. Tout ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est qu'en tuant cet homme avec ta magie, du moins celle à laquelle tu as accès, l'énergie de Novae pourra courir totalement dans ton corps et ne faire plus qu'un avec tes propres pouvoirs et peut-être t'aider à en acquérir d'autres...

– Faire appel à ma magie ? A part créer une boule de feu, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit !

– Ce sera suffisant.

– Comment... ?

– Réfléchis.

– Il ne pourra pas se défendre, comprit Becca.

– Non en effet. En passant ce pacte avec moi, il a scellé son destin. C'est la raison de son immobilité, il se retrouve prisonnier de sa propre parole... C'est aussi en ça que ce sera plus difficile pour toi. La légitime défense peut t'apporter une sorte d'excuse... tuer de sang froid est une chose qu'il faut assumer. Mais peut-être n'es-tu pas prête, peut-être n'es-tu pas la métamorphe que j'attends depuis cinq cents ans...

Becca expira agacée et vexée d'une telle supposition. Elle préféra fixer l'homme statique toujours aussi apeuré, plutôt que de répondre à l'affront de son second. Dikoros regardait les expressions se succéder sur les traits de la jeune métamorphe et sourit en même temps qu'elle en voyant qu'elle avait trouvé la solution.

L'adolescente s'approcha lentement de l'architecte aux perles de sueurs abondantes sur le visage et le toisa d'un air supérieur. Après quelques instants, repue de la peur qu'elle lui inspirait, elle posa sa main sur le torse de Preston dont les muscles du thorax se contractèrent en un réflexe involontaire.

Elle scruta sa face en faisant appel à sa propre magie et y décela, la surprise, la terreur puis la douleur de ce qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle sentait la chaleur sous sa paume et renforça le contact, réalisant que ses propres yeux changeaient de couleur à la réussite de son acte. Lorsque le cri silencieux poussé par Preston s'arrêta, après que le sang eut coulé de ses oreilles, de sa bouche et son nez, ses genoux finirent par se dérober sous son poids.

Alie recula sans quitter le cadavre dont une odeur de chair brûlée se détachait et inspira profondément en sentant une nouvelle force dans son corps irradier jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Elle détailla la dernière expression du mort, de sa première victime, dont elle venait d'incendier le cœur puis tout les organes à l'intérieur de son corps et entendit le pas de Dikoros s'approcher d'elle qui déclarait d'un ton plein de fierté :

– Bienvenue sur terre, Alie.

.

Suite à son geste, celui d'ôter une vie, son sang avait muté et était devenu noir.

Alie contemplait le cadavre incarnant une souffrance horrible, celle qu'elle lui avait fait subir, celle qui lui avait fait rencontrer ses origines sa magie et Novae.

Tout était clair. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment douté de sa supériorité mais alors que la puissance se répandait en elle, l'adolescente se savait indestructible, fière héritière des infidèles, revenue sur terre pour gouverner, pour devenir l'impératrice des quatre royaumes.

Dikoros admirait la transformation, les iris rouges incandescents illustrant la magie qui envahissait chaque fibre de son corps.

Après plusieurs minutes les iris reprirent leur couleur naturelle et Alie afficha un air perdu, frappée par quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

– Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Dikoros.

– Il est revenu...

– Quoi donc ?

– Ce lien qui m'attache à Astra et à la Flamme... Pourquoi ?

Dikoros ne répondit pas tout de suite, méditant cette nouvelle information. Puis elle accusa les Dieux de ce nouveau coup du sort.

– La magie est différente Alie, je te l'ai dit, et comme tu as reçu celle de la Flamme avant tes pouvoirs, elle est restée en toi. Inférieure à celle de Novae qui l'avait engloutie, ou bien enfermée en son sein... Mais... elle n'en a pas moins réussi une nouvelle riposte. En tuant cet homme tu as touchée sa magie et cela à permis à la perle de magie blanche que tu gardais de revivre et le lien s'est reformé.

– Fais-le disparaître ! Ordonna Alie, amplifie le voile d'illusion !

Dikoros sourit tristement.

– Je ne peux pas, cela demande trop de puissance, j'en mourrai. Mais il est toujours là, efficace jusqu'à un certaine point. Il te cache aux yeux des autres porteuses... sauf aux yeux d'Astra.

– Elle sait qui je suis !

– Pas encore. Elle le comprendra à Elrach si nous ne faisons rien...

Alie regarda son second avec espoir.

– Que dois-je faire ?! Dis-moi comment tromper la porteuse à nouveau.

– En apportant un catalyseur au voile...

– Un catalyseur ?

– Ton sang. Tu devras faire boire ton sang noir à la porteuse de la Flamme...

– Mon sang... ? Je ne comprends pas...

Le prêtre du feu enjamba le cadavre, s'empara du poignard à la ceinture de sa fille et lui attrapa la main tout en précisant.

– Ton sang est noir, maintenant... Elle s'arrêta de parler en lui piquant l'index, observant la goutte foncée s'échapper de la petite plaie. Et il draine une partie de ta magie. Il est inoffensif pour moi ou les métamorphes noirs, mais pour tout autre personne qui se trouve en contact avec lui, il devient un fléau merveilleux et réveille en eux leurs plus grandes peurs. Si tu faisais boire ce sang à la reine Aurora, elle serait frappée de délires et de fièvres, et en à peine quelques heures, elle mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances... C'est un poison d'une efficacité redoutable...

Alie fixait le liquide qui coulait le long de son doigt et murmura :

– Tu veux que je tue Astra ?

– Non ! S'exclama Dikoros. En tout cas pas si cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je veux qu'elle boive ton sang. Tu comprends, elle est immunisée contre tout poison, mais non contre la magie des métamorphes noirs et vue que ton sang la transporte, en l'avalant il trouvera dans son corps, ou son esprit, la toile que j'ai tissée, et reconnaitra en elle, une amie, la magie d'une voyageuse éternelle crée par Novae. Elle s'y accrochera, lui apportera la force indispensable pour rayonner complètement dans l'esprit d'Astra. Ainsi le voile d'illusion s'animera et reprendra son rôle.

Alie hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Je devrais la faire boire une seule fois ?

– J'ai bien peur que non. Une régularité s'impose... peut-être tous les mois. J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Guette ses expressions, ses humeurs te concernant ou peut-être... Dikoros s'interrompit en réfléchissant, peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, tu ressentiras toi-même la force du lien et saura quand lui administrer ton sang. Cela dit, fais-lui boire avant votre retour à Elrach.

La métamorphe acquiesça en silence puis parut perdue dans ses pensées.

– Qu'en est-il de mes transformations ? Un métamorphe peut prendre l'apparence d'animaux, non ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Dikoros comprenant que Becca n'avait encore rien tenté. Essaie...

Alie se concentra et hurla de douleur, tombant à genoux. Dikoros se précipita vers elle en s'écriant :

– Arrête ! Ne fais plus appel à ta magie !

La jeune métamorphe l'écouta et sentit la brûlure insupportable s'estomper.

– Que m'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en luttant encore contre le souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de subir.

– La magie de la Flamme a reconnu en toi une infidèle, grinça Dikoros. Elle t'empêche d'accéder à tes pouvoirs...

– Mais comment est-ce possible ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Dikoros dépitée, la magie de Novae devrait t'aider... Et... elle s'arrêta et se reprit. Elle t'aide à vrai dire, sans elle, la magie blanche t'aurais déjà consumée. Dieux... je ne pensais pas que notre lutte serait si compliquée.

Perdue dans ses réflexions la voleuse d'âmes s'était tue. Alie, toujours en quête de réponse lui ordonna :

– Explique-moi.

– Tant que tu seras reliée à la Flamme, tes pouvoirs de métamorphe ne te seront pas accessibles.

– Mais... mais, mon sang est noir !

– Oui, mais votre lien est encore trop important. Tu devras le détruire petit à petit en empoisonnant la porteuse. Si tu veux devenir la véritable héritière de Novae, tu devras tuer Astra...

.

Tuer Astra... Tuer la porteuse de la Flamme, de la Magie de ce monde pour avoir accès à l'héritage de Novae...

Dikoros avait été catégorique, il était hors de question qu'elle se débarrasse d'Astra rapidement. Il était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouir de ses pouvoirs ancestraux pour le moment, mais encore une fois, tout ça n'était qu'un contretemps. Alie était jeune et trop inexpérimentée dans l'art de la magie.

Bien entendu, si tous ces « coups du sort » ne leur étaient pas tombés de dessus, elle régnerait aujourd'hui sur les quatre royaumes, or, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Son second lui avait répété, il ne fallait pas se précipiter. Combien d'échecs avait-elle elle-même essuyé avant de voir naître enfin une métamorphe noire. Le temps n'était pas un problème. Si son ascension était retardée, si sa gloire, sa réussite n'avait lieu que dans dix ans ou plus, eh bien, tant pis, elles utiliseraient ce laps de temps « nécessaire » à leur avantage.

En attendant, Alie devrait apprendre la magie à Elrach comme n'importe quel autre élève qui y allait et ne plus faire appel à une autre magie que celle du feu de la jeune orpheline qu'elle incarnait, de la gardienne de la Flamme, la « sœur » de l'ancienne princesse de Polis.

Alie avait du mal à l'accepter, à le comprendre. La victoire était là à portée de main et à cause de ceux que sa race avait combattu plusieurs centaines d'années en arrière, elle se retrouvait coincée dans la peau d'une jeune femme pourvue d'une magie primaire !

« La patience est une vertu dont tu devras user pour vaincre tes ennemis », lui avait précisé Dikoros avant de la laisser repartir dans sa chambre pour la laisser accomplir sa première mission avant Elrach, celle de faire boire son sang à Astra.

Il lui avait fallu user d'habilité pour lui subtiliser une tasse et y glisser le « remède » qui remettrait le voile de l'illusion en place mais elle avait réussi avant leur voyage pour la cité magique.

Becca avait estimé que quelques gouttes suffisaient et se voyait ravie de ressentir la puissance du sort de la voleuse d'âmes reprendre souffle en elle et enrober ce lien qui l'unissait à la porteuse.

.

Sa deuxième année à Elrach se déroula différemment de la première. Becca accepta son rôle pour mieux tromper ses adversaires. Le lien faussé qui l'unissait à Astra marcha parfaitement. La jeune métamorphe fit boire régulièrement son sang à la porteuse, dosant le « breuvage » autrement dans la cité magique, l'augmentant pour mieux contrer la magie de la Flamme.

Elle se « prit au jeu », apprécia les cours de luttes et de magie, devint une des meilleures élèves de sa classe, étudiant avec acharnement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, augmentant la fierté du grand prêtre et riant intérieurement de la nouvelle combinaison qu'elle avait mis en place avec Dikoros pour ne pas trahir sa véritable identité lors de combats et empêcher la découverte de son sang noir.

Quand il avait changé de couleur, Alie s'en était inquiétée et Dikoros toujours aussi fière qu'elle réagisse promptement aux difficultés qui leur barraient la route, avait souri de cet air si mystérieux.

Toujours dans l'atelier du maître du feu, Preston Scott sans vie à leur pied, la voleuse d'âme avait prononcé ces simples mots :

– La réponse se trouve dans les pierres de connexions...

– Les pierres de connexions ? Répéta la jeune femme.

Dikoros montra sa main droite où deux bagues à pierre noire brillaient au niveau du majeur et de l'annulaire. Elle enleva celle à son annulaire et la tendit à Alie.

– Tiens, mets-la.

Alie obéit et n'en fut pas plus convaincue.

– Les pierres de connexion, dit-elle à nouveau, pourquoi n'en ais-je jamais entendu parler ?

– Parce que, comme notre cher ami Preston Scott, cette magie là n'était connue que des plus grands métamorphes...

Dikoros sourit en passant le doigt sur la pierre froide à sa main.

– Il s'agit d'une invention assez bien pensé des métamorphes blancs...

– En quoi consistaient-elles ?

– Quand deux personnes portaient les pierres, elles pouvaient savoir à son changement de couleur si l'une d'elle était en danger et... elles pouvaient communiquer à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'écarts sans que personne autour d'eux ne le sache !

Alie en ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement :

– Cela signifie que quand je serai à Elrach, toi et moi pourrons nous parler ?

– Oui, confirma Dikoros.

Elle lui montra le principe du changement de couleur et lui expliqua comment communiquer à distance puis ajouta :

– Mais il y a un plus... Vois-tu, Novae aimait les défis et quand elle a appris l'existence de ces pierres, elle y a vu quelque chose qui pourrait aider ses troupes et a travaillé avec entêtement dessus.

Les yeux de la voleuse d'âmes reflétaient toute son admiration pour sa créatrice en continuant son petit discours :

– A force de sorts, elle a réussi à mettre en place un petit voile d'illusion dans ces deux pierres... Et ainsi, lorsqu'un métamorphe noir la porte, il peut dissimuler la couleur de son sang...

Devant la nouvelle expression de surprise d'Alie, Dikoros s'empressa d'ajouter.

– Le voile n'est actif que pendant quelques heures pas plus.

– Mais...

– Mais oui, cela sera suffisant pour tes cours de combats et de luttes.

– Incroyable...

– Oui, cette idée là a permis de remporter la bataille d'Eskril, mais, malheureusement nos ennemis ont compris le plan de Novae.

La voyageuse éternelle sourit légèrement.

– Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager la première métamorphe noire ! Alors, elle a crée « le baiser de la mort ».

Alie se mit à rire :

– Le baiser de la mort ? C'est un peu ridicule comme nom de sort.

Dikoros fronça les sourcils, tançant ce qu'elle sentait comme une moquerie déplacée.

– Sauf quand ceux qui le reçoivent finissent par mourir !

La jeune femme perdit son expression d'amusement et déglutit.

– Il court dans tes veines, Alie un sort puissant... Celui ou celle que tu embrasseras deviendra ta proie, ta marionnette et acceptera tous tes désirs...

– Non... souffla la métamorphe.

– Si et crois-moi, ce sort à lui seul à bien failli nous faire gagner la guerre. Les métamorphes blancs, ne pouvaient plus résister à leur ennemi, leur seul moyen de défense était la mort. Ils se suicidaient pour ne plus avoir à donner des informations, ne plus avoir à succomber à ceux qui s'amusaient de leur faiblesse.

Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux de la voleuse d'âmes.

– Mais nous avons sous-estimé nos adversaires. Ils ont trouvé la parade idéale...

– Laquelle ?

– L'Amour, cracha avec mépris Dikoros. Chaque soldat Métamorphe blanc apprit à accepter ce sort, à voir au-delà de leur désir, à voir le métamorphe noir à travers la magie et à l'accepter, à l'aimer... Par ce biais, ils brisèrent l'enchantement et retournèrent la situation. Transformant le bourreau en esclave... Les métamorphes noirs n'ont pas supporté cette magie-là, saine, pure et trop forte à combattre. Cette même magie qui emprisonne ta magie. Celle qui deviendrait par la suite, la magie de la Flamme.

Le prêtre du feu cessa de parler et réfléchit un long moment. Alie de son côté digérait ce pans de son histoire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait eu beau apprendre la magie dans les livres, la défaite de ses ancêtres était toujours restée obscure et son second ne lui avait précisée qu'elle n'en connaitrait les détails qu'à l'apparition de ses pouvoirs.

Dikoros soupira.

– Si seulement, Novae avait eu un peu plus de temps... L'arme qu'elle projetait, celle qui aurait tout changé n'a pas pu voir le jour à temps, elle en était si proche... Ma création n'était que la première étape. Elle aurait fini par transformer chaque métamorphe noir en voleur d'âmes et elle aurait permis la prise de contrôle des ennemis de l'intérieur ! Tu comprends ? Le baiser de la mort laissait encore le choix à la victime, en tout cas, leur mort permettait une certaine résistance et une libération de leur enfer... Mais en les contrôlant comme je contrôle le corps d'Aaron Cross, ils auraient été anéantis !

– Ils seraient morts à la prise de possession de leur corps par leur ennemi ?

Dikoros secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas. La guerre a pris fin avant que les tests soient lancés, mais oui c'était l'idée. En très peu de temps les métamorphes blancs auraient été balayés.

– Et leur magie ? Elle aurait résisté, contra l'adolescente.

La voleuse d'âmes sourit tristement.

– Sans le virus des métamorphes blancs, Novae aurait pu continuer et contrer cet amour impersonnel qui a eu raison de ses troupes.

« Aaron Cross » soupira longuement dans son atelier puis sourit à nouveau d'un air plus confiant.

– Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les métamorphes blancs n'existent plus...

– Mais leur magie si, et elle nous fait déjà obstacle !

– Nous avons trouvé la solution sur ce point Alie. Il nous faut juste un peu plus de temps pour nous préparer. Te dévoiler aujourd'hui sans la Magie de Novae à ta portée serait une erreur...

– Je sais, répondit froidement l'adolescente. Je vais devoir encore me cacher !

– Alie...

– Tu ne m'as pas expliqué comment les pierres de connexion permettaient de dissimuler la couleur de mon sang, dit-elle revenant à ce présent qui lui déplaisait mais qu'il fallait toujours maintenir.

Les yeux gris-verts l'observèrent longuement en silence et la métamorphe détourna le regard.

– Il faut que tu offres ton sang à la pierre, qu'elle sache qui tu es et ainsi elle pourra développer le voile dans ton corps et cacher la couleur noire, la transformer en rouge aux yeux de tous les autres pendant quelques heures.

Alie hochant la tête, agrandit la plaie sur son index avec la pointe du couteau et s'apprêta à poser le doigt sur la pierre.

– Pas maintenant, l'arrêta son second. Demain, avant ton départ, afin que tu puisses entrer à Elrach avec un sang « rouge ». La cité est maligne, elle croit que les métamorphes n'existent plus, mais les sorts érigés à ses portes peuvent déceler quelque chose en toi et il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Une fois dans ses murs ce sera différent, elle ne se méfiera plus de toi.

– Cela fait un an que j'y suis, elle me connait.

– Elle ne connait pas encore ta magie.

– Le voile d'illusion contenu dans la pierre marchera vraiment ?

– Oui. Ça j'en suis certaine.

_._

A la fin du troisième été qui suivit sa formation à Elrach, Alie fut invitée avec la porteuse à rester à la forteresse du Baron de Fendikos jusqu'à leur retour à la cité magique.

Astra ne connaissait pas cette Baronnie du royaume de ses parents et sous le conseil de son père, bien que sa mère restât sceptique, accepta de partir pour quelques jours à l'ouest du pays.

Aaron Cross les attendait sur le pont-levis et les salua avec déférence.

Depuis que la Flamme l'habitait, Astra se méfiait du prêtre du feu. Elle décelait chez lui quelque chose de faux et préférait son apprenti le jeune Cage Alexander.

Elle n'ignorait pas que des sentiments confus et à tendance amoureuse à son égard se développaient en Cage et la jeune porteuse troublée avait préféré s'éloigner de lui, sachant qu'il lui était interdit d'aimer. Un sentiment puissant qui, à dix-huit ans, elle le redoutait, risquait de fondre sur elle, ressentant déjà une émotion forte dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence du jeune homme brun. Un désir charnel et une envie d'être en permanence à ses côtés s'emparaient d'elle, la terrifiant, l'obligeant à fuir avec sa gardienne loin de Polis.

Astra s'était ouverte sur son trouble à Becca qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher de l'apprenti du feu. Qu'une telle union n'était qu'un blasphème immorale à sa magie et que leur voyage lui remettrait les idées en place.

.

La nuit se terminait sur la vallée de Déos. Alie regardait l'heure bleue qui annonçait l'aurore se déposer sur l'entaille naturelle crée au fil des siècles par le fleuve Héraïon. Sa visite au temple de Novae, comme chaque été, avait renforcé ce lien qui s'amenuisait pendant son séjour à Elrach, cette certitude qu'elle appartenait à un autre peuple, à une autre époque, qu'elle était la fille de la plus grande métamorphe de tous les temps : Novae.

Elle aimait cet endroit et se disait qu'y vivre avant le sacrifice du grand prêtre avait dû être merveilleux.

L'adolescente ne se retourna pas au son des pas de Dikoros derrière elle.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse des autres pierres de connexion ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Alie ne répondit pas tout de suite, voyant les premiers rayons du soleil filtrer à travers le col de la montagne au début de la vallée, au-dessus du bassin de plongement, qui devenait après plusieurs obstacles de roche tout au long de sa descente vers la plaine, à la fin de la vallée, le plus grand fleuve qui traversait tout le pays.

– Pour le moment garde-les, nous verrons plus tard si nous pouvons les utiliser...

– Et les deux dernières ?

– Nous les laissons à Elrach, Dante y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et ce serait idiot de les lui prendre.

La jeune métamorphe avait appris qu'il existait encore huit pierres de connexion dans ce monde après la fin de la guerre, et que Dikoros avait passé près d'un siècle à les chercher et les regrouper. A la naissance de Becca, le dernier « couple » avait enfin été déniché et la voleuse d'âmes, trop accaparée par son rôle de prêtre et la préparation de la métamorphe, avait préféré différer la récupération des pierres en possession de Dante Wallas.

Dikoros hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente puis déclara :

– Tu as bien fait de l'éloigner de lui. Astra ne doit pas s'enticher de Cage, c'est interdit...

– Je sais... mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui ai fait la morale et que je l'ai amené ici...

La gardienne serra les mâchoires de colère.

– Je ne supporterais pas qu'il la touche. Astra possède la Flamme, personne n'est en mesure de comprendre son pouvoir...

– Sauf toi ? Avança son second.

– Oui, répondit fermement la métamorphe, Astra, et ce qu'elle porte en elle, est à moi...

Dikoros secoua la tête négativement.

– Alie, tu ne peux pas... Cela briserait le voile de l'illusion et... même si cela réussissait à ne pas le déchirer, votre union serait maudite, taboue, une hérésie auprès de tous, des Dieux mêmes !

– Elle m'appartient, s'entêta Alie, à moi, pas à cette erreur de la nature qui se proclame être ton élève !

Sa voix s'était élevée et sa dernière phrase résonnait dans la vallée.

Dikoros sourit avec indulgence.

– Tu es jalouse...

Alie lui lança un regard plein de haine.

– Mais tu ne devrais pas, continua imperturbable la voyageuse éternelle. Cage n'est pas une menace et ne le sera jamais.

– Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, cracha Alie, si tu voyais le visage d'Astra quand elle parle de lui ! Son désir est communicatif... et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas succomber à ce qu'elle dégage malgré elle lorsqu'il envahit ses pensées, à ne pas moi-même la combler comme le réclame son corps et son esprit !

– Peut-être, mais il s'agit d'une amourette, d'un désir d'adolescente qui va s'estomper et je te l'ai dit, Cage n'est pas une menace.

Dikoros chercha le regard de la jeune métamorphe et avoua :

– Car à la fin de l'été prochain, lorsque vous retournerez à Elrach pour votre dernière année, Cage mourra et deviendra ma nouvelle peau...

.

Lorelei Tsing arpentait les couloirs du château en pleine nuit. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre mais sa « petite sœur » comme on l'appelait, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentit le moindre lien fraternelle entre elles, lui avait demandé de venir la voir.

La jeune élève d'Elrach qui se préparait à devenir diplomate passerait sa dernière année à Elrach et sillonnerait les routes du pays à la fin de l'été qui suivrait. Elle en aurait ainsi fini avec sa promesse auprès de son père et ce pacte stupide de protéger une adolescente qui, si elle était honnête, la mettait assez mal à l'aise. A Elrach, elles ne se voyaient pas souvent et Becca ne semblait pas souffrir de cet éloignement, au grand bonheur de la jeune Lorelei.

Mais le problème était que ce soir, elle dormait chez elle et qu'entre ses murs, son engagement prévalait sur tout. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait à devoir rejoindre Becca dans sa chambre parce que celle-ci voulait lui parler d'un sujet grave.

Elle toqua à la porte et Becca, vaguement couverte d'un peignoir transparent vint lui ouvrir.

– Entre, lui dit-elle.

Les yeux de Lorelei se fixèrent malgré elle sur les courbes qu'elle devinait à travers l'habit et croisa enfin le regard plus qu'amusé de Becca. Elle détourna le regard alors que la métamorphe demandait d'une voix moqueuse :

– Ce que tu vois te plait... Lorelei ?

La façon dont son prénom avait été susurré fit frissonner la future diplomate. Elle y décela une menace luxurieuse à son égard et recula de quelques pas à l'approche de sa sœur qui poursuivait :

– Tu as sûrement entendu les rumeurs qui courent sur moi à Elrach ?

Lorelei déglutit continuant à reculer. Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant. Becca avait de nombreux amants et... amantes. Elle se fichait de leur appartenance, Terre, Air, Feu ou Eau, ils passaient dans son lit et plus d'un louait son ingéniosité et cette drôle de manie qu'elle avait établie avec eux. Jamais au grand jamais Becca n'embrassait ceux qui partageait sa couche.

Lorsque ses mollets se cognèrent sur le sommier du lit, Lorelei réalisa avec horreur que Becca l'avait conduite jusqu'à celui-ci. Elle faillit tomber en arrière mais fut rattrapée de justesse par celle qui l'avait conviée à la rejoindre en pleine nuit.

Lorelei plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la métamorphe qui lui souriait avec envie, ressentant pour la première fois un léger trouble devant cette proximité, un trouble qui envahissait son bas ventre à une vitesse fulgurante, se traduisant par une attirance qui la pénétrait insidieusement et qui la terrifiait, une envie qui la paralysait et l'empêchait de se débattre afin de repousser les bras qui la tenaient.

Le sourire de Becca s'élargit. Elle l'attira à elle et chuchota à son oreille :

– Ne lutte pas contre ton désir, Lorelei, cela ne fera que l'attiser encore plus...

Becca recula, croisa un instant le regard de celle qui ne lui obéissait pas et y décela sa propre magie, celle qui s'échappait de son corps lorsqu'elle voulait profiter de la compagnie d'une personne, une magie qui déroutait toujours ceux avec qui elle passait ses nuits.

Une magie qui exhalait de sa peau elle-même, voir de sa salive et contre laquelle la magie blanche – comme elle avait fini par le découvrir à Elrach et que lui avait confirmait Dikoros – ne pouvait rien. Même s'il était à l'origine une invention de Novae, il se fondait si bien à la métamorphe que la Magie de la Flamme était impuissante contre lui.

Un pouvoir qu'elle utilisait déjà plus ou moins avec les autres élèves de la cité magique. Mais un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de déverser sur la porteuse de la Flamme et qui l'obligeait à se contenter du menu fretin à la place.

La gardienne posa son regard sur les lèvres de Lorelei et murmura plus pour elle-même :

– J'ai envie de faire une petite expérience avec toi...

Au moment où ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Lorelei, Alie sentit toute sa magie s'emparer du corps qu'elle pressait contre le sien et le gémissement qui s'échappa de celle qu'elle enlaçait enflamma ce qu'elle gardait prisonnier sous sa peau : le baiser de la mort. Un pouvoir puissant dont lui avait parlé Dikoros et qui s'avérait extrêmement jouissif.

Un pouvoir qu'elle libérerait sur une personne totalement à sa merci.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir Astra... Alors, elle se vengerait sur Lorelei.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Un an... Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à simuler.

Un an avant d'enfin embrasser totalement ses pouvoirs. Un an avant de tuer Astra.

Alie était songeuse en haut de la tour de Polis. Cette quatrième année à Elrach s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Sa jalousie maladive pour Cage Alexander – cette soit-disant lubie de la jeune porteuse de la Flamme – ne s'estompait pas comme prévue et la métamorphe avait plus d'une fois dû user de son nouveau jouet pour « oublier » cette émotion qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

Lorelei...

L'adolescente devait reconnaître en la nouvelle diplomate du royaume du feu une endurance à toute épreuve. Elle savait bien que la fille de Frank Hadrien la détestait profondément et qu'elle se haïssait encore plus d'en redemander chaque fois qu'elle franchissait la porte de sa chambre, une lutte intérieure visible sur ses traits qui ne faisait qu'accroître la perversité de la métamorphe noire.

Pourtant certains soirs, Alie se montrait d'une gentillesse et d'une attention si bouleversante qu'elle renversait encore un peu plus les protections invisibles et de moins en moins efficaces de l'esprit de Lorelei.

Alie savait qu'elle l'avait détruite. Même si elle arrivait à donner le change en compagnie de ses parents, quelque chose s'était fissuré en Lorelei après un an de « jeux » avec elle.

La métamorphe n'ignorait pas que la jeune femme avait tenté de résister et que l'idée d'aller voir Dante l'avait titillée afin de dénoncer son bourreau. Mais Alie avait été très claire. Si elle osait parler de leur liaison à qui que ce soit ou au grand prêtre, elles ne se verraient plus.

Lorelei avait vu dans cette menace, après plus de sept mois d'une agonie persistante, son salut.

Elle avait cru bêtement se passer de la drogue qu'avait instauré en elle leurs ébats et avait ressenti la chute et le manque d'une manière si douloureuse après seulement quelques jours sans la voir que ses muscles en tremblaient parfois encore en spasmes incontrôlables.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas directement allée voir Dante après l'avertissement de Becca ? Lorelei ne s'en était simplement pas senti le courage...

Alie l'avait observée avec délectation. Sa magie la rendait dépendante, lâche et d'une faiblesse sans précédent.

L'infidèle avait particulièrement aimé cette semaine de lutte chez Lorelei, cette tergiversation constante sur sa visite au grand prêtre pour tout dévoiler entre elle et la gardienne de la Flamme.

Voir dépérir Lorelei l'avait comblée de joie.

A la demande de Dikoros, elle s'était montrée magnanime envers la fille de ceux qui l'avait élevée et l'avait libérée en partie de son emprise.

Son second lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait été presque trop loin avec la jeune femme, que la dose qu'elle lui avait administré et les humiliations quotidiennes qu'elle lui avait fait subir devaient cesser.

Lorelei avait un rôle à jouer dans le royaume et devait se reconstruire.

Dikoros lui montra comment la sevrer d'une partie de cette drogue qui courait dans ses veines, comment lui ôter ce désir qui ne la quittait plus et qui explosait rien qu'en présence de la métamorphe.

Un exercice auquel se plia Alie presque en ronchonnant sous le regard excédé de son second.

Lorelei « s'enfuit » quelques jours plus tard pour Fendikos et commença son nouveau métier, libérée physiquement de l'attraction de la métamorphe, mais anéantie moralement par tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait faire avec son consentement le plus dévoué.

Alie ne ressentait aucun remord face à ses actes avec Lorelei. Elle regrettait seulement de ne plus l'avoir à porté de main.

.

Ce mois au royaume de feu l'avait épuisée.

Dikoros ne prendrait le corps de Cage Alexander qu'à la fin de la semaine, après leur départ pour Elrach.

Or, Alie sentait qu'Astra évitait le prêtre pour « son bien » mais qu'elle rêvait de lui et que le désir qu'elle avait combattu la veille, la hantait à nouveau dès son réveil. Et elle, Alie, ressentait par leur lien cette envie dévorante. Elle remerciait le voile d'illusion qui lui diminuait une partie de l'émotion, mais qui malheureusement, ne parvenait pas à tout étouffer.

Les affres de la jalousie et de contrôle sur Astra ne la quittaient plus et Lorelei n'était plus présente pour qu'elle puisse se défouler !

Alie cria de rage face aux cieux au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'ils interfèrent dans son destin. Elle était la métamorphe noire attendue depuis des siècles, celle qui changerait la face du monde, celle qui réunirait les quatre royaumes et en deviendrait la maîtresse absolue !

Si elle respirait l'air autour d'elle, si elle était présente ce soir en haut de cette tour c'était bien pour cette raison !

Alors pourquoi les Dieux lui mettaient-ils des obstacles sur sa route ?

Pourquoi avoir accepté qu'elle s'incarne ?

Elle ne croyait pas que seule la volonté de Dikoros avait suffi pour les tromper. Il devait y avoir une autre explication à sa présence ici aujourd'hui.

Et ne pas avoir la réponse à cette énigme augmentait sa rage.

Alie inspira profondément et tenta de se calmer. Elle finirait bien par découvrir les dessous de l'affaire un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, elle ferait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, à sa façon, et tant pis si son second n'approuvait pas.

Elle déciderait de ce qu'il faudrait faire et en subirait les conséquences s'il le fallait.

La métamorphe se recomposa lentement face à la voûte céleste et partit se coucher.

Les jours se déroulèrent dans la même monotonie cruelle que les précédents. Astra luttait contre ses désirs et Alie aussi.

La veille du départ vers Elrach, une chose inattendue réveilla la métamorphe en pleine nuit.

Elle sentit la sensation monter dans son corps, une vague de plaisir inconnue et réalisa ce qu'il arrivait.

Astra et Cage passaient la nuit ensemble !

Elle se leva prête à réagir puis faillit crier en sentant la main se poser sur son épaule et l'emmener loin de sa chambre.

L'air était froid autour d'elle.

Alie tomba à genoux et cria de désespoir et de rage sur le plateau qui surplombait la vallée de Déos.

Un peu en retrait Dikoros, baissait la tête attendant que la métamorphe reprenne ses esprits.

– Elle m'a trahi, finit par dire Alie entre deux sanglots.

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai...

La métamorphe lui jeta un regard plein de colère et cracha :

– Elle est avec lui en ce moment, je le sens, et crois-moi, elle apprécie sa compagnie !

– Je le sais.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?!

– Pour que tu ne fasses pas une bêtise sous le coup de la colère... comme les tuer tous les deux...

Alie détourna le regard sans répondre, fixant la vallée en contrebas.

– Cage m'appartient, continua Dikoros...

Son second s'approcha et se mit aussi à observer la terre sous leur yeux, remarquant qu'Alie se calmait un peu face au paysage.

– Sais-tu pourquoi cette terre t'apaise ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Dikoros n'attendit pas sa réponse et poursuivit :

– Tu es née ici... Le jour où j'ai pris l'apparence d'Aaron Cross, il y a dix-neuf ans...

– Tu devais empêcher que cela arrive, déclara pathétiquement Alie, comme si ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre n'avait aucune importance.

– Je suis désolée... Ils m'ont pris de court. Cage m'a menti. Il m'a dit qu'il partait voir sa mère quelques jours et j'ai lâché la bride... Je n'ai compris que trop tard qu'il était revenu au château. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher.

Alie se releva et essuya ses larmes, ses yeux brillant d'une colère sourde.

– Tu aurais dû me laisser les tuer...

– Non. La porteuse ne doit pas mourir avant la fin de sa formation, avant la fin de la tienne. Un fois hors de la protection d'Elrach, tu seras libre de faire ce que bon te semble. Pas avant, sinon Dante comprendra que quelque chose ne va pas.

– Il le comprendra de toute façon, aujourd'hui ou dans un an.

– Oui, mais... nous pouvons lui faire croire que sa mort découlera d'une longue maladie...

L'infidèle quitta la vallée des yeux et regarda son second.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu devras faire boire de plus en plus de sang à la porteuse...

– Ça ne suffira pas...

– Tu as sûrement raison, approuva Dikoros.

Elle sourit d'un air mystérieux et continua :

– Je t'ai réprimandé pour ce que tu avais fait à Lorelei, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'avais été impressionnée par les résultats définitifs sur son esprit...

L'adolescente plissa les yeux en attendant la suite.

– Je pense qu'Astra devrait connaître le baiser de la mort...

Alie ouvrit de grands et yeux et s'exclama :

– Tu me l'as pourtant formellement interdit !

– Oui... Mais j'ai échoué dans ma promesse à tenir Cage loin d'Astra... Et vu que tu ne peux pas te venger sur mon apprenti... Je pense que la porteuse mérite une petite leçon pour ne pas t'avoir écouté...

Le sourire de cruauté qui s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Alie ravit Dikoros qui enchaîna :

– Mais tu devras faire preuve d'une discrétion sans faille à Elrach.

– Evidemment...

– Bien...

Dikoros leva les yeux vers le ciel et calcula un instant dans sa tête.

– Nous avons environ trois heures devant nous avant l'aube... Je devrais y arriver, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide que tu me dises si le changement est correcte.

Alie fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Son second agita la main d'un geste nonchalant et fit apparaître trois hommes ficelés et baillonés sur la roche à leurs pieds.

– J'ai décidé de prendre l'apparence de Cage avant ton départ... Mais il ne faut pas que mes yeux me trahissent...

Alie ouvrit la bouche.

– Tu veux prendre possession de ces trois corps avant l'aube pour que tes iris deviennent de la même couleur que ceux de Cage ?!

– Oui et tu seras le juge de « la vérité ». Tu devras valider ou non ma réussite.

Dikoros posa les mains sur les épaules d'Alie et la fixa de ses yeux gris-vert.

– Alie, j'ai réussi à tromper Dante une fois, mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Si mes yeux ne correspondent pas, tu devras me le dire et ne pas t'accrocher à ta colère ou ta jalousie pour que je prenne l'apparence de Cage. Si je ne réussis pas avant l'aube, ma transformation sera repoussée après ton départ, comme c'était initialement prévu, je la ferai dans tous les cas, mais je préfèrerais avoir ton avis, d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha silencieusement la tête. Dikoros parut convaincue et se tourna vers les hommes apeurés qui se tortillaient comme des demeurés, essayant désespérément de se libérer.

– Messieurs, leur dit-elle. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous fassions connaissance...

La métamorphe noire suivit d'un œil fasciné la première renaissance de Dikoros sous les traits d'un homme aux yeux marrons. Elle ignorait les noms de la victime et s'en fichait éperdument. En revanche, reconnaître le regard de son second dans celui de cet inconnu la troubla grandement. L'adolescente réalisa à cet instant le cadeau extraordinaire que Novae avait prévu pour son peuple et regretta amèrement la victoire des métamorphes blancs.

Après qu'elle l'eut détaché, qu'il se soit mis debout, et effectué quelques pas. L'homme trapu, au nez épaté et aux dents mal rangées, attendait son verdict.

– Alors ?

Alie fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et observa les iris avec attention.

– J'y décèle encore du gris... et oui, très légèrement du vert.

– Le contraire m'eut étonné, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Il se retourna et se coucha près du second homme tétanisé, sous le regard admiratif de la métamorphe qui demanda :

– Prendre tant de corps en si peu de temps ne va-t-il pas t'épuiser ?

L'inconnu haussa les épaules en précisant :

– Cage est jeune et bien portant. Son corps et sa magie rétabliront l'équilibre...

Les seconds iris furent un peu plus convaincants, mais l'absence de gris ou de vert ne fut totale qu'au troisième corps.

– Comment as-tu su, que trois suffiraient ?

L'homme maigrelet, aux muscles secs et à la démarche agité lui répondit :

– Après plusieurs siècles, si j'avais été incapable de calculer ça, j'aurais été une bien piètre voleuse d'âmes... Il leva la tête vers le ciel et continua, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps... Attends-moi.

Dikoros disparut et Alie s'approcha du corps inerte d'Aaron Cross.

Le corps vide lui révéla enfin ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir de son « vivant ». Dikoros avait dû souffrir dans cette coquille qui sentait encore la maladie qui la rongeait. L'attente avait dû être insupportable et la métamorphe réalisa qu'Aaron Cross n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps.

Elle sursauta quand il fut jeté à terre derrière elle.

Nu et complètement sonné, le jeune homme tenta de se relever, mais fut arrêté par un sort de la voleuse d'âmes.

– Pourrais-tu l'attacher, s'il te plaît Alie ? Je dois garder mes forces pour ma dernière transformation...

La métamorphe s'exécuta, et Cage qui l'avait reconnu, l'appela plusieurs fois au secours silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre un poids puissant qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ses pouvoirs et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître était mort dans ce décors de désolation.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parfaire ses réflexions, la poudre noire s'approcha de lui et il sentit son esprit se disloquer. L'apprenti essaya de crier, sans succès, tout son être s'effilochant en une souffrance intenable.

Dikoros prit possession de son corps et Cage Alexander mourut à quelques mètres de l'entrée du Temple de Novae au moment où les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient sur la vallée de Déos.

– C'est incroyable, murmura Alie en fixant les yeux foncés de celui qui deviendrait le nouveau prêtre du feu certainement dès le lendemain.

Dikoros sourit et déclara :

– Je t'avais dit que Novae était la plus grande magicienne de tous les temps...

– Oui, confirma Alie. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Assez fatiguée, avoua son second, mais ça va aller... Elle se tourna vers les différents cadavres et précisa. Nous devons y aller. Cage était seul, Astra avait regagné sa chambre et nous devons faire de même, tu dois partir pour Elrach dans moins d'une heure.

Alie approuva et pointa du doigt la carcasse vide d'Aaron Cross.

– Tu vas y arriver ?

– Oui... mais je crains que le prêtre du feu ne soit pas présent pour ton départ vers Elrach...

– Je comprends, je ne lui en voudrait pas, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et Cage ? Il sera là ?

– Bien sûr que je te dirai au revoir, répondit Dikoros avec la voix de celui dont elle venait de voler le corps.

Elles se sourirent complices. Alie disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles et Cage attrapa la main froide d'Aaron Cross avant de faire de même.

Laissant aux charognards le soin de les débarrasser de trois corps inconnus perdus dans la vallée de Déos.

.

* * *

.

Alie se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'elle avait embrassée Astra, cela avait été trop rapide. Aujourd'hui, elle se contiendrait et ferait différemment.

A son plus grand étonnement la métamorphe noire n'était pas passée à l'acte dès leur arrivée à Elrach. Elle avait continué à faire boire son sang à la porteuse en reculant le moment du baiser de la mort.

Et puis un soir après l'hiver... Plus qu'énervée par l'attitude de « sa sœur » en pâmoison au souvenir de sa nuit avec Cage, Alie avait « craqué ».

Seules dans la maison qui leur avait été allouée, les deux jeunes femmes devant le feux discutaient tranquillement.

Alie avait vaguement parlé d'un jeune homme du royaume de l'eau qui lui plaisait et Astra avait soupiré en pensant à celui qui ne quittait plus son esprit depuis l'été précédent.

La métamorphe, assise à ses côtés sur le canapé, s'était rapproché d'elle et avait demandé innocemment :

– Cage embrasse-t-il bien ?

Astra avait rougi et rencontré le regard ardant de sa gardienne y décelant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas su analyser mais qui l'avait troublé étrangement pour la première fois.

– Becca... je... voyons, je ne veux pas en parler !

Alie avait failli lui crier dessus devant cette fausse pudeur. Depuis des mois Astra la bassinait et maintenant qu'elle l'interrogeait réellement sur Cage,_ madame_ jouait les ingénues. Elle avait refusé de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot et avait embrassé Astra.

La porteuse l'avait repoussé furieusement et avait paru perdue dans son argumentation pour la rejeter en passant doucement sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, à l'endroit où celles d'Alie se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.

La gardienne ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits et l'avait embrassé à nouveau la basculant sur le sofa, ajoutant les caresses à cette étreinte.

Le sort avait marché et Astra tout en gémissant l'avait attirée à elle.

Alie avait tout fait pour lui faire oublier Cage cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait pas « abusé » de son pouvoir et avait vraiment cherché à satisfaire la porteuse de la Flamme à plusieurs reprises.

Au matin, le visage déconfit d'Astra lui apprit la honte qu'elle ressentait pour leur nuit ensemble et Alie était sortie du lit sans prononcer le moindre mot, ravie que ce sentiment de rejet soit déjà ressenti par Astra.

Elle n'avait pas insisté, était restée à l'écart, mais quand Astra avait frappée à sa porte la nuit suivante « Becca » lui avait dit d'entrer.

Alie avait banni le nom de Cage des lèvres d'Astra. Du moins, il était interdit de le prononcer en sa présence, et sa nouvelle victime obéissait religieusement.

Quand Alie n'était pas présente, Astra se recroquevillait dans un coin du salon, assise à même le sol, les bras entourant ses genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière en s'interrogeant sur ses actes. Ne comprenant pas son soudain attachement à sa gardienne, son besoin viscérale de sa présence à ses côtés, l'envie intenable de son corps près d'elle, sur elle, en elle.

A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta d'en parler aux anciennes porteuses dans sa têtes mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une voix en elle lui susurrait, qu'elle Astra, était responsable de ses phantasmes, car tout cela n'avait lieu que dans sa tête. C'était sa punition pour être tombée amoureuse de Cage Alexander, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Son esprit se vengeait et la preuve était, que hormis la première fois ensemble, elle se réveillait seule dans sa propre chambre le matin, pas dans celle de Becca. Et sa gardienne ne comprenait pas quand elle essayait de lui en parler dans la journée, la regardant avec horreur. Cherchant à lui expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'un manque évident de Cage et que d'une certaine façon elle transférait ses sentiments pour le prêtre du feu sur elle.

Confirmant Astra dans l'idée que tout cette folie n'était que des songes, avec pour but de la faire culpabiliser, car après tout, leurs ébats entre elles n'arrivaient toujours qu'à la nuit tombée... Comme dans un rêve. Mais un rêve si efficace...

Un rêve quotidien, où même une fois, un jeune homme du royaume de l'eau dont elle avait oublié le nom s'était invité... Et vu que lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, il n'y avait absolument pas fait allusion, tout ceci paraissait n'avoir jamais eu lieu.

Le porteuse angoissait. Cette relation était si... interdite, si contre nature. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Becca depuis quatre ans n'avait jamais été entaché par cette envie malsaine, ce désir désespérant, cette soif sans fin qui tiraillait son corps.

Elle finit par accuser la cité autour d'elle d'être responsable de ses visions. Ce huit-clos dont elle ne pouvait sortir qu'une fois l'an, lui envoyait ses rêves plus qu'érotiques avec Becca !

Elle nia dans son esprit cette relation tant que le soleil était visible, s'acharnant sur les cours de diplomatie, les sorts, se focalisant sur l'histoire de chaque royaume pour libérer sa folie à la nuit tombée dans ses songes et laisser Becca faire d'elle tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Et se réveiller encore plus misérable chaque matin et lutter plus hargneusement pour la nouvelle journée qui commençait. Se répétant comme un mantra que lorsqu'elle reviendrait à Polis et qu'elle reverrait Cage, son cauchemar prendrait fin, qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas car le prix était trop dur et que la Magie elle-même l'avait punie pour sa faute.

De son côté Alie se régalait. En revenant à Polis, un an plus tôt, après cette nuit où quatre vies s'étaient éteintes, elle avait redemandé à Dikoros pourquoi elle l'autorisait à « s'occuper » d'Astra et le « jeune nouveau prêtre du feu » avait à nouveau accusé l'attitude d'Astra. Arguant que la porteuse n'était pas très maligne, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureuse de Cage et la faire souffrir.

Si une porteuse de la Flamme n'était pas en mesure de se contenir un minimum alors elle ne méritait pas son titre.

Alie lui avait rétorqué qu'elle était la première à laisser libre court à ses émotions... Ce à quoi Dikoros avait souri en lui précisant que cela faisait partie intégrante des métamorphes noires, que leur passion les habitaient et les guidaient, qu'elles les nourrissaient et en tiraient une grande énergie, mais que la porteuse, elle, n'aurait jamais dû y succomber.

Et si les Dieux avaient leur mot à dire sur cette future relation entre la gardienne et la porteuse... Eh bien, elles feraient face... comme toujours.

Mais les Dieux étaient restés silencieux.

Leur dernière année à Elrach touchait à sa fin et personne n'était intervenu pour secourir Astra dans sa chute.

La métamorphe devait reconnaître que par rapport à Lorelei, Astra était un maître dans l'art de se voiler la face. Son esprit avait décidé de croire que leur liaison n'était que le fruit d'un phantasme enfoui chez elle, et, trop heureuse de l'aider dans cette illusion naïve, Alie l'avait encouragée dans son délire, lui permettant de trouver la force de cacher aux yeux de tous ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Personne ne s'était douté de rien, pas même Dante, amenant parfois la jeune métamorphe à se poser des questions sur son rôle.

L'adolescent du royaume de l'eau qui avait partagé une nuit avec elles avait eu pour ordre de se taire et s'était bien conduit.

Un seul professeur avait parfois étonné Alie par ses regards songeurs. Un professeur de la terre, un certain John Newman, dont elle sentait toute l'intelligence mais dont elle préférait rester à l'écart et éviter de discuter avec lui en dehors des cours.

Peut-être avait-il remarqué quelque chose ? Si cela avait été le cas, il n'avait rien dit. Mais Alie avait prévu de parler de lui à Dikoros afin qu'elle enquête sur cet étrange homme au regard de mouche.

Elles finirent leur dernière année à Elrach sans incident et repartirent pour Polis pour accomplir leur rôle de Porteuse et Gardienne de la Flamme.

.

Elle savait que Polis lui ouvrirait un jour les bras.

Alie inspira l'odeur de suie que dégageait la ville du haut de la tour. Elles étaient rentrée depuis une semaine et Astra ne comprenait pas l'indifférence de Cage à son égard. Elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse. Après tout, elle était prête à mettre un terme à leur relation, sauf, que l'idée que ce fut lui, l'initiateur de cette fin, la faisait souffrir. D'autant plus que son désir pour sa gardienne la consumait toujours autant. Elle se plaignait de la froideur du prêtre à Alie, oubliant leur accord sur l'interdiction d'en parler avant de se jeter dans ses bras et d'être ramené dans son lit par la gardienne quand elle dormait. Une ruse qu'elle utilisait depuis Elrach pour continuer à lui faire croire qu'elle délirait toujours.

Et à cet instant, après avoir encore usé de ce stratagème Alie souriait aux étoiles en attendant son second.

« Cage Alexander » se matérialisa en haut de la tour et salua la métamorphe.

– Alie, tu as l'air en forme ce soir.

– Je me suis amusée avec Astra... D'ailleurs, elle se plaint de ton détachement à son égard...

Dikoros sourit et demanda innocemment :

– Voudrais-tu que je me rapproche d'elle ?

– Non !

L'ordre avait claqué un peu trop fort et Alie inspira pour se calmer.

–Quelle est la suite du programme ?

– Vous devez rendre visite au royaume de la terre...

– Et toi ?

– Je resterai ici...

– Bien.

Elles restèrent silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes puis Dikoros reprit :

– Où en es-tu avec ton sang et ses effets sur Astra ?

Alie réfléchit puis répondit :

– Je pense que cela marche, qu'elle s'affaiblit et qu'il la tue à petit feu, moralement et physiquement.

Dikoros jeta un regard à la métamorphe qui avait prononcé les mots d'un ton neutre et avança.

– Tu as le droit de tenir à elle.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Cria Alie. Astra n'est rien pour moi !

Son second ne répondit pas, reculant de quelques pas face à cette colère soudaine. Elle ne dirait plus rien. Alie avait fait son choix et rien ne la dissuaderait plus dorénavant, qu'elle ressente ou non le moindre sentiment pour la porteuse.

Mais, elle, Dikoros, son second, appuierait toujours le choix de la future impératrice des quatre royaumes.

.

Astra pleurait dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle pu se croire à la hauteur de l'amour de Cage Alexander ?

Il ne voulait plus d'elle, ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il n'avait plus rien à attendre d'elle et dire qu'elle avait cru s'en détacher...

La porteuse de la Flamme avait pourtant vraiment pensé qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle l'été précédent, mais comme pour sa relation avec Becca, son imagination lui avait joué des tours monstrueux.

Elle fit bonne figure auprès de sa mère, son père, son frère et sa petite sœur. Cachant sa peine et ce qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse déshonorante sous un sourire charmeur et joyeux, réussissant le même tour qu'à Elrach, dupant tout le monde.

Se persuadant comme elle l'avait fait dans la cité magique à propos de Polis et de l'indifférence du prêtre du feu, que TonDc et le royaume de la terre lui apporterait la paix qu'elle ne trouvait plus depuis six mois.

Leur voyage se déroula sans encombre et l'accueil de la reine Indra la réconforta dans l'idée qu'elle allait guérir, mais la nuit qui suivit en compagnie d'une Alie déchaînée la fit tomber plus bas que la veille.

Pendant un mois ses ébats nocturnes, ce qu'elle appelait ses démons la firent de plus en plus sombrer et lorsqu'elles quittèrent le royaume de la terre pour celui de l'eau, Astra ne savait plus quoi penser de ses rêves plus que dégradants.

Azgueda fut une torture mentale. Nia ne l'aimait pas, Roark était bizarre, leur fils Roan qui allait entrer à Elrach à la rentrée prochaine ne lui adressait pas la parole et la princesse Lexa se faisait discrète.

Elle n'avait plus rien à se raccrocher et son esprit coula profondément.

Quinze jours après leur arrivée sur l'île froide, elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit une heure avant l'aube, à cran comme après chacun de ses rêves si humiliants, et tout en laissant les battements de son cœur ralentir, la porteuse de la Flamme prit sa décision.

Le lendemain, alors que Becca déambulait devant les étales du marché de la capitale, Astra entra dans la boutique d'un apothicaire.

L'homme ne la reconnut pas ou se ficha de savoir qui elle était. Il lui fit payer très cher ce qu'elle venait acheter en précisant qu'il s'agissait là d'un des poisons les plus puissants du royaume de l'eau et que quiconque le buvait mourrait dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Elle préféra rentrer à Polis avant de passer à l'acte. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on croit que quelqu'un à Azgueda l'avait empoisonnée.

Huit jours après son deuxième mois en tant que Porteuse, Astra but le poison à la nuit tombée ne voulant plus rêver d'une nouvelle nuit avec Becca, réalisant qu'elle avait été la pire porteuse de l'Histoire des quatre royaumes, qu'elle avait trahi la Magie en tombant amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas.

Sa punition infligée par les Dieux, cette relation immorale avec sa gardienne ne cessait pas. Le message était clair. Elle n'était plus digne d'être la porteuse de la Flamme. Une nouvelle devait la remplacer le plus tôt possible.

Elle ne mourut pas et fut trouvée par Alie qui comprit la situation en découvrant le petit flacon.

La métamorphe appela son second à l'aide, et ensemble, elles décidèrent du plan qui serait le plus souhaitable pour maquiller ce suicide à retardement.

Astra n'était pas encore morte grâce au peu de protection due à la magie qui restait dans son corps, mais le poison la tuerait en quelques jours.

Un nouveau coup du sort qui les prenaient au dépourvu, mais dont elles surent se sortirent, préférant pour le moment oublier de s'emparer de la Flamme.

Elles la prendrait à la nouvelle porteuse.

Il fut convenu qu'Astra irait faire du cheval le lendemain en compagnie du prêtre du feu et de sa gardienne.

Trop faible pour parler, la porteuse ne résista pas et son maintien sur la selle le lendemain était le résultat d'un sort de Dikoros.

Elle chuta à la vue de suffisamment de personne pour que cela passe pour un accident et fut ramenée d'urgence à sa chambre.

Tous les médecins de Polis furent appelés pour la soigner et tous diagnostiquèrent sa chute et le coup à la tête qu'elle s'était fait en tombant comme le véritable meurtrier de la porteuse de la Flamme.

Dante arriva le jour suivant et réalisa lui aussi que la Porteuse était mourante. Contrairement aux autres, il comprit qu'elle avait été empoisonnée, mais garda cette information dangereuse pour lui. Ne faisant confiance à personne, blâmant la gardienne d'avoir échoué à protéger Astra.

Il fit réunir un conclave d'urgence et reçut, à travers l'oracle principale, l'accord des Dieux de choisir la nouvelle porteuse parmi les filles des familles royales. L'ordre fut donné de rechercher la nouvelle gardienne rapidement.

Alie fut maintenue sous bonne garde jusqu'à la cérémonie, mais elle ne tenta pas de s'échapper.

Quand Astra mourut, quelques heures avant le rituel, elle sentit les trois quart de ses pouvoirs de métamorphe courir dans ses veines et se transforma pour la première fois en loup dans sa cellule.

Redevenue humaine, elle accepta tête baissée la sentence de Dante toujours aussi aveugle à sa magie grâce à la pierre de connexion qu'elle portait retournée en sa présence, la pierre vers l'intérieur de sa main, voulant éviter que son regard ne tombe dessus et ne la reconnaisse.

Au moment où commença la cérémonie, elle se transforma en un scarabée en s'émerveillant de la puissance de Novae à travers elle, se glissa sous la porte de la cellule, tua ses gardes et entra toujours sous une forme d'insecte dans la pièce où Dante enlevait la Flamme à une Astra morte.

Cachée dans la pénombre, elle reprit forme humaine en la découvrant. Une fille d'une dizaine d'années qui l'intriguait grandement. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent qu'elle comprit à qui elle avait affaire. Elle profita de la silhouette de Dante entre elles pour s'échapper et se dématérialiser hors du château.

Elle se transforma à nouveau en loup, hurla à la mort en ressentant la Flamme entrer à l'intérieur d'une nouvelle personne, à la disparition totale du lien qui l'unissait toujours à la Flamme, coupé douloureusement de la magie qui la maintenait encore un peu au corps d'Astra puis disparut dans la nuit.

Dikoros la retrouva le lendemain sur les berges du fleuve Héraïon dans la vallée de Déos, entourée par cet air saturé de cendre magique.

– Je voudrais rester quelques temps ici. Peux-tu reconstruire une maison pour moi ? Lui demanda la métamorphe en signe de salut.

– Bien sûr, mais Alie...

– Non, j'en ai besoin, cette vallée m'apaise, la cendre autour de nous me renforce...

– Oui, c'est la magie qu'elle draine encore...

– Peut-être, l'interrompit Alie, mais nous verrons cela plus tard. J'ai besoin de quelques temps pour m'accommoder à mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je les ai utilisé hier soir et cela m'a été plus dommageable que je le pensais...

Dikoros se précipita vers elle.

– Alie, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, ça va aller, j'ai simplement besoin de repos...

– Je comprends.

Son second recula et fronça le nez à la cendre qui les entourait.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette cendre, répéta Alie, elle ne m'est pas néfaste...

Le prêtre du feu hocha la tête en silence et attendit que la métamorphe en parle ne premier.

– Tu étais à la cérémonie, hier soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle...

– Oui, approuva Dikoros, je t'y ai aperçu...

Alie sourit faiblement et continua :

– As-tu remarqué la nouvelle gardienne de la Flamme ?

– Oui, murmura le prêtre.

– Dis-moi que les Dieux n'ont pas accepté le sacrifice d'Astra pour que cette enfant voit le jour et accède au même titre que le mien...

– Si, confirma Dikoros. C'était brillant et étonnement cruel de leur part... C'est la meilleure façon de te contrer Alie, car seul un métamorphe peut combattre un autre métamorphe... Ton intuition est tout à fait juste. La nouvelle gardienne de la Flamme est une métamorphe...

– Mais pas une infidèle...

– Non... Reyes est une métamorphe blanche appartenant à la race des fidèles et les Dieux l'ont fait s'incarner sur cette terre pour te tuer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8:**

_Vallée de Déos, quelques semaines plus tard..._

L'aube se levait derrière les montagnes.

La silhouette debout sur les berges du fleuve n'y prêtait aucune attention. Son regard suivait l'eau noire au courant important jusqu'aux chutes à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Alie sentait que l'idée était bonne. Dikoros lui avait confirmé y avoir pensé elle-même, s'être également posée la question.

En théorie cela était possible.

Mais toutes deux savaient qu'il y aurait un prix. Elle devrait abandonner un pouvoir en échange. Le sort était très clair sur ce point.

Si elle voulait accéder à cette magie-là en « volant » la puissance nécessaire, elle devrait abandonner une partie de sa propre magie.

La métamorphe réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours au problème.

Deux choix s'offraient à elle. Perdre la possibilité de se dématérialiser ou celle de commander à tous les autres éléments, hormis celui du feu. Lequel pouvait-elle sacrifier ?

Elle agita le poignet et fit apparaître un petit gésier en plein milieu du fleuve, le contempla pendant plusieurs minutes et soupira.

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ce pouvoir-là. Cependant, elle en accepterait la perte de l'autre contre le nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plateau où se dissimulait le temple de son ancêtre et sourit discrètement.

Le sort que Novae avait si bien caché lui était apparu en rêve.

Un message dissimulé dans le sang de la première métamorphe dans cette magie qui courait dans ses propres veines.

Un code inaccessible, inviolable, et incompréhensible sauf pour elle.

Une possibilité qui l'aiderait grandement dans son plan pour conquérir le monde.

Elle inspira la cendre autour d'elle. Alie savait qu'elle aurait dû tousser face à ce contact désagréable. Or, depuis sa libération de la Flamme, elle ne percevait plus la poussière grise autour d'elle, mais seulement la magie dont elle était gorgée.

La magie du grand prêtre et de ses apprentis...

La jeune femme de presque vingt-ans prit sa décision, elle essaierait maintenant. Elle posa son doigt sur la pierre de connexion et se concentra, appelant silencieusement son second.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente Dikoros se matérialisa à quelques pas, des traces de sommeil encore visibles sur son visage.

Alie l'observa, toujours légèrement étonné de ne plus voir Aaron Cross mais Cage Alexander venir à son appel, puis secoua la tête en expliquant :

– Je vais essayer, maintenant.

A cette nouvelle, Dikoros parut bien plus réveillée et s'avança en demandant :

– Es-tu sûre ? Nous avions décidé d'attendre un peu...

– J'ai besoin que tu m'aides au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, continua Alie sans écouter Dikoros.

– Tu as donc fait ton choix ?

– Oui.

– Quel pouvoir ?

– J'abandonne le pouvoir de dématérialisation.

Dikoros n'exprima pas la moindre opinion sur cette décision, préférant ne pas émettre une objection ou un commentaire qui aurait pu être mal interprété par Alie qui s'énervait plus rapidement depuis la mort d'Astra. La voleuse d'âmes savait que le suicide de la porteuse l'avait atteinte plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire et la fin de leur lien avait été plus déchirant qu'elle n'acceptait de le montrer.

– Très bien, répondit la voleuse d'âmes en s'inclinant, je t'attends.

Alie hocha la tête, serra les mâchoires et disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Son second se rapprocha du fleuve et soupira.

La mort d'Astra avait été plus dévastatrice qu'elle ne l'avait prédit.

Elle avait encore une fois sous-estimé le pouvoir de la Flamme. Malgré son voile d'illusion, Alie avait souffert lorsque le lien avait été brisé et la métamorphe noire endurait encore la douleur de cette perte.

La voleuse d'âmes avait entendu parler de cette connexion si étroite. Qu'à la mort de la porteuse, la gardienne la suivait rapidement dans l'au-delà, qu'elle mourrait de tristesse comme cela arrivait dans certains couples très unis...

Et depuis des semaines, Alie se morfondait dans sa nouvelle « demeure », une pauvre cabane construite en une semaine. Le bois avait été acheminé jusque dans la vallée par charrette et les charpentiers avaient dû travailler jours et nuit dans cette atmosphère de mort, un foulard noué sur le nez et la bouche.

Dikoros s'essuya le nez, se débarrassant de ces particules qui s'y introduisaient malgré ses petites inspirations puis réfléchit au sort de Novae.

Si Alie réussissait... Elle deviendrait le parfait caméléon, et la vallée de Déos revivrait peut-être...

Dikoros frissonna en entendant le cri qui venait de l'ouverture du temple mais ne bougea pas pour porter secours à la métamorphe.

Alie avait fait son choix. Elles savaient toutes les deux que se « débarrasser » d'une partie d'elle-même ne serait pas de tout repos en particulier quand cela faisait appel à la magie primordiale.

La voyageuse éternelle n'en avait jamais fait part à la métamorphe ou quiconque mais la douleur que devait ressentir Alie à cet instant lui était familière.

A chacune de ses renaissances Dikoros subissait une véritable torture. Ressentant écartèlement de l'esprit dont elle prenait possession. Une douleur redoublée par la fusion du sien au nouveau corps.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par l'accepter, non, s'y habituer, étant plus préparée à ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait réussi une fois à presque totalement la maîtiser en prenant le corps d'Aaron Cross, afin qu'il ne souffre pas, mais les jours suivants, les vomissements et les étourdissements qui lui avait fait tenir le lit à Polis l'avaient convaincue qu'elle préférait souffrir le martyre une bonne fois pour toute et posséder totalement le corps qu'elle prenait sans effets secondaires les jours d'après.

Sauf qu'Alie, elle, n'avait eu qu'une vague idée de la souffrance qu'elle ressentirait.

Le cri redoubla dans le lointain et Dikoros serra les poings en fixant l'eau grise.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, le sort était très clair.

Celui qui portait le nom de Cage Alexander attendit donc encore une heure dans le froid sur les berges du fleuve Héraïon.

Alie se matérialisa enfin à côté d'elle, nue et roulée en boule. Dikoros s'empressa d'enlever son manteau et de la recouvrir, souffrant intérieurement des centaines d'entailles sur le corps de celle qu'elle avait mise au monde.

Le prêtre la porta à l'intérieur de la cabane. La posa avec délicatesse sur le matelas fin et alluma un feu en entendant les plaintes étouffées de la jeune femme.

Dikoros vint s'assoir près d'elle et la consola du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à ce qu'Alie s'endorme.

Le jeune prêtre s'assit sur une chaise et la veilla toute la nuit, désinfectant et pensant ses coupures. Lui donnant du bouillon dès qu'elle se réveillait vaguement entre deux délires, lui faisant boire de l'eau et épongeant sa fièvre sur son front.

S'inquiétant des conséquences du sort sur la métamorphe.

Se demandant si elle tiendrait le choc. La magie primordiale pouvait être si dangereuse...

.

Alie dormait toujours. Dikoros marchait de long en large sur la route cendreuse, un foulard sur le visage. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller mais n'avait qu'une envie, hurler au milieu de cette vallée.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées ?! Alie était la métamorphe noire, celle devant qui tous se prosterneraient ! Et au lieu de ça, la jeune femme ballotait entre la vie et la mort depuis la veille pour accéder à un pouvoir qu'elle pouvait très bien ne pas recevoir.

Dikoros se tourna vers le ciel et se força au calme.

Elle devrait très bientôt retourner à Polis. Aurora était inconsolable, Carolus ne disait pas le moindre mot et Bellamy et Octavia ne savaient comment faire leur deuil de leur sœur.

Polis avait perdu son « soleil » et, elle, avait peur de perdre celle pour qui elle vivait depuis cinq cents ans.

Bien que lents, la voleuse d'âmes reconnut les pas qui s'approchaient. Elle ferma les yeux et adressa une prière silencieuse de remerciements à Novae avant de faire face à Alie.

Les traits tirés, portant toujours le manteau couleur rouille du prêtre du feu, la jeune femme paraissait encore fragile, néamoins ses iris rouges trahissaient la magie qui l'habitait.

– Comment te sens-tu, Alie ? Demanda Dikoros.

La métamorphe posa son regard sur elle et répondit :

– Ça a marché, je sens la souche de transformation en moi...

– Alie, peut-être devrais-tu encore te reposer, avança son second, inquiète qu'elle ne lui réponde pas sur son état physique.

– Non, ce qu'il me faut, c'est de l'énergie...

Alie regarda autour d'elle en souriant pour la première fois et rejoignit Dikoros.

– La magie du feu, précisa-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller et de caresser la couche de cendre qui asphyxiait la terre.

Elle plongea ses doigts dans cette croûte durcie au fil des ans en contemplant le fleuve puis ferma doucement les yeux.

Dikoros recula de quelques pas en remarquant la lueur rouge auréoler les mains d'Alie puis remonter le long de ses avant-bras jusqu'à son visage. Les yeux de la jeune métamorphe devinrent entièrement rouge et un sourire victorieux apparut sur sa bouche.

Alie resta dans cette position quelques instants et les yeux toujours rouges se leva en observant ses mains. Elle les pointa vers le ciel et attendit en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Une partie de la cendre présente dans l'air autour d'elle sembla entendre son appel silencieux et pénétra le bout de ses doigts.

Le voleuse d'âmes ouvrit la bouche à la purification de l'air autour d'Alie. Cela pouvait paraître dérisoire, mais le corps de la métamorphe n'était plus entouré de ce « brouillard » qui faisait la désolation de la vallée de Déos. Comme si elle évoluait dans une bulle d'air pur, la jeune femme exécuta quelques pas, sans ouvrir les yeux, tourna la tête de droite à gauche et se concentra.

Les plaies toujours présentes sur son visage se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes et Dikoros se douta que celles sur son corps suivaient le même chemin.

Alie rouvrit les paupières et lui sourit.

– Je vais bien, lui dit-elle.

Elle s'avança en précisant une lueur de joie et d'envie dans le yeux :

– Je sens la magie de toute la vallée ! Je peux la récupérer !

Elle se saisit de la main de son second et la tira derrière elle en retournant à l'endroit où elle s'était agenouillée.

– Regarde, la cendre n'est plus là, la terre est à nouveau saine ! Plus de magie pour l'étouffer, plus rien pour l'empêcher de revivre !

Dikoros posa un genou à terre et tata la terre noire et fraîche avec admiration puis leva les yeux vers elle.

– Mais toi, Alie ? Comment fais-tu pour assimiler toute cette poussière ?

– Je la transforme en magie dans mon corps je l'offre à mon nouveau pouvoir qui s'en nourrit... C'est exactement comme dans le sort. Peut importe d'où vient la magie, la souche de magie primordiale sera en extraire ce dont elle a besoin et... Alie écarta les bras en montrant le paysage autour d'elle. Crois-moi, ici, elle va se régaler !

.

* * *

.

_Polis, royaume du feu..._

Octavia sortit de la toute petite chambre d'Ontari. Celle qu'avait accepté de lui donner ses parents afin de ne pas décevoir leur dernière fille en chassant l'orpheline du feu de Polis.

L'enfant de dix ans marcha le long des couloirs et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Elle frappa et attendit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle lui sourit et l'air d'agacement qu'il abordait se transforma en une tendresse infinie.

– Je peux entrer ? Avança-t-elle hésitante.

Il rit gentiment à son expression et lui prit la main l'attirant dans la chambre. Bellamy venait d'avoir quinze ans, était un jeune prince en devenir, beau, aimable et sur le point d'entrer à Elrach. Il éprouvait parfois un sentiment de grandeur d'être le deuxième homme de la famille et là où beaucoup de grand frère, à l'avancée dans l'adolescence, aurait dédaigné leur jeune sœur, lui n'avait jamais mis de côté celle dont il se sentait responsable. Encore plus depuis la mort d'Astra.

Leurs parents avaient subi un choc terrible. Lui-même ainsi qu'Octavia tentaient désespérément de comprendre la disparition de celle qui les faisait rire, celle qui avait perdu la vue et pourtant semblait contempler le monde autour d'elle avec d'autres yeux. Des yeux magiques comme le disait la petite princesse.

Il l'emmena près du feu et la prit doucement dans ses bras en remarquant qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

– Elle me manque, avoua l'enfant entre deux sanglots.

Il resserra l'étreinte et murmura à son oreille :

– Moi aussi. Polis a perdu son soleil...

– Père et mère ne veulent même plus parler d'elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...

– Je sais...

Il recula et essuya les larmes sur ses joues à l'aide de ses pouces avec tendresse.

– Octavia, avec la mort d'Astra... commença-t-il en baissant la tête. Je suis devenu l'aîné de la famille... Et... je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois essayer de ne pas être triste. Tu dois être forte pour mère... Tu comprends ?

Le jeune prince chercha le regard bleu magnétique de sa sœur qui hochait silencieusement la tête et continua :

– Je pars pour Elrach... Ce sera toi dorénavant l'enfant de Polis, tu devras veiller sur nos parents... D'accord ?

A nouveau Octavia acquiesça et il lui sourit avec amour.

– Tu vas me manquer, petite sœur.

– Toi aussi.

Elle recula un peu plus et s'assit à même le sol froid, s'intéressant aux flammes dans la cheminée devant eux, pensive. Bellamy la détailla et retrouva quelques expressions d'Astra en elle. Il cacha la peine qu'engendra cette découverte et fit mine de lui aussi trouver le feu fort captivant.

– Tu crois qu'elle nous voit d'où elle est ?

– Oui, dit-il avec gravité. Je suis sûre qu'elle veille sur toi...

Octavia parut rassurée par la franchise et le ton sérieux de son frère. Elle sourit et baissa les yeux.

– Est-ce que tu feras comme Astra et que tu m'enverras des lettres d'Elrach ?

– Oui, affirma-t-il, je te le promets.

L'enfant sourit à son grand frère qui lui passa gentiment la main sur le crâne en déglutissant, émue que sa petite sœur lui fasse confiance aveuglément. Il se râcla la gorge et demanda :

– Tu veux faire une partie du jeu de billes ?

Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent et il partit chercher le jeu. Le frère et la sœur disputèrent plusieurs parties durant l'après-midi, évoquant leur souvenir d'Astra, riant souvent.

La nuit était tombée, ils avaient dîné dans la chambre de Bellamy, se doutant que leur mère serait absente à la table et que leur père avait dû sortir. Ils venaient de finir une partie lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte. Bellamy invita l'inconnu à entrer et se leva en reconnaissant le prêtre du feu.

– Maître...

– Prince Bellamy, dit-il en s'inclinant. Je suis venue vérifier si vous n'aviez besoin de rien avant votre départ pour la cité magique.

– Non, je vous remercie...

Bellamy ?

Le prince se retourna en entendant son prénom et attendit que sa sœur énonce ce qu'elle voulait. Elle paraissait perdue, n'osant croiser son regard.

– Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la nuit et demanda d'une petite voix.

– Tu peux me raccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre ?

Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis comprit qu'elle avait peur de parcourir les corridors à la nuit tomée. Il lui sourit, tendit la main pour lui faire comprendre que si elle le désirait ils pouvaient se mettre en route tout de suite.

Dikoros immobile observait la scène d'un œil songeur, réalisant que le lien entre le frère et la sœur n'avait pas souffert de la mort de leur aînée en les laissant passer devant eux.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte dans le couloir Bellamy un peu plus loin s'arrêta et demanda à Octavia de l'attendre. Il revint vers Cage et planta son regard dans le sien.

– Je voudrais que vous me promettiez quelque chose Maître Alexander avant que je parte pour Elrach, dit-il suffisamment bas pour que sa sœur n'entende pas.

– Prince ?

– Promettez-moi de veiller sur Octavia pendant que je serai loin de Polis...

Dikoros resta de marbre malgré l'importance de la mission demandée. Il s'inclina et murmura :

– Je vous le promets, Prince Bellamy.

Le jeune homme expira soulagée et hocha discrètement la tête. Il afficha un sourire joyeux, se retourna vers sa sœur en déclarant d'un air taquin :

– J'espère bien que la prochaine fois que nous jouerons aux billes tu seras capable de me battre...

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche, offusquée.

– Mais je t'ai battu !

– Pff ! Tu as triché !

La voleuse d'âmes ne prêta plus attention à la conversation qui s'éloignait, s'interrogeant sur Alie qui accumulait de l'énergie loin d'elle et qui lorsqu'elle retournerait la voir serait certainement en mesure d'effectuer sa première transformation. Une dont Novae avait toujours rêvé mais qu'elle n'avait pu réaliser à cause de la guerre et de la puissance nécessaire.

.

* * *

.

Ses doigts caressèrent le bourgeons sur la branche de l'arbre devant elle, émerveillée par ce miracle sous ses yeux. L'rabre mort depuis plus de cinquante ans revivait...

Dikoros réalisa que la vallée autour d'elle n'était jamais vraiment morte. Que la cendre l'avait plongée dans un sommeil profond, un hiver interminable jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa libératrice de celle qui l'avait débarrassée de ce sort dévastateur.

Le prêtre du feu laissa son regard vagabonder sur les alentours. Toute la vallée n'était pas guérie, seulement le tiers, ce qui en faisait déjà une partie conséquente.

Quelque fut l'endroit où elle posait les yeux la nature revenait à la vie. L'herbe repoussait et le contraste entre le vert d'un côté et le gris un peu plus loin de ce qu'elle avait cru être une terre morte accentuait la magie de cette renaissance.

En six mois, Alie avait réalisé quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Le temps d'extraire toute la magie avait été bien plus important que ce qu'elle croyait et malgré ses voyages réguliers Dikoros repartait pour Polis toujours déçue que son élève n'ait pas encore réussi à maîtriser le sort de la magie primordiale.

Mais la métamorphe elle-même ne semblait pas pressée. Elle aimait sa solitude, marcher dans cette vallée qu'elle considérait comme sienne, comme sa maison, bien plus que Polis ou tout autre endroit dans les quatre royaumes réunis.

La jeune femme se préparait silencieusement à la suite des évènements, guérissant petit à petit du vide qu'avait déclenché en elle la mort d'Astra, passant parfois des heures à s'interroger sur la petite métamorphe aux yeux marron aperçue lors de la cérémonie de la Flamme, celle qui portait le nom de Reyes et l'intriguait énormément.

Elle désirait que la future métamorphe blanche soit à elle. Qu'elle la rejoigne. Plus d'une fois sous un accès d'envie tenace, Alie avait voulu se rendre à Elrach pour l'observer, se gendarmant, restant dans la vallée après que son cerveau lui eut soufflé que les sorts de Dante contre elle à la cité magique risquaient sérieusement de lui être fatales. Devant l'impossibilité de revoir l'enfant, elle rêvait d'elle la nuit, ressentant la future magie de Reyes comme dans cette pièce à l'odeur d'encens.

L'orpheline de l'air ignorait ce qu'elle était, Alie en était certaine. Cette innocence sur sa véritable identité la lui rendait encore plus mystérieuse.

Cependant, elle n'ignorait pas que Reyes serait préparée contre elle et se demandait qui aurait cette lourde tâche, qui échouerait à élever celle qui perdrait face à elle et la rejoindrait, devenant la complice de l'impératrice des quatre royaumes.

Assise sur le plateau qui menait au temple de Novae, Alie regardait en souriant son second émerveillé par la beauté de la vie autour d'elle.

Son œuvre contre ceux qui se considéraient comme les gentils et avaient sacrifié la plus belle vallée du royaume du feu dans le but de sauver des incapables.

La tâche verte entourée de gris prouvait qu'elle seule était la véritable reine. Sous son commandement Polis serait morte. A quoi servait de vouloir conserver une ville que le volcan avait choisi de détruire ? Sa parole avait plus d'importance que n'importe qui.

Les Dieux avaient demandé à ce que la vallée de Déos reçoive les foudres de sa colère à la place de la capitale ? Quelle injustice ! Le feu ne faisait pas d'erreur, il purifiait et vouloir sauver les hommes de sa grandeur restait à ces yeux la nouvelle preuve qu'ils vivaient sous le joug de ceux dont ses ancêtres avaient voulu se libérer.

Les métamorphes noirs n'avaient aspiré qu'à la liberté et pour ce choix avaient dû se battre et être exterminés. Passant pour les méchants...

Excepté que lorsqu'on vous refusait ce que vous désiriez, vous deviez faire appel à l'ingéniosité pour l'obtenir, et aller jusqu'au meurtre s'il le fallait...

Un acte que ne comprendrait jamais les métamorphes blancs, bien heureux de vivre dans leur cage dorée, persuadés d'être bénis des Dieux, de s'épanouir sous la coupe d'être supérieurs et meilleurs qu'eux.

Alie ne bougeait pas, toujours dans ses pensées sur les abus qu'avait connu sa rage, oubliant Dikoros qui levait la tête dans sa direction et disparaissait de sous ses yeux pour se matérialiser à ses côtés.

– Ton travail est extraordinaire, dit-elle les yeux sur la vallée...

La jeune métamorphe acquiesça vaguement, revenant au présent, se détachant de son histoire.

Dikoros scruta les traits qui se détendaient et la fureur qui disparaissait de son regard puis demanda doucement :

– As-tu assez de puissance ?

– Je pense que je peux faire un essai, avoua la jeune femme en se levant. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais je peux au moins activer la souche.

La voleuse d'âmes recula les yeux attentifs.

Alie ferma les yeux, et se concentra, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit le rouge sang dont ses iris brillaient reflétait toute la magie à laquelle elle faisait appel.

Son corps se mit à changer lentement et Dikoros ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

Un Cage Alexander identique au corps qu'elle habitait, hormis ses yeux rouges, lui faisait face et lui souriait d'un air victorieux.

– Par tous les Dieux ! Souffla-t-elle, tu as réussi !

Alie reprit sa forme et les gouttes de sueur qui coulèrent le long de ses temps confirmèrent à son second que sa transformation n'avait pas dû être facile à réaliser.

– Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Alie afficha une moue d'excuse.

– Se transformer en animal est beaucoup plus simple...

Dikoros rit, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

– Alie c'était merveilleux ! Tu étais Cage Alexander !

Elle recula et balaya du regard le corps de la métamorphe noire.

– Novae serait si fière de toi...

La jeune femme sourit au compliment puis fronça les sourcils.

–Est-ce que mes yeux me trahissaient ?

Dikoros parut un instant troublé par la question puis hocha la tête.

– Oui, ils étaient rouges... mais tu sais bien qu'à par moi, personne ne peut le remarquer.

L'humeur d'Alie s'assombrit.

– Reyes, elle, le verra...

.

_Baronnie de Fendikos, région de Pasargades..._

La porteuse de la Flamme Astra était morte depuis un an et les adorateurs de Novae avait réclamé la présence de la métamorphe pour leur réunion.

Alie sur l'estrade scrutait le visage de ceux qui lui avait prêté allégeance, juré fidélité à Novae par le biais de Dikoros.

Les yeux curieux, méfiants et parfois reflétant une déception visible, la détaillaient.

Les nobles trop polis pour évoquer tout haut ce qu'ils craignaient, attendaient la transformation. Ils n'arrivaient cependant pas à rester immobiles et leur nervosité croissante tapait sur les nerfs de la métamorphe qui aurait préféré s'entrainer encore un peu sur son nouveau pouvoir que se trouver là, comme une bête curieuse à devoir prouver qui elle était à ces inconnus qui l'aideraient dans sa lutte.

La salle aux voûtes circulaires éclairées par plusieurs chandeliers à la lumière dansantes ne rendait pas justices aux faces de ses disciples qu'une partie d'Alie méprisait.

Elle voyait du coin de l'œil le baron Frank Hadrien qui lui témoignait une confiance absolue et dont l'air serein dénotait avec cette suspicion abordée par tous les autres.

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment les blâmer ? Elle avait disparu pendant un an après la mort d'Astra, et même avant ça, avait refusé de rencontrer ceux qui la vénérait avant sa naissance.

Elle méritait ces regards peu affables de leur part.

La métamorphe inspira profondément, parcourut l'assemblée des yeux rapidement et se transforma.

L'immense loup noir sur l'estrade grogna devant une foule abasourdie et figée.

Le temps s'arrêta pendant qu'elle marchait sur les planches qui craquaient et dont le choc de ses griffes brisait le silence qui s'éternisait.

Enfin, une voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Frank s'éleva et cria :

– Vive la métamorphe noire !

Ses yeux rouges le scrutèrent alors qu'il s'agenouillait en une révérence docile et que les autres nobles le regardaient en premier lieu étonnés, pour finalement suivre rapidement son exemple.

Les rangées de dents que dévoilèrent l'imposant loup devant cette soumission générale auraient donnés des cauchemars pendant des années à n'importe quel enfant si un seul avait été présent dans la salle sans ouvertures.

Cage Alexander sourit intérieurement, Alie avait merveilleusement joué son rôle et après cette impressionnante preuve de magie, les adorateurs serraient bien plus fervents que jamais.

La jeune métamorphe reprit son apparence initiale sous les vivats des hommes entassés dans la pièce, puis sortit sans un mot.

Elle leur donnerait des ordres plus tard, pour le moment, elle préférait leur laisser digérer la vue d'une magie qu'ils croyaient à jamais perdue.

Dikoros à ses côtés rayonnait.

– Tu as été parfaite...

– Je veux rentrer à la vallée de Déos, répondit simplement Alie.

Son second lui attrapa le bras et rencontra son regard.

– Alie, tu dois encore voir d'autres personnes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Ces personnes sont là pour toi, pour te suivre. Ils deviendront tes soldats dans ta lutte. Ne les méprise pas... ne jette pas aux orties tout mon travail...

La métamorphe détourna les yeux.

– Je suis désolée... Mais j'ai tellement besoin de m'entraîner. Prendre une apparence humaine demande beaucoup d'énergie et de temps pour en maîtriser chaque aspect notamment la durée de celle-ci.

– Je comprends... mais tiens jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

– Très bien, concéda Alie.

– Merci.

Alie hocha simplement la tête et marmonna :

– Dommage que Lorelei ne soit pas là, j'aurai aimé me changer les idées...

– Tu n'es pas au courant, l'interrompit Dikoros en souriant. Elle est rentrée pour quelques jours en début de soirée. Je crois que Frank l'a prévenue qu'une personne importante venait, sans dévoiler ton identité, voulant lui faire la surprise de te voir...

Alie se mit à rire rejointe par Dikoros.

– Amuse-toi avec elle cette nuit, accepta son second... mais ne soit pas trop dure...

La lueur d'envie qui s'alluma dans les yeux de la métamorphe fit sourire son second.

.

Son corps tremblait encore de la nuit qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie.

Lorelei juchée sur un rocher en haut du pic qui donnait tout juste sur le lac Legeay en face du château, enviait les pêcheur qui ne connaissait pas son calvaire.

Pendant un an, elle n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle et son corps ne l'avait plus réclamée. Son esprit en revanche, l'ammenait parfois à parcourir les bas fonds des villes où elle séjournait à la recherche d'une femme ressemblant à Becca, prête à partager sa couche et à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Lorelei pensait prendre sa revanche ainsi, devenant un « faux bourreau » auprès de celle qui s'étendait sous elle. Arrachant des cris de plaisirs à une femme qu'elle ne reverrait plus, refusant d'être toucher en retour, jouant le rôle d'une dominante pour quelques heures afin de contrebalancer ses années de soumission avec la gardienne de la Flamme.

Elle se leva et secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours su que Becca était une métamorphe, avait toujours ressenti un malaise en sa présence. Alors pourquoi lui était-il impossible de résister ?

Pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours une telle honte, un tel mépris pour elle-même après leurs nuits ensemble ?

Lorelei essuya une larme qui coula le long de sa joue en se mettant en route, malheureuse de devoir rester encore chez elle en compagnie de celle qui partagerait ses nuits jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où elle posait les pieds et glissa. Elle partie en arrière. Pas assez rapide dans son réflexe d'étendre les bras pour se protéger dans sa chute, elle se cogna la tête contre l'arrête du rocher sur lequel elle s'était assise. A moitié assommée elle tenta de se relever glissa à nouveau sur le sol encore humide des traces de pluie de la nuit précédente et tomba le long du précipice sans chercher à s'accrocher, trop étourdie, son esprit sombrant dans le néant avant de toucher l'eau.

Plusieurs pêcheurs levèrent la tête en voyant le corps inerte tomber dans le lac et se précipitèrent pour donner l'alarme.

La jeune baronne inconsciente fut repêchée le plus rapidement possible et emmenée au château de son père.

.

Alie souriait dans son lit. La nuit avec Lorelei avait été des plus charmantes. Elle avait fait preuve d'une imagination sans précédent et s'était délectée de l'expression de dégoût d'elle-même qu'avait la jeune diplomate en quittant sa chambre.

Finalement, la métamorphe se dit que cette semaine ne serait pas si difficile et qu'elle serait même plus calme en regagnant la vallée de Déos pour continuer son entraînement.

Elle s'étira et ne prêta pas attention au bruit du dehors, replongeant dans un sommeil réparateur pour ses muscles endoloris, imaginant avec amusement que ceux de Lorelei devaient réellement la faire souffrir.

Elle fut réveillée par Dikoros qui la secouait légèrement. Bougonne, elle s'assit dans le lit prête à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait encore besoin de sommeil quand l'expression grave de son second l'alerta.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Dikoros soupira et expliqua :

– Il faut que tu te lèves, nous avons un problème...

Alie obéit en interrogeant la voleuse d'âmes du regard qui continuait :

– Il y a eu un accident ce matin au lac...

La métamorphe écoutait en boutonnant son pantalon de cuir.

Dikoros hésita un instant puis lâcha :

– C'est Lorelei... Elle s'est cognée la tête et est tombée dans le lac... Alie... je l'ai examinée et... si nous ne faisons rien... elle... elle sera morte d'ici ce soir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:**

La chambre de Lorelei était plus petite que celle de Becca.

A travers la fenêtre aux vitres nettoyées la veille, la lumière de ce matin ensoleillé éclairait le lit où gisait la mourante.

Dame Marion, assise sur le matelas, passait et repassait sa main sur la joue de sa fille de plus en plus pâle.

Un accident stupide allait lui prendre Lorelei sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui venait de donner la sentence, le nouveau prêtre du feu. Son maître à elle, Dikoros, qui abordait maintenant les traits de Cage Alexander.

Marion était désespérée. Frank était parti à la chasse depuis l'aube et ne rentrerait que le soir. Elle espérait que le diagnostic de Dikoros ne l'obligerait pas, à elle-même, se dématérialiser pour lui demander de revenir au plus vite au château.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle demanda une nouvelle fois :

– En êtes-vous certain ?

– Oui.

– Pourtant son corps respire tout seul ! Elle est encore là.

L'homme de dos face à la fenêtre baissa la tête.

– Mais son esprit s'en est allé Marion. Je suis désolée...

La voleuse d'âmes se retourna, croisa le regard de la femme qu'elle avait connu intimement et déclara :

– Son corps ne tiendra pas jusqu'à ce soir...

Marion accusa le coup et revint vers sa fille étendue sur le lit. Désemparée, elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher quand le souvenir jaillit dans son esprit.

– C'est impossible ! Les runes avaient dit qu'elle serait le second de la métamorphe !

Dikoros fronça les sourcils se rappelant elle aussi du message des pierres. Elle réfléchit en proie au doute. Devenir le second d'Alie... Les runes avaient-elles fait allusion à leur relation ?

Marion s'était levée et l'avait rejointe, décelant l'hésitation chez la voleuse d'âmes.

– Maître, vous avez lu vous-même les runes devant moi... Ce n'était pas une erreur, Lorelei ne doit pas mourir ainsi !

Dans son geste de désespoir, la mère accablée avait agrippé le col du jeune prêtre du feu et s'était rapprochée.

– Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, comme pour ne pas révéler trop fort le secret qu'elles partageaient, fais quelque chose... Lorelei est.. ta fille... Ne la laisse pas mourir.

Dikoros plongea son regard dans les yeux meurtris d'une Marion à bout de nerfs. Le pacte entre Marion, Frank et elle, vingt-deux ans plus tôt, n'avait jamais fait mention de la voleuse d'âmes comme le père de Lorelei, elle n'avait été que le géniteur dans cette histoire, un secret qui avait satisfait tout le monde. Et aujourd'hui encore, après tant d'années, la création de Novae ne se sentait aucune affiliation ou attachement pour la jeune femme mourante à quelques pas. Néanmoins, le regard que posa sur elle Dame Marion la troubla. Dikoros avait toujours eu un petit faible pour la baronne, une émotion de tendresse pour une amante qui lui avait plu. Un moment d'égarement qui lui arrivait une fois par siècle envers une ou un compagnon de nuits particulièrement agréable et qui pour ces cent-ans ci s'était manifesté pour cette femme-là.

Pendant un bref instant, Dikoros désira réellement aider Marion, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Cependant, les mots qu'elle prononça pour tenter de l'apaiser lui échappèrent malgré elle :

– Peut-être devrais-je à nouveau lire les runes, c'était il y a plus de vingt ans Marion. Et toi comme moi, savons que le futur n'est pas figé et que ce qui était vrai à ce moment-là peut ne plus l'être aujourd'hui...

Cette proposition provoqua un calme visible chez la baronne et Dikoros se dit que la perte de sa fille serait plus acceptable si les pierres leur révelaient que la mort de Lorelei était inévitable. Cela réconforta son erreur précédente d'avoir parlé trop vite.

La main de la baronne descendit jusqu'à la ceinture du prête vers une petite bourse qui ne le quittait jamais et où elle savait qu'il rangeait les runes.

– Fais-le maintenant.

Le tutoiement, utilisé entre eux que lors de leurs ébats, eut à nouveau un effet sur Dikoros qui hocha la tête et obéit en silence.

Elle s'approcha d'une table et y vida la bourse d'un geste brusque.

La voleuse d'âmes fixa les runes d'un air d'incompréhension alors que Marion se penchait pour interpréter également le résultat. La baronne ouvrit la bouche et recula effarée.

– Non...

Dikoros, plus maîtresse d'elle-même, méditait toujours ce qui avait effrayé Marion, qui déjà, se reprenait.

La voleuse d'âmes l'entendit marcher dans la pièce derrière elle, sans doute aussi absorbée par le nouveau message qui leur avait été transmis.

De la part de n'importe qu'elles autres pierres Dikoros auraient ri devant la proposition, y décelant une ruse émanant des Dieux, mais celles qui s'étalaient sur la table avaient appartenu à Novae elle-même et possédaient la magie primordiale. Le message venait donc de l'ancêtre d'Alie.

Elle était toujours là. L'information qui annonçait que Lorelei serait le second de la métamorphe, or, contrairement au premier soir, le détail qui amènerait la diplomate à ce nouveau titre était on peut plus claire...

Un « détail » que Dikoros laissait sceptique.

– Nous devons le faire, annonça la voix derrière elle. Mais Frank ne doit jamais l'apprendre...

La voleuse d'âmes se retourna et capta le regard déterminé de la baronne.

– Marion... ce ne sera plus ta fille...

– La magie de Novae a parlé, s'entêta la prêtresse de l'ordre.

– Je...

La mère de Lorelei s'était à nouveau approchée et avait posé la main sur la joue d'Alexander cherchant le regard de son maître.

– Dikoros, tu dois le faire. Je l'accepterai...

La voleuse d'âmes ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait décelé dans les yeux de son ancienne amante, cette énergie, ce côté fanatique dont elle était l'auteur, qu'elle lui avait transmis au cours des années passées auprès de sa disciple lui déplut pour la première fois de son existence.

Cette admiration qu'elle avait recherché ou provoqué pour gonfler les rangs de ce qui deviendrait l'armée d'Alie s'apparantait dans le regard de Marion à une folie dérangeante.

– Marion, commença-t-elle pour essayer à nouveau de la faire revenir à la raison.

– Tu partiras loin d'ici. Tout ce que tu voudras. Tant que Lorelei vit j'accepterai tout...

– Je te l'ai dit, si je le fais, ce ne sera plus Lorelei...

– Si, pour Frank, elle le sera...

Dikoros brisa le contact de la paume chaude sur sa joue en déplaçant la tête continuant sur un ton doux.

– Je ne peux pas te faire une chose pareille...

– Si c'est moi qui te le demande, reprit Marion en reposant sa main là où elle se trouvait, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je serai qui est vraiment en elle et je préfère accepter ça que la voir s'en aller à jamais...

.

Debout dans sa chambre, lui restant à enfiler ses bottes, Alie regardait son second sans comprendre.

– Dikoros, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai...

– Tu le devras, les runes ont parlé. Novae veut que ce soit fait.

– Mais... la vallée n'est pas encore complètement purifiée, j'en aurais encore pour des mois !

– Tu devras t'en occuper la nuit...

Alie restait non convaincue.

– Personne de suspectera rien si Cage prend un apprenti si vite ?

– Tout le monde croira que Lorelei t'a séduite...

– Justement !

– C'est une diplomate, ça passera, précisa Dikoros.

– Même auprès de Dante ?

– Je m'occuperai de lui... Et puis si tu as l'appui de la famille royale, il ne pourra rien dire... Polis a ses propres règles contre lesquelles Elrach ne peut rien faire tant que cela ne va pas à l'encontre de la magie... et ici ce ne sera pas le cas.

La métamorphe noire, pieds nues sur la pierre froide réfléchissait intensément.

– Qui sera au courant ?

– Marion...

– Et ?

– Elle seule.

Alie lui jeta un regard sombre.

– Tu sais ce que cela signifie.

– Oui, je devrai la tuer rapidement pour éviter qu'elle parle.

– Je suis désolée Dikoros, je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle...

La voleuse d'âmes détourna les yeux. Alie comprenait bien les choses et à cet instant, son second regretta sa sagacité et préféra changer de sujet.

– Combien de temps peux-tu tenir en prenant l'apparence d'une autre personne ?

– Environ une heure, mais pas plus pour le moment, expliqua Alie.

– Nous devrons nous en contenter...

.

Lorsque Frank arriva au château dans la soirée, il était inquiet. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait eu vent de l'accident de sa fille et se demandait pourquoi sa femme n'était pas venue le chercher.

Il frappa à la porte et soupira de soulagement en remarquant Lorelei assise sur le lit, une bande en tissu encerclant son front. Sa femme Marion devant la fenêtre lui tournait le dos.

Le baron s'approcha de la jeune femme et vint s'assoir sur le lit en lui prenant la main.

– Lorelei, dit-il avec tendresse. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Je vais bien père, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'ai juste besoin de repos...

Frank hocha la tête avec compréhension se leva, embrassa sa fille sur le front et reporta son regard sur sa femme qui paraissait toujours aussi absorbée par la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre.

– Marion ? Puis-je vous voir un instant ?

Dame Marion tressaillit. Son mari, malgré le timbre de voix qui ne trahissait qu'une vague fatigue, était furieux. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et endiguer la peine qui l'assaillait, prête à affronter le courroux de son époux.

Il eut la délicatesse d'exploser une fois la porte de leur propre chambre refermée.

– Dieux ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?!

– Frank... Elle va bien...

Il était trop tôt. Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard, s'injuriant intérieurement pour cet instant de faiblesse, redoutant qu'il s'en apperçoive. Son trouble ne dura que quelques instants. Le baron, toujours sous le choc d'avoir presque failli perdre sa seule descendance ne s'intéressait aucunement à l'attitude de sa femme et préférait accuser son manque de lucidité.

– Vraiment ?! Vous n'ignorez pas combien un coup à la tête peut être fatal !

– Si, murmura-t-elle.

Un nouvel indice qui échappa au père inquiet.

– Mais, tout va bien, se rattrapa-t-elle. Les guérisseurs sont formels, elle est tirée d'affaire.

Il soupira soulagé et secoua la tête.

– Très bien, mais je refuse qu'elle reparte avant au moins un mois !

Marion ne répondit pas, préférant lui donner raison pour ce soir. Le temps du départ de sa « fille » viendrait bien assez tôt... La voleuse d'âmes se devait d'être auprès de la métamorphe.

.

_Quelques heures plus tôt, région de Pasargades..._

Les rayons de fin de matinée embrasaient la vallée de Déos.

Le prêtre du feu et Alie, à l'entrée du temple de Novae, face à ce spectacle, se taisaient, s'accordant encore quelques minutes avant d'effectuer ce pour quoi elles étaient venues.

La métamorphe fut la première à parler.

– Es-tu certaine que cela marchera ?

« Cage Alexander » jeta un coup d'œil à la femme inerte à l'entrée et hocha la tête.

– Le sang de Novae reconstruira la blessure à la tête avec mon aide...

Alie fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de quelque chose.

– Si cela est possible. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait pour Aaron Cross, pourquoi n'avoir pas guéri la maladie qui rongeait son corps ?

Dikoros eut un petit sourire presque maternel.

– Parce que la maladie découlait de la magie... Une conséquence du voile d'illusion que j'avais crée. J'ai dû puiser au plus profond des réserves d'Aaron Cross... engendrant une fissure dans sa magie qui n'a fait qu'augmenter au cours des années. Et, de plus, faire à nouveau appel à la magie de Novae pour tenter de la soigner aurait signifié ma perte. La magie primordiale aurait anéanti ce corps en un rien de temps...

La métamorphe acquiesça comprenant un peu mieux.

– Mais tu penses que sur Lorelei... Malgré le baiser de la mort dont je l'ai « gratifié »... ?

– Oui. D'une certaine manière, ta magie sur elle, l'a renforcée et permettra au sang de Novae de mieux se fixer sur sa blessure...

Devant le regard de la jeune femme, Dikoros sourit pauvrement.

– Je sais, ce n'est pas très évident, tout ça...

– N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre solution ?

– Non.

– Très bien, capitula Alie. Allons-y.

Le sang les appelait. Le temple semblait connaître leur plan et les accueillir avec une chaleur apaisante.

Dikoros porta Loreleil jusqu'à l'autel, posa doucement le corps mourant sur la table en pierre puis se tourna vers la métamorphe.

– Lorsque j'aurai envahit son corps, fais-moi boire le sang. Je serai certainement pas en mesure de le faire moi-même, alors force-moi à l'avaler.

Tout en disant ces mots, elle sortit une petite fiole vide de sa tunique et la plongea dans le liquide noir. Une fois remplie, elle la tendit à la jeune femme.

– Cela devrait suffire... Il est possible que je t'en demande d'autre... mais n'accepte pas.

La dernière phrase lui fut répété avec autorité.

– Tu m'entends Alie ? N'accepte pas de m'en donner plus.

– Pourquoi ?

– Cela me tuerait...

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en voudrais plus dans ce cas.

La voleuse d'âmes détourna le regard en soufflant.

– Le sang de Novae est mon baiser de la mort...

Alie ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

– Non ?!

– Si.

Tu veux dire que Novae et toi... ?

Le prêtre serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux.

– Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout ce que je te demande...

La métamorphe comprit que son second ne révèlerait pas cette partie de son histoire et lui promit de lui obéir.

La jeune femme assista à nouveau à la « naissance » de la voleuse d'âmes et n'échoua pas dans sa mission. Refusant de donner plus de sang à une « Lorelei » suppliante, légèrement troublée devant son comportement, de revoir les expressions d'une femme dont les mêmes suppliques lui avaient été adressées pour d'autres raisons quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle préféra amener de force son second hors du temple, loin de l'influence de la magie primordiale autour d'elle.

Dikoros à genoux devant le précipice vomit à plusieurs reprises, empêchant d'un geste de la main, l'aide d'Alie.

La voleuse d'âmes s'essuya la bouche encore nauséeuse, expliquant d'un voix fatiguée.

– Ça va aller. Je vais déjà mieux... Je veux dire ce corps est quasiment guéri.

–Et toi ?

La jeune diplomate s'assit les pieds dans le vide et regarda la maison dans le lointain. Une cabane austère dans laquelle la jeune métamorphe aimait se reposer. La vague réplique de celle qu'elle avait brûlé d'un mouvement du poignet plus de vingt-ans plus tôt puis reprit d'une voix quelque peu éraillée :

– Prendre deux âmes de manière si rapprochée est assez difficile...

–Pourtant avant celle de Cage...

– C'était différent. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de... son sang.

Sa voix se brisa sur la suite de sa phrase :

– Je n'ai pas eu à me rappeler d'elle... De ma créatrice, de Novae...

Alie vint s'assoir à ses côtés et demanda :

– Tu l'aimais...

– Plus que je pourrais le dire.

– Que lui est-il arrivé, comment a-t-elle pu se faire prendre et mourir ? Insista la métamorphe.

Dikoros ne répondit pas tout de suite. Luttant intérieurement pour reprendre contenance. Ne voulant pas dévoiler ce dernier souvenir qui lui appartenait.

– Ça, Allie... C'est une autre histoire...

Face à ce qu'elle comprenait être un événement privé de la vie de son second qui ne lui serait jamais conté, Alie avait fait preuve de discrétion, s'était levée et était partie récupérer le corps de Cage Alexander dans le temple.

Elles étaient restées toute l'après-midi dans la vallée de Déos cherchant de nouvelles solutions à cette situation imprévue. Puis lorsque le soleil s'étai mis à décliner, Dikoros précisa qu'elles devaient repartir pour le château du baron de Fendikos.

.

Frank Hadrien marchait de long en large dans sa chambre. Marion s'était excusée pour retourner auprès de sa fille avant qu'elle ne se rendorme. Il lui en voulait toujours. Il aurait pu perdre sa fille !

Suite à cette conclusion qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, le baron prit sa décision, réalisant que son souhait sur l'augmentation du séjour de sa fille devait cesser. Il sortit de la chambre et marcha d'un pas ferme vers la partie du château réservée à son maître, à Dikoros.

Il frappa a la porte attendant l'autorisation d'entrer.

Lorsque le jeune prêtre aux iris rouge le regarda Frank Hadrien ne vit pas la différence. Il se trouvait en compagnie de la voleuse d'âmes et non la métamorphe noire aux nouveaux pouvoirs. Il se racla la gorge et commença :

– Maître, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma fille a failli mourir aujourd'hui...

Alie hocha gravement la tête. Rassuré par l'attitude de celle qu'il prenait pour la voyageuse éternelle, le baron continua :

– J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Son courage parut s'évanouir alors qu'il hésitait à exposer sa requête. Alie s'en aperçut et décida de prendre les devants.

– Que voulez-vous Frank ? Avez-vous besoin de mon aide pour Lorelei ?

Frank croisa le regard rouge, ni décelant que le marron des iris de Cage, qui pour lui, possédaient une lueur presque magique et hocha la tête.

– Je voudrais que Lorelei vous accompagne à Polis... Je saurai qu'elle est en sécurité avec vous et la métamorphe et que ce genre d'accident n'aura plus à nouveau lieu...

Le prêtre du feu ne répondit pas tout de suite, posant sur lui un regard qui paraissait compatissant, dissimulant difficilement un mépris profond pour un homme qui n'arrivait pas à voir une magie puissante en pleine action devant lui, amenant Alie a en oublier que ce baron l'avait élevée, qui lui avait toujours témoigné beaucoup d'admiration.

Après quelques instants, elle jugula son émotion dévorante et se reprit, souriant avec bienveillance.

– Frank... Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? Vous ne verrez plus Lorelei aussi souvent qu'avant, vous...

Les runes avaient dévoilé qu'elle aurait un rôle important auprès de la métamorphe ! S'exclama-t-il, jouant là sa dernière carte pour contre argumenter ce qu'il sentait être un refus poli, mais qui n'était en fait qu'une ruse pour mieux l'amener à confirmer sa décision.

Alie joua son rôle. Affichant un étonnement sérieux pour finalement lentement hocher la tête comme frappée par se souvenir.

– Vous avez raison, murmura Cage Alexander. Les runes nous avaient averti de l'importance de votre fille.

Elle se félicita intérieurement de l'influences de ses paroles sur Frank, de l'orgueil visible à l'évocation du rôle que tiendrait sa fille qui faisait se redresser le dos du quinquagénaire, bomber le torse, et ajouta, mimant une réflexion se déroulant en elle tout en marchant.

– Loreleil est une diplomate... Si elle revient à Polis à mes côtés, elle ne pourra plus tenir ce rôle...

Le prêtre se tut, paressant toujours en proie à une importante méditation sur le future de la jeune femme.

Frank attendait cherchant lui aussi, quel pourrait être l'avenir de sa fille puis s'écria, un sourire sur le visage, ravi d'une telle idée.

– Que diriez-vous qu'elle devienne votre apprentie ? Je veux dire, la future prêtresse du feu ?

Alie manqua de rire sur la facilité et la prédictibilité que prenait l'entrevue avec son « père » puis adopta un air d'intense concentration, donnant l'illusion qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de cette nouvelle proposition.

– Cela pourrait marcher, finit-elle par concéder... mais...

– Mais ? Demanda Frank prêt à tout pour que sa fille vive auprès de la voleuse d'âmes, sous l'aura bienfaitrice de son Maître, de la voyageuse éternelle.

– Au vu de ce qu'il risque d'arriver, de la guerre... De la révolte de Fendikos face à Polis... Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que la famille royale ignore le véritable nom de Lorelei...

Frank recula quelque peu. Que sa fille ne porte plus son nom était un nouvel élément qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

– Mais, tenta-t-il, en tant que diplomate, ne savent-ils pas déjà de qui elle est la fille ?

– Non, précisa Alie. Votre fille ne fait pas partie des hautes sphères et n'est connue que sous son prénom, Lorelei. Dans quelques années, son nom de famille aurait été révélé suite à un avancement de fonction, quand elle aurait accédé à la possibilité de sortir du royaume du feu et de traiter avec les autres royaumes. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré ses voyages sur les terres intérieures du royaume, seul son prénom doit être prononcé à la suite de son titre.

Le baron ne chercha pas à comprendre en quoi cette façon de faire était logique. Réalisant que la magie avait ses propres règles et que ce n'était pas lui – un homme qui en était dépourvu – qui allait tenter de les remettre en cause.

– Très bien, je vois, dit-il à demi-mot... Ma fille ne portera plus le nom d'Hadrien...

Il se résignait à obéir avec douleur, à abandonner de cette façon son enfant quand l'idée germa dans son esprit.

– Peut-elle, néanmoins, garder le nom de sa mère ? Peut-elle devenir Lorelei Tsing ?

Alie s'ennuyait ferme, mais encore une fois ne montra rien devant la crédulité et la lenteur d'un homme qui avait vraiment voulu faire d'elle sa propre fille, préférant acquiescer avec une fausse lueur d'admiration dans les yeux destinée au disciple de la voleuse d'âmes qui le remarqua et sourit, heureux d'avoir « lui-même » trouvé toute la solution à l'avenir de sa fille.

– C'est une bonne idée, répondit le prêtre. Lorelei deviendra mon apprentie et nous partirons pour Polis demain.

Frank accusa le choc.

– Ne deviez-vous pas partir à la fin de la semaine ? La métamorphe n'a pas encore vu tous les barons des alentours et...

– Elle reviendra ! Claqua l'ordre du prêtre.

Les perles de sueur que lui arrachait l'effort de sa transformation annonçaient à la métamorphe qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sous les traits de Cage Alexander. Elle reprit cependant plus doucement pour ne pas alerter outre mesure son « disciple ».

– Frank, Polis me réclame, et vous savez que la métamorphe doit venir avec moi... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Alie tiendra son rôle et nous serons de retour à Fendikos plus vite que prévu.

Le baron calma son trouble à l'autorité qui se dégageait de Cage Alexander et hocha la tête avant de s'incliner avec respect.

– Je vous remercie, Maître, d'avoir étudier ma demande et de l'avoir acceptée.

Cage Alexander s'approcha, posa la main sur l'épaule du baron et croisa son regard. Les iris rouges sondèrent profondément ceux du baron comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance à tout instant et déclara avec sincérité :

– Lorelei fera un merveilleux second pour la métamorphe, j'en suis persuadée.

.

Dame Marion l'attendait. Lorsque sa « fille » entra dans la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander une nouvelle fois si elle avait bien fait de prendre sa décision. La certitude qu'elle avait affichée la veille avait fondu et reconnaître Dikoros sous les traits de celle à qui elle avait donné la vie la troublait désagréablement.

Elle repensa à la décision qu'avait pris son mari, l'idée d'éloigner leur fille pour mieux la préserver. Une nouvelle qui la rassurait mais dont la soudaineté l'effrayait. Elle avait beau savoir que Lorelei n'existait plus, la voir se dressait devant elle, ou du moins son corps se mouver grâce à la magie d'un être qu'elle admirait lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle se répétait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, que son rôle d'épouse lui avait dicté son comportement, que sans cette possibilité Frank n'aurait pas survécu à la mort de sa descendance et, qu'elle, y parviendrait.

Marion eut un vague sourire intérieur. Elle ne survivrait pas. A l'instant où Dikoros avait accepté cette folie, la baronne avait su que ses jours étaient comptés. Mais peu lui importait, seule l'avenir des baronnies de Fendikos, de la promesse qu'elle avait énoncé à son mariage de combler l'homme qu'elle prenait en toutes circonstances prévalait.

D'une certaine manière, en proposant tout ce simulacre, elle estimait s'être rachetée auprès de Frank. Avoir balayer par son acte de bravoure, son sacrifice de mère, les années d'infertilité dont elle n'était pas fautive, et que son mari ne lui avait jamais reproché ou fait porter en la remplaçant. Lui restant fidèle bien qu'il fut le véritable coupable de ce malheur.

Marion sourit avec amertume devant le déroulement de ses pensées. Comment pouvait-elle alors se sentir responsable d'une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise ? Comment cette émotion qui n'aurait pas dû la tenailler depuis tant d'années, l'amenait encore à vouloir se montrer juste et digne d'un époux faible, au point d'accepter le vole de l'âme de sa fille ?

A la suite de sa réflexion intérieure, la culpabilité d'avoir abandonner sa fille l'assaillit durement.

Son mari n'était pas le véritable coupable dans cette histoire, elle oui.

Et elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir pour cette infamie, pour sa médiocrité.

– Marion, commença la voleuse d'âmes, l'interrompant dans son blâme silencieux.

– Maître, souffla la baronne.

Dikoros s'approcha d'elle comprenant toute la lutte de la femme qui avait partagé ses draps. Décelant la honte de sa demande, le regret de son affirmation précédente, remarquant qu'elle savait ce que signifiait sa visite.

– Vous avez deviné, dit-elle simplement.

– Oui... Vous n'avez pas survécu dans l'ombre si longtemps sans vous débarrasser de témoins gênants.

Dikoros détourna les yeux et Marion fit de même. Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard si semblable de sa fille. Même si elle voyait au-delà de l'écorce humaine, qu'elle voyait la voleuse d'âmes devant elle, son inconscient continuait à vouloir lui faire croire que Lorelei était toujours parmi eux.

– Faite-le, chuchota-t-elle. Libérez-moi d'une décision dont les conséquences commencent à ronger mon âme...

Dikoros inspira pour éviter de laisser l'émotion l'envahir. La voleuse d'âmes ne ressentait pas grand-chose, mais la tendresse qu'elle avait témoigné à l'égard de cette femme qui lui avait toujours été d'une fidélité irréprochable menaçait de remonter à la surface et de la faire flancher malgré elle.

– Je ne peux pas, dit-elle, réalisant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meure par sa main.

Marion revint vers elle à ses paroles et la fixa en silence. Souriant avec amour en comprenant l'importance qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son mari rencontre l'ordre de Novae, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle rencontre Dikoros et qu'elle en tombe amoureuse sous les traits d'Hector Craig puis que ses sentiments s'affermissent le soir ou Aaron Cross avait décliné son offre. Plongeant la baronne dans un silence douloureux à chacune de ses visites. Un sentiment qui elle le sentait aujourd'hui avait été réciproque.

Elle posa la main sur le visage de la future prêtresse du feu et demanda doucement :

– Préfériez-vous que je le fasse seule ?

Dikoros ferma les yeux à la solution qui s'offrait à elle. Ô combien, elle regretterait cette femme ! Bien plus importante à ses yeux que son mari puis souffla :

– Oui.

– Alors donnez-la moi...

Dikoros saisit la petite fiole qui contenait le poison qu'elle voulait lui faire boire et n'osa ouvrir les yeux quand elle sentit que Marion l'avalait.

– C'est fait, l'avertit-elle.

La voleuse d'âmes ouvrit les paupières et contempla le visage de la femme plus courageuse qu'elle qui reprenait.

– Dans combien de temps quitterai-je cette terre ?

– Le poison est très lent. Il fallait que je sois de retour à Polis avant même que vous n'en sentiez les effets...

– Combien de temps ? Répéta Marion.

– Une semaine, précisa Dikoros.

Marion sourit adoptant cette douceur qui avait tant plus à la voleuse d'âmes et se détourna marchant vers la sortie de la chambre pour laisser seule « sa fille », ne pouvant pas dire adieu à Dikoros à la veille de son départ. Elle s'arrêta avant de refermer la porte et contempla la voleuse d'âmes à quelques mètres qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

– Vous prendrez soin d'elle, de son corps ?

– Je vous le promets.

La baronne sourit une dernière fois et disparut dans le corridor.

Dikoros soupira. Une nouvelle air s'annonçait. Alie et elle partiraient pour la vallée de Déos où elle termineraient la semaine, permettant à la métamorphe de drainer la magie du lieu pour affronter ce qui les attendrait à Polis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

La première année avait été certainement la plus difficile. Alie passait ses nuits à la vallée de Déos à tenter de récupérer le plus de magie possible et revenait à l'aube à Polis en tant que Cage Alexander.

Elle rencontra aussi régulièrement les disciples de Novae et consolida leur fidélité.

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour que Lorelei devienne officiellement la nouvelle apprentie du prêtre du feu et comme l'avait dit Dikoros, Dante n'avait rien fait.

La métamorphe noire et la voleuse d'âmes supposaient qu'il avait d'autres problèmes en tête et que la nomination d'une nouvelle apprentie pour un prêtre du feu était le cadet de ses soucis.

Si seulement il s'était douté de qui se cachaient derrière ceux à qui il accordait si peu d'importance...

Alie ne pouvait rien faire tant que Reyes et Clarke résideraient à Elrach. S'ajoutait à cela le fait que leur magie ne s'était pas manifestée.

Les deux jeunes filles venaient de fêter leur douze ans et restaient hors d'atteinte.

En haut de la tour noire, un Cage Alexander aux yeux rouges méditait en observant le volcan un peu plus loin.

Après plus d'un an, Alie commençait à de mieux en mieux maîtriser sa transformation humaine et le temps s'allongeait considérablement sans qu'elle ne ressente d'effets négatifs. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait rester sous la forme du jeune prêtre pendant une journée et ne ressentait plus de fatigue.

La vallée de Déos reprenait totalement vie et elle était heureuse de l'avoir débarrassée de l'ombre étouffante de la magie de Dante Wallas.

Il était temps qu'elle parte. Qu'elle commence à découvrir les autres royaumes...

Elle attendait celle qui prendrait le relais le temps de son absence. Il faudrait qu'elles trouvent une excuse aux voyages de Cage.

Elles se débrouilleraient.

Une des explications de son départ était la curiosité, mais aussi les raisons diplomatiques, la bonne entente entre les prêtres des différents royaumes ou simplement le fait de récolter officieusement des informations sur les autres peuples pour la famille royale...

Oui, cette dernière explication l'emporterait dans l'esprit du roi Carolus. Lui qui s'était toujours senti jugé, abaissé par les autres royautés y verrait une revanche douce et pernicieuse.

Le jeune prêtre du feu avait pour le moment élevé Polis vers la guérison suite à la mort de leur fille et continuerait encore un peu. Mais bientôt, la balance pencherait de l'autre côté et Alie commencerait à leur faire revivre la peine et le manque de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait mieux ses pouvoirs, elle pourrait enfin lâcher la bride de son mépris pour une famille qui l'avait oubliée et ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de celle qu'ils jugeaient responsable de la mort d'Astra.

Alie sourit intérieurement à cette pensée, s'amusant de l'ignorance totale de la famille royale sur la gardienne qu'elle avait été et le véritable rôle dans la destruction de leur fille. S'il savait ce qu'Astra avait subi entre ses bras…

Mais le temps des révélations n'était pas encore venu.

Pour le moment, Alie devait apprendre à mieux connaître les trois autres royaumes.

Azgueda serait sa première destination. Viendrait TonDc et enfin... Xas.

Elle voulait être présente dans la citée du désert quand Reyes y reviendrait en possession de sa magie. Alie désirait ardemment la revoir et souffrait de ne plus pouvoir accéder à ses rêves. Comment la jeune métamorphe avait-elle réussi à lui en bloquer l'accès, elle l'ignorait, mais continuait inlassablement à essayer de lui faire passer le message qu'elle lui appartenait.

Elle la sentit arriver et ne bougea pas. Les pierres de connexion les liaient d'une manière étonnante et la métamorphe noire et la voleuse d'âmes s'en accommodaient très bien.

Dikoros posa une main sur le dos d'Alie qui continuait à regarder le volcan et demanda :

— Quand pars-tu ?

— Bientôt...

— Il t'est impossible de te matérialiser dans les différents royaumes maintenant que tu as abandonné ce pouvoir contre la transformation en humain, non ?

— Oui.

— C'est dommage...

— Je ne le regrette pas. Ce sera juste un peu plus long, mais surtout plus crédible dans mon déguisement.

La voleuse d'âmes sourit et s'avança jusqu'au muret, posant les mains sur la pierre froide, contemplant elle aussi le volcan dans le lointain.

Elle finit par jeter un regard à sa bague et soupira :

— Je me demande encore pourquoi les runes nous ont demandé de faire passer les pierres de connexion qu'il nous restait à cette chamane...

Alie ne répondit pas tout de suite se souvenant de l'ordre de la magie primordiale un an auparavant. Assises au milieu du temple, Dikoros avait contemplé les runes, perplexe devant ce qu'elles révélaient.

Elles les avait consulté suite à une interrogation intérieure sur ce qu'elles devaient faire des pierres qui restaient et ne s'était pas attendue à un tel message.

Les quatre pierres restantes devaient revenir à Anya la chamane de l'eau.

Les pierres avaient été activées partiellement avant la vente. Cela signifiait qu'une goutte du sang d'Alie et Dikoros avait été bu par chaque pierre, mais qu'elles les avaient bloquées, enfermées dans un sort afin de n'être que de simples observatrices. Ainsi, si les pierres étaient utilisées par leurs ennemies, Alie et Dikoros sauraient ce qu'elles feraient mais non l'inverse.

Et leur « passeur » de pierres serait cette femme qui recherchait avec une assiduité étonnante l'antre des métamorphes noirs. Une femme qui aurait pu rejoindre leur camp… Malheureusement l'infidèle et la voleuse d'âmes n'ignoraient pas que l'amie du règne animale ne s'allierait jamais à elles, et que si Alie échouait dans sa récupération de la fidèle, Anya serait la mieux placée pour devenir le mentor de Reyes.

Un cheminement logique qui avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de l'infidèle et qui lui apportait la réponse sur la « donation » des pierres à la chamane.

Son enquête sur cet être mystérieux lui avait révélé les rumeurs qui couraient du temps où les deux femmes vivaient à Elrach. Des ragots qui recelaient, aux yeux de la métamorphe, une part de vérité sur la magicienne de l'eau et sur ses sentiments envers la reine de l'air.

Des sentiments qui existaient toujours et…

Anya, aveuglée par son amour pour Abby, ne pourrait que penser à lui confier les pierres.

Une méconnaissance qui donnerait à ses ennemis un moyen secret d'infiltrer leur rang…

C'était la raison de cet « abandon », de l'ordre des runes.

Alie l'avait enfin compris.

Anya confierait les pierres à Abby…

Il suffirait à nouveau de faire preuve de patience et d'ouvrir les yeux à la reine de l'air sur l'importance de ce qu'elle détenait.

Mais, comme tout le reste, cette information-là viendrait en son temps.

La métamorphe ferma un instant les yeux devant la sagesse de la magie primordiale. Les runes ne disaient pas tout et semaient seulement quelques indices.

Des miettes, qu'elle, Alie, devait récolter, méditer et comprendre.

Si ces outils là revenaient à la chamane et Abby alors il y avait autre chose derrière cet acte.

Là aussi, elle avait mis un peu de temps à décoder les dessous du message.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il lui serait impossible de faire en sorte que Reyes lui revienne avant son départ définitif d'Elrach. Un départ qui serait bien plus long qu'elle ne l'espérait.

Reyes devrait continuer à vivre dans la cité magique après ses quinze ans et c'était elle qui l'y enfermerait.

La menace de sa présence, de son ombre planant au-dessus d'elle, constituerait sa future peine : cinq ans de plus sous l'aura protectrice de la grande tour blanche.

Novae, à travers la magie primordiale lui faisait se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, et que même si Dikoros avait réuni un nombre important d'hommes à ses côtés, la métamorphe noire qu'elle était, devait encore apprendre sans être perturbée par une jeune fidèle à l'aube de sa vie d'adulte.

Si elle voulait devenir l'Impératrice des quatre royaumes. Reyes devait être écartée, ne pas être à sa portée.

Une tentation trop grande pour elle, éloignée pour le moment.

Alie rouvrit les paupières lorsque Dikoros soupira et déclara :

— Les voix de Novae sont parfois impénétrables...

Alie sourit. Dikoros avait parfaitement compris l'utilité de donner les pierres à Anya, mais s'amusait un peu, jouant les imbéciles, faisant comme si tout n'était pas clair, comme si sa créatrice restait toujours un mystère pour elle.

La métaphore reporta ses pensées sur l'habitante de l'eau.

— Comment est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle. Anya ? Je veux dire je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'elle. Elle était restée distante à la cérémonie de la Flamme et pratiquement inexistante à celle de Reyes.

Dikoros réfléchit à la question. Elle ne l'avait vue que de loin dans cette taverne quand elle avait assisté à la vente des pierres après avoir payé l'homme qui devait s'en « débarrasser ».

— Méfiante et douée, dit-elle toujours absorbée dans son souvenir. Elle te détestera dès qu'elle t'apercevra en Cage Alexander. Elle subodorera qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. Elle est plus à l'affut que Dante sur ce point. Comme toi, je suppose, que cela lui vient des animaux. Elle est toujours sur le qui-vive. Tu devrais ne pas l'approcher lors de ton séjour à Azgueda. Ignore-la, montre-lui tout le mépris des habitants du feu, ce sera un bon moyen de la tromper...

Alie hocha lentement la tête. Elle savait que Dikoros avait raison. Si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait voulu connaître cette mystérieuse femme obsédée par sa propre race. Une personne dangereuse qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire venir de son côté, bien qu'une partie d'elle-même voulut toujours relever le défi malgré l'absolue certitude d'échouer.

Une chamane et une métamorphe, un couple qui aurait pu vraiment lui plaire...

Sur ce point la métamorphe blanche aurait plus de chance qu'elle.

— Pourquoi commencer par Azgueda ? Lui demanda Dikoros.

Alie se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu devrais en premier lieu voir le royaume de la Terre...

— Nous en avons déjà parlé...

— Oui. Mais Indra est moins suspicieuse que Nia ou Titus. Ryder, leur prêtre, t'accueillera agréablement et l'épreuve sera plus facile avec TonDC.

La métamorphe baissa les yeux.

— Tu penses que je ne suis pas prête, dit-elle avec une légère amertume dans la voix.

Dikoros s'approcha d'elle et lui souleva le menton, plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges qu'elle seule était en mesure de voir et expliqua d'un ton doux.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je dis simplement que ta mission à Azgueda peut attendre un an de plus, voir même deux... N'oublie pas que le royaume de la Terre abritait autre fois une grande partie des fidèles et qu'il serait intéressant de commencer par cette partie du monde. Azgueda est aussi noire que Polis, confronte-toi d'abord à la magie blanche.

La voleuse d'âmes eut un petit rire.

— J'ai dit que TonDc serait plus facile, mais en fait je m'interroge... Peut-être que tu devras puiser en toi des forces inconnues pour y « survivre ».

Alie releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son second. Au-delà de la couleur des iris, si bien reproduite de sa coquille, de cette Lorelei Tsing, la jeune femme décelait toute la force et la puissance de la voleuse d'âmes, de la création de Novae qui, elle le sentait, était celle qui s'adressait réellement à elle à cet instant.

— Le royaume de la Terre a toujours était le véritable incompris par tous les autres… Oh, certes non au grand jour, mais en secret. Peu importe ceux qui se trouvent sur les trônes à la tête de l'eau, de l'air ou du feu, il n'en résulte pas moins un inconfort intérieur face à leur à la bonté, à la sagesse dégagée par ce pays verdoyant qui renvoient inconsciemment aux autres leurs imperfections et ça…

Dikoros sourit d'un air mystérieux puis continua :

— Affronter ses propres défauts est toujours une chose désagréable… Voir nos « démons » et s'apercevoir que le masque porté si impeccablement peut à tout moment s'effondrer et révéler au monde l'être différent, dissimulé avec tant de hargne, est une épreuve que l'on s'acharne à vouloir éviter à tout prix. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles la Terre est si secrètement haïe : à cause de l'honnêteté de leur peuple et de leurs monarques…Une vérité dont tu devras t'accaparer, Alie, un héritage des fidèles que tu devras acquérir pour mieux connaître celle que tu devras combattre et faire tienne dans plusieurs années.

Alie haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, interrompue par la voleuse d'âmes.

— Crois-tu vraiment que tout ce que tu as compris concernant Reyes, je n'y ai pas déjà réfléchi ? Que je ne sais pas qu'elle restera encore quelques années de plus à Elrach ?

La métamorphe détourna les yeux pendant que Dikoros concluait :

— Je suis peut-être ton second, Alie, mais n'oublie pas qui est mon véritable maître, n'oublie pas qui m'a crée.

La jeune infidèle, baissa à nouveau le regard et murmura :

— Je ne referai pas cette erreur…

.

.

_Royaume de la Terre à quelques kilomètres de TonDC…_

« Cage Alexander » descendu de la diligence, contemplait le paysage autour de lui. Ses yeux rouges se fixèrent sur la base de la tour de la capitale et il ressentit ce dont Dikoros lui avait parlé.

Les traces de la cité d'Istindelle, dont la Magie s'échappait du sol en bouffées bienfaitrices afin de bénir le lieu d'une manière discrète et indécelable pour les habitants du royaume, se répercutait jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Un « cadeau » des temps anciens qu'Alie ressentait et qui lui donnait la nausée.

La métamorphe noire avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, de retrouver le lien si apaisant qu'elle partageait avec Astra, une union trop douce dont Dikoros l'avait sauvée grâce au voile d'illusion.

Certes, à cet instant cette attache l'atteignait moins que lors de sa communion à travers la porteuse de la Flamme, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins désagréable pour la jeune femme.

Le prêtre du feu se demanda si cette manifestation du « bien » allait avoir une quelconque conséquence sur l'identité qu'elle adoptait aujourd'hui ou si elle sortirait victorieuse de cette épreuve.

Alie inspira tentant de chasser son trouble, souhaitant que son second soit à ces côtés, secouant la tête devant l'impossibilité de la chose et remonta dans la diligence.

Dikoros devait rester à Polis pendant ses absences. La capitale ne pouvait se permettre l'absence totale d'un magicien du feu. Tant que le prêtre était hors de la ville, son apprentie prenait sa place le temps nécessaire.

Alie cogna sur le plafond du carrosse pour que le cocher se mette en route et pria Novae de lui venir en aide, réalisant à quel point les runes avaient eu raison, à quel point elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Ce premier voyage ne dura que quelques jours.

Le prêtre du feu fut obligé de rentrer à Polis après être tombé malade au grand désarroi de la reine Indra et de son mari Luc.

Alie prétexta une fatigue anormale auprès du couple.

A vrai dire, elle n'eut pas réellement besoin de feindre son manque d'énergie. Sa lutte intérieure sur cette terre bénie la vidait de ses pouvoirs et son teint cireux, ses yeux aux cernes ravageurs parlaient pour elle.

Le prêtre promit de revenir et repartit pour le royaume du feu.

La métamorphe sentit l'étau qui comprimait son âme se desserrer seulement lorsque le volcan fut visible et que Dikoros, alerté par les pierres de connexion, vint lui tenir compagnie sur la fin de son voyage.

Allongée sur le lit de son atelier, Alie les yeux fermés, reprenait petit à petit des forces pendant que la voleuse d'âmes faisait les cents pas dans la pièce aux murs arrondis.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser y aller toute seule ! Je… comment ais-je pu être aussi idiote ! J'ai ressenti moi-même le reste d'Istindelle sous TonDC !

Alie finit par rouvrir les yeux, en murmurant :

— Arrête de te lamenter… Je n'étais pas prête, mais tu avais raison, il fallait que je commence par le royaume de la Terre, mais pas par TonDC et pas non plus pour quelques jours seulement…

« Loreil Tsing » ouvrit légèrement la bouche comprenant ce que voulait dire la métamorphe.

— Non…

— Si, je dois partir au fin fond du royaume de la terre et y apprendre à vivre comme eux.

— Tu ne peux pas quitter Polis aussi longtemps.

Alie s'assit, prête à sortir du lit, puis se ravisa. Devant le vertige qui menaçait de la clouer à nouveau sur le matelas, elle se pencha et posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses en gardant la tête baissée.

Dikoros s'approcha d'elle et lui posa délicatement la main sur les cheveux.

— Alie…

— Je sens que je dois le faire, Dikoros, je sens que c'est ce que veut Novae elle-même.

La voleuse d'âmes ne répondit pas.

— Je dois me laisser guider par son sang, par sa magie. Il y a encore des choses qui m'échappent totalement…

Dikoros s'accroupit et chercha son regard. Alie releva enfin la tête et soupira.

— Je dois le faire seule et cela prendra des semaines, même en utilisant le chemin le plus court, il faudra que je traverse le royaume de l'air avant d'atteindre la tribu que je dois infiltrer… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle abrite un guérisseur important nommé Niko….

— Je ne pourrais pas te protéger…

— C'est le souhait de Novae. Il y a certaines choses que je dois apprendre sans toi.

— Je sais, confessa Dikoros, Novae m'en a déjà parlé en songes…

Alie lui jeta un regard étonnée.

— Tu la vois en rêves ?!

— Très rarement…

La métamorphe n'insista pas. Elle partirait et apprendrait pendant son voyage ce qui lui manquait aujourd'hui.

Dikoros s'était relevée et s'était éloignée pour ne pas que la jeune femme remarque sa tristesse. Essuyant discrètement ses yeux, elle reprit la parole.

— Comment vas-tu voyager ?

— En diligence, répondit automatiquement Alie.

— Non, répliqua Dikoros, pendant ce voyage, il y a une chose que tu devras faire selon les consignes de Novae.

L'orpheline du feu attendit en silence ce qu'elle ignorait et écouta attentivement les paroles de son second.

— Tu voyageras sous forme animale et ne reprendra forme humaine que lorsque cela sera véritablement indispensable.

.

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait.

Le couple royale accepta le départ de Cage, qui leur proposa de séduire les monarques de la Terre afin d'obtenir des prix sur différents contrats en plus de ses observations discrètes des défenses de TonDC.

Arguant habilement avec Dikoros sur l'importance de ses transactions pour le futur du royaume du feu et sur les connaissances des défenses de la capitale en cas d'attaque – car même si cela restait interdit, on ne savait jamais ce que nous réservait l'avenir –, Cage Alexander finit par partir avec la bénédiction de ses « maîtres » un matin d'hiver.

Comme convenue, la métamorphe noire traversa le royaume de l'air, passant le plus loin possible de Xas afin de ne pas être tentée d'observer la reine Abby, dont le souvenir imposant lors des cérémonies de la Flamme lui revenait parfois en mémoire.

Elle atteignit la fameuse tribu des Hildes à quelques centaines de kilomètres à vol d'oiseaux de la frontière du royaume de l'eau.

Le village se situait dans une forêt immense et Alie ne ressentit plus la pression de la Magie d'Istindelle.

La métamorphe observa de loin les différentes habitudes des villageois pendant plusieurs semaines sous la forme de différents animaux. Elle finit par sélectionner l'homme dont elle prendrait l'apparence : le forgeron Neil, beau-frère de Niko.

Un homme violent qui terrorisait sa femme chaque soir sans lui laisser de traces physiques, préférant la détruire moralement, craignant aussi certainement qu'en laissant des preuves visibles de ses sévices sa belle-famille ne lui fasse comprendre son erreur.

Elle profita qu'il fut un soir un peu trop saoul en sortant de la petite taverne et qu'il se fut éloigné dans le noir pour l'attaquer en tant que loup et le tuer. Se nourrissant par la même occasion, reprenant des forces avant de s'imposer une nouvelle apparence pour quelques temps.

Un Neil aux yeux rouges rentra « chez lui » et pour la première fois, après plusieurs mois d'un mariage raté, laissa sa femme tranquille.

Claire, la sœur de Niko, trop heureuse de son attitude le laissa en paix toute la soirée et fut même plus qu'étonnée qu'il ne « profite » pas d'elle comme toutes les nuits.

Alie avait longuement hésité sur ce point. Elle avait beau incarner un homme depuis pas mal de temps en la personne du prêtre du feu, elle n'avait jamais franchi le cape d'une nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre sous cette forme.

Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais la raison tenait dans le fait qu'elle avait aimé son corps de femme et le sexe sous cet aspect.

Assouvir ses désirs dans la peau d'un homme signifiait, pour elle, un peu dire adieu au corps qui avait été le sien jusqu'à sa première transformation et elle voulait reculer le plus possible ces nouvelles sensations.

Il eut été logique qu'Alie parle de cette hésitation à la voleuse d'âmes qui avait elle-même expérimenté cette alternance pendant cinq siècles, mais la jeune femme avait là aussi reculé le moment et Dikoros, discrète, n'avait pas abordé le sujet.

Pendant qu'elle méditait sur la question, la métamorphe sourit dans le noir, aux côtés d'une Claire qui ne dormait qu'à moitié, en se disant que Novae avait deviné qu'elle prendrait l'apparence du forgeron et que c'était sa façon de l'aider à s'accoutumer à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Alie approfondit son rôle de forgeron pendant les trois mois qui suivirent. En tant qu'enfant du feu, elle n'avait aucun problème avec ce métier, tous ceux qui étaient nés dans ce royaume avaient cette fonction dans le sang, comme celle de pêcheur pour les habitants du royaume de l'eau.

Niel ne possédait pas la magie et par conséquent elle ne pourrait pas se trahir sur ce point en utilisant sa magie dans ce royaume.

La métamorphe avait, en plusieurs semaines d'observations, su capturer l'attitude, l'accent et les coups d'éclats de l'homme aux muscles saillants dont chacun était habitué à la forge.

Et les villageois n'y virent... que du feu.

Claire, elle, fut plus méfiante et resta sur ses gardes pendant un long moment.

Alie n'en prit pas ombrage, elle se rapprocha de Niko et apprécia sa simplicité, comme elle se découvrit un amour certain pour la forêt.

Parfois Niels et Niko partaient chasser. Le guérisseur lui apprenait quelques secrets sur la faune et la flore qui les entouraient et lui parlait du jeune prince Lincoln qu'il avait connu à Elrach lors de ses deux dernières années et dont il pensait qu'il pourrait devenir un grand guérisseur si du moins le monarque de la Terre s'en donnait les moyens.

Après trois mois, ayant totalement « apprivoisé » son beau frère, Alie décida qu'il était temps de s'intéresser à Claire et à leur vie conjugale.

Certains soir, « Niel » l'avait observée, appréciant la beauté de la jeune femme brune aux mêmes yeux verts que son frère.

Plus d'une fois, la métamorphe s'était dit qu'en quelques enjambées et un baiser elle pourrait « rendre sienne » cette habitante de la terre qui bougeait avec grâce dans leur salon tout en cuisinant patiemment leur souper. Et à chaque fois, Alie repoussait l'idée.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait donc cette Claire pour qu'elle n'osât « l'aborder » de cette façon ?

Tsing avait connu son vrai visage et pourtant, Alie n'avait pas tergiversé à lui donner le « baiser de la mort ».

Cela dit, la métamorphe sentait qu'elle voulait que la femme du forgeron ne la « regarde plus avec horreur » qu'elle la désire sans l'utilisation de la magie.

Pourquoi se lancer un tel défi ? Etait-ce une nouvelle épreuve déguisée de Novae ?

Elle l'ignorait, mais en tous les cas, le forgeron reconquérait sa femme et ferait briller dans ses yeux un véritable amour.

Il fallut trois mois de plus, et un comportement aux antipodes de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'user pour retrouver le cœur de la femme que Niel avait épousé.

Et un soir, Claire fit enfin le premier pas.

Pour cette nuit seulement, Alie aurait aimé que ses baisers fussent inoffensifs. Elle tenta vainement de pas embrasser « son épouse » mais échoua et le désir qu'elle lut dans le regard de Claire après que leurs lèvres se fussent séparées n'avait plus rien de naturel.

Alie s'en remit plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et apprécia réellement leur nuit dans son nouveau corps.

Au matin, face au sourire de Claire, la jeune métamorphe réalisa qu'elle venait de la condamner. Plus les semaines passaient plus Alie se disait que Claire ne supporterait jamais le départ du forgeron.

Elle ne s'en voulait pas, cependant une partie d'elle regretterait le changement dans les yeux verts qu'elle avait perçu ce soir de printemps quand Claire s'était approchée d'elle.

Mais il était temps de repartir pour TonDC et de rentrer à Polis pendant l'été qui verrait revenir le jeune prince du feu, Bellamy.

La veille de son départ, Alie retrouva la tombe qu'elle avait creusée pour le véritable Niel. Bien qu'elle se fut nourrie de son cadavre, elle avait préféré ne pas laisser sa carcasse à l'air libre, se disant que quelqu'un pourrait la retrouvait et que peut-être un jour celle-ci se révèlerait utile.

Elle ramena le corps en décomposition à sa forge et y mit le feu, s'assurant que l'on retrouverait les ossement de Niel. Observant du haut d'une branche sous l'apparence d'un rapace la veine tentative de secours des habitants pour éteindre le brasier qui avait déjà consumé les trois quarts de la forge.

Alie aurait dû repartir après cet incident mais n'en fit rien. Elle observa Claire la semaine qui suivit, le deuil qui la dévastait et décida d'agir avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise face à l'absence trop dure de l'homme dont elle était retombée amoureuse les semaines précédentes.

Une nuit, deux semaines après les funérailles, Alie rendit visite à Claire en tant que Niel, une visite qui sertait expliquée comme un rêve, et lui fit promettre d'accepter de continuer à vivre sans lui, de refaire sa vie loin de la tribu des Hildes et de partir pour TonDc où le fantôme de son époux ne la hanterait plus.

Le jeune femme promit et tint parole, aidé par son frère qui préférait cette option à l'autre qu'il avait deviné et craignait depuis quelques temps.

Alie, du haut d'un conifère toujours sous l'aspect d'un rapace, la regarda quitter le village et s'envola vers la capitale de la terre en regrettant un bref instant que la jeune femme n'ait pas eu de magie et qu'elle n'ait pas pu lui laisser en souvenir d'elle sous la forme d'un fils ou d'une fille.

S'interrogeant pour la première fois sur la possibilité d'en avoir, avant de réaliser que cela était sans doute impossible.

.

La métamorphe supporta mieux son séjour à TonDC et observa d'un œil nouveau le jeune prince Lincoln que louait si gentiment Niko.

Comme prévu, Cage Alexander négocia différents contrats et repartit pour Polis.

Alie retrouva sa maison avec bonheur, comprenant qu'elle avait réussi le test de Novae avec succès et que cette Claire, qui aurait peut-être pu la faire complètement douter sur sa véritable identité dans ce monde grâce à une sorte de joie fictive et d'une relation simple, avait échoué. Son séjour de plusieurs mois l'avait abattue. Alie avait compris qu'elle avait en quelque sorte aimé Claire et le malaise qui l'assaillait lorsqu'elle repensait à elle disparut après cette prise de conscience, après être redevenue elle-même et ne pas s'être enlisée dans la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve à l'égard d'une femme qui ne valait plus rien à ses yeux.

Dikoros lui apprit les dernières nouvelles et fut même celle qui lui fit remarquer le changement physique de la jeune princesse Octavia qui venait de fêter ses treize ans et promettait de devenir une très belle jeune femme.

La métamorphe et la voleuse d'âmes méditèrent sur cette transformation et décidèrent que le jeune prince Bellamy, devrait, en étant bien guidé, lui aussi apprécier ce changement et commencèrent à lui susurrer ce qui se traduirait par la suite par un désir ardent pour sa propre sœur.

Elles prirent également un autre décision, celle d'enfin engendrer la chute de la famille Blake...

« Cage Alexander » resta une année à Polis sans plus voyager sur un laps de temps aussi long que l'année précédente et se mit à devenir indispensable pour le roi. Elle le manipula pour l'éloigner de la reine, le poussant à une infidélité qui – chose étonnante – n'avait jamais fait partie des habitudes de Carolus.

L'année des quatorze ans d'Octavia, quelques mois après le départ pour Elrach de Bellamy, Alie se dit que les prochains mois nécessiteraient une petite visite à Azgueda….

.

.

N/A : Je m'étais trompée... Melicerte, finalement Alie avait fait le même choix que toi et renoncé au pouvoir de se dématérialiser et non à celui de maîtriser les autres éléments... J'ai corrigé mon erreur dans le chapitre 8.

Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas écrire de trilogie... C'est si simple de se gourer... Il y aura certainement d'autres perles...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

L'hiver s'annonçait précoce et d'une rudesse étonnante dans tous les royaumes. Même la cité Xas se préparait à affronter quelques baisses de températures.

Un Cage Alexander aux yeux rouges s'en fichait éperdument. Azgueda l'attendait. Sa visite annoncée à la reine ne serait pas repoussée à cause de quelques chutes de neige plus violentes ou plus fréquentes que d'habitude.

Comme lors de son dernier voyage pour TonDC, il partirait avec pour seule compagnie un cocher sourd et muet. Le recrutement d'une personne atteinte d'un tel handicap avait quelque peu étonné la famille royale. Cependant, la ruse de la métamorphe l'avait emportée assez facilement sur leurs esprits déjà victimes de sa magie invisible, et la reine et le roi, persuadés de la dévotion de leur prêtre, vouaient une confiance aveugle en chacune de ses décisions.

Debout, près de l'armurerie, Alie écoutait d'une oreille distraite un officier de la garde énoncer un rapport sur l'activité des citoyens de Polis.

L'infidèle, occupée à épier la jeune princesse dans la cour du château prête à monter sur son cheval et faire seule un tour dans la capitale – dénotant un courage charmant chez l'adolescente –, captait quelques mots ici et là de la voix gouailleuse du sergent, dont le ton aux accents implorants, trahissait le besoin d'une reconnaissance et d'une promotion désirée en secret.

Tout en analysant la faiblesse audible de l'homme épais et guère attirant sur sa droite, Alie s'interrogeait sur la jeune Octavia dont la beauté future irradiait à travers les traits encore légèrement enfantins de son visage. Son corps aussi changeait, et le prêtre, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de la détruire via l'utilisation tordue de son frère Bellamy, aurait peut-être lui-même goûté ce fruit presque mûr à la promesse d'une saveur délicieuse…

La métamorphe tiqua intérieurement au langage vulgaire de l'officier. Il rapportait, dans un vocabulaire un peu trop fleuri, l'attitude d'un pauvre bougre que ses hommes avaient roué de coups face à son incapacité à pousser rapidement sur le bas-côté sa carriole fortement chargée de blé, et dont la présence avait cassé le rythme endiablé de leur retour au château.

Alie ne s'émut pas du funeste destin du paysan frappé à mort, ou encore de la vengeance que l'officier avait infligé à sa femme pendant que ses gardes mettaient le feu à la carriole avec des cris de bêtes furieuses. Au contraire, elle s'enorgueillit de la faiblesse du lourdaud si prévisible à ses côtés, de ses bas instincts qui, relayés minutieusement au reste de sa garde, mèneraient Polis à sa perte.

Une fois la jeune princesse hors de vue, elle fit mine de réellement trouver un quelconque attrait à ce rapport sans importance en demandant :

— Avez-vous rencontré la moindre résistance de la part des badauds qui assistaient à la manifestation exemplaire de votre autorité ?

Le sergent bomba le torse devant l'approbation de son attitude – dont il avait craint quelques remontrances – et répondit fermement :

– Au début, plusieurs marchants ont exprimé leur mécontentement, surtout quand j'ai remonté les jupes de la gueuse…

Le clin d'œil complice qu'il envoya au prêtre du feu manqua de lui valoir la vie.

Alie abhorrait cette complicité masculine apparue depuis qu'elle vivait dans la peau de Cage.

Que ce pendard se crut être son « ami » la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle tut la haine viscérale qui l'envahissait, pensant que le brûler vif à la vue de témoins gênants, l'obligerait à « justifier » son acte à Carolus ou Aurora.

Seule la pensée que cette réunion retarderait encore son voyage vers le royaume de l'eau lui permit de calmer un peu l'émotion de dégoût qui la traversait.

Le prêtre du feu hocha sèchement la tête au sergent fier de lui et déclara d'un ton froid :

— Invitez quelques participants à se distraire avec vous la prochaine fois. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut parfois faire preuve de générosité envers ses hommes… Capitaine.

Passé la surprise de sa promotion orale, le nouveau Capitaine s'inclina respectueusement et s'éloigna du prêtre dont le maintien signifiait que leur entrevue était terminée.

Il salua l'apprentie de Cage qui marchait dans leur direction et résista à l'envie de se retourner pour apprécier ses courbes visibles sous sa tenue rouge. Tout le monde savait que Lorelei Tsing était la maîtresse du prêtre du feu, et par ce biais intouchable. Le nouveau gradé préférait garder son titre de Capitaine que de finir la tête coupée pour un regard malencontreux et repensa, à la place, aux cris de la paysanne qu'il avait violentée en souriant afin de chasser l'aura de Tsing déjà derrière lui.

Alie, toujours près de l'armurerie, avait reporté ses pensées sur la jeune princesse Octavia. Elle tourna la tête lorsque Dikoros arriva à son niveau et demanda :

— La surveillance sur Octavia est-elle toujours active ?

— Bien sûr…

— Bien. Je tiens à ce qu'elle ne soit en aucun cas embêtée lors de ses visites dans la capitale.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait passer le mot et la crainte de ma colère ou de la tienne tiendra éloigné les quelques brigands qui auraient vu en elle un butin facile.

La métamorphe sourit à son second et regarda le ciel.

— Je dois partir…

Dikoros opina silencieusement puis prit la parole :

— A ton retour, je souhaiterai parler d'Aurora…

Alie tourna tranquillement la tête vers elle.

— Elle me détestait en tant qu'Aaron Cross et continue en tant que Lorelei Tsing. Je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir un problème… A moins que…

— Je ne lui fasse goûter au « baiser de la mort », finit la métamorphe à sa place.

— Serait-ce si terrible ? La reine est encore une belle femme…

Alie ne répondit pas, méditant un instant cette nouvelle proposition puis jeta un nouveau regard vers les nuages.

— J'y réfléchirai…

Elle entendit son carrosse approcher et tourna la tête vers son cocher qui arrêta les bêtes devant elle.

Le prêtre du feu remercia Dikoros d'être à l'origine de cette apparition rapide et la salua :

— Je devrai être de retour dans quelques semaines… je te confie Polis…

La lueur d'amusement qui apparut dans le regard de la voleuse d'âmes réjouit la métamorphe qui conclut avant de monter dans le véhicule et de fermer la porte :

— Tu as raison pour la reine, je ferai quelque chose…

Dikoros observa la voiture quitter la cour puis passer le pont-levis, sentant le regard du roi et de la reine faire de même derrière les vitres d'une des tours du château.

.

* * *

.

Polis émanerait bientôt… la peur et la pourriture, Azgueda elle, suintait déjà la trahison et la colère.

Après plusieurs semaines de voyages, Alie inspira ces odeurs subtiles charriées par la capitale de glace dans le lointain.

L'ombre de la tour sinistre au sommet enneigé et à la tristesse effarante, visible à travers la bruine qu'engendrait la mer, apaisa la fatigue accumulée par la traversé d'un pays hostile.

Alie, sortie du carrosse, contemplait l'île devant elle à travers les flocons de neige qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

La vallée de Déos était sa maison, Polis sa ville et Azgueda… serait son cadeau à son second.

Dikoros méritait cet endroit. La voleuse d'âmes la transformerait, la modèlerait à son image et la rendrait imprenable.

Contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Nia se croyait-elle vraiment indestructible ? Le pont qui s'élevait à quelques centaines de mètres, déplacé face aux caprices de la météo, rendait inaccessible à toute attaque l'île de glace dont la mer agitée en empêchait la prise ?

Pour quelques bateaux peut-être… Mais pour une métamorphe capable de nager jusqu'aux rivages de pierre grise…

Alie ne continua pas sa propre réflexion, riant dans le vent qui se levait à la naïveté et l'absurdité des habitants de ce monde.

Elle marcha jusqu'à son cocher et lui ordonna par signes de trouver une auberge dans le port au pied du pont. Puis lui précisa qu'à partir de cet instant, le prêtre du feu n'avait plus besoin de lui, qu'il viendrait le retrouver dans quelques jours.

L'homme au regard un peu vide hocha la tête. Il n'était pas idiot et n'ignorait pas la chance que lui avait offerte Cage Alexander avec cette place de cocher. Il n'avait jamais désobéi au moindre ordre du prêtre et n'était pas prêt à commencer. Il vénérait en secret l'homme qui l'avait aidé et se montrait toujours à la hauteur de la discrétion que Cage attendait de lui.

Sur les rivages de la mer Akkad, assez loin du pont à l'abri des vagues trop hautes et puissantes qu'annonçait la tempête hurlante venant du large, Alie, un sac tenu par une bandoulière passé sur sa poitrine, suivit des yeux le carrosse disparaître dans le brouillard épais qui, à l'image de la nuit, encerclait doucement le village de marins où s'allumaient ici et là quelques maisonnettes face à l'île d'Azgueda.

La métamorphe regarda longuement autour d'elle à la recherche de la moindre présence et satisfaite de n'en percevoir aucune, marcha jusqu'à l'eau puis se changea en un requin blanc démesuré afin de gagner l'île plus rapidement parmi les remous de la mer agitée pour enfin poser le pied sur les galets d'une plage surplombée par le château de la reine Nia.

Le temps de sa traversée, la nuit noire avait repris ses droits et Alie marcha d'un pas tranquille sous sa véritable apparence le long de la plage. Elle se savait invisible dans cette purée de poids que les meilleurs yeux des sentinelles ne pouvaient percer.

Elle ne frissonnait même pas, ayant couvert sa peau d'écailles invisibles et imperméables. Ses vêtements mouillés ne la gênaient pas et elle se transforma à nouveau en un animal agile et rapide afin d'échapper aux gardes pour entrer dans la ville froide qui lui plaisait.

La métamorphe trouva une taverne pas vraiment sûre et s'y présenta vêtu à la mode de la capitale sous l'identité d'un marin pas commode et en colère de s'être fait coincé sur l'île par la tempête inattendue.

L'infidèle dormit d'un sommeil serein dans cette auberge, guère effrayée d'être attaquée par quelques soudards, et se réveilla à l'aube, fraîche et reposée.

Elle ne résista pas à un vol matinale jusqu'au château.

Sous l'apparence d'un corbeau, juchée en haut d'une tour, la métamorphe noire observa la leçon de combat qui se déroulait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en plein milieu de la cour, comptant la jeune princesse Lexa, celle qui aurait pu devenir sa gardienne, Luna, et Anya la chamane…

L'œil appréciateur du corvidé suivit l'entraînement avec assiduité. L'oiseau s'envola néanmoins en remarquant le changement d'attitude de la chamane qui leva des yeux sérieux et suspicieux dans sa direction.

Alie s'insulta intérieurement de n'avoir pas écouté Dikoros en rejoignant l'auberge à grands coups d'ailes. Elle resta dans sa chambre toute la journée, laissant la tempête s'apaiser. Fixant calmement la réapparition du pont entre le continent et l'île.

Le prêtre aux yeux rouges se présenta seul sur un cheval aux portes du château en début de soirée, puis attendit sagement l'accord d'entrer de la part de la reine Nia.

.

Le prêtre, dont la signature magique restait indécelable, remarqua bien vite le sort noir qui coulait dans le corps du roi Roark. Cet homme n'était plus lui-même, mais le pauvre détenteur d'une folie dévastatrice menaçant d'éclater à tout instant. Une folie dangereuse qui engendrerait plusieurs victimes si personne ne l'arrêtait.

Alie comprit que ce détail aurait son importance en reportant son attention sur la reine qui prenait la parole et lui souhaitait la bienvenue.

Nia lui plut. Elle dégageait une aura puissante de mépris, d'audace et de colère mal contenue qui se répercutait sur les murs de la salle du trône, traversant au passage une métamorphe immunisée.

La descendante de Novae ne risquait rien, sa propre magie, cent fois plus terrible que ce que dégageait Nia, se nourrissait, au contraire, de la haine qui l'entourait.

Le prêtre du feu se montra charmant, séduit agréablement une Nia méfiante, ne s'intéressa pas au prince Roan fraîchement sorti d'Elrach, ne se troubla pas du silence de la princesse Lexa et resta sur ses gardes face à un roi indifférent. Bien que la présence d'un prêtre de l'eau tordu l'amusât, que la force dégagée par une guerrière du nom d'Echo l'excitât, Cage, même s'il ne l'exprima point, fut légèrement déçu de ne pas voir au dîner Anya, réalisant que la reine et la chamane étaient en froid.

Si Dikoros lui avait posé la question, Alie lui aurait répondu qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout aille si vite et ce, dès le premier soir de sa visite.

Après avoir regagné sa chambre, la métamorphe avait adopté les traits d'un garde quelconque et déambulé dans les corridors à la recherche de renseignements.

Ce fut la colère rentrée d'un roi fou qui l'attira tel un aimant.

Elle le suivit de loin et le vit entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Curieuse, Alie se changea en mouche et pénétra dans les appartements de la princesse. Elle assista, accrochée à une poutre, au sauvetage in extremis par Anya d'une Lexa à moitié étranglée par son propre père.

Attirée par la force qui se dégageait de la chamane, Alie continua discrètement son espionnage.

L'idée lui vint quand Lexa sortit de la chambre de son père, laissant seule Anya et le roi.

Elle s'interrogea intérieurement sur les conséquences qu'engendreraient ce qu'elle avait en tête et en apprécia les chemins tortueux que provoqueraient dans les esprits de chacun l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser.

Alie chercha la reine Nia, la découvrit dans les bras d'une Echo implorante et sourit en partant trouver le prince Roan.

Le jeune homme ne put refuser l'ordre d'une Nia aux yeux rouges de le suivre, se demandant sur les pas de la « reine », si l'entraînement d'Echo finirait suffisamment tôt pour qu'elle passe le reste de la nuit avec lui.

La métamorphe noire et le prince Roan s'invitèrent dans la chambre d'un roi évanoui, changeant à jamais, l'une par son crime, et l'autre par son silence, l'avenir de la capitale Azgueda.

Après son meurtre, Alie se permit même l'audace pernicieuse de river ses yeux rouges sur le rideau derrière lequel, elle avait deviné la présence silencieuse et horrifiée de la chamane.

Que cela fut doux d'apprendre officiellement la mort du roi le lendemain et d'entendre quelques jours plus tard, lors de son départ, le bannissement d'Anya qui avait dénoncé, le meurtre, la barbarie, l'ignominie et la trahison suprême d'une reine… innocente.

Comme Lexa avait été prévisible…

Comme la fidélité envers la princesse de la chamane l'avait perdue…

Elle décida, encore une fois d'espionner celle qui savait se faire aimer des animaux. Sans surprise elle assista à son escorte jusqu'à la frontière. En revanche, l'apparition d'une Lexa désireuse de se racheter et d'apporter son aide à son ancien mentor impuissant devant le nombre de gardes lui arracha presque un sourire de tendresse.

A l'abri des bois jouxtant la frontière, Alie entendit la chamane préciser qu'elle ne savait pas encore où elle se cacherait, comprit que le tuteur mentait à son élève et attendit que la princesse reparte pour Azgueda, sa curiosité aiguisée par le secret de la chamane.

Quand elle disparut, Alie jura, se demanda où elle avait bien pu aller. Cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle savait sur elle, la métamorphe sélectionna le lieu, se transforma en loup et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au village Karnak qui avait vu naître Anya.

Heureuse d'avoir deviné juste, Alie resta de marbre devant le rejet de ceux déjà au courant du bannissement d'une des leurs par la reine en personne.

Anya ne tenta pas de plaider sa cause, ne s'abaissa pas à leur répondre mais jeta un dernier regard circulaire à un village qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de neige.

Alie ne la traqua plus. Elle connaissait sa prochaine destination. Comme elle le soupçonnait, Anya était intelligente et trouverait refuge dans le seul endroit qui lui était interdit : Elrach.

Et ainsi que Novae l'avait prédit, deviendrait certainement le mentor de Reyes.

La femme en noir resta invisible à l'orée du village, détailla pendant les heures qui suivirent les tâches répétitives et sans intérêt de ses pêcheurs à la vie dure.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre son cocher et retourner à Polis, mais avant ça…

.

Dans le village endormi, personne ne remarqua l'immense loup aux yeux rouges marcher d'un pas serein au milieu de la place.

Alie prenait des risques, mais n'avait qu'une envie quand elle reprit forme humaine à côté du puits, celle d'apercevoir la silhouette d'une personne curieuse à la fenêtre d'une des maisons.

Elle resta là, debout, un petit moment, épiant les bâtisses silencieuses où des hommes et des femmes lâches avaient accueilli à coup d'insultes et de crachas l'une des leurs, préférant chasser la seule véritable magicienne qui avait compté dans l'histoire de ce trou rempli de pouilleux.

La métamorphe, malgré la certitude qu'Anya ne la rejoindrait jamais, avait une certaine estime pour la chamane et trouvait outrageant que le village se soit légué contre elle.

Même son ennemie ne méritait pas une telle humiliation.

Enfin…

Faisait-elle vraiment ça pour sauver l'honneur d'Anya ?

Se penchant sur le puits, Alie sourit à la fausse excuse qu'elle venait d'énoncer dans son esprit pour expliquer sa présence à cette heure de la nuit dans ce village au lieu d'être sur la route de Polis.

Non, Anya n'était pas responsable de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle avait toujours eu à cœur de vérifier une déclaration de Dikoros sur le sang qui coulait dans ces veines et les conséquences désastreuses qu'engendrerait son contact sur les habitants de ce monde.

Alors pourquoi ne pas réellement s'assurer de cette information ?

Et faire de ce village reculé de pêcheurs sans importances, le cobaye de sa petite expérience.

La métamorphe noire saisit un couteau à sa ceinture et s'entama la paume de la main au dessus du puits. Elle compta les gouttes qui tombaient lentement une à une, puis les vit se mêler à l'eau à plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard sur cette place en sursis et sourit méchamment. Sa petite étude sur la populace ne se déclencherait pas tout de suite. Le nombre de gouttes restait trop insuffisant pour que les effets soient immédiats. Elle agita le poignet au-dessus du puits pour s'assurer que le sang ravagerait lentement ceux qui boiraient l'eau. Dans quelques mois, un an tout au plus – et ce, afin que ces pourceaux ne comprennent pas que, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas – leur punition n'avait aucun lien avec celle qui venait d'être bannie.

Oui, seulement dans un an sa bombe à retardement exploserait…

Et ainsi, grâce à elle, Karnak deviendrait une place remplie de fous et disparaîtrait d'un royaume qui se fichait de son existence.

.

Dikoros se demandait si Alie avait bien fait avec Karnak. Elle passa sous silence ses interrogations, apprit à la jeune métamorphe que le roi avait accepté d'augmenter la taxe d'impôts dans tout le pays et que celle-ci prendrait effet à la fin de l'été.

Sous sa véritable identité, Alie marchait dans « son atelier », celui du prêtre du feu, en écoutant son second faire son rapport hebdomadaire, sentant presque à travers les étages, la jalousie maladive, envers une rivale inoffensive, Lorelei Tsing, de sa nouvelle sa maîtresse depuis quelques jours… la reine Aurora.

La voleuse d'âmes trouvait la jeune métamorphe de plus en plus épanouie. Alie, via le baiser de la mort se distrayait en attendant le moment où enfin, elle pourrait mettre la main sur celle qu'elle attendait et désirait depuis des années : Reyes.

Si Dikoros n'avait pas été sous le charme de sa créatrice, elle aurait pu se révéler sensible à ce que dégageait la métamorphe noire. Or, Novae avait encore bien joué et la voleuse d'âmes ne ressentirait jamais le moindre désir pour l'infidèle.

Elle aimait Alie comme sa fille…Elle avait beau l'avoir mise au monde, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment considérée comme sa mère depuis sa naissance. Cependant, avec les années, devant la véritable descendante de Novae, Dikoros se sentait naître en elle un besoin de protection pour la métamorphe qui n'avait rien à voir avec son devoir.

Alie comptait pour elle autrement que comme son maître. Elle l'aimait.

Dikoros remarqua le sourire se peindre sur les traits de la jeune femme et demanda :

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Alie prit un air désabusé :

— Aurora te déteste encore plus maintenant qu'elle partage ma couche…

Dikoros se mit à rire puis redevint sérieuse :

— Crois-tu qu'elle serait capable de me faire tuer ?

La métamorphe réfléchit sérieusement à la question puis hocha doucement la tête.

— N'oublie pas ce que leur fait le baiser de la mort… Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si elle s'en prenait à toi…

— Alors romps avec moi.

Alie lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

— Tout le monde croit que nous sommes ensemble… Dis-lui que tu as rompu avec moi pour elle…

Ce fut au tour de la métamorphe de rire franchement.

— Alie, imagine à quel point elle te sera dévouée…

— Elle m'est déjà dévouée.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et en ce qui me concerne, je me tournerai vers… Dikoros sembla réfléchir puis annonça : Ontari.

Alie plissa les yeux et répondit.

— Bellamy a des vues sur elle…

— Je lui laisserai, accepta Dikoros en haussant les épaules… Du moins au début.

— Je me demande s'il ne compte pas m'inviter à « leurs » sauteries, avoua Alie.

Dikoros secoua la tête de dépit.

— Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas… Accepte et sois odieux, Ontari ne m'en aimera que plus…

Elles se sourirent complices puis restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Finalement Dikoros précisa :

— Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié…

Alie évita son regard.

— Tu as beau être revenue d'Azgueda il y a six mois, je sais que ton prochain voyage approche à grands pas… Je sais que la semaine prochaine tu partiras pour Xas, comme je sais que Reyes va y fêter ses quinze ans…

.

* * *

.

La lune dans le ciel semblait protéger d'une lumière bénéfique les habitants de la cité du désert.

La nuit étouffante augmentait sa transpiration dont les gouttes collaient à sa fourrure.

Le loup noir aux yeux rouges, dissimulé derrière le sommet d'une dune, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du chantier qui changerait la face de Xas, attendait avec une joie presque impatiente celle qui appartenait, comme elle, aux premiers hommes.

Alie la vit arriver. Jeune, insouciante, suivant d'un pas assuré la reine et commencer avec sérieux à descendre dans la tranchée.

Le loup grogna de dépit en perdant la métamorphe blanche de vue, mais resta loin d'elle. Acceptant ce désagrément passager, jubilant intérieurement en la voyant ressortir du fossé une trentaine de minute plus tard.

L'animal imposant, tut le désir qui l'habitait en l'observant attentivement avec son père. Scrutant son visage, son sourire heureux et discret à l'annonce du roi d'une nouvelle qui paraissait la remplir de fierté et jura intérieurement quand elle repartit vers sa besogne.

Alie tergiversa, entendit la voix de Dikoros dans sa tête l'avertir de la dangerosité et la stupidité de l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

Pourtant, malgré ce qu'elle savait être une manifestation de sa conscience et de son intuition, Alie n'écouta pas la recommandation de la voix de son second l'intimant à ne surtout pas bouger.

Ce soir sa patience se fissurait, les dix années de frustration, l'éloignement forcé par le camp ennemi ou même son propre camp à travers les conseils de Novae, faisaient fondre à une vitesse étonnante sa froide lucidité.

Reyes était là, si près, si séduisante. A quoi servait-il d'attendre ?

La rallier ce soir à son côté serait si simple… Oh, bien entendu, peut-être ne la suivrait-elle pas volontairement, mais dans ce cas, un simple baiser arrangerait tout…

Non… cette facilité était déshonorante dans leur combat. Elle jouerait de ruse, mais pas celle-là.

Le loup se changea en humain et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le chantier. En premier lieu, elle avait pensé se présenter à Reyes sous sa véritable apparence mais alors qu'elle entrait dans la lumière des torches, ses traits changèrent et lorsqu'elle descendit dans la fosse et se mit à creuser à une distance raisonnable de la métamorphe son identité était tout autre.

Quand la jeune femme croisa son regard, Alie tressaillit sous le coup d'une révélation qui lui indiqua toute la stupidité de son acte, puis devant l'absence de réaction, du moins celle de sa reconnaissance en tant que métamorphe noire de la part de Reyes, l'infidèle se détendit.

La magie ne se manifesterait que le lendemain dans le corps de l'adolescente et grâce à ce manque, Reyes n'avait pas remarqué sa signature magique. Elle n'avait cru être qu'en présence d'un jeune homme qui l'agaçait et qui portait le nom de Kyle Wick.

Le véritable ingénieur de l'eau s'était absenté, parti vérifier l'avancé des travaux à l'autre bout du chantier un peu avant l'arrivée de Reyes et avait dû y rester pour une quelconque raison.

Tout comme la fille du vent, Alie sentit le désir l'envahir. Le lien si particulier entre elles qui se déclarait enfin à la faveur de cette nuit suffocante – ce qu'Abby prendrait pour la manifestation de sa magie – les attachait l'une à l'autre au milieu d'une foule active et ignorante de ce qui se tramait parmi elle.

Une volupté nouvelle courait dans le corps de celle qui aimait manipuler les autres, une envie puissante qui fut rompue abruptement par le corps de la reine Abby.

Un Wick aux yeux rouges observa le dos de la reine dont les gestes urgents dénotaient une certaine panique. Les ondes qui se dégageaient de la monarque apportèrent la réponse aux questionnement de la métamorphe.

La reine était en transe et ordonnait quelque chose à sa fille qu'elle ne comprit pas.

L'apparition du prêtre de l'air à leurs côtés et la récupération d'une Reyes étonnée, emportée au loin, la pris totalement au dépourvu, l'empêchant d'exécuter le moindre mouvement.

Bien que par la suite, l'infidèle se féliciterait de cette absence de réaction, ce soir-là, alors que la reine reprenait peu à peu conscience de son corps, soutenue par son époux, Alie la détesta pour son intervention lors d'un moment d'une intimité délectable avec une personne à sa hauteur.

Pendant que « l'ingénieur de l'eau » sortait du fossé et repartait discrètement vers le désert, Alie se jura de faire ressentir le même manque à travers une brutalité semblable à celle qui n'avait été qu'à la merci d'un message Divin sur la présence de leur ennemi à Xas.

Abby connaîtrait la perte d'un homme qu'elle aimait.

Alie s'éloigna de Xas et médita sur sa prochaine action. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que le prêtre de l'air et la reine ressentaient l'un envers l'autre des sentiments cachés et refoulés. Elle savait également que la chamane comptait aux yeux de la reine…

Marcus ou Anya seraient-ils ses prochaines victimes ?

Anya était intouchable à Elrach et Marcus… finalement pourrait s'avérer utile. Car, après tout, personne n'ignorait que la liaison d'une reine et d'un prêtre était interdite.

Si Abby cédait à la tentation de Marcus et que son peuple l'apprenait, toute le respect qu'elle avait gagné serait perdu et la reine si aimé, tomberait dans le déshonneur le plus absolu.

Assise sur une dune à la limite de la frontière avec son propre pays, Alie continuait à peser le pour et le contre de ses manigances. Réalisant qu'Abby ne commettrait jamais l'erreur d'entamer quoi que ce fût avec le prêtre de l'air… tant que son mari vivrait.

Jake paierait donc de sa vie le pouvoir de sa femme.

Elle rassembla dans son esprit tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur ce roi peu captivant et se souvint que son père était mourant.

Face au désert, la métamorphe finalisa son plan et sourit.

Reyes partirait dans un mois pour Elrach, où peut-être plus rapidement maintenant qu'elle avait été trahie par les Dieux. Mais une chose était sûre… Son retour à la cité magique serait teinté du deuil de celui qu'elle prenait pour son père et le jour viendrait où elle, Alie, lui révèlerait que sa mère était responsable de son chagrin.

Que la véritable coupable n'était pas la métamorphe noire, mais une oracle qui avait préféré écouter les Dieux – qui voyaient tout, le passé, le présent et le future, et lui avaient caché la suite des évènements et la mort du roi – plutôt que faire la part des choses.

Et ainsi, la fidèle connaîtrait les joies d'une colère sourde, d'une haine dont elle, Alie, se servirait pour la rallier à ses côtés.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

_Polis, un an plus tard…_

Cage confortablement, assis dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, suivit de ses iris rouges la jeune femme aux larmes de rage et d'humiliation au coin des yeux, quitter la pièce d'une démarche vacillante.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur elle, le jeune prince sortit du lit totalement nu et se dirigea vers le pot de chambre derrière un paravent, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, commentant d'une voix imposante :

— Vous avez plutôt joué dans le voyeurisme ce soir, prêtre…

Cage ne répondit pas, écoutant le jet d'urine dirigé avec habilité dans le pot en porcelaine.

L'espace d'un instant, Alie plaignit le destin tragique de la sœur de Bellamy qui s'extasiait de sa prouesse – réussir la tâche difficile de ne pas trop s'arroser les pieds – pour finalement, une fois terminé, s'approcher du fauteuil où il se trouvait, et droit et fier, toujours aussi nu, le narguer désagréablement de sa hauteur, le fixant afin qu'il lui réponde.

— Ontari aurait mérité que nous soyons deux à lui faire partager les plaisirs de la chair…

— Cette nuit, ce mérite vous revenait à vous seul, majesté.

Bellamy plissa les yeux se demandant si le prêtre, toujours aussi calme, les yeux levés vers lui, se moquait ou non. Rien dans son attitude ne le laissait présager, cependant, le ton sur lequel il avait énoncé sa phrase le troublait. Cage l'avait toujours soutenu et…

— Vous avez été insatiable, majesté. Ontari aura du mal à marcher demain, d'ailleurs elle boitait déjà en sortant de votre chambre…

Le petit sourire complice que lui envoya Cage effaça les doutes du prince qui se mit à rire avec mépris.

— Ce n'est qu'une servante…

Alie hocha simplement la tête à cette parole désobligeante, repensant encore une fois à Octavia et ce à quoi ce _prince_ la destinait.

L'idée qu'elle en était à l'origine, que les envies de Bellamy envers sa sœur n'auraient jamais vu le jour sans sa perfide influence ne la culpabilisa pas, persuadée que si elle avait réussi si facilement à planter la graine de la luxure et du vice incestueux chez lui, cela signifiait qu'elle existait bien avant son arrivée. Un prince droit n'aurait jamais accepté pareille horreur, mais lui n'avait guère résisté ne serait-ce qu'à la pensée de partager la couche de sa propre sœur…

— Ontari n'est pas Octavia, geignit le prince d'une voix d'enfant gâtée.

Cage soupira intérieurement face à son attitude. Il devenait de plus en plus pressé dans son besoin de rapprochement avec la princesse revenue d'Elrach pour un mois.

— Personne n'en saura rien, insista Bellamy. Juste une nuit avant qu'elle ne reparte…

— Elle résistera et se battra, répondit vaguement Cage.

— Vous n'aurez qu'à la tenir, proposa le prince d'une voix impatiente. Je la veux !

Les yeux rouges de Cage abritèrent une fureur soudaine qui échappa au jeune prince.

Le prêtre se leva et fixa longuement un Bellamy qui finit par détourner les yeux. Une faiblesse qu'avait remarquée la métamorphe. Le prince ne résistait pas très longtemps devant une personne plus forte que lui. Il aurait pourtant pu lui ordonner de lui apporter la princesse sur le champ, mais s'était plié à la force du regard glacial du prêtre qui reprit d'un ton plus doux en lui posant les mains sur les épaules.

— Votre majesté, nous en avons déjà parlé. Vous ne pouvez pas faire Octavia votre, tant que vous ne serez pas le roi. Il y a des règles et si vous les brisez, le grand prêtre en personne pourrait venir vous demander des comptes…

— Même en tant que roi, notre union ne sera pas tolérée, argumenta Bellamy, alors pourquoi attendre ?!

Cage se pinça l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le majeur.

— Parce qu'en tant que roi, et en usant de discrétion dans votre liaison avec la princesse Octavia, vous serez… intouchable. J'y veillerai.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une telle volonté que le prince hocha docilement la tête avant de murmurer :

— Mais quand serai-je roi ?

— Quand le roi Carolus mourra, répondit automatiquement Cage.

Bellamy lui lança un coup d'œil et encore une fois se retrouva devant un visage impassible.

— Mon père est bien portant, avança timidement le prince.

Le prêtre sourit intérieurement à ce qu'il sentait se profiler dans le cerveau du prince.

— Et j'en remercie les Dieux tous les jours, répondit Alie, mais…

— Mais… ?

L'espoir palpable dans le timbre du prince la fit frissonner d'un plaisir malsain. Entre son père et sa sœur, Bellamy ne paraissait pas hésiter une seule seconde.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les baronnies à l'ouest du pays commencent à nous inquiéter. Un grondement se lève sur ces terres et le roi Carolus m'a confié hier que l'envie de leur faire ravaler leur colère le tenaillait de plus en plus et…

— Et… ?

— Et qu'il était prêt à partir en guerre contre eux si nécessaire.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, cherchant à en saisir le sous-entendu. Alie, d'habitude plus patiente devant les rouages rouillés de la compréhension du prince, continua :

— Or, malheureusement la guerre peut être cruelle, combien de conquérants, de soldats y ont péri…?

La métamorphe se désola de la sottise du prince toujours présente, puis acheva :

— Combien de valeureux rois y-ont-ils trouvé la mort ?

Le regard que lui lança Bellamy la fit un instant craindre d'être allée trop loin, puis la nouvelle étincelle qui s'y afficha confirma, à nouveau, que le prince se monterait à la hauteur de ses espérances.

— Combien de rois en effet, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

Cage resta silencieux puis se dirigea vers la porte en précisant :

— Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, majesté et espère que ma sinistre analyse de la guerre ne vous aura pas trop _inquiété_…

Le prêtre du feu n'attendit pas de la part du prince la moindre confirmation. Il marcha dans le corridor et se dirigea vers les appartements de la reine en souriant. Bellamy avait été très inventifs avec Ontari et il lui tardait de réaliser quelques exploits du fils avec la mère.

Alie sourit de plus bel en imaginant Aurora découvrir que son cher enfant était à l'origine des « délices » que lui ferait subir le prêtre du feu dans moins d'une heure.

.

* * *

.

_Région de Pasagardes, quelques mois plus tard…_

Frank Hadrien était en colère et s'exprimait, certes encore avec respect, mais d'une voix où la rage commençait à prendre le pas sur l'estime qu'il conservait encore pour la métamorphe noire.

Alie le sentit pendant que le baron s'exclamait :

— Vous n'y pensez pas ?!

La jeune femme en noir face à l'homme à la peau matte et à la chevelure brune où quelques cheveux blancs avaient élu domicile au cours des années précédentes, le toisa désagréablement.

— Baron, à la guerre il y a des morts, tout le monde le sait.

Frank resta un instant interdit puis contre argumenta :

— Oui, mais vous voulez sacrifier la baronnie de Deir ! Vous savez bien que la famille Knight vous est une des plus fidèles !

La métamorphe opina à peine, en répondant :

— Le roi se doit d'avoir quelques victoires ! Les Knight devront se sacrifier pour la cause. William est d'accord, sa femme également. Ils connaissent mes desseins pour leur fils Ilian et la gloire qui auréolera son rôle par la suite, grâce à la vengeance dont il sera l'auteur, pour laver l'affront que Polis leur aura fait subir.

Hadrien se tut en observant la passion qui animait les traits de la métamorphe pendant son petit discours, jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille Lorelei qui idolâtrait la jeune femme aux allures de possédée faisant les cents pas dans la pièce principale de son château en cette nuit d'hiver. Il n'avait jamais douté de la descendante de Novae et s'en voulut de ressentir cette hésitation. Alors que la métamorphe noire s'arrêtait en face de lui et le fixait avec fierté, il posa la question qu'engendrait la fin de son explication.

— Quel est donc le glorieux destin d'Ilian Knight ?

Alie aurait pu se sentir offensée de ce qu'elle percevait dans le ton du baron, de l'incertitude palpable chez un des ses plus fervents défenseurs. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ?

L'attente s'éternisait. Il leur avait été promis une impératrice et celle-ci tardait à venir. Bien que la guerre avec Polis ait déjà commencée, là encore, son déroulement et surtout sa victoire de plus en plus incertaine pour les baronnies, semait chez ses fidèles la crainte d'avoir mal choisi leur nouveau chef.

Ces hommes n'étaient pas, comme elle ou Dikoros, repus à la constance de plusieurs années que demandait parfois la réussite d'un plan.

Une certaine fébrilité et l'envie de laver une humiliation passée, revenaient sans cesse mettre à mal leur docilité. Si elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'eux, Alie les aurait tués pour ces moments d'égarements.

A quoi servait d'expliquer l'art de la stratégie à des personnes qui ne la comprendraient pas et qui, pire, étaient souvent dénués de la moindre magie.

Comme les dix années précédentes, il lui faudrait, elle, s'armait de patience pour prouver à quel point elle les dominer tous.

Affichant cette froide certitude qui avait toujours impressionné ceux qui lui avait juré allégeance, elle répondit d'un ton sec à Hadrien :

— Celui de tuer le roi Carolus bien sûr…

Le coup avait porté, la surprise puis l'admiration se peignit sur le visage de celui qui avait osé douter, déclenchant un renouveau incroyable dans la fidélité qui lui porterait dorénavant.

Alie sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit, la colère sourde de Dikoros devant l'attitude précédente du baron mais lui intima de ne pas bouger. La voleuse d'âmes saurait dire à son « père » ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui un peu plus tard. Pour le moment si Hadrien était avec eux, le reste des baronnies suivrait et c'était tout ce qui importait.

— Je m'assurerai moi-même de la réussite de son coup. Carolus mourra et le prince Bellamy…

— Est un fou qui nous écrasera.

— Taisez-vous !

Hadrien recula devant le visage d'Alie empli d'une fureur dévastatrice. La métamorphe inspira pour se calmer et précisa d'une voix où suintait que sa menace serait exécutée :

— Interrompez-moi une nouvelle fois et je vous tuerai de mes propres mains. Et croyez bien que savoir votre fille à quelques mètres ne m'en empêchera pas. Au contraire, je vous tuerai et lui ferait payer votre insolence !

Le baron déglutit comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin et eut la présence d'esprit de tomber à genoux pour implorer le pardon de celle plus puissante que n'importe qui dans ce pays.

Alie laissa les minutes s'écouler dans une atmosphère pesante et instable. Frank tremblait de son faux pas, craignait son verdict et cela attisait son pouvoir de supériorité, l'excitait.

Elle chassa le désir qui montait en elle devant la soumission absolu de l'homme à ses pieds et reprit d'un ton plus calme :

— Le prince Bellamy est à ma botte, ne l'oubliez jamais.

— Oui, maître.

Alie se déplaça en face de lui, le laissant toujours dans cette position déshonorante en poursuivant :

— Une fois la baronnie de Deir tombée, le roi et le prince penseront avoir plus ou moins gagné devant le silence et la soumission des autres baronnies qui suivra cette victoire. Là encore, vous devrez agir comme je le dirai. L'hiver arrivera et nous le passerons à Polis. Nous reviendrons l'été prochain pour vérifier la continuité de cette nouvelle « paix ».

La métamorphe s'interrompit un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, puis reprit :

— Ilian Knight en profitera pour gagner le nord avec quelques troupes et tenter de rallier d'autres barons à sa cause. Je ne me fais aucun souci sur ses talents d'enrôleur. Il est doué et né pour ça. De plus, le roi ne fera aucun cadeau à ceux qui se sont soulevés contre lui ou ceux qui ont également combattu à ses côtés. Carolus écoutera mon conseil avisé de punir tous les barons sans préférence. Pour qu'ainsi, ne vienne pas l'envie désobligeante à ceux qui lui sont fidèles de vouloir le trahir par la suite.

Alie se tut prête à écouter Frank Hadrien qui avait levé la tête vers elle, mais il resta silencieux et offrit à nouveau sa nuque sans le moindre commentaire, renforçant le désir impérieux d'Alie qui courait dans son corps.

A nouveau elle le mit de côté expliquant la suite de son plan :

— Dans deux ans voir trois tout au plus, tous les barons se dresseront contre Polis, même ceux qui vous combattent aujourd'hui, déçus de l'injustice du roi à leur égard, d'un homme qui les aura puni d'avoir été à ses côtés, une trahison pour eux de la part d'un roi dont ils jugeront l'esprit instable, voir fou. Et à ce moment-là, le roi Carolus mourra et le prince Bellamy sera adoubé. Quand ce sera le cas, vous pourrez considérer que ma place à la tête du royaume sera totale…

Deux ou trois ans pouvait paraitre long, elle le lui accordait mais qu'était-ce sur les cinquante ans d'attente après le drame de la vallée de Déos, voir les siècles pour qu'enfin revienne une métamorphe noire parmi eux et les aide dans leur vengeance ?

Ils patienteraient comme tout le monde, parce qu'enfin elle leur donnait un but, une date à la fin de leurs souffrances.

— Transmettez mes ordres aux autres Hadrien et faites-moi un rapport à ma prochaine visite en fin de semaine.

Alie s'assura qu'il avait bien compris et disparu dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Le baron se releva, posa sur sa fille un regard coupable.

— Comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce que douter d'elle une fraction de seconde ? lui cracha Lorelei.

Frank détourna le regard et s'apprêta à répondre quand Dikoros suivit sa maîtresse, laissant « son père », rongé par la culpabilité dans la pièce soudainement trop vide de son château.

.

Ilian Knight ne doutait pas. La métamorphe lui avait confié une mission, ses parents en avaient accepté la grandeur par conséquent il ne faiblirait pas.

Devant la cheminée de sa chambre, il l'attendait. Dans deux jours les troupes du roi seraient à leurs portes, dans deux jours la baronnie de Deir n'existerait plus. Ses hommes se défendraient mais mourraient. La faille de leur forteresse avait été donnée à l'ennemie qui saurait comment les assiéger rapidement et briser leurs résistances. Les soldats du roi fêteraient la victoire entre ses murs, peut-être même sur son propre lit en compagnie des victimes de cette guerre.

Le jeune baron secoua la tête, il ne servait à rien de penser à tout cela, seule sa mission importait.

Il sentit sa présence dans la pièce derrière lui et se retourna.

Alie, la métamorphe dans toute sa splendeur, le regardait. Celle qui l'avait choisi, lui parmi tous, pour être son chevalier, lui souriait avec encouragement.

— Ilian…

Il ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle l'invite, frissonnant d'un désir douloureux à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas le faire.

Elle tendit la main dans sa direction et son cœur explosa de joie quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour cette femme ? Celle qui l'avait ensorcelée, celle qui par son aide deviendrait l'impératrice des quatre royaumes…

.

* * *

.

Le camp s'étendait dans la plaine. L'armée de Polis était impressionnante.

Dikoros contemplait la vague humaine de soldats aux mouvements désordonnés, et les conversations crues dont elle percevait quelques bribes, lui donnaient l'impression tenace d'être en présence de parfaits soudards. A l'entrée de la tente du prêtre du feu, attendant qu'Alie revienne du château de Deir, la voleuse d'âmes sourit à son propre jugement, il ne s'agissait là que de la vérité. L'armée de Polis était constitué de moins que rien, d'hommes ignobles qui s'avéraient impitoyables envers leurs ennemis.

Lorelei Tsing dissimulée sous l'auvent de la tente ne craignait pas que quelqu'un la voit. Néanmoins, elle rentra à l'intérieure, préférant accueillir la métamorphe au chaud lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

La jeune femme ficelée dans un coin s'était tu et certainement endormie. Dikoros avait eu un peu de mal à la trouver et espérait qu'Alie serait satisfaite. Elle repartirait juste après pour Polis afin que sa disparition ne soit pas remarquée.

Le prêtre du feu apparut quelques minutes plus tard, les traits plus détendus que lors de leur visite au baron Hadrien. Ilian avait dû se montrer attentionné en conclut Dikoros avec un sourire discret qui n'échappa pas à Cage.

— Oui, ce jeune baron met du cœur à l'ouvrage, dit-il en souriant, il m'est totalement soumis…

La voleuse d'âmes ne répondit pas, pointant à la place du doigt la prisonnière. Cage s'en approcha et la réveilla en la tirant par les cheveux pour scruter son visage.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus apeurés n'osait bouger devant l'examen de celui dont la tenue trahissait le titre.

— Il y a un air de ressemblance, admit Alie. Bravo, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident.

— Cela fera l'affaire ?

— Il serait bien sot de la rejeter, commenta le prêtre.

La métamorphe, peut-être adoucie par les heures qu'elle venait de passer entre les bras du jeune Knight, prise de pitié, embrassa la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle décela dans ses yeux ce désir si familier, cette envie de soumission palpable, ce besoin imposant chez la jeune prisonnière d'être touchée, ou de satisfaire la moindre demande de l'initiatrice du baiser.

Alie la fixa et ordonna calmement :

— Dans quelques instants je vais t'amener au prince Bellamy…

La jeune femme écoutait attentivement.

— Je veux que tu fasses tout ce qu'il t'ordonnera, comprends-tu ? Seulement ainsi tu me combleras…

Les yeux bleus lui apportèrent la réponse qu'elle attendait.

— Bien, conclut Alie en se levant.

Aidant la prisonnière à se remettre debout, elle coupa les liens qui l'entravaient et la guida vers la sortie.

— Pourquoi ? Entendit-elle derrière elle. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassée ? Par pitié ?

Alie se retourna vers Dikoros et croisa son regard au moment où elle reprenait :

— Elle le détestera quand même au matin, et t'en voudras à toi certainement plus qu'à lui…

— Oui, mais l'illusion de croire qu'elle fait ça pour moi la protégera de ce qu'il lui fera subir cette nuit…

La métamorphe détourna les yeux, poussant doucement l'inconnue vers l'extérieure en murmurant :

— … du moins jusqu'à l'aube.

.

Le prince buvait, avec une rapidité stupide, l'alcool qui lui avait été apporté. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour la compagnie d'une femme à cet instant ! Les femmes laissées aux soldats ne l'intéressaient pas, les prisonnières des tribus qu'ils avaient matées devaient à ce jour, après être passées dans les bras de leurs tortionnaires ne plus éveiller le moindre désir. Sans parler du fait qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe après ses hommes !

Malheureusement seul ce vin sirupeux lui tiendrait lieu de compagnie cette nuit. L'alcool et l'imagination…

Il commençait à penser à Octavia quand un garde vint l'avertir que le prêtre du feu voulait le voir.

Lorsqu'il comprit qui accompagnait Cage, Bellamy se félicita de connaître un homme tel que lui. Il regarda la jeune femme aux yeux bleus innocents et finit son verre en se disant qu'avec l'alcool l'illusion serait parfaite.

Il remarqua Cage qui s'éloignait pour les laisser seuls et l'apostropha :

— Où allez-vous ?

— Dormir, majesté.

Bellamy contempla son verre vide, il lui en faudrait quelques uns de plus pour croire que la nouvelle arrivée possédait les traits d'Octavia et en attendant cet enchantement, il pourrait…

— Restez un peu, avant de m'occuper d'elle, j'aimerai vous voir tout les deux à l'œuvre…

Cage ignora le regard implorant d'envie que lui lança la jeune femme, le désir ardant qu'il réponde positivement, fixant à la place le sourire vicieux du prince qui l'invitait à oser se débiner et lui tenir tête. Bellamy n'ignorait pas que Cage n'était des plus adeptes de leurs soirées. Il ne l'avait jamais montré, mais le prince savait que le prêtre du feu préférait être seul avec la personne qu'il prenait. Le prince, qui aimait la compagnie des autres, les regards attisés par l'excitation et l'envie que lui Bellamy leur procurait en chevauchant une femme devant les badauds immobiles, obéissant à son ordre de ne pas bouger et de simplement regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les autorisent à venir « jouer » avec lui, reconnaissait facilement ceux qui la fuyaient lors de ces moments.

Ces instants étaient sa façon d'assoir son autorité sur le prêtre. Lui, dont la lâcheté le saisissait en sa présence une fois ses désirs assouvis, retrouvait son courage avant ceux-ci et aimait mettre mal à l'aise le prêtre du feu.

Alie aurait ri de ce qu'il prenait pour de la gêne. La métamorphe préférait simplement assouvir ses propres phantasmes et désirs avec ceux qui partageaient sa couche dans une intimité à l'abri de regards envieux et pervers.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs elle-même étonnée de ce trait de caractère et s'en était ouverte à Dikoros qui lui avait répondu que cela lui venait de Novae. La première métamorphe n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et même si son arme, le baiser de la mort, amenait sa part d'humiliation pour les victimes, celui de pairs d'yeux épiant leurs ébats n'en faisaient pas partie.

Le prêtre du feu ravala la rage qui l'habitait devant ce mauvais piège que lui tendait le prince, se promettant de lui faire payer un jour cette bassesse à son égard puis attrapa le bras de la jeune femme.

Il la poussa sans ménagement sur le lit pendant que Bellamy, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres sirotait son verre de vin en suivant les gestes du prêtre qui se déshabillait.

.

Les cris qui s'échappaient de la tente n'étaient plus son affaire. Le prince avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, s'était « échauffé » devant le spectacle qu'elle lui avait offert et prenait maintenant ses droits sur celle qu'ils avaient enlevé afin de le contenter.

Alie ne s'en voulait pas, son acte de « clémence » avant d'emmener la jeune femme auprès du prince, rachetait à ses yeux ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une vague culpabilité.

Tout en regagnant sa tente, elle continuait à en vouloir à Bellamy et ne fit pas vraiment attention à ses pas.

Le prêtre s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une autre tente et sourit. Pourquoi pas ? Se dit-elle, après tout…

Cage passa devant les gardes et entra dans la tente du roi Carolus.

L'homme aux larges épaules, penché sur différentes cartes, lui tournait le dos. Elle en profita pour changer d'apparence en s'approchant.

— Carolus, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver embrassé par les lèvres d'une femme contre lui.

Quand elle exécuta quelques pas en arrière à l'affut de son comportement, il la reconnut enfin.

— Becca, souffla-t-il.

— Mon roi, répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

L'effet fut immédiat, elle sentit son désir monter en lui rien qu'à l'annonce de son titre susurré de la sorte.

— Demande à tes gardes à ne pas être dérangé, ordonna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et partit en direction de l'entrée de la tente. Il revint toujours habité de ce désir soudain envers la femme en rouge.

Alie se déshabilla lentement devant lui tout en lui intimant de ne pas bouger, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, nue, et écarta les jambes, l'invitant à s'agenouiller devant elle.

Les mains sur ses genoux, il attendait le geste de confirmation de sa part pour combler une femme qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis bientôt sept ans.

Elle sourit devant sa servilité et précisa :

— Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Carolus, avant que tu ne t'exécutes…

Il écoutait avec avidité.

— Je suis responsable de la mort d'Astra, de la mort de ta fille adorée…

La confession avait été prononcée avec délice, comme un souvenir plaisant.

La métamorphe noire remarqua la lutte intérieure dans les yeux du roi à cette annonce, l'envie visible de se lever et de l'attaquer, un besoin cependant fortement étranglé par son désir puissant d'obéir à tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait.

Alie sourit face à la force de sa magie et posa la main sur la tête du roi en la guidant entre ses jambes.

— … et je veux que tu penses à elle en me faisant jouir, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle bascula la tête en arrière au contact des lèvres du roi en se disant que cette nuit, le père paierait pour le fils.

.

* * *

.

La prévision d'Alie à Hadrien n'avait pas été fausse. Deux ans et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute du château des Knight et la mort du roi se profilait de plus en plus proche à l'horizon.

Le roi, le prince et Cage étaient repartis en campagne. Une nouvelle rébellion sévissait dans la région de Pasagardes, celle qui conduirait à l'assassinat du roi dans quelques mois.

Le prêtre du feu révisait les cartes de la région. Il était tard, l'été autour d'eux, plus chaud dans cette partie du pays, la faisait transpirer désagréablement.

Sous la tente, la métamorphe noire n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle aspirait à un moment de calme, loin de ces hommes qu'elle ne supportait pas, loin d'un prince ignoble et sans morale. Un caractère qui en soit ne la choquait pas, mais qui ce soir, l'ennuyait profondément. Au prince sans gentillesse s'ajoutait l'aveulissement du père. Le roi qui traînait sur le sol à l'arrivée de Becca dans sa tente, de celle qui lui avait pourtant avoué qu'elle avait plus ou moins tué sa fille et qui au lieu de combattre l'envie destructrice qui coulait dans ses veines, s'avouait vaincu, battu et prenait cet air d'illuminé heureux à son approche.

Comme elle les haïssait, le père, la mère et le fils, tous aussi faibles les uns que les autres.

Plus elle y pensait, plus Alie se disait qu'Astra avait été la plus noble des Black. La porteuse de la flamme n'avait jamais cessée de lutter. Même pendant leurs ébats, Alie voyait cette lueur au fond d'elle qui trahissait tout le mépris que la jeune femme portait à son égard et pour elle-même. Et combien de fois n'avait-elle pas pleuré, dégoûtée au matin de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, de son comportement indigne en présence de la métamorphe, qui dans ses moments la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait doucement, la consolait, lui chuchotant que ce n'était pas grave, et ce, afin de mieux la troubler, la perdre dans sa vague et inutile tentative de rachat intérieur, de convalescence illusoire et impossible de son esprit déjà anéanti.

Astra avait perdu, mais Astra avait tenté de s'en sortir. Aurora et Carolus, eux restaient amorphes face à leur propre déchéance.

Alie s'éloigna des cartes et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle parte…

Elle ferma les yeux et disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Dieux que cette vallée lui avait manqué.

L'air, bien qu'entièrement débarrassé de la cendre, gardait pour elle cette consistance épaisse qui l'avait accompagnée à ses débuts dans la vallée dévastée.

Elle s'agenouilla sur les bords du fleuve Héraïon et plongea ses mains en coupe dans l'eau un peu plus claire. Portant à ses lèvres le liquide sacré, elle ferma les yeux et se sentit revivre en la buvant.

Ses oreilles captaient la vie des animaux autour d'elle, une vie qui ne connaissait pas la brutalité humaine, la langue rugueuse aux accents gutturaux de Polis que charriaient les soldats dans les régions qu'ils dévastaient.

Tout n'était qu'harmonie et équilibre, tout, ici, était son œuvre.

Assise sur le terrain légèrement boueux, elle observait la voûte céleste constellée d'étoile en pensant tout à coup à Claire et la beauté de la forêt du royaume de la terre. La jeune femme au mari violent aurait sans doute appréciée cette vallée magnifique.

Alie stoppa ses réminiscences sur une relation fausse en présence d'une personne qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, se concentrant à la place sur la magie bienfaitrice qui irradiait du temple de Novae dans les hauteurs et descendait protectrice jusqu'à elle, renouvelant ses forces, la rassurant sur sa tâche semée d'embuches, sur son importance, sur son rôle, dont à cet instant, une partie d'elle désirait se détacher, l'unifiant à nouveau vers son but, celui de les gouverner tous, de devenir leur impératrice.

Elle resta plusieurs heures dans le noir, le froid autour d'elle ne l'atteignant pas, inspirant doucement l'air de son foyer, son cœur se gonflant à nouveau de cette puissance qui l'espace d'un moment de solitude lui avait fait défaut.

Alie savait que cette accalmie ne durerait pas. A l'aube, elle retournerait au camp, se retrouverait avec ceux autour desquelles, telle une araignée patiente, elle tissait la toile de la vie future, ajoutant ou brisant ce lien tangible porteur de leur trépas.

Après une nuit sans dormir, le lever du soleil lui parut plus majestueux et éblouissant que jamais.

La métamorphe noire se leva, prête à quitter un lieu qui ne serait jamais plus souillé par des êtres à qui le sens de la vie échappait, se figea, en sentant sa présence, puis sourit en se retournant.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? lui demanda la voleuse d'âmes, une inquiétude sincère au fond des yeux.

— J'avais besoin d'être seule.

— Et ?

— Ça va mieux, répondit Alie, un sourire serein sur les lèvres, rassurant son second.

Dikoros hocha la tête et vint jusqu'à elle.

— J'aurais dû comprendre que tu avais besoin d'une pause, de te reposer de ces gens insignifiants…

Alie ne laissa pas son second s'apitoyer sur son manque de clairvoyance et l'interrompit :

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Octavia est revenue d'Elrach pour son mois annuel…

— Je sais, Bellamy chouine depuis plusieurs jours de ne pas pouvoir repartir pour Polis, « rendre visite » à sa chère et adorée sœur à cause des barons qui demandent justice.

Frappée d'une idée soudaine suite à la déclaration de la métamorphe noire, Dikoros demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il ne la rejoindra pas une nuit, clandestinement comme tu viens de le faire en revenant ici ?

Alie sourit à cette idée et secoua la tête.

— Disons que je lui ai ôté cette possibilité. Ce stratagème est devenu impossible, accentuant la frustration de ne pouvoir assouvir ce désir dans son esprit tordu.

— Comment as-tu fait ?

— Je lui ai fais boire de mon sang à son insu… Oh, pas beaucoup. Il ne souffre pas de délires ou de fièvres, mais disons que ses pouvoirs, notamment celui de se téléporter loin du champ de bataille est irréalisable…Et figure-toi que Bellamy reste étrangement silencieux à ce sujet... Je crois qu'il a honte et peur du regard du prêtre du feu sur lui, s'il lui avoue cette... faiblesse.

Dikoros se mit à rire avant de préciser :

— Tu es bien la digne héritière de Novae !

La jeune femme sourit au compliment puis redevint sérieuse aux paroles qui suivirent.

— Octavia est revenue, mais depuis hier soir, nous avons un nouvel invité à Polis.

— Qui ?

— Le prince Lincoln…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

La capitale commençait à refléter au grand jour ses entrailles pourries.

L'éloignement du roi, du prince et de Cage, avait permis à Dikoros d'en ressortir toute l'essence nauséabonde.

Une partie de la garde royale, laissée pour garder la capitale déchue, se délectait de régner sur une populace apeurée. Brisant, méprisant, humiliant les habitants dont les cœurs se racornissaient devant tant de méchanceté gratuite, et dont la foi en une monarchie au passé glorieux, qui avait donné naissance à celle surnommée le soleil de Polis, s'étiolait chaque jour un peu plus.

Aurora, perdue dans son palais aux murs froids, emprisonnée dans les méandres obscurs d'une folie en devenir, n'écoutait pas la sourde rumeur qui s'élevait des rues de la ville noire aux toits rouges.

Buvant pour oublier des nuits dont elle n'était pas fière, passées dans les bras d'un amant cruel, qu'elle attendait pourtant avec une ardeur macabre renouvelée chaque matin, préférant les baisers durs, les étreintes sans douceur que la solitude glaciale d'un lit sans lui.

Le soir de la visite de Lincoln, elle rejoignit ses appartements seule.

L'écho d'une chambre vide lui fit oublier la présence, à sa table à peine vingt minutes plus tôt, du jeune homme au visage confiant et au sourire rassurant.

Elle se coucha à même les couvertures, toujours habillée d'une robe au corset trop serré, frottant douloureusement contre ses côtes et s'endormit, accompagnée de cette brûlure physique qui lui donnait l'illusion de ne pas être seule.

A l'aube, un Cage aux yeux rouges la réveilla brutalement. Il la tira par la cheville et la fit tomber du lit.

La reine, émergeant difficilement d'un sommeil abruti par l'alcool, reconnut enfin celui qu'elle attendait si désespérément.

Alie, sous les traits de Cage, regardait d'un œil méprisant la reine à genoux, ramper vers elle pour s'accrocher à ses chevilles et embrasser sa tunique rouge. La métamorphe ferma les yeux aux doigts de la reine qui remontaient le long de ses cuisses, au souffle chaud, à l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur le tissu qui s'attardèrent plus que nécessaire devant son bassin, cherchant à faire monter le désir dans le corps du prêtre et les rouvrit quand le visage de la reine fut à la hauteur du sien.

La supplication des yeux bleus fades, qui fixaient ses lèvres en une prière infinie, n'osant pas braver l'interdiction de les toucher, commença à titiller le désir de la métamorphe. Elle scruta avec acharnement ce total assouvissement de la reine aux traits à la souffrance si visible que le prêtre continuât à lui refuser cette simple offrande.

L'image pathétique d'une femme en manque éveilla dans le corps du prêtre une nouvelle envie là où les lèvres de la reine avaient échoué en se relevant.

Alie réalisa à quel point son petit voyage à la vallée de Déos l'avait remise dans le droit chemin. Elle haïssait toujours la femme qui geignait presque devant elle, mais prendrait plaisir à l'abaisser. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait refusé d'un air ennuyé, maintenant elle réaffirmerait dans la chair de la monarque du feu qu'elle n'avait jamais été digne de gouverner et ne le serait jamais.

.

De la fenêtre de la reine, Alie voyait le prince Lincoln se diriger vers les écuries. Peu de temps après, la jeune princesse Octavia prit le même chemin toujours sous le regard du prêtre dont elle ignorait la présence.

Cage réfléchissait, Lincoln venait de la terre, de ce royaume si chaleureux, si aimant qui avait failli la perdre deux ans plus tôt.

Elle ferma les yeux devant l'inévitable, le prince saurait redonner espoir à la princesse, un espoir qu'elle avait mis tant de patience à briser.

Dikoros avait bien fait de l'avertir, il était temps d'agir.

.

La boutique, située dans un quartier parallèle aux forges, envahie de bocaux recelant différentes choses aux allures étonnantes, sentait le renfermé, les herbes séchées – dont le client, en levant la tête vers le plafond pouvait apercevoir différents bouquets accrochés aux poutres apparentes – l'huile rance et en arrière fond une touche d'œufs pourris.

L'atmosphère étrange de la pièce accentuée par les formes animales et parfois même presque humaines dans les grandes jarres en verre, accompagnait son propriétaire depuis trente ans.

Eugène Costas, venant de dépasser la soixantaine, avait eu le nez creux en achetant cette boutique lors de son arrivée à Polis.

Sa réputation de guérisseur impressionnant lui avait permis d'amasser une petite fortune auprès de quelques riches familles des environs et, fatigué de la route qu'il parcourait depuis ses quinze ans, Eugène avait décidé de se fixer dans la capitale.

La nouvelle courut le long des artères et des boyaux de la ville que le grand Costas s'installait à Polis. La famille royale en personne lui demanda d'assister la reine lors de sa première grossesse.

Aurora venait de la même tribu qu'Eugène et connaissait la fiabilité de ses guérisseurs. Elle lui proposa de venir vivre au palais, il refusa. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, appréciant au fond d'elle ce refus singulier, y décelant la fierté de sa tribu. Jusqu'à la mort d'Astra, la reine vint régulièrement le consulter sur différents maux, puis cessa du jour au lendemain, oubliant dans son deuil cet homme à la face un peu trop ronde, aux mêmes yeux bleus électriques qu'elles, hérités de leur région.

Cage, lui, via l'aide de Dikoros, n'oublia pas le guérisseur, si aimé par la reine, celui qui, bien que la famille royale ne fit plus appel a lui, n'avait pas perdu de son aura auprès du reste de la capitale.

Celui que le prince Lincoln ne manquerait pas de venir voir.

En si bon matin, le sexagénaire vérifiait quelques poudres dans l'arrière boutique quand la petite cloche de la porte d'entrée annonça l'arrivée de son premier client.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche devant le prêtre du feu en personne.

Tout le monde dans la capitale connaissait les rumeurs qui courraient sur cet homme dangereux et bien qu'elles fussent dites à voix basses et seulement dans certains cercles, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins puissantes et terrorisaient ceux qui les entendaient.

Eugène Costas croisa le regard de Cage Alexander et réalisa que tout ce qu'on disait de lui était bien en deçà de la vérité. Il se dégageait du prête une force maléfique étonnante, un pouvoir d'une envergure si impressionnante qu'elle le prenait à la gorge.

Jusqu'à ce jour le guérisseur le plus connu de Polis n'avait jamais rencontré le prêtre. Il avait fait la connaissance de son prédécesseur Aaron Cross et comprenait pourquoi l'homme aux yeux gris-vert avait insisté pour que le jeune Cage Alexander lui succédât.

Le prêtre du feu était… irrésistible.

Il avait beau déceler tout le danger d'être de ne serait-ce qu'en sa présence, Eugène Costas n'en demeurait pas moins fasciné par la stature du magicien qui le regardait d'un air amusé en prononçant ces mots :

— Guérisseur Costas ?

— Oui…

— Savez-vous qui je suis ?

— Oui.

Alie voyait du coin de l'œil la sueur se former sur les tempes de l'homme en surpoids devant elle, un homme qui avait deviné plus que la plupart des gens, qui avait compris toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

— J'ai une mission pour vous…

Le guérisseur attendit avec inquiétude la suite et soupira de soulagement à la fin de la requête.

— Comme vous voudrez, maître, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce… Lincoln parte de Polis le plus rapidement possible.

— Aujourd'hui, le corrigea Cage, pour qu'il parte aujourd'hui et avant la nuit.

Costas s'inclina et suivit des yeux la sortie du prêtre du feu de sa boutique.

Il tiendrait sa parole si cela lui permettait de ne plus jamais revoir cet homme en rouge.

.

Alie tiqua en voyant Dikoros au-delà des soldats lui faire un signe discret de la rejoindre.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La métamorphe noire, obligée de revenir auprès du prince et du roi donnait quelques ordres sur l'importance de rester près des routes en terre battues, de ne pas bifurquer. Les marécages situés au nord-est des terres qu'ils occupaient leur avaient déjà valu la mort d'une vingtaine d'hommes trop curieux.

La tribu des mânes, du côté de leurs ennemis, vivaient à peine quelques jours de marche et envoyait plusieurs esprits de femmes afin d'attirer les hommes vers les marais, provoquant chez eux un désir qui leur coûtait la vie.

L'idée venait de la métamorphe elle-même qui l'avait proposée au chef de la tribu des mânes. Celui-ci, charmé par son ingéniosité, s'était rapidement attelé à la tâche, déclenchant des dégâts, certes pas trop sérieux au niveau des pertes, mais suffisamment étonnants pour que l'armée du roi s'en inquiétât.

Elle conclut sa mise en garde et disparut.

La voleuse d'âmes l'attendait dans sa tente.

— Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Alie.

Dikoros détourna le regard et confessa :

— La princesse m'a résisté.

Alie en resta muette. Son second ne possédait pas le pouvoir du baiser de la mort, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu qu'une seule personne ait réussi à lui dire non et ce, quelque fut son apparence.

— Quand ? Voulut-elle savoir.

— Ce matin, aux forges…

— Elle n'aime pas les femmes, conclut Alie.

— Non, c'est autre chose, le sort que je lui ai lancé aurait dû suffire à la convaincre d'essayer avec moi, femme ou pas.

Alie serra les dents, cela ne lui plaisait pas, Octavia était plus forte qu'elles ne l'avaient cru, une volonté enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même lui permettait de ne pas succomber à la magie de la voleuse d'âmes.

— Très bien, je vais m'en occuper… et Lincoln ?

— D'après Costas, il partira avec un de ses fournisseurs dans un peu plus d'une heure. Le guérisseur m'a dit que le prince revenait au château faire ses adieux à la reine et la princesse.

La métamorphe lui lança un coup d'œil.

— Non, confirma la voleuse d'âmes, Aurora n'est pas en état de le recevoir, elle a bu après ton départ et dort encore… Quand à Octavia, elle est toujours en ville.

Alie hocha la tête.

— Fais-le patienter, je te rejoins dès que je peux.

Dikoros acquiesça et disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

Le prince Lincoln avait plus appris sur l'art de guérir en une journée auprès d'Eugène Costas, qu'en deux mois aux côtés de Hank.

Il s'était trompé, tous les habitants du feu n'étaient pas perdus. Le guérisseur le plus connu de Polis avait été d'une gentillesse et d'une attention qui lui rappelait son propre pays.

Alors, lorsqu'il lui avait précisé qu'un de ses fournisseurs repartait pour la tribu des Soliman où les maîtres guérisseurs lui apprendraient d'autres secrets avec l'accord de Costas, Lincoln n'avait pas hésité. Cette occasion ne se représenterait plus, il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. Polis ne disparaitrait pas, mais les guérisseurs de la tribu des Soliman n'étaient pas éternels.

Le prince partirait et reviendrait plus tard à la capitale.

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il prévienne la reine et la princesse. Il trouvait dommage de ne pas plus connaître Octavia. Mais, comme la ville qui l'entourait, il se disait qu'il la reverrait lors d'un autre voyage.

La prêtresse du feu qui remplaçait celui en titre pendant son absence, lui avait ordonné d'attendre l'arrivée de la reine. Le prince espérait que ce ne serait pas long, l'homme de Costas ne s'ennuierait pas à patienter s'il n'était pas au rendez-vous à l'heure.

Enfin, la reine se présenta devant lui.

Il nota qu'elle avait meilleur mine que la veille et cela dissipa la culpabilité de ne pas rester plus longtemps à Polis.

Une Aurora aux yeux rouges écouta les excuses du prince à son départ précipité et se montra d'une compréhension la plus totale, désolée que sa fille ne soit pas présente pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage, mais affirmant qu'elle lui présenterait les hommages du prince.

Alie suivit des yeux les larges épaules de Lincoln passer la porte du château et réfléchit à la meilleure façon de s'occuper d'une Octavia résistante.

.

Assise en haut de la colline Tell qui surplombait la capitale, la métamorphe n'hésitait plus à embrasser la jeune princesse.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec elle, le roi et le prince lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie, les baronnies également.

Un Lincoln aux yeux rouges avait pris sa décision en attendant la princesse. Alie trouvait amusant que le prince de la terre soit celui qui embrasserait Octavia, une façon pour elle d'un peu « rendre hommage » à un homme dont elle avait apprécié le royaume.

Aux côtés de la jeune princesse, lors de son dialogue avec elle, Alie se prit à son propre piège et changea d'avis sur le baiser de la mort.

Octavia dégageait cette volonté si attirante, si forte. Son corps, et ses propos à demi voilés criaient à quel point, elle se sentait prisonnière du royaume du feu, à quel point elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, s'échapper.

La métamorphe se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait plus que sous-estimée. La princesse méritait une chance de s'en sortir, de la combattre et peut-être de gagner.

Ce soir-là, elle décida de séduire Octavia à la loyale, et écarta totalement le baiser de la mort.

Malgré son emploi du temps surchargé, Alie s'appliqua à la voir tous les jours, à faire en sorte que le « prince de la terre » et la princesse du feu se rapprochent.

Après un mois en sa compagnie, elle accorda une nouvelle faveur à la princesse et la libéra du prince, lui offrant un collier en cadeau d'adieu, puis disparut.

Octavia n'avait pas céder au cours d'un mois au charme de Lincoln, à son charme à elle, et méritait donc la paix pour sa prochaine année à Elrach.

Alie aurait sans doute tenue sa promesse sans les actes du père et du fils qui lui portèrent encore une fois sur le système. Bellamy continuait de geindre et Carolus de la supplier de rester avec lui.

La métamorphe se réfugia cette nuit-là à Polis et apparut dans chambre d'Octavia sous sa véritable identité, regardant longuement la princesse dormir. Décelant sur ses traits, la ressemblance avec Astra, ressentant en elle une certaine nostalgie de son ancienne amante.

Quand Octavia bougea dans son sommeil et se réveilla, les réflexes de la métamorphe la sauvèrent de la découverte de son vrai visage par la princesse et joua le tout pour le tout.

Si Octavia ne retenait pas Lincoln, Alie la protégerait de son frère et reconnaîtrait en elle la force d'Astra, et si au contraire, elle lui demandait de rester alors elle signerait elle-même son propre destin.

Une fois leur baiser brisé, le prince aux yeux rouges regarda Octavia sur le lit et rechercha cette volonté avec espoir. Il n'y lut que la confiance aveugle de la jeune princesse envers lui, décuplée par la magie de Novae et soupira intérieurement, déçu.

Il se pencha vers elle, en se disant que la sœur de Bellamy était seule responsable de sa perte.

.

* * *

.

La petite demeure où Ilian Knight avait trouvé refuge lui suffisait. Du moins, il s'en contentait.

Le vent des Baronnie de Deir lui manquait, les rapaces qu'il voyait du haut des tours et leur vol majestueux n'accompagnaient plus l'arrivé de la nuit.

La douceur de sa mère, la timidité dissimulée par une certaine dureté de la part de son père, revivaient dans son esprit avant le dîner, plongeant Ilian dans un état d'abattement qui disparaissait bien vite à l'apparition de la métamorphe.

L'intimité qu'il partageait loin de chez lui avec elle ne la rendait que plus magique, plus irréelle.

Le froid piquant du nord, la tristesse du brouillard, la grisaille d'un temps imparfait, s'effaçait quand il se retrouvait entre ses bras.

Et cette nuit, la femme plus âgée que lui venait à nouveau de lui retourner les sens.

Depuis presque trois ans, il s'appliquait à recruter pour elle des futurs soldats, à la fois pour l'ordre de Novae et pour aider la baronnie de Fendikos lors de sa prochaine rébellion.

Celle de la baronnie de Merkès, sur laquelle vivait la tribu des mânes avait essuyé plusieurs défaites et ne se relèverait pas sans l'aide des autres. Pourtant, Alie attendait toujours, comme si elle n'était pas prête, comme si une main invisible l'empêchait de lui donner l'ordre qu'il espérait si ardemment, celui de tuer le roi Carolus et dans ce but s'entraînait durement tous les jours pour la bataille qu'il livrerait contre l'armée de la capitale.

Le jeune homme s'en était ouvert à Alie, lui avait même montré son habilité avec une épée à la main, déclenchant des sourires intérieurs chez la métamorphe.

La jeune femme aurait pu d'un mouvement du poignet humilier Ilian, lui faire lâcher son épée sans le toucher, mais son « chevalier » se montrait si confiant, si volontaire dans son besoin de réussir sa mission qu'elle n'en eut pas le courage.

Ilian dormait à ses côtés un sourire heureux sur le visage suite aux heures avec la descendante de Novae.

Alie, elle, restait éveillée. Elle se leva, se planta nue devant le feu vif de la cheminée de la petite chambre perdue dans le fin fond d'une baronnie du nord du nom de Klenze, se disant qu'il lui faudrait sous peu en rencontrer les propriétaires.

Devant les flammes, Alie pensa à Octavia et se demanda comment elle supportait l'absence de son cher Lincoln à Elrach. Peut-être que la magie de la cité l'aidait dans son sevrage…

Octavia qui avait la chance de voir celle qu'elle attendait depuis bientôt neuf ans. Celle à qui elle s'empêchait de penser : Reyes.

Non, Raven, se corrigea-t-elle. La métamorphe blanche avait adopté ce nouveau nom.

Le « grand corbeau »… Pourquoi l'enfant de l'air avait-elle choisi cet emblème-là ? De tous les oiseaux, le corbeau n'était ni le plus gracieux ni le plus majestueux encore moins le plus beau.

Alie sourit, mais il n'en était pas moins un des plus intelligents. Et Raven, avait elle aussi beaucoup de talents à ce qui se disait. Une touche à tout qui…

Une colère sourde monta dans les entrailles de la métamorphe en pensant à celle avec qui Raven partageait ses nuits dans la cité magique : une fille de l'eau, Luna.

D'après ses recherches cette Luna disposait des mêmes pouvoirs qu'Anya… ce qui faisait d'elle une apprentie chamane.

Comment en vouloir à Raven d'être attirée par une chamane ?

Elle-même avait plus d'une fois pensée à trouver Anya et lui administrer le baiser de la mort si nécessaire pour la faire venir de son côté…

Un acte non réalisé que grâce à l'annonce de l'arrivée de la métamorphe blanche.

Abby pouvait remercier sa fille…

Ilian bougea dans le lit derrière elle et se mit à ronfler doucement. Alie n'y fit pas attention, toujours en proie au désir de voir la jeune femme de l'air.

Deux ans maximum, voilà le temps qui lui restait loin d'elle.

Elle tiendrait, les mois filerait à grande vitesse, elle le sentait. Alie tourna la tête vers l'homme nu dans le lit et se dit qu'elle trouverait toujours une compagnie pendant ce laps de temps.

Alie pensa à Carolus et à sa mort qu'elle programmait pour dans quelques mois.

Ilian avait bien travaillé. Les hommes du nord ne comprenaient plus l'attitude de leur roi et s'alliaient petit à petit à l'ouest. Le Sud et l'Est du pays aussi montraient quelques signes de faiblesses quant à leur fidélité pour la couronne. Hésitant encore un peu, ce qui la poussait à retarder encore l'assassinat.

Si la moitié du pays se battait encore avec le roi, alors leur lutte serait anéantie. L'ordre de Novae devait absolument regrouper toutes les baronnies.

Là encore, cette simple chose prenait du temps, mais comme les deux ans qui la séparaient de Raven, tout s'arrangerait à un moment ou un autre.

.

* * *

.

Bellamy avait été blessé lors de la bataille contre la tribu des mânes.

Alie avait craint le pire. Comment cet idiot avait-il pu ne pas entendre la flèche qui arrivait sur lui ?!

Deux centimètres un peu plus à gauche et le prince du feu serait en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

Il n'était pas sensé mourir avant son père !

Cage fulminait, quelqu'un lui avait désobéi. Les ordres étaient pourtant de ne surtout pas toucher à Carolus ou Bellamy pour le moment sans son accord !

Debout dans la tente du prince, Cage réfléchissait au son des gémissements du prince qui réclamait sa sœur à ses côtés pour le soigner.

Il était bien entendu hors de question qu'Octavia quitte Elrach en plein milieu d'année pour une blessure sans importance, mais le prince essayait de la voir par tous les moyens.

Une autre faiblesse de sa part, utiliser une vague blessure comme excuse, qui augmenta la colère de la métamorphe envers le pleurnichard étendu sur le lit.

Carolus en profita pour arriver à cet instant, alors que Cage se contenait pour ne pas brûler vifs le prince.

Le roi inquiet, supplia le prêtre de ramener son fils à Polis. Cage eut beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Carolus ne voulut rien entendre.

Alie, encore plus énervée par l'incohérence du roi, obéit à son ordre et toucha le poignet de Bellamy, le transportant avec elle au château des Blake.

La reine Aurora accueillit son fils avec moult jérémiades, pressant le prêtre de faire quelque chose pour le soigner. Cage fit mander quelques guérisseurs et partit dans son atelier, obéissant encore une fois à un ordre du roi qui ne voulait le revoir qu'une fois son fils hors de danger.

Et comme personne n'acceptait ses propres explications sur l'état sans danger du fils, Alie devait attendre l'avis d'un « véritable guérisseur ».

Comme à l'accoutumée, une fois l'émotion passée, Aurora vint réclamer sa dose.

Alie n'accepta que pour être laissée un peu tranquille par la suite, se montrant plus dure et plus cruelle que d'habitude, faisant payer au centuple la mère pour l'incompréhension du père et la lâcheté du fils.

.

Perchée en haut de la tour de Polis, Alie goûtait enfin à un peu de calme.

Aurora trop honteuse d'avoir approuvé ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant un ou deux jours et Bellamy se rétablirait dans les bras d'une servante aux yeux bleus, les drogues contre la douleur lui donnant l'illusion que celle qu'il prenait, était revenue d'Elrach pour lui.

Malgré son désir de retourner dans les baronnies, la métamorphe se doutait que Carolus reviendrait passer l'hiver dans la capitale et que son séjour auprès du fils blessé s'allongerait en plusieurs mois.

Alie tentait de percer le mystère du future dans les constellations au-dessus de sa tête.

Les étoiles avaient beau refléter le passé, leur étude lui apportait parfois les solutions à des problèmes épineux que lui réservait l'avenir.

En premier, elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, puis son regard se posa sur son annulaire droit.

La pierre de connexion avait viré au jaune vif.

Une soudaine panique l'envahit, cela signifiait qu'Anya, Clarke, Abby ou pire Raven était en danger.

Elle se dématérialisa en une gerbe d'étincelles et atterrit sous les traits de Cage dans son atelier à Polis.

Dikoros arriva quelques instants après et hocha la tête à l'ordre de la métamorphe qui tentait de garder son sang froid :

— Trouve qui est en danger et viens me le dire immédiatement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

La couleur jaune, aperçue sur sa pierre de connexion, correspondait à la reine Abby.

C'était elle qui avait été en danger.

La reine de l'air avait manqué de mourir à la suite d'une maladie… d'après la version officielle.

Alie savait que quelque chose restait caché. Dikoros cherchait, interrogeait tous ceux qu'elle connaissait afin de découvrir _la_ vérité.

Bien qu'apparemment la reine avait bel bien souffert d'une maladie.

Une maladie qui lui donnait des fièvres et des délires, comme le provoquait son sang sur tous ceux qui le buvaient.

Une coïncidence bien trop énorme…

Comment la reine Abby avait-elle pu être en contact avec son propre sang ?!

La métamorphe tournait retournait ce mystère dans son esprit en attendant son second.

Elle repensa à Karnak, ne trouvant pas le lien entre ce village de pêcheurs et la souveraine de Xas.

Certes, il y avait Anya qui en était originaire, mais la chamane ignorait l'état de son village et n'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal à la femme qu'elle aimait.

Quel ennemi pouvait en vouloir autant à la reine ? Comment cet ennemi avait-il attendu parler de ce coin perdu où périssaient des pêcheurs sans importance ?

Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?!

La métamorphe méditait sur cette énigme depuis plusieurs mois, souvent entre coupée dans ses interrogations intérieures par les batailles qui se multipliaient avec les baronnies.

Carolus et Bellamy restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes et ne voulaient pas entendre les propositions de leurs ennemis, continuant à la place à ne leur accorder aucune merci.

Des idiots prévisibles qui perdaient petits à petits leurs hommes les plus fidèles…

Certains officiers de la gardes royales avaient, parait-il, déserté, et accepté des emplois auprès de barrons plus généreux.

Une infamie que ne tolérait pas le prince dont la paranoïa grandissait chaque jour d'un cran, et qui se montrait de plus en plus dur avec ses hommes, de plus en plus cruel dans ses punitions envers des soldats qui parfois n'avaient rien fait, assistant à chacune d'elle avec un plaisir malsain, se délectant des cris de douleurs et des faces ensanglantées qui n'abritaient plus la moindre vie au petit matin. Le prince, éteignait lui-même cette dernière étincelle, aimant l'arracher à ceux qu'il appelait des traîtres.

Et si sa sœur avait pu être présente pour son « apothéose » le summum eut été atteint pour Bellamy.

Cage devait lui aussi, quelque fois, faire acte de présence aux tortures et ne méprisait – si cela était possible – que plus le prince pour sa couardise.

S'attaquer à un homme attaché était si lamentable.

La métamorphe noire, maîtresse dans l'art de faire souffrir les autres, avait toujours préféré la torture psychologique, y décelant une élégance bien plus raffinée que le charcutage d'un corps déjà en bien mauvaise état.

Une torture psychologique qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même pour comprendre comment son sang pouvait être responsable de l'état de la reine.

Alie remontait des sous-terrains du château où un brave soldat, la nouvelle victime du prince, venait de mourir.

Un soldat qui ne savait rien sur les baronnies ou quoi que ce fut d'autre.

Il était née dans un village perdu, avait trouvé sa place dans la garde royale, trois ans plus tôt, et si le prince n'avait pas été aveuglé par sa propre psychose, peut-être aurait-il compris qu'il sacrifiait un de ses plus fidèles sujets.

Elle monta les marches en se demandant si les drogues que prenait Bellamy depuis sa blessure n'augmentaient pas ses problèmes mentaux.

Les guérisseurs avaient eu pitié de lui et face à ses gémissements incessant d'enfant ne supportant pas un pauvre trou dans la peau, lui avaient administré de quoi le faire se sentir mieux.

Une erreur magnifique.

Offrant à un homme incapable de s'arrêter ce qui le conduirait inévitablement à sa perte.

Devant cette nouvelle décadence, Alie avait vraiment pensé lui offrir le baiser de la mort pour le faire un peu « revenir dans le droit chemin » puis avait rejeté l'idée.

La mère, le père, les deux filles et maintenant le fils ?

Elle en avait marre et ne voulait pas « constituer une famille » par une nouvelle bonne pioche.

Non, s'il devait périr, elle ne l'aiderait pas. Il était suffisamment tordu pour s'autodétruire sans qu'elle intervienne.

Elle avait encore besoin de lui quelques temps, après la mort du roi et le couronnement du prince, elle reverrait sa position.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son atelier, Dikoros l'attendait et prononça le nom qu'elle redoutait :

– Karnak.

Alie était bel et bien responsable. Sa petite expérience chez les ploucs se retournait contre elle et Abby en avait subi les conséquences.

– Comment ?

– Kyle Wick.

La métamorphe chercha dans sa mémoire et se souvint du jeune homme dont elle avait pris l'apparence quatre ans plus tôt.

– L'ingénieur ?

– Oui.

– Mais… je croyais qu'il appréciait vraiment Abby, que contrairement à Nia, elle lui avait donné sa chance ?

Dikoros soupira :

– C'est tout ce que j'ai pu glaner, et crois-moi rien que cette information a été difficile à avoir, tout a été très bien gardé, rien n'a filtré sur cette soi-disant maladie…

La femme en noir hocha la tête, Dikoros se démenait depuis la nouvelle, pour comme elle, comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

– Où est-il ?

– Il semblerait qu'il soit retourné à Karnak, répondit la voleuse d'âmes.

Dikoros jeta un coup d'œil à Alie puis secoua la tête :

– Alie…

– Il me faut des réponses…

– Il faut surtout que tu satisfasses les baronnies, Carolus doit mourir.

– Après que j'ai obtenu le fin mot de l'histoire sur tout ça.

La voleuse d'âmes serra les dents, précisant d'un ton dur :

– Ils n'attendront pas éternellement, tu mets à rude épreuve leur patience…

La métamorphe regarda son second et réalisa la gravité de la situation :

– Combien de temps ais-je devant moi ?

– Peut-être un an... mais après ils ne te suivront plus…

Cela lui laissait jusqu'à l'été suivant.

.

* * *

.

_Karnak, royaume de l'eau, quelques jours plus tard..._

Le crachin s'accrochait à ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

Kyle tirait le filet plein vers la plage. Il lui restait encore à le vider et fumer les harengs.

La pêche avait été fructueuse et l'ancien ingénieur ressentait une véritable félicité à l'idée de rentrer chez lui retrouver sa femme enceinte de plusieurs mois.

Le crépuscule dans son dos l'accompagna jusqu'à sa petite maison. Le poisson dans les seaux pesait lourd au bout de ses bras, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur ses muscles le long du chemin, ménageant ses avant-bras et ses trapèzes pour ne pas trop souffrir le lendemain.

La vie de pêcheur était dure. Il avait beau l'avoir connue toute sa jeunesse, ses années passées loin de Karnak lui avait fait oublié pendant un temps cette réalité criante.

Il chassa l'image de la capitale Xas de son esprit. Son ancienne vie venait régulièrement le hanter et plus d'une fois, Kyle s'était levé en pleine nuit, victime d'une insomnie, obligé de marcher sous la lumière de la lune, longeant la crête de la falaise, bercé par le bruit du ressac et imprégné par l'odeur de l'iode, seul et triste dans ce décors qui était dorénavant le sien, luttant avec la force d'un condamné contre les souvenirs de l'ocre d'une capitale lointaine, du sable chaud ou du silence d'un désert qu'il ne reverrait plus.

Il avait fini par comprendre que cette vie n'avait plus sa place dans son esprit, que les simples images d'un temps heureux devaient en être bannies.

Le nouveau pêcheur de Karnak, époux de la chef du village avait plus ou moins réussi.

L'annonce de son futur enfant l'avait grandement aidé dans son combat... Ça et sa femme Keiran.

Le pêcheur à la barbe blonde, sourit en remarquant la fumée sortir de la cheminée.

Il frissonna à la bourrasque venant du nord, se disant que l'été serait bientôt là, qu'un temps un peu plus clément et des journées plus longues lui permettraient peut-être de reprendre ses carnets d'inventions.

Il n'était plus ingénieur, certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas améliorer les conditions de travail ou de vie des habitants du village.

Du lieu où son enfant verrait le jour et vivrait.

Cette idée lui était venue en revenant du large, face aux pauvres maisonnettes qu'offrait la vue de Karnak, de la désolation qui s'en dégageait à mesure que les courants l'en rapprochaient.

Ce village avait failli mourir et avait cependant survécu. Il avait aussi vu revenir un ancien enfant pas comme les autres qui saurait comment le faire revivre.

Déplaçant le gouvernail à bâbord, le jeune homme aux traits plus accentués, aux rides un peu plus profondes et aux yeux savamment fermés devant la brume, avait enfin rallié son ancien métier à Karnak, offert son savoir à un lieu qu'il avait tenté de fuir.

Kyle monta les marches qui menait au porche et tapa les talons sur la petite estrade devant la porte, afin d'en chasser la boue qui s'y collait.

Il ouvrit la porte et posa les seaux sur le sol, secouant la veste sur laqelle s'accrochait encore la bruine, puis leva enfin les yeux vers le salon.

Keiran suspendue par les poignets attachés à une corde, passée par-dessus une poutre, la tête baissée,visiblement évanouie, la pointe des pieds touchant vaguement le sol, présentait un spectacle inattendu et alarmant.

– Si j'étais vous, je ne bougerais pas Kyle...

La voix féminine sur sa droite, qui venait d'énoncer ce conseil avisé, appartenait à une femme en noire qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

L'inconnue un poignard à la main, visait nonchalamment Keiran et Kyle suspecta qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à la toucher, voir la tuer si elle décidait de le lancer contre elle.

Immobile, la tête tournée vers l'étrangère, il grogna :

– Que voulez-vous ?

Alie leva un sourcil et sourit vaguement.

– Premièrement que vous vous calmiez, Kyle. Faire appel à votre magie comme vous en avez l'intention ne vous aidera pas et signera l'arrêt de mort de votre femme et... de votre enfant.

La colère visible sur les traits du pêcheur laissa place à une contrariété apeurée.

– Que voulez-vous ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus docile.

– La vérité.

– Sur quoi ?

– La maladie de la reine Abby...

La métamorphe scruta le visage de l'ancien ingénieur qui fronça les sourcils après les avoir haussé.

– Je ne peux pas, finit-il par souffler désespéré.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda, Alie, étouffant sa colère, préférant donner une chance d'explication à un homme apparemment ballotté entre deux destins tout aussi terribles l'un que l'autre.

– Si je vous le dit, je serai mort dans moins d'une heure et Karnark sera certainement rasé du royaume de l'eau.

Alie, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Que lui importait cet homme, ce village et tout le reste ? Elle aurait pu parcourir la distance qui les séparait, lui donner le baiser de la mort, ou simplement torturer sa femme devant lui. Lui montrer encore un peu plus son impuissance face à elle.

Or, le désespoir qu'il affichait l'intrigua. Cet homme avait plus peur de quelqu'un d'autre que d'elle.

Un fait nouveau qui l'intéressait.

– Et si je vous offrais ma protection, contre ceux qui vous font si peur ? Proposa-t-elle.

Le rire s'échappa de la gorge du propriétaire des lieux, une rire moqueur qui sonna désagréablement à ses oreilles.

– Vous menacez la vie de ma femme et mon futur enfant, remarqua-t-il...

– C'est vrai, admit la métamorphe.

Elle rengaina son poignard et invita Kyle à s'occuper de Keiran. Il ne se fit pas prier, se précipita vers elle, libéra la jeune femme, et la déposa avec douceur sur leur lit.

– Elle devrait se réveiller sous peu, ajouta Alie, comme pour le rassurer. Elle n'aura pas mal, je vous le promets.

Elle agita la main et les marques rouges sur les poignets de Keiran s'estompèrent.

– Maintenant, Kyle, je vous donne ma parole que la personne qui vous a ordonné de vous en prendre à la reine de l'air sera punie par mes soins...

– Vous ne pouvez rien contre elle, l'interrompit-il en caressant la joue de sa femme qui ouvrait petit à petit les yeux.

– Elle ?

L'ingénieur restait fixé sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas naïf, Nia, en avait eu assez de lui, et lui avait envoyé la femme qui le menaçait, même si elle tentait de lui faire croire l'inverse. Dans le fond, il l'avait toujours su. Les quelques mois précédents avaient été un sursis si étonnant... La reine de l'eau n'accordait aucune clémence, à personne, donc pourquoi en aurait-elle fait autrement pour lui ?

Si seulement Keiran et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés.

Alors que les larmes perlaient au coin des ses yeux, l'idée que sa femme meure par sa faute lui causa plus de peine que jamais.

Comprenant également que Karnak avait vu partir un de ses fils prodigue, et revenir l'homme qui engendrerait sa perte.

Ils allaient tous mourir cette nuit. Les soldats de la reine devaient attendre au-dehors, cachés quelque part, et si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, parcourir la route en direction du village, assoiffés de brutalité, enivrés par l'odeur du sang si proche et la peur qu'ils inspireraient à leurs victimes.

Que pouvait-il faire face à ça ? Il n'était pas un combattant, il n'était qu'un... pêcheur.

Il détacha son regard de sa femme et croisa celui de celle qui travaillait pour son pire ennemi.

– Dois-je vraiment le dire ?

– S'il vous plaît...

Il baissa le regard et murmura :

– La reine Nia.

.

L'aube pointait sur l'horizon, Kyle observait les premiers rayons d'un soleil qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Keiran à ses côtés lui tenait la main, elle aussi, les yeux captés par la boule de feu dans le lointain.

– Crois-tu qu'elle disait la vérité ? Lui demanda-t-elle

– Je ne sais pas... Mais si c'est le cas, tu vis avec un traître... Avec l'homme qui sera responsable de la mort de notre reine...

Keiran se rapprocha et se lova dans ses bras en murmurant, d'une voix réconfortante.

– De quoi parles-tu Kyle ? Mon mari n'est pas un traître, c'est un simple pêcheur...

.

* * *

_._

_Xas, quelques mois plus tard..._

L'air légèrement plus froid au le sommet de la tour ébouriffait doucement ses plumes.

Le rapace juché sur la toiture dardait son œil brillant aux reflets rouges sur la reine de l'air à quelques mètres en contrebas, accrochée à la rambarde, en proie à une poussée de fièvre. L'observation de cette « faiblesse » chez Abby ne lui plaisait pas.

Alie était responsable du supplice qu'elle subissait, de ses vertiges. Son « jeu » à Karnak face au puits avait fait une nouvelle victime.

Depuis huit mois la reine se remettait d'une attaque insidieuse de la part d'une ennemie incapable de l'affronter de face.

Nia avait été maligne. Si elle ne la détestait pas autant facce à la vue d'Abby, la tête baissée qui se penchait un peu trop dangereusement dans le vide, Alie aurait réellement apprécié le coup porté par la souveraine de l'eau et l'ingéniosité de son plan.

Bien qu'utiliser son sang sans sa permission lui paraissait extrêmement grossier.

Un nouveau pas de côté d'Abby l'alerta et l'oiseau s'envola pour la rejoindre.

Les mains de l'homme dont elle avait pris l'apparence empêchèrent une chute certaine.

Alie avait calculé et attendu. La nouvelle que Marcus préparait un jeune apprenti lui était parvenue et connaissant les lois du royaume de l'air, elle n'ignorait pas que le prêtre emmènerait ce... Monty dans le désert sous peu.

Après avoir appris le nom du bourreau dans toute cette histoire de la bouche de Kyle, la métamorphe avait voulu tuer Nia sur le champ.

Seul la nouvelle de l'emprisonnement d'Ilian Knight à Polis avait retardé sa sentence.

Le jeune homme considéré comme un ennemi de la famille Black, mal traité dans les geôles de Polis depuis plus d'une semaine était en mauvaise état.

.

Le prêtre du feu se désolait, de son œil droit crevé, des brûlures sur le corps de son « chevalier », de la septicémie qui s'étendait lentement dans son corps, de la gangrène rongeant une partie de sa jambe droite.

Ilian Knight allait mourir avant de tuer le roi Carolus, un nouveau désagrément dans son plan échafaudé, revu, et changé au cours des années.

Le parfum de moisi et d'humidité accentuait la pourriture de la paille. Les excréments suintaient dans un coin ajoutant une odeur nauséabonde, donnant aux « invités » l'envie de vomir.

– Tu penses qu'il peut s'en sortir ? Demanda un Cage aux yeux rouges à son apprentie Lorelei, baissant sciemment la voix pour ne pas être compris du garde un peu plus loin, qu'elle savait être les yeux et les oreilles du prince.

– Peut-être, mais il faut faire vite...

Alie soupira. Encore et toujours des contretemps, cela commençait à devenir lassant.

– Pouvons-nous attendre jusqu'à ce soir ?

– Dernier délai... En espérant que le prince ne vienne pas lui « rendre visite » avant.

– Je m'en charge, conclut Ali avant de faire demi-tour, suivie de son second, et de saluer le garde discrètement en sortant du cachot sans prêter attention aux gémissements du jeune baron de Deir.

Le prince Bellamy souriait assis dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre. Ils avaient capturé Ilian Knight, celui qui recrutait auprès des différentes baronnies des ennemis afin de monter une armée contre lui.

Son nom, inconnu encore trois mois plus tôt, lui était parvenu de la part de barons fidèles, qui craignaient ses colères et préféraient trahir un homme susceptible de les libérer d'un prince instable plutôt que de l'aider à renverser la famille Blake.

Quand il avait prévenu Cage de l'identité de cet inconnu, le prêtre du feu avait hoché la tête et promis de se mettre en quête de trouver le traître à la couronne. Mais Bellamy, guère convaincu par la lenteur des résultats, avait lui-même envoyé quelques espions et fait – pour une fois – confiance à certains barons.

Bien lui en avait pris !

Le jeune homme au physique agréable mourrait à petit feu dans son château ! Sans l'homme capable de les unifier tous les traîtres se disperseraient, il en était certain.

Lorsqu'il avait appris sa capture, Bellamy n'avait pas attendu le retour du prêtre du feu, parti en reconnaissance dans une baronnie au sud du pays et s'était acharné contre Ilian des heures durant.

Il avait fini par arrêter devant la loque sous ses yeux, préférant que le traître se remette un peu avant une nouvelle séance, ayant lui-même mal aux bras à force de fouetter ou taper, et puis Cage était rentré.

Le prêtre du feu l'avait félicité pour sa réussite d'une voix grave et sérieuse, d'un ton dans lequel Bellamy avait senti à quel point Cage se contenait pour ne pas montrer la déception de n'avoir pas, lui, réussi avant le prince un tel exploit.

Bellamy entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. Il ordonna d'entrer et la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, celle que lui avait ramené Cage de son voyage, le regarda d'un air apeuré. Hormis la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à sa sœur, mais ce soir, cela ferait l'affaire.

Il l'invita à s'approcher de lui, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

.

La main ferme qui se posa sur son épaule le sortit d'un songe agréable. Le prince se réveilla en sursaut et reconnue l'apprenti du prêtre : Lorelei Tsing.

– Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

– Majesté, votre prisonnier, Ilian Nigth, est mort cette nuit des suites de ses blessures... je suis désolée...

Bellamy, totalement réveillé à cette annonce, sauta du lit et enfila quelques affaires. Se précipitant vers le corridor, il demanda :

– Où est le prêtre du feu ?

– Il va nous rejoindre...

Le nez protégé par son avant-bras, Bellamy tentait de retenir un haut le cœur. L'odeur de la gangrène le prenait à la gorge, l'empêchant de se rapprocher trop près du cadavre.

Il voyait les asticots sur l'homme sans vie, grouiller tranquillement des plaies purulentes. Bellamy approcha la torche du visage tuméfié d'Ilian Night et ragea intérieurement.

– Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été guéri ?! Cria-t-il au guérisseur, qui comme lui avait du mal à supporter l'odeur.

– L'infection était trop importante, plaida-t-il, je suis désolé votre Majesté, je pensais qu'il tiendrait encore un ou deux jours, je voulais vous avertir ce matin, et puis cette nuit, les Dieux l'ont rappelé à eux.

– Les Dieux n'acceptent pas les traîtres, grinça le prince, faisant reculer le vieil homme.

Il jeta un dernier regard à celui qu'il avait battu et torturé pendant des heures et sortit avec colère de la cellule.

Le vieil homme le suivit à petits pas et Dikoros referma la porte, masquant du grincement des gongs le sort de dématérialisation qu'elle entendit venant de petite pièce.

– Majesté !

Cage en haut des escaliers arrivait à grands pas.

– Que s'était-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

– Le traître est mort, laissa tomber le prince avec haine. Ce fumier n'a même pas tenu une semaine. Comment a-t-il pu passer pour l'unificateur auprès de nos ennemis ?!

Bellamy bouscula le prêtre en remontant les marches, énervé, entendant vaguement Cage préciser qu'il voulait le voir et Lorelei lui répondre que l'endroit où il se rendait était une véritable infection et qu'il ferait mieux de se couvrir le nez...

.

Quatre mois de soins et de repos avaient sauvé le jeune Ilian Night. La ruse dont Dikoros et Alie avait usé auprès de Bellamy avait marché.

La métamorphe avait récupéré le chevalier souffrant et l'avait emmené à la vallée de Déos. Prenant sa place dans la cellule, se couvrant de pourriture, de viande avariée à l'odeur forte et infestée d'asticots, et l'illusion dans la pénombre de la cellule avait été parfaite. La torche près de son visage, tenue par Bellamy avait failli la faire bouger, mais le prince n'avait rien vu.

Quatre mois de soins et de repos loin de tous tourments. Ilian avait failli mourir, mais avait repris petit à petit vie dans la vallée de Déos sous les bons soins de la métamorphe, de la femme dont il était « fou amoureux ».

Alie avait dérogé à sa propre règle de n'amener personne chez elle. Sa raison lui avait susurré que sans ça, il ne s'en sortirait pas et son poulain méritait de vivre, elle avait donné sa parole à ses parents qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Elle avait beau être une métamorphe noire, l'honneur coulait aussi dans ses veines.

Pendant qu'Ilian se reposait, elle « partait à la chasse », cherchant les traîtres qui avaient manqué de tuer le jeune chevalier, finissant par les retrouver tous au fil des mois, les tuants un à un, déguisant leur mort en accident afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons auprès d'un prince paranoïaque et d'un roi inutile.

Quatre mois durant lesquels elle avait appris que la reine Abby souffrait toujours de fièvre malgré la magie de la Flamme.

Quand Ilian avait pu à nouveau voyager, elle était partie pour Xas, au moment où Marcus serait absent pour voir de ses propres yeux les dégâts de son sang sur la reine de l'air.

.

Un Marcus aux yeux rouges, tira et sauva la vie de la reine de l'air d'une chute mortelle puis la regarda d'un œil inquiet en demandant :

– Abby, vous allez bien ?

Il suivit des yeux sa main se porter à son front, diagnostiquer la fièvre comme responsable de son état et répondit à la question qu'elle lui posait sur sa présence et l'absence de Monty avec malice.

– Je l'ai laissé seul... Cela fait partie de l'enseignement, je le rejoindrai aux premières lueurs de l'aube demain.

Cette explication parut suffire à la reine qui le dépassa et manqua une nouvelle fois de tomber. Alie la rattrapa et lui offrit son aide, légèrement étonnée que la reine s'appuie contre son torse, relève la tête et tente de l'embrasser, réalisant finalement que les traces de son propre sang, dans celui de la malade, attirées par son propriétaire originaire et la magie de Novae, provoquaient ce geste.

Ses yeux rouges se détournèrent du visage d'Abby et Marcus empêcha le baiser, cherchant comment expliquer son refus face à sa supplique. Arguant ce qu'il savait être vrai, la reine n'aimait plus le prêtre de l'air, jouant à deviner l'identité du nouvel amour de la femme dans ses bras.

« Anya » avait-elle soufflé après quelques hésitations.

Le prêtre de l'air avait justifié le comportement de la reine comme un manque profond de la femme qu'elle aimait. Puis voyant qu'elle se détournait, acceptant son explication, bien que toujours aussi faible, l'idée avait germée dans l'esprit de la métamorphe afin de lui permettre de guérir totalement de ce venin qui lui empoisonnait la vie depuis trop longtemps.

Le prêtre lui avait proposé de l'aider à se délester de ce désir tenace, au moins pour cette nuit, trouvant les mots aux atermoiements de la reine, abaissant ses dernières résistances par des caresses, utilisant l'arme ultime, cette écharpe blanche qui dissimulerait son vrai visage aux yeux de l'apprentie oracle.

Dès qu'Abby, les yeux bandés, avait cédé, Alie avait pris la forme de la chamane.

Elle aurait pu prendre sa véritable apparence, mais cette illusion-là était son cadeau à la reine, sa façon de lui demander pardon pour une faute dont elle n'était pas vraiment coupable.

La métamorphe noire amena Abby sur les rivages de plaisirs indicibles pour ce couple qu'elle composait avec une chamane aux yeux rouges.

Elle lui promit à mi-voix de la guérir et pendant qu'Abby dormait essaya à plusieurs reprises de la libérer entièrement des vestiges de son sang, se heurtant à une découverte étonnante et déconcertante.

Son sang avait fusionner avec celui de la reine, mélangeant la magie de Novae à celui de l'apprentie oracle, la rendant incapable de complètement l'en débarrasser.

Elle ne réussit qu'à la libérer des effets secondaires, de ses fièvres et de ses délires puis partit au petit matin en se demandant quelles seraient les conséquences de cette étrange mutation sur la reine.

Abby étant « hors de danger » pour le moment, Alie pouvait enfin se tourner vers celle qui connaîtrait son courroux, celle qui mourrait par sa main : la reine Nia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

_Azgueda, royaume de l'eau..._

La reine Nia s'interrogeait sur la façon de faire plier sa fille.

Tuer cette Costia avec laquelle elle partageait ses nuits avait été un amusement efficace. Malheureusement, elle devrait trouver les mots justes pour que Lexa comprenne que cette traînée « l'avait abandonnée » et qu'une princesse n'avait pas à partager la couche d'une servante venant d'un bordel à mauvaise réputation.

Une princesse se devait de gouverner un peuple en étant au-dessus de ce genre de pulsions dignes du moindre pourceau.

Et la preuve était là.

Nia se gratta la gorge, soudainement énervée à l'idée que bien que cet argument soit complètement faux, Lexa partirait à la recherche de son amour perdu.

Alors, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle voit son cadavre ?

Nia souffla. Non, cela ne ferait que la pousser à retrouver son assassin.

Lexa était rentrée deux jours plus tôt d'Elrach et commençait à poser des questions sur la servante manquante, elles avait eu une discussion toutes les deux la veille et la reine lui avait avoué le rôle de son frère dans toute cette histoire avec Costia et Lexa était partie sans un mot face à cette nouvelle.

Nia se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas agi un peu trop rapidement, ne tenant pas compte de l'attachement de Lexa à Costia, de tout le côté buté et persévérant de sa fille qui réclamerait des réponses.

Il faudrait qu'elle l'occupe, qu'elle lui mette quelqu'un d'autre dans les pattes, qu'elle la freine.

Titus, pourrait jouer ce rôle ou bien... Roan.

Oui, Roan...

Le prince, énervé qu'Echo soit dans le nord pour trouver de nouveaux soldats suite à son ordre à elle, commençait à montrer des signes d'agacement. Il n'aurait aucun mal à provoquer sa sœur.

Mais répondrait-elle ?

Oui, si la rumeur courrait que c'était lui qui avait demandé à Costia de partir. Après tout Lexa n'ignorait pas que le prince l'avait engagée. Donc... n'était-il pas la personne toute prévue pour la renvoyer ?

Nia sourit... Oui, monter le frère et la sœur l'un contre l'autre pourrait s'avérer fort distrayant... pour cet été du moins. Après ça, Lexa repartirait pour sa dernière année à Elrach et reviendrait en tant que diplomate royale. La reine verrait à ce moment-là comment exploiter la colère si finement cachée et maîtrisée de sa fille, une qualité que ne possédait pas son bon à rien de fils.

Elle entendit que l'on frappait à la porte et ordonna d'entrer :

– Tiens, ma fille, commenta-t-elle tout haut à l'apparition d'une Lexa aux yeux rouges qu'elle ne distinguait pas. Justement je pensais à toi...

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

Alie ne posa pas de question sur la remarque de sa « mère » sachant que cela ne ferait qu'enrager la reine de l'eau qui demanda d'un ton doucereux :

– Ne veux-tu pas savoir à quoi je pensais te concernant ?

– Non.

Nia plissa les yeux, un signe distinctif qui annonçait une irritation intérieure face à l'absence de curiosité de sa fille, se doutant qu'elle faisait justement ça pour l'énerver.

La reine inspira en remarquant que sa fille réussissait à merveille son petit manège et se calma pendant que Lexa se dirigeait vers la carafe de vin. Lui tournant le dos, elle proposa :

– Un verre, mère ? Je pense que nous en aurons toutes deux besoin pendant notre discussion...

Sans la dernière remarque, Nia aurait refusé, mais l'annonce d'une conversation difficile entre elles éveilla un certain intérêt et la poussa à accepter l'alcool.

Sa « fille » les servit sans se presser puis vint vers elle, lui tendit la boisson, et s'assit en face d'elle en se mettant à siroter tranquillement.

Tout en observant la jeune princesse, Nia décela quelques expressions de son ancien mari sur son visage, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer l'irritabilité qui revenait à grands pas suite au silence pesant, au manque intentionnel d'un début de dialogue entre elles de la part de Lexa.

Finissant par perdre patience, et après avoir vidé son verre, en se disant vaguement qu'elle n'aimait plus vraiment le goût de ce vin de l'Est, Nia commença d'une voix agacée :

– Alors, quoi ? Tu veux parler de Costia, c'est ça ?

Elle réalisa à la brutalité de sa phrase que Lexa avait gagné et qu'en moins de cinq minutes avait réussi à prendre l'avantage, l'amenant à perdre le contrôle.

Alie posa sur elle ses yeux rouges dénués de toute expression, ne reflétant même plus la colère qui l'habitait encore la veille, mais qui à cet instant, avait laissé place à une froide détermination. Ignorant qui était cette Costia, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce prénom et demanda à la place :

– Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

La reine se méprit sur l'interrogation de sa fille et se mit à rire avec dédain :

– Penses-tu vraiment que cette Costia t'aimait ? Tu es tellement naïve ! Dans le fond Roan a eu raison de la renvoyer, d'ailleurs elle n'a même pas résisté ! N'est-ce pas là le signe distinctif de son manque totale de considération pour toi... de son manque _d'amour _?

Suite à ce qu'elle venait de lui cracher à la figure, Nia guetta les réactions de sa fille. Elle avait si magistralement retourné la situation suite à sa bévue, et en plus, réussi à accusé son fils. Certes, la rumeur avait directement été lancée par elle et non par des bruits de couloirs comme elle l'avait principalement voulu, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'effet escompté serait le même.

La métamorphe noire ne tiqua même pas, comme si tout son petit discours ne l'intéressait pas, qu'elle n'en avait pas écouté le moindre mot. A la place, elle reprit d'une voix au ton tout d'un coup plein d'une fureur à faire froid dans le dos.

– Pourquoi avoir fait empoisonner la reine de l'air ?

Nia ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, comprenant enfin que quelque chose clochait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi Lexa lui posait-elle cette question ? Et depuis quand avait-elle une voix si déterminée, si effrayante de supériorité ?

Comment eut-elle l'intuition, elle n'aurait su le dire, ou peut-être était-ce dû à son instinct maternelle qui, après plus de vingt ans, se manifestait pour la première fois ?

Quelqu'en fut la raison, la reine sentit au fond de ses tripes que la femme qui lui faisait face n'était pas sa fille.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Alie sourit et décida de jouer un peu avec sa victime. Elle reprit sa véritable apparence sous le regard de plus en plus effrayé de la reine et lâcha avec un plaisir malsain :

– Ton pire cauchemar...

.

Alie hésitait, vaudrait-il mieux laisser son cadavre nu ? Cela brouillerait les pistes. En même temps qui aurait pu deviner qu'une métamorphe était à l'origine du meurtre de la reine de l'eau en personne ?

Elle regarda les yeux de la victime, d'un bleu froid, où, si l'on se concentrait un peu, on pouvait encore lire toute la frayeur intérieure. Un regard vide qui contemplait la voûte de la crypte au-dessus d'elle.

Elle revint à sa première pensé. Quelle serait la réaction de celui qui la découvrirait nue ici, loin de tout ? Elle avait sciemment choisi l'endroit pour qu'une seule personne trouve le corps pour que... le prêtre de l'eau,Titus ait ce privilège...

Et forcément, il aurait la réaction escompté... il avertirait le prince Roan, mais lui que dirait-il sur le mystère du cadavre de la reine nue ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle avait obtenu les réponses de la part de la reine, elle l'avait regardée mourir ici dans ce lieu macabre, se tordre de douleur, hurler, appeler à l'aide dans un endroit où seul son écho lui répondait.

Où personne ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

Alie contempla les traits tirés de la reine reconnaissant qu'elle avait lutté avec un certain panache.

.

Après son annonce quelque peu dramatique, s'identifiant comme son pire cauchemar, la reine face à elle, en était restée coite, puis s'était mise à rire à l'absurdité pompeuse de cette déclaration, vite remise de la surprise de la transformation.

– Je n'ai peur de rien, avait-elle avancé d'un ton plein d'arrogance et... Elle s'était interrompue. Je vous connais, avait-t-elle murmuré... Cherchant dans sa mémoire, trouvant enfin à qui appartenait ce regard déterminé, ce visage impassible et fier, ces vêtements et la couleur noire portée par une seule personne dans le royaume. Vous êtes l'ancienne gardienne de la Flamme, avait-elle deviné.

– Oui.

– Tout le monde vous croyait morte.

– Ils avaient tort.

– Comment avez-vous fait ? Pour vous changer comme ça, c'est un sort que je n'ai jamais vu et... à nouveau, elle s'était tu, sondant dans son esprit ce qui aurait pu lui apporter la réponse, trouvant finalement, une supposition logique à ce tour de magie sans précédent. C'est un sort de la magie primordiale, avait-elle conclu dans un souffle.

– Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Nia.

– Majesté, l'avait-elle corrigée, n'appréciant guère d'être appelée par son prénom, même par une ancienne gardienne de la Flamme.

Alie avait souri à cette manifestation d'orgueil de la part de celle qui allait mourir avant l'aube et avait repri :

– Pourquoi avoir empoisonné la reine de l'air ?

Nia avait inspiré tout en la dévisageant, puis expiré :

– Cette conversation est d'un ennui... Qui se soucie d'Abby ? Vraiment ? Xas est si loin, sans importance...

– Mmm, peut-être, dans ce cas, pourquoi lui en avoir manifesté avec votre tentative de meurtre.

La reine de l'eau avait souri cruellement. La femme en face d'elle avait besoin d'une information qu'elle détenait, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui donne sans rien avoir en retour.

– Si vous m'apprenez le sort pour changer de forme, peut-être vous répondrai-je...

La métamorphe l'avait fixée sans impatience, se rendant compte que la colère qu'elle avait ressenti ne s'apparentait plus qu'à un vague bruit de fond dans le lointain. La reine devant elle essayait désespérément de retourner la situation, comme elle l'avait tentée avec celle qu'elle croyait être sa fille quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait lentement cligné des paupières, s'interrogeant en silence sur l'attitude de la reine. Pourquoi Nia n'appelait-elle pas au secours ? Pourquoi ne pas la chasser ou se dématérialiser ? Puis elle avait souri lentement, parce qu'elle pensait encore avoir l'avantage dans cette histoire avait finalement compris l'infidèle.

Se souvenant du souhait de la reine, Alie avait répondu d'une voix tranquille :

– Même si je vous l'apprenais, vous ne pourriez jamais l'exécuter... Vous êtes trop faible...

Nia avait pincé les lèvres, puis répliqué d'un ton tranchant :

– J'étais une des meilleures élèves à Elrach !

Elle avait fermé de nouveau la bouche devant le rire moqueur de l'ancienne gardienne qui expliquait :

– Seriez-vous même le grand-prêtre, que vous en seriez incapable !

La reine avait bien vu, qu'au-delà de la raillerie, la vérité transpirait dans ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

– Pourquoi ? Avait voulu savoir la reine. Vous ignorez mes connaissances en matière de magie primordiale.

Alie l'avait regardée pour la première fois de la soirée avec un vague soupçon de sympathie.

– Détrompez-vous, malgré ce que tout le monde a cru, je sais que vous êtes à l'origine du sort noir qui a mené votre cher époux à la folie. Vous êtes une grande manipulatrice, qui en effet, semble avoir quelques bases en magie primordiale... et sans votre erreur, j'aurais eu plaisir à travailler avec vous... mais...

A l'annonce de son rôle dans la folie de son époux, Nia avait discrètement déglutie. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle à la fois savoir pour Abby et Roark ? Puis affichant ce masque de colère et de condescendance qui lui était si familier, elle avait répété, ayant déjà oublié l'attrait de l'ancienne gardienne à une reine qui pour elle ne méritait pas son titre :

– Mon erreur ?

– Abby.

La reine avait soufflé.

– Je ne vous répondrai pas, avait-elle tranché catégorique.

Alie avait simplement croisé les jambes, se doutant, encore une fois, qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à la contrarier, restant un long moment silencieuse, finissant, néanmoins par affirmer :

– Oh, si, vous me répondrez... Même si pour cela il faut que j'attende que vous commenciez à délirer...

Nia l'avait étudiée plus en détail suite à l'étrangeté de cette déclaration puis avait secoué la tête, sentant sa bouche légèrement pâteuse. Faisant fi de cet état, elle avait préféré se concentrer sur ce qui l'intéressait et non sur les inepties d'une magicienne qui avait réussi un tour de passe passe. Bien qu'elle se doutât que la personne dans la pièce avec elle était dangereuse, son assurance refusait d'admettre qu'elle l'était plus qu'elle, plus qu'une reine, aussi avait-elle repris contenance et continué :

– Eh bien, pourquoi, malgré mes connaissances de la magie primordiale, comme vous l'avez soulignée, serais-je incapable de lancer ce sort de transformation ?

Alie avait paru hésiter, comme si lui révéler la vérité n'avait pas sa place dans leur conversation. Cependant elle avait précisé :

– Parce que vous n'êtes pas une métamorphe...

Nia avait froncé les sourcils, sa tête commençait à l'élancer et elle peinait à retrouver à quoi pouvait faire référence le mot qu'elle venait d'entendre. Enfin, les cours de l'Histoire de leur monde lui étaient revenu en mémoire et elle avait cité automatiquement :

– « Au commencement fut la magie puis vinrent les métamorphes... », déchiffrant laborieusement leur rôle et ce que sous-entendait la femme en noir devant elle. C'est impossible, avait-elle dit d'une voix qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un murmure.

Alie s'était levée, lui avait tendu la main avec un sourire presque bienveillant en commentant :

– Oui, et pourtant, se dresse devant vous une des premières femmes... Dites-moi, Nia, avant que ne commence totalement les douleurs, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le raccourci qui conduit à l'église ? Je sais parfaitement que chaque reine se doit d'avoir un chemin creusé quelque part afin de les mener directement à la chapelle de l'église de la ville sans avoir à passer dans les rues...

Nia l'avait regardée presque d'un air absent. Alie avait insisté :

– Le passage secret, je vous prie...

La reine avait tourné la tête vers une tenture, s'interrogeant intérieurement sur cette obéissance docile et avait pris la main offerte, laissant Alie s'emparer d'une bougie, la soutenir fermement et les guider vers l'endroit indiqué.

La métamorphe lui avait appris tout au long du chemin ce qu'elle désirait savoir, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

– Vous avez bu de mon sang tout à l'heure... dans le verre de vin. Et... comme je suis à vos côtés, celui-ci m'obéit, il s'incruste dans votre cerveau et fait mienne toute votre volonté. Bien sûr, cela nécessite un temps d'attente... Attention à la marche, Nia, ne tombez pas... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le temps d'attente, ça, et le fait que cette activation de ma magie en vous aura des conséquences encore plus désastreuses sur votre organisme... Attendez un instant, voulez-vous ? Quel chemin, prenons-nous ? A droite ou à gauche ? Si vous avez du mal à parler, montrez-le moi... A droite, très bien... Je disais donc, que votre organisme ne résistera pas. Vous mourrez dans quelques heures et dans d'atroces souffrances sans que je ne puisse vous venir en aide, la magie de la Flamme aurait pu vous sauver... En fait non, ce que vous avez bu – mon sang – était trop concentré... Ne soyez pas si étonnée... Comment ? Oui, c'est aussi mon sang qu'a bu Abby... Mmm ? Oui, c'est cela, il était dans le puits... Aussi concentré ? Nia... vraiment... quel dommage, vous faites si bien les liens et vous êtes intelligente... C'est bien ça, c'est la magie de la Flamme qui l'a sauvée via Clarke sa fille... Oui, quand elle est venue à Xas... Enfin, quand je dis sauvée... Pas tout à fait, les gouttes de mon sang dans l'eau n'auraient pas dû avoir un tel impacte sur la reine et... Nia ! Concentrez-vous ! Un peu plus et vous ratiez cette marche !... Hum ! Euh... Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Oui ! Abby... mon sang... Figurez-vous que lorsqu'ils ont condamné le puits, cela a eu un effet, comment dire, multiplicateur, disons que mon sang s'est renforcé... S'épanouissant dans l'obscurité... rendant plus puissant son effet sur ceux qui l'absorbaient comme la reine de l'air et ... Ah, nous y voilà... Nous continuons encore un peu vers les sous-terrains... Laissez-moi vous aider pour les escaliers... Bien... La voilà, la crypte d'Azgueda... C'est ici que sont enterrés vos ancêtres si je ne m'abuse ?

Le hochement de tête de la reine avait tenu lieu de réponse et Alie l'avait fait s'asseoir à même le sol contre le mur.

– Bien... Vous semblez plus coopérative... alors, encore une fois, pourquoi Abby ?

La reine avait levé la tête vers elle, se concentrant pour garder la bouche fermée, fermant les yeux pour endiguer les douleurs que ce simple geste provoquait dans sa mâchoire.

Alie avait levé un sourcil et précisé :

– Vous ne devriez pas lutter, cela sera encore plus désagréable.

Devant le mutisme enfiévré de la reine, la métamorphe avait souri :

– Réellement, votre pugnacité vous honore... Si seulement vous aviez accordée la même clémence, la possibilité d'une lutte chez votre adversaire... vous...

Nia n'écoutait plus, elle s'était pris la tête à deux mains et avait hurlé de douleurs dans la crypte. Quand elle avait rouvert les paupières, la personne face à elle n'avait plus rien d'humain et la terrifiait. Sa voix d'outre-tombe avait posé la question qu'elle redoutait :

– Pourquoi Abby ?

La reine avait tenté une dernière fois de résister, mais la crise qui avait suivi cet accès de bravoure lui avait coupé le souffle et l'avait laissée tremblante sur le sol froid. La voix sans âme avait répété calmement la même question.

– Anya, avait murmuré Nia, les yeux fermés, essayant d'échapper aux tournis qui l'empêchaient de ne serait-ce que vouloir se relever.

Alie assise à ses côtés s'était tu. Elle avait réfléchi longuement à cet aveux. Ainsi, la chamane Anya était la véritable raison du geste de la reine. Ne pouvant trouver celle qu'elle haïssait par dessus tout, elle s'en était prise à Abby pour la débusquer... C'était si logique et si minable qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Pour elle, Nia était trop intelligente pour avoir une idée aussi stupide... enfin, stupide, pas tout à fait, en y repensant, elle aussi aurait sans doute fait pareil en de telles circonstances. Mais comment avait-elle su pour son sang ?

– Et l'eau de Karnak ? Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ?

La réponse s'était faite attendre, une nouvelle crise avait remplis de cris le caveau, Alie avait baillé attendant patiemment les mots que s'était efforcé d'articuler Nia.

– Via... une lettre... d'un... guérisseur de Karnak... père... de... Kyle Wick...

La métamorphe avait conclu, voyant les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place :

– Kyle Wick, l'ingénieur proche de la reine de l'air, qui sous vos ordres pourrait l'approcher et lui administrer.

Elle avait secoué la tête, ne faisant pas attention aux convulsions de la reine à ses côtés continuant ses réflexions tout haut :

– Se faire trahir par un homme à qui elle avait donné sa chance... pauvre Abby. Il faudra que je l'aide à ne plus voir le monde avec des yeux aussi naïfs lorsqu'elle deviendra ma belle mère...

La jeune femme regardait d'un œil morne la bave aux teintes noirâtre s'échapper de la bouche d'une reine à l'agonie et avait expiré d'un ennui non dissimulé. L'aube ne pointerait que dans quelques heures. La fin de Nia allait être longue. Elle avait sorti d'une poche un petit livre sur la magie primordiale, s'était levée, avait tourné les pages d'un air concentré s'éloignant, gênée par le bruit que faisait la victime à terre qui s'était mise à grincer des dents avec une telle force qu'Alie s'était demandée si elle ne briserait pas ses incisives avant de mourir...

.

Alie avait pris sa décision. La reine serait nue quand on la découvrirait dans quelques heures.

Elle la déshabilla avec soin, lui essuya la bouche avec la manche d'un des vêtements avant de le poser sur les autres formant un petit tas à même le sol et d'y mettre le feu. Une fois fait, elle souffla sur les cendres avec une hargne étonnante pour les disperser loin du corps .

Avant de sortir, elle posa une dernière fois les yeux sur le cadavre auquel la mort avait rendu un semblant de paix, inspira et prit l'apparence de la reine du royaume de l'eau.

La métamorphe remonta les sous-terrains, sortit de la chambre de Nia et fit savoir à ses serviteurs qu'elle partait pour quelques jours, seule. Elle prit un cheval, passa le pont sous une autre identité et partit en direction du Sud.

Une fois hors d'Azgueda, loin des yeux des curieux, Alie se changea en oiseau, abandonna le cheval dans la campagne et vola jusqu' à la frontière du royaume du feu.

Il était temps d'oublier pour quelques temps les autres royaumes afin de finaliser un projet qui n'avait que trop traîné : la mort du roi Carolus.

.

* * *

.

Le mois qui avait vu revenir les élèves d'Elrach chez eux touchait bientôt à sa fin. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, la jeune Octavia partirait.

Même si la métamorphe avait voulu oublier ce détail, le prince du feu et ses fichues jérémiades quotidiennes lui aurait rappelé.

Alie n'avait pas voulu s'intéresser au royaume de l'eau et les conséquences que sa visite avait engendré. Elle les connaissait, elle savait que Roan serait couronné roi, que la porteuse et la gardienne de la Flamme y seraient conviées...

Et que tout le monde penserait qu'elle viendrait.

Pourtant, sa réunion avec Raven attendrait encore un peu...

Un Cage aux yeux rouges, assis sous une tente, attendait le moment où Carolus arriverait. Alie l'avait « prié » une heure plus tôt, lors de leurs ébats, de rentrer chez lui avec son fils avant le départ de sa fille et d'emprunter le passage de Klein au sud de la gorge de Scar, un rallongement voulu qui leur permettrait de repartir pour Polis un peu moins rapidement. Cette solution que donnerait le roi, aurait été « mûrement réfléchie par ses soins ». Ne possédant pas de magie, cette proposition restait la meilleure à ses yeux, mieux valait un voyage plus long mais plus sûr qu'un piège tendu par les traîtres sur un chemin attendu. En effet, leurs ennemis ne penseraient pas les voir de ce côté. La rumeur circulait déjà dans leurs rangs que si le roi retournait à Polis se serait par le chemin de Dobac... bien plus au nord... le chemin logique.

Une petite équipe suffirait à les protéger et mieux valait voyager ainsi, discrètement et de nuit.

Le prêtre serait de la partie, il accompagnerait Bellamy et Carolus, ayant rendez-vous avec la reine de l'air pour traiter d'une vente importante d'acier avec la capitale Xas.

.

Le petit carrosse dans lequel le prince, le roi et le prêtre voyageaient, grinçait sur le chemin de pierre.

La proposition du roi avait, évidement, été approuvée par Bellamy, trop heureux de revoir sa sœur avant son retour à Elrach et par Cage qui s'était incliné devant l'intelligence du monarque.

Encadrés par des soldats de la garde du roi, le bruit des sabots accompagnait leurs réflexions silencieuses.

Il n'était pas si tard, mais la nuit enrobait déjà de sa robe noire et silencieuse la région de Pasargades.

Bellamy fut le premier à briser le silence dans leur moyen de transport. S'adressant à Cage, il ordonna :

– Je tiens à ce qu'elle vienne me voir dès notre arrivée à Polis...

Le prêtre le regarda d'un air las, ennuyé de devoir se répéter. Le prince soutint son regard puis détourna les yeux, se souvenant de ses avertissements, soupirant intérieurement que son père soit toujours de ce monde. Quand il serait roi...

Le cri du garde interrompit sa rêverie :

– Nous sommes attaqués !

Cage et Carolus écartèrent les rideaux et virent tomber leurs gardes, un a un, abattus par des flèches.

Le carrosse s'immobilisa également et Alie comprit que son cocher avait dû lui aussi servir de cible.

– Restez-là, ordonna le prêtre, en ouvrant la porte.

Avant que le prince ne puisse le suivre, il verrouilla leur moyen de transport d'un sort puissant, ne leur laissant que le loisir de suivre par la fenêtre la bataille du prêtre du feu et de leur assaillants.

Les boules de feu volaient vers les hauteurs de la gorge, réussissant quelques fois à toucher leur attaquants, brûlant ces hommes pendant leur chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Bellamy enrageait, il ne pouvait rien faire et tapait contre le carreau pour que Cage lui ouvre. Le prêtre tourna la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage.

– Non, Majesté, vous devez rester à l'abri et...

Cage s'immobilisa et grimaça de douleur, son corps s'arquant pendant qu'il était soulevé du sol comme enfermé par une poigne de fer effrayante et invisible.

Le prince du feu cria, inefficace, ne pouvant venir en aide à celui qui tentait de les sauver.

Il vit s'approcher deux silhouettes, une sorcière masquée dont il ne put voir le visage, mais dont la main levée en direction du prêtre se resserrait vicieusement, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à Cage. La deuxième silhouette appartenait à un homme bien bâti qu'il croyait mort... un fantôme : Ilian Knight. Un homme qu'il avait lui-même tué, dont il avait crevé l'œil droit et qui paraissait... en parfaite santé !

Le porte vola en éclats et un Bellamy surpris faillit tomber sur la route, il se retint de justesse, sauta sur le gravier et dégaina son épée.

Ilian à quelques mètres fit la même chose en souriant, montrant son œil masqué par un bandeau rouge, il s'exclama :

– Je te crèverai les deux, prince de malheur !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Bellamy l'attaque. Le baron para le coup et repoussa le prince avec férocité. Avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau fondre sur lui, Bellamy sentit son corps se figer et tomba à genoux, incapable de bouger.

La sorcière qui bloquait Cage s'en prenait aussi à lui. Ilian se rapprocha, s'arrêta devant lui et sourit cruellement.

– Mais avant que je t'ôtes la vue, je veux que tu voies mourir ton père et considère à quel point tu es faible, que tu prennes conscience de ton impuissance face à mon pouvoir...

Un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu entra dans le carrosse. Ils entendirent quelques bruits étouffés puis le roi Carolus fut lancé par la porte sur la route.

L'homme qui sauta à terre s'essuya le sang au coin de la bouche – sûrement dû à un coup du roi qui s'était débattu – et cracha sur un Carolus au sol.

Le pâle rayon de lune découvrit l'arcade sourcilière du roi ouverte dont le sang se rependait sur son visage carré. Il voulut se lever pour faire face à Ilian qui ne lui en laissa pas le temps en lui décochant un coup de pied violent dans la mâchoire. Continuant lentement son chemin vers le corps projeté en arrière, sans écouter les insultes que lui lançait le prince, Ilian saisit le col du roi et planta son épée dans son ventre, pressant plus fortement la garde contre l'estomac de Carolus, heureux de déceler la lame de son épée ressortir dans le dos de l'homme qu'il embrochait avec tant de joie.

Ilian retira la lame, se réjouissant du cri de Carolus tombé à terre et de la rage du prince qu'il entendait derrière lui.

Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de porter un bras protecteur devant son visage quand la boule de feu l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il distingua un cri féminin, comprenant que la sorcière qui l'accompagnait avait perdu sa maîtrise sur le prêtre du feu qui s'était libéré et courrait vers lui en compagnie d'un prince au visage furieux.

Bellamy l'attaqua, et à nouveau, malgré la brûlure dont souffrait une partie de son visage, et bien que ne voyant plus très bien, Ilian, réussit, grâce aux réflexes acquis de longue date, à parer le coup, titubant quelque peu devant sa force que la rage du prince avait décuplé. Il distingua la voix du prêtre qui criait :

– Ils arrivent, nous n'avons plus le temps, aidez-moi, Majesté !

La menace parvint à ses oreilles alors que la gerbe d'étincelles marquait la fuite des trois hommes :

– Je te tuerai !

Une promesse à la haine palpable et dont Ilian ne doutait pas que le prince ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la tenir.

.

Le prêtre du feu fixait les flammes aux côtés de la reine de l'air. Carolus venait de mourir dans la pièce principale du château de Polis.

Ramener un homme qui ne possédait pas la magie grâce à la dématérialisation lui avait été fatal.

Personne le ne saurait, l'ironie du sort était que la famille royale, Bellamy le premier, penserait que la blessure infligée par Ilian Night à son père était responsable de sa mort. Un blessure au ventre qu'aurait sans doute pu soigner les guérisseurs...

Tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il était nécessaire que tout le monde croit qu'Ilian était le véritable tueur et Alie savait que la nouvelle de la mort du roi s'était déjà répandue dans la région de Pasargades, Dikoros s'en était assurée.

La métamorphe espérait qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait trop mal. Leur complicité lors de l'attaque avait été si extraordinaire. Cette sorcière inconnue aux côtés d'Ilian n'était que son propre second, qui avait si bien rempli son rôle. Le sort dont l'avait « gratifiée » Dikoros lui avait réellement fait mal et ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses. Peu importait, ce qui comptait, était que les barons ne douteraient plus d'elle...

Le prêtre joua son rôle et revint dans la pièce. Il interrogea Abby sur sa santé, heureux d'apprendre que la fièvre et les délires dont elle souffrait étaient partis.

Alie résista à l'idée de prendre son temps avec la reine de l'air, d'en apprécier la compagnie.

Elle aurait l'occasion plus tard, quand Raven la rejoindrait...

Le prêtre du feu lui fit donc comprendre que vu la situation, elle ne pouvait pas rester à Polis et que leur rendez-vous était annulé puis, après s'être assuré qu'elle avait compris, il partit rejoindre Bellamy.

.

Le prince se tenait devant le corps de son père qui avait été déplacé dans la chambre de ses parents.

Octavia était partie avec sa mère, sans doute pour l'accompagner dans sa peine et lui permettre de dormir un peu.

– Majesté...

Bellamy se retourna et fixa l'homme qui l'avait empêché de tuer Ilian Knight.

– Je l'avais à ma merci, grinça-t-il.

Cage secoua la tête et répondit calmement :

– Si je vous avais laissé faire, nous serions tous morts, vous avez vu, comme moi, les hommes qui arrivaient, leur flèches que j'ai arrêtées avant de nous dématérialiser...

Le prince serra la mâchoire restant silencieux, reconnaissant par son mutisme que le prêtre avait raison.

– Mon père est mort, prêtre... N'oubliez pas que vous vous adressez à votre nouveau roi.

Le prêtre s'inclina et répliqua :

– Bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser... Si je me permets de vous déranger, Majesté, c'est pour que nous étudions ses dernières volontés...

– Ses dernières volontés ?

– Oui, il semblerait que votre père ait laissé un testament...

.

D'un mouvement de bras rageur, le prince balaya les documents sur la table et les fit tomber sur le sol. L'homme de lois assis en face de lui fit un bon sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise devant la colère du jeune prince.

– Elle est originaire de la tribu des Solimans ! Elle n'a pas le droit d'être reine ! S'exclama Bellamy.

– Je suis désolé, Majesté, c'est la volonté de votre père... Même si le titre vous revient, cette clause est parfaitement acceptable, l'appel à la régence de votre mère pendant un an, jusqu'au retour complet de votre sœur d'Elrach est... raisonnable. De plus, la reine Aurora possède la magie, ce qui lui permet de siéger sur le trône... Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la descendante directe des Blake...

Devant le regard furieux du prince, il finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

– Vous n'avez d'autre recours que d'accepter sa décision jusqu'au prochain été, et, à la date du retour de votre sœur, vous pourrez réclamer la couronne...

Bellamy lança un appel à l'aide silencieux au prêtre du feu qui lui répondit que le maître Roberts savait de quoi il parlait et que Carolus avait certainement écrit cette clause en pensant qu'elle ne s'appliquerait jamais...

Le prince quitta la pièce où il venait de passer les dernières heures de cette nuit interminable et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur qu'il trouva vide, et dans laquelle il resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, ayant un besoin urgent de la voir.

Face au balcon qui donnait sur le volcan, il pensa à la journée qui l'attendait sentant sa colère diminuer. Il ne serait pas roi, pas encore. Il assisterait aux funérailles de celui qu'il avait admiré mais qui l'avait trahi, un homme dont il se devait pourtant de venger la mort.

Les traits d'Ilian Knight se matérialisèrent devant ses yeux et Bellamy sentit la haine monter en lui. Quelques furent les fautes de son père à son égard, son assassin tomberait de sa main, il se l'était promis, et il rapporterait sa tête comme cadeau à sa mère, à sa sœur... avant d'embrasser le trône du feu.

Il se retourna en entendent les pas et fixa Octavia, lisant sur son visage toute la peine qu'elle endurait suite à la mort de leur père. Voir une telle souffrance sur les traits de la princesse l'attrista :

– O'... commença-t-il.

Quand elle le prit dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il sentit son corps contre le sien, il confirma intérieurement son désir que quoi qu'il arriverait, il ferait d'elle sa reine...

Le désir augmenta en lui et il frotta son bassin contre celui de sa sœur, grognant légèrement à ce contact.

Le prince remarqua le raidissement du corps d'Octavia face à son geste et arrêta. Comprenant que la princesse ne l'acceptait pas pour le moment. Non parce qu'il la dégoûtait – cette possibilité n'était pas possible dans l'esprit étriqué du prince – mais parce qu'il n'avait pas encore vengé leur père.

Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

Elle se préservait pour le héros qu'il deviendrait à ses yeux, celui qui tuerait l'homme au surnom d'unificateur, le responsable du drame qu'ils traversaient.

Un nouveau désir pour sa sœur s'empara de lui. Il le combattit et recula, la remerciant de veiller sur leur mère avant de quitter sa chambre, se disant qu'Octavia avait raison...

Seul le meurtrier d'Ilian Night était digne d'elle.

.

Alie avait attendu le dernier soir pour revenir. Bellamy s'amusait sous une tente d'une des baronnies du nord avec une de ses nouvelles victimes pendant qu'elle, sous les traits de Lincoln, s'approchait de la princesse du feu en haut de la colline Tell.

Lorsqu'Octavia se précipita dans ses bras, Alie huma le parfum de ses cheveux en se disant qu'elle utilisait le même savon qu'Astra.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, la métamorphe scruta les traits d'Octavia, s'amusant par avance de son plan machiavélique. La mort d'Astra avait déjà affaibli la jeune femme, mais le décès de son père la ferait totalement douter sur sa santé mentale.

Au moment où elle bascula la tête en arrière en proie à un plaisir que la métamorphe lui procurait, Alie changea de forme et prit les traits d'un homme qu'Octavia redoutait, son propre frère Bellamy.

La terreur qui se lut dans les yeux de la princesse qui reculait, augmenta le désir de la métamorphe sous les traits d'un Lincoln surpris. Elle renouvela son petit manège encore une fois, sentant trembler une Octavia pleine d'inquiétude, en se disant que les Blake seraient bientôt finis.

.

* * *

.

Un an de recherche, un an de traque d'un homme toujours aussi introuvable.

Bellamy n'en pouvait plus, sa sœur était rentrée depuis deux semaines et il était incapable de lui offrir la tête de celui qui avait tué son père... il sentait que sans ce geste il ne serait jamais un véritable roi à ses yeux.

Ilian Night avait eu raison, il était un incapable, un faible, un imposteur qui se berçait d'illusions dont celle d'être... un jour roi.

Il perdait espoir et revenait de l'antre du prêtre du feu où il avait exprimé ses doutes. Cage l'avait rassuré, il savait de source sûre qu'Ilian se trouverait à la fin de la semaine à Fendikos chez le baron Hadrien et, enfin, après tout ce temps, Cage et lui seraient présents pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Le prince n'osa pas dire qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment devant l'air confiant du prêtre du feu, mais partit se coucher le cœur lourd.

Le lendemain lui apprit la mort de sa mère et par défaut son nouveau titre : roi du royaume du feu.

Il vint lui-même réveiller sa sœur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle sur la mort de leur mère et se retira lorsqu'elle précisa qu'elle devait se préparer pour les funérailles.

Le soir, lorsqu'il apprit que la princesse avait quitté le château, l'avait fui sans même l'avertir lui, son dernier parent vivant, l'homme de la famille qui était celui qui la protégeait contre tout et tout le monde, il oublia tout sa clémence envers elle. Dorénavant, il ne tiendrait plus compte de l'avis de sa sœur, dorénavant, il serait son roi, avec ou sans la tête d'Ilian accrochée à une pique, avec ou sans le consentement de celle dont il voulait posséder le corps depuis plusieurs années.

Il chargea Cage de la retrouver au plus vite et ne comprit pas qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa disparition plus tôt, apprenant qu'Octavia était partie sans se dématérialiser, ne permettant pas au prêtre de sentir que la magie de la jeune princesse avait été activée, rendant ses recherches plus délicates.

Un des pouvoirs des prêtres résidait dans la possibilité de localiser tout détenteur de la magie de son royaume dans un cercle assez proche si celui-ci l'utilisait. En fuyant le château comme une voleuse, Octavia avait fait preuve d'intelligence, coupant l'herbe sous le pied au prêtre.

Du moins, aurait-elle réussi si Alie ne l'avait fait surveiller et si la métamorphe n'avait été qu'une « simple prêtresse ». Or, la magie de Novae coulant dans ses veines fut appelée par celle accrochée à la peau et la salive de la victime du baiser de la mort.

Dans la ruelle, Alie s'amusa à nouveau aux dépends d'Octavia, changement de forme pour faire douter la princesse encore une fois sur son propre esprit et la ramena au château, la droguant au passage, notamment pour se préserver de toutes tentatives physiques de représailles du prince – qu'elle savait être à bout et prêt à la prendre de force si la revoyait debout devant elle – et pour empêcher toute nouvelle tentative de fuite de la princesse pendant la cérémonie.

Quant à ce qui se passerait ensuite...

.

_Vallée de Déos, deux heures après la cérémonie du couronnement de Bellamy..._

Alie détourna les yeux d'un Ilian inconscient, une bande posée sur le visage enduit d'une pommade qui l'aiderait à cicatriser des brûlures dont elle était responsable, puis sortit de la cabane.

La nuit tombait tranquillement autour d'elle, le chant des oiseaux, sauvegardés de la brutalité des hommes, loin des villes, dans ce lieu paradisiaque, l'apaisèrent.

Il lui restait encore une mission avant de revoir Raven, celle de bloquer un adversaire désobligeant : le grand prêtre Dante Wallace.

Un simple homme qui succomberait à ses instincts... paternels en pensant que son fils serait en danger.

Même lui ne pourrait résister à cet appât, au besoin de savoir si le prêtre du feu était toujours en vie.

Alie sourit à la façon dont elle avait appris la nouvelle... Astra, lors d'un de leurs nombreux moments intimes avait craché le morceau, avouant que les anciennes porteuses dans sa tête lui avait révélé ce détail des plus troublants. Suppliante, nue sur son lit, les bras tendus vers le corps de la métamorphe à quelques pas, un désir infini au fond des yeux, la porteuse de la Flamme avait répondu à la question de sa gardienne sur l'ancienne identité du prêtre.

Dikoros lui avait dit que chaque grand prêtre se voyait reconstruire une toute nouvelle identité à leur entrée en service et qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom de leur ancienne vie mais simplement du fait qu'ils en avaient eu une.

Lorsque la jeune métamorphe avait posé la question à Astra, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment et puis... Le rideau était tombé... Dante Wallace n'était autre que le père inconnue de l'apprenti du prêtre du feu, de l'apprenti d'Aaron Cross, son propre second.

Voilà pourquoi Dikoros l'avait choisi lui. Alie avait su à cet instant face à l'envie dévorante qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de l'adolescente prête à pleurer si elle ne s'approchait pas un peu d'elle que Novae avait guidé la voleuse d'âmes et subtilisé une des pièces importantes du grand échiquier des Dieux sous leur prorpre nez, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Ou peut-être n'avaient-ils pas jugé ce détail comme considérable, assurés de la fidélité de leur autre pièce maîtresse, Dante, qui préfèrerait sacrifier son propre fils que la Magie.

Sauf... qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à une chose... si Dante pensait que la Magie ne craignait rien, que la Flamme était à l'abri de la métamorphe, alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aider son fils...

Et pour cela, il avait suffi de disparaître de faire croire que Cage avait été échangé et qu'il était en danger...

Alie leva la tête vers le temple, ses yeux s'accrochant un instant à la pierre inégale qui en cachait la porte.

Elle se dématérialisa puis apparut devant l'antre de Novae.

La porte ouverte par ses soins attendait patiemment sa décision. La toute première métamorphe noire lui avait elle-même soufflé ce plan, et promis son appui pour la suite car quelle meilleure prison pour Dante Wallas que le temple noir ? Un lieu dont il ne pourrait s'échapper ?

Où il serait envahi par la magie primordiale, trop puissante pour sa propre magie inaccessible, étouffée par celle de Novae autour de lui.

La jeune métamorphe inspira profondément en entrant dans le temple et s'abandonna à la magie qui courrait dans ses veines faisant confiance à son maître.

Après quelques minutes, elle se concentra sur la magie du feu en elle, cachant tout le reste et la manifesta, y ajoutant un cri de détresse que le grand prêtre entendrait.

Il ne fut pas long. Quand il se matérialisa dans le temple, la magie primordiale lui fondit dessus empêchant tout mouvement de sa part.

Un genou à terre, la tête ployée vers le sol, Dante Walle respirait difficilement  
Comprenant toute l'étendue du piège dans lequel il venait de tomber, il murmura :

– Becca..., les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

– Dante, répondit-elle. Quel plaisir de vous revoir... Je ne peux malheureusement rester, mais je reviendrai, en attendant je vous laisse en bonne compagnie...

La métamorphe sourit à la magie qui l'entourait et entendit le cri intérieure du prêtre qui luttait contre cette même force qui l'emprisonnait.

Alie se permit un « Amusez-vous bien » pour la forme et disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelle.

La dernière partie de son plan n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

.

Dikoros savait que Bellamy venait de réveiller Octavia. Même si la porte était épaisse, son désir animal pour sa sœur traversait les parois de pierre et la voleuse d'âmes sentait que si elle n'intervenait pas très vite, elle arriverait trop tard.

Elle frappa à la porte. La ton du nouveau roi lui appris toute la colère qu'il ressentait à être dérangé.

L'envie de cet homme pour sa sœur la prit à la gorge en entrant dans la pièce, lui faisant apprécier ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux pendant quelques seconde, puis se reprenant, Lorelei Tsing précisa :

La porteuse de la Flamme veut vous voir.

La seule et unique phrase qui pouvait encore le faire revenir sur terre. Personne ne disait non à une entrevue demandée par la porteuse, et le roi du feu, qui avait toujours ressenti une attraction physique pour elle, encore moins.

Lorelei l'accompagna, répondant à Bellamy qui demandait où se trouvait Cage.

– Il est rentré, vous n'allez pas tarder à le voir, Majesté.

Elle referma la pièce sur le roi et, toujours en proie à la luxure qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Octavia, se dit qu'elle voulait voir Ontari au plus vite.

.

La jeune femme blonde lui tournait le dos. Bellamy détailla ses formes, son désir toujours présent, pensant qu'il aurait bien aimé partager la couche de la porteuse avant qu'elle ne reparte pour Xas. La seule blonde qu'il ait un jour désiré aurait pu être un divertissement agréable, si différent de celle qui l'attendait dans sa chambre...

Lorsque Clarke se retourna, Bellamy plongea le regard dans ses yeux rouges sans les voir et s'agenouilla devant l'incarnation sur Terre de la Magie des Dieux.

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui en susurrant :

– Majesté, je sais ce que vous ressentez, je connais votre désir, j'ai le même pour vous...

Il se leva et lui fit face, surpris d'entendre des mots qu'il pensait à jamais interdit pour lui, la porteuse étant connue pour ne se lier avec personne.

– Comment... ?

Elle posa la main sur sa bouche et désigna le lit :

– Allongez-vous... Je ne veux pas partir de Polis sans vous avoir _remercié_ pour votre accueil...

Le roi plissa les yeux, s'interrogeant intérieurement. Qu'elle succombe si facilement pour lui ne l'alerta pas, après tout, n'était-il pas le roi du feu ? Non, simplement, il n'aurait jamais cru que la porteuse voulait être celle qui prendrait les choses en main. Au contraire, il s'était toujours dit qu'elle apprécierait un homme qui lui montrerait sa _force_.

Alie posa une main sur le torse de Bellamy et répéta d'une voix sensuelle :

– Sur le dos, Majesté...

Bellamy sourit. Elle voulait jouer ? Très bien, il lui accordait la première manche, mais la suite de leur partie lui montrerait qui était le vrai maître du jeu...

Il obéit et grogna quand elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches accompagnant le frottement qu'elle initialisait en souriant. Il resserra les doigts prêt à la faire basculer sur le lit afin de reprendre le contrôle, trouvant que sa façon de faire un peu trop lente, préférant passer aux choses sérieuses comme ôter sa stupide tunique.

Elle se pencha vers lui contrant sa décision et posa un doigt sous son menton lui faisant légèrement pencher la tête en arrière.

– Bellamy, je n'apprécie pas que l'on me désobéisse...

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle entendait par là, il vit le bras de la porteuse partir en arrière et une patte de loup se matérialier à sa place.

Alie trancha la gorge d'un roi qui n'en aurait jamais vraiment eu le titre et resta un instant immobile, toujours assise sur l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Sentant le sang chaud, les éclaboussures, couler lentement sur son propre visage.

Elle finit par bouger, et marcher en direction du balcon tout en prenant la forme de la princesse Octavia.

L'ancienne porteuse de la Flamme Astra était toujours présente dans la tête de Clarke, elle le savait, c'était ainsi, chaque porteuse rejoignait la prochaine quelque fut sa mort, sauf si les Dieux en décidaient autrement...

Mais les Dieux avaient déjà voulu l'arrêter, et n'avaient pas utilisé Astra, pensant qu'Alie s'en fichait. Et ils avaient eu tort. Une seule personne était en mesure de faire venir Raven à elle, celle qui pouvait avoir une ascendance sur l'actuelle porteuse, celle qui pourrait la commander de l'intérieure comme Astra, et qui était le plus cher aux yeux d'Astra ? Celle dont elle avait suivi à travers Clarke le destin tragique, celle dont elle avait deviné la terreur devant un frère possessif, celle qu'elle croyait sauver du roi et de la métamorphe... sa sœur Octavia.

Voilà pourquoi la princesse du feu était si précieuse depuis le début, voilà pourquoi elle l'avait plus ou moins épargnée, parce qu'elle était son ticket gagnant.

Les mains sur la rambarde, Alie attendait, patiente, que la fin de son plan se mette en place. Elle sentait à travers le lien qui lui restait avec Astra, un lien infime, toujours actif grâce à la magie de la Flamme, et dont l'ancienne porteuse n'avait pas idée, que tout se déroulait à merveille.

Elle guetta discrètement le corbeau qui atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle et tourna, confiante, la tête vers la métamorphe blanche et ses yeux dorés, puis lui lança un sort qui fit tomber et glisser à terre Raven.

Sur le sol, dans la chambre au-dessus d'elle, Alie s'émerveilla intérieurement. Quelle plaisir de sentir son corps sous le sien, son pouvoir contre le sien, cette réponse silencieuse et presque inconsciente entre elles, ou de voir simplement la peur si visible dans ses yeux marron, une peur que Raven n'avait pourtant pas besoin de connaître, parce qu'elles ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Seule la joie d'être enfin réunies aurait dû se peindre sur les traits de la jeune métamorphe blanche, comme elle devait s'afficher sur les siens à cet instant...

La douleur au visage la sortit de sa félicité passagère.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, suite à cette attaque perfide par un oiseau noir, Raven était sur le point de s'en aller, lui donnant l'impression plus que désagréable qu'elle la fuyait elle, la seule et unique autre personne sur cette terre qui était comme elle.

Alie tenta de la retenir en la blessant à la cuisse et échoua.

La pièce silencieuse autour d'elle accueillit ses cris de rages. Raven avait résisté, était partie.

Son plan n'avait pas marché, pas comme elle l'avait espérée.

Mais rien n'était perdu...

Elle se releva alors que son second entrait dans la pièce et s'inquiétait face à ses blessures.

La métamorphe renvoya Dikoros, la laissant s'occuper du corps du roi mort et repartit observer le volcan en échafaudant les prémices d'un nouveau plan au rythme de ses pas.

Raven était à elle, c'était un fait, personne ne lui enlèverait ça.

Et ce monde aussi lui appartenait. Il était temps que tous apprennent le retour de l'infidèle qu'elle était et l'élément qu'elle avait choisi dans ce monde.

Prenant l'apparence du roi Bellamy, elle murmura à la forme noire dans le lointain :

– Oui, il est temps que la puissance du feu efface les autres éléments. Il est temps que Polis déclare la guerre aux autres royaumes...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

_Xas, royaume de l'air._

La pièce embaumait un parfum d'encens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La douleur à la cuisse l'avait réveillée...

La fièvre lui martelait les tempes, sa transpiration âcre et moite, la collait au lit. Le souffle du vent qu'elle entendait à travers la fenêtre ouverte lui susurrait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas et la lumière des étoiles en cette nuit sans lune n'arrivaient pas à la faire revenir sur terre, dans sa chambre.

Le même visage au regard envoûtant dansait devant ses yeux brumeux encore et toujours, sa voix si proche murmurait les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre, lui assurait qu'elle était là, qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble depuis le début, qu'elles gouverneraient ces gens qui osaient se proclamer « hommes ».

Elle déglutit en écoutant les mots inlassablement répétés, comme un mantra qui faisait son chemin dans son inconscient, hochant imperceptiblement la tête à leur assurance, leur perspicacité, leur vérité...

Fixant ce visage maintenant si près d'elle dont elle sentait le souffle sur sa peau, regardant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, frissonnant d'un désir qui s'emparait de son corps lui faisant presque oublier sa blessure à la cuisse...

Raven cria et s'assit brusquement sur le lit, regardant autour d'elle, hagarde.

Elle le savait, Becca avait été là, l'amenant à croire qu'elle était réveillée dans sa chambre à Xas et maintenant qu'elle l'était réellement, le lieu vide où elle se trouvait avait perdu de son attrait.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son esprit refusait d'admettre ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même... que son corps aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas un rêve...

.

* * *

.

_Polis, royaume du feu._

Alie cria de rage dans la chambre vide du roi Bellamy où la fumée de l'encens s'échappait doucement par une fenêtre.

Il avait fallu qu'elle se réveille...

Dikoros la regardait d'un œil inquiet.

– Alors ?

La métamorphe, se leva du fauteuil et marcha dans la pièce en réfléchissant tout haut.

– Le lien est là, sa blessure à la cuisse a permis de le réactiver, elle m'a vu... mais elle lutte encore.

– Que vas-tu faire?

– Comme d'habitude, user de patience...

– Et pour la guerre que tu prévois ?

Alie ne répondit pas tout de suite, repensant à la jeune femme à des milliers de kilomètres dans cette chambre étouffante, tentant de se remettre d'une blessure à la cuisse. Elle soupira puis revint à Polis dans cette pièce qu'elle habiterait dorénavant en tant que roi du royaume du feu.

– Suite à l'année qui vient de s'écouler et des accords signés entre les baronnies et la reine Aurora, qui suivra Bellamy ?

Dikoros leva un sourcil. Alie comprit le message :

– D'accord, personne. Nous avons réussi à lui cacher l'alliance de la reine et des barons, mais personne ne fait confiance au roi... Bellamy a fait trop de dégâts auxquels s'est ajouté son obsession pour Ilian. Il est irrécupérable aux yeux de nos alliés. Même avec mon appui, ils penseront que c'est trop tard et que je les trahis et leur préfère la famille Blake...

– Sauf si une autre personne s'en mêle, proposa Dikoros.

La voleuse d'âmes assise à la table devant la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le volcan regardait la métamorphe faire les cent pas d'un œil mystérieux.

– Une personne dans de sales draps... Et prête à tout pour s'en sortir... ? Commença Alie en voyant où voulait en venir son second.

– Oui...

– Octavia... C'est une bonne idée. Tout le monde sait qu'elle a peur de son frère...

– Oui, l'encouragea Dikoros et... ?

– Et qu'avec les bons alliés elle pourrait le renverser. Ils l'accepteront elle, pas Bellamy. Il suivront à travers elle le souvenir du « Soleil de Polis ».

– Oui.

Alie sourit.

– Tu veux engager Octavia ? Lui faire croire qu'elle combat « son frère », alors qu'en fait elle travaille pour moi sans le savoir...

La voleuse d'âmes hocha la tête.

– Ce serait amusant, non ?

– Et la guerre ?

Dikoros se tut, laissant Alie s'approcher et s'asseoir en face d'elle.

– Alie, je vis depuis longtemps... Je ne dis pas que la guerre est inutile, et tu connais mon opinion sur l'équilibre de la magie instaurée par les Dieux, je pense que c'est une ruse, que l'équilibre ne sera jamais en danger... mais...

– Mais ? répéta la métamorphe en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mais, imaginons... que les quatre royaumes soient une maison. Tu réussis à détruire cette maison et après ? Pense au terrain sur lequel elle est bâtie. Aujourd'hui chaque royaume est indépendant et cependant chacun est sur une terre friable. Élimine les familles royales sauf celle des Blake et que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?

– Ils m'obéiront, répondit Alie automatiquement.

– Les peuples se rebelleront, contra Dikoros.

– Mon armée les décimera, argua la métamorphe.

– Oui, sauf que tu oublies une chose...

– Quoi donc ?

– La porteuse de la Flamme et sa gardienne.

L'infidèle s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise sans quitter la voleuse d'âmes des yeux.

– Raven vient de te résister alors qu'elle est affaiblie... Et elle sait qui tu es, et même si ce n'était pas prévue, elle est repartie en connaissant ton secret, ton pouvoir de transformation en humain. Combien de temps avant que les autres familles royales apprennent l'existence d'une métamorphe noire parmi eux ? En déclarant la guerre, tu confirmeras « les rumeurs » de tes ennemis... Une rumeur qui n'a jamais été dévoilée, mais au contraire qui a été dissimulée par le grand prêtre en personne, aujourd'hui prisonnier dans le temple de Novae...

Alie écoutait toujours découvrant patiemment la toile que lui proposait de tisser son second avec elle.

– Que dirais-tu, si à la place de verser le sang dans une nouvelle bataille interminable, je te proposait de gagner la confiance des royaumes de l'eau et de la terre pour mieux détruire celui de l'air...

– Comment je gagnerais leur confiance ? Voulut savoir la métamorphe.

Dikoros sourit d'un air gourmand.

– Eh bien... pourquoi ne pas organiser... un ou deux mariages ?

Alie ouvrit la bouche et se mit à rire à cette annonce.

– Et l'idée de renverser Bellamy ?

– Qui a dit qu'il fallait le tuer pour ça ? Je trouve que les yeux rouges vont bien au roi du feu et et qu'il devrait sérieusement se trouver une femme... autre que sa propre sœur...

La métamorphe referma la bouche puis détourna le regard, fixant le volcan dans le lointain pendant un moment. Dikoros resta silencieuse attendant qu'elle reprenne le fil de leur conversation, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir à cette nouvelle option.

– Très bien, accepta Alie, je t'écoute, quel est ton plan ?

.

* * *

.

_Xas, royaume de l'air._

Raven ferma un instant les yeux face à l'air chaud qui lui caressait le visage puis les rouvrit et admira le lever du soleil, tentant de ne pas penser à l'élancement dans sa cuisse gauche, au tremblement de sa jambe droite trahissant qu'elle était encore si faible pour se soutenir sur une seule jambe.

Elle sautilla difficilement jusqu'à la fenêtre et posa les mains sur le rebord pour soulager le bas de son corps.

La fièvre toujours présente envahissait son esprit, lui rappelant son rêve et la femme qui l'avait peuplé.

La jeune métamorphe blanche lutta pour chasser l'image si mystérieuse et si attirante de l'ancienne gardienne de la Flamme. De celle qui avait réussi à revenir la visiter en songe après tant d'années, puis serra les dents, fermant durement les yeux à la tension aigus des lacérations de sa blessure qui continuait à lui rappeler que la guérison était lente.

Clarke n'avait rien pu faire pour la débarrasser de cette griffure, de ces quatre marques du loup noir qui représentait son ennemi.

Raven aurait aimé que le grand prêtre soit présent pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait, mais Dante Wallas n'était pas revenu à Elrach depuis leur fuite de Polis deux jours plus tôt.

Au moins, elle savait qu'Anya était à nouveau dans sa grotte et qu'Abby avait des nouvelles de la cité magique grâce à elle et leur pierre de connexion.

Elle soupira, serra le poings devant une nouvelle douleur plus insidieuse, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement et réalisa que la seule personne capable de lui apporter une réponse sur l'étrangeté de sa blessure inguérissable par la magie de la Flamme elle-même n'était autre que John Newman.

Raven se retourna pour faire face à celle qui toquait doucement à la porte. Elle sourit pauvrement à sa sœur de cœur dont le regard désolé lui criait son impuissance de guérisseuse.

_– Comment te sens-tu ?_ Lui demanda doucement Clarke.

– J'ai mal...

_– Je suis tellement désolée._

– Non... ne le sois pas...

Raven inspira profondément et sauta à cloche pied jusqu'à un fauteuil assez proche avant de s'y laisser tomber brusquement, visiblement exténuée par cet effort.

_– Tu aurais dû attendre que je vienne t'aider_, la réprimanda la porteuse de la Flamme en s'approchant.

– Clarke, l'avertit Raven. Je dois y arriver sans toi. Becca ne me fera aucun cadeau, il faut que je guérisse rapidement.

_– Mais tu as encore de la fièvre_, contra Clarke en touchant son front, remarquant ses yeux brillants, elle fronça les sourcils. _As-tu des délires ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à ses côtés.

– Je... je ne crois pas, répondit Raven en baissant les yeux, mais...

_– Mais ?_

– Je l'ai vue cette nuit...

Préciser l'identité de la personne présente dans son rêve était inutile. Clarke regarda sa sœur aux traits tirés et aux yeux où la présence d'un doute nouveau lui comprimait le cœur. Raven avait peur. Elle avait toujours eu une part d'incertitude. Cependant, ce matin, s'y ajoutait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à traduire... La porteuse continua de scruter le visage de sa sœur qui n'osait la regarder et compris. La honte... Raven ressentait de la gêne. Cela l'alerta.

_– Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda-t-elle essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

Raven déglutit et souffla :

– Elle était si proche, si envoûtante...

La voix de la jeune métamorphe s'éteignit, augmentant l'angoisse de la porteuse :

_– T'a-t-elle embrassée ?_

Même si Clarke savait qu'un baiser en songe avec un métamorphe noire n'aurait certainement aucune conséquence, l'idée même qu'il ait pu avoir lieu en disait long sur la puissance de Becca.

Raven leva les yeux vers elle et murmura :

– J'ai failli... mais je me suis réveillée avant.

Le soulagement de Clarke n'échappa pas à Raven qui précisa :

– J'ai vraiment lutté.

_– Je sais... et... _Clarke lui prit la main et la regarda avec douceur. _Tu as réussi et dans ton état... Raven te rends-tu compte à quel point tu es forte ?_

– Mais ça m'a vidé. J'ai besoin de dormir, Clarke, crois-moi, je le sais, mais j'ai peur qu'elle revienne et que cette fois...

Clarke hocha gravement la tête, serrant un peu plus fort sa main.

_– Je vais te préparer une décoction pour que tu puisses te reposer... dormir sans rêver._

– Vraiment ?

La voix de Raven, pleine d'espoir, émut sa sœur qui confirma en souriant.

_– Oui... Mais il faudra faire attention. Nous ne pourrons pas l'utiliser à chaque fois. Les plantes qui la composent sont puissantes et pourraient à la longue avoir l'effet inverse sur ton organisme, t'affaiblir pendant que tu dors, et t'emmener avec une intensité nouvelle vers les rêves que tu fuis et où tes forces ne t'aideront pas, car tu n'y auras plus accès... Tu comprends ?_

– Oui... je crois.

_– Très bien. Je vais te la préparer tout de suite. Puis nous aviserons ensuite en fonction de ton état, d'accord ?_

Raven ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le dossier.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle,

Alors que la porteuse quittait la pièce elle la rappela :

– Clarke ?

_– Oui ?_

– Je crois que je devrais voir John, je pense qu'il peut m'aider...

Clarke sourit et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer l'homme dont elle venait de parler.

John entra et écouta l'avertissement de la jeune guérisseuse.

_– Ça tombe bien, lui aussi voulait te voir, mais votre entrevue sera terminée dès que je reviendrai, d'accord ?_

Elle parut satisfaite de leur signe de tête positif et sortit de la chambre. Voyant sa mère marcher vers elle dans le long couloir, elle s'arrêta.

– C'est ce que nous craignions ? Demanda la reine.

_– Oui... leur lien est de nouveau là._

– A cause de la blessure ?

_– Oui, Becca... _Clarke parut hésiter sur la meilleur expression à employer et continua._ Becca l'a marquée. Comme pour nous faire... pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartient et que cette fois, elle ne pourra plus lui échapper..._

Abby soupira, posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille et proposa :

– Tu veux de l'aide pour la décoction dont nous avions parlé ?

_– Non, merci, elle est déjà prête, il faut seulement que je la fasse chauffer._

– Très bien, John est avec elle ?

_– Oui._

– Je vais les rejoindre.

Abby dépassa Clarke qui se retourna et lui attrapa le poignet :

_– Maman ?_

– Oui ?

_– Elle s'en sortira, non ? C'est ce que t'ont dit les Dieux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Abby frappée par le désarroi de sa fille, lui sourit avec assurance.

– Les Dieux savent ce qu'ils font, Clarke ne t'inquiète pas.

La porteuse suivit des yeux l'ancienne apprentie oracle qui n'avait pas répondu à la question. S'interrogeant pour la première fois sur la dernière date à laquelle sa mère avait été en transe et lui avait parlé d'un message des Dieux.

Réalisant tout d'un coup que cela remontait à plusieurs mois.

Elle chassa l'inquiétude qui montait en elle et partit vers sa chambre récupérer le petit sachet d'herbes composant la décoction pour sa sœur. Se répétant la dernière phrase de sa mère sur le chemin.

Les Dieux savaient ce qu'ils faisaient...

.

Le bandage autour de sa cuisse l'irritait. Raven n'avait qu'une envie, l'enlever et vérifier elle-même les plaies, craignant y trouver une infection, un semblant de transformation, une couleur différente de son sang qui, du rouge sous sa peau, sous sa blessure aurait viré au noir.

Lui prouvant ainsi ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, qu'au-delà de ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans son rêve, son corps, après son esprit, la trahissait et acceptait ce que Becca lui avait transmis à travers cette mutilation...

La jeune femme obnubilée par sa peur s'apprêtait à enlever le bandage pour en avoir le cœur net quand sa voix la fit sursauter.

– N'y touche pas...

Raven leva les yeux vers l'homme dans la pièce, se demandant comment elle avait pu oublier qu'il était là. Elle le regarda s'approcher, s'agenouiller près d'elle et poser délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse nue à l'endroit du bandage.

– N'y pense plus, dit-il d'une voix calme et tranquille en levant les yeux dont les lunettes aux verres épais lui donnaient ce regard de mouche d'un réconfort si étrange.

La métamorphe sentit la chaleur de sa paume et autre chose traverser la bande de tissus, une douceur emprisonnant la brûlure qui ne la lâchait plus depuis deux jours.

– Qu'est-ce que... ? commença-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

John se leva et posa sa main sur son front.

– Ta sœur va arriver, repose-toi en l'attendant. Viens, je vais te porter jusqu'au lit.

Raven obéit, comprenant que le sexagénaire usait de la magie pour la porter. Elle ferma les yeux une fois allongée, trop heureuse de ne plus souffrir et s'endormit rapidement.

– Elle ne risque rien pour le moment, expliqua-t-il à la femme derrière lui, Clarke ne va pas tarder et vous avez raison de lui donner cette décoction même si je vois mal Becca retenter quelque chose tout de suite. Je suis désolé d'être arrivé si tard...

– John, c'est moi qui vous ait envoyé à la frontière pour reprendre les travaux de Wick sur le barrage. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas été là plus tôt est ma faute pas la vôtre.

Toujours de dos, il hocha distraitement la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Raven puis se focalisa à nouveau sur la présence derrière lui.

– Mais vous aviez raison, reine Abby...

Le maître de la terre se retourna et observa la reine de l'air dont le regard ne quittait pas le visage de sa fille aux traits enfin à peu près sereins depuis son retour de Polis.

– Comment avez vous su ? L'interrogea-t-il.

– Je l'ai senti...

– Même la première oracle en aurait été incapable, avança-t-il. Je ne dis pas que vous étiez une apprentie médiocre, mais de là à distinguer cette magie-là... C'est de la magie primordiale dont nous parlons... Seuls ceux qui l'ont étudiée ou on eu affaire à elle peuvent la reconnaître...

Abby quitta le visage de sa fille et regarda John Newman qui reprenait :

– Auriez-vous omis de me dire quelque chose ? Anya vous aurait-elle montrer quelques grimoires ?

La reine scruta son ingénieur qui cherchait à connaître la vérité.

– Anya a étudié la magie primordiale ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

– Tous ceux qui se sont intéressés de près ou de loin aux métamorphes noirs ont touché à cette magie dévastatrice...

Il s'approcha d'elle en plissant les yeux.

– … mais pas vous...

– Non.

– Ce qui signifie que vous l'avez déjà combattue... et...

John ouvrit la bouche et souffla atterré :

– Bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ?! Votre empoisonnement !

Il se mit à marcher dans la pièce en réfléchissant tout haut :

– Je sais ce qui nous a trompé, la magie de la Flamme vous a guéri...

– Mais pas totalement, répliqua la reine.

– Oui, approuva-t-il. Donc, ce n'était pas un sort, mais quelque chose d'autre... Que contenait cette eau croupie ?

– Vous l'avez vous même analysée, lui rappela-t-elle, avant que je ne la boive et avez affirmé qu'elle ne contenait aucun sort.

– C'est vrai, se souvint-il et Dante aussi, pourtant quelque chose nous a échappé. Nous avons simplement cru quelle détenait un poison un peu violent. Or, elle était constituée de magie primordiale à l'état pur... Dieux ! Comment avons nous pu être trompé de la sorte... à moins que...

L'homme se tut s'abîmant dans une réflexion intérieure que la reine ne troubla pas, partant à la place ouvrir la porte à sa fille qui frappait doucement, un plateau à la main.

Clarke vint s'asseoir sur le lit et avec l'aide de sa mère aida Raven, une fois réveillée, à boire la décoction sous le regard de Newman qui méditait toujours.

Quand Raven se rendormit, il précisa :

– Je dois retourner à Elrach vérifier quelque chose.

Abby se leva et s'approcha de lui en chuchotant pour ne pas troubler Clarke toujours au chevet de Raven.

– Vous n'y pensez pas ! Et si Becca nous attaque ?! Qui nous protégera ?

Il contempla la reine si troublée, victime d'une anxiété qu'il ne lui avait que très rarement vu.

– Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais je ne pense pas que Becca viendra récupérer Raven.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr ?

Il pointa du menton la jeune femme dans le lit et continua :

– La blessure à la cuisse de votre fille. Becca l'a blaissée, affaiblie...

– Justement !

John sourit avec sollicitude, expliquant calmement :

– Vous ne connaissez pas les métamorphes noirs comme moi... Ils sont cruels... Quand je pense à eux, l'image d'un chat attrapant une souris me vient à l'esprit. Le chat épuise sa victime. Pour lui cette lutte s'apparente à un jeu, pour la souris c'est une bataille pour sa vie... Becca est le chat et Raven la souris. Mais contrairement au chat qui, je pense, n'a pas un mauvais fond et voit dans cette rencontre une distraction attractive, un jeu presque innocent, une métamorphe noire sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Becca attendra que Raven se remette et reviendra d'une autre façon...

_– Comme en rêve ?_

Le maître de la terre tourna la tête vers Clarke, curieuse qui venait voir de quoi ils parlaient.

– A-t-elle fait allusion à quelque chose qui s'y apparente ?

_– Oui._

John hocha silencieusement la tête et revint à la reine.

– Vous avez votre réponse. Becca s'estime déjà maîtresse de la situation. Engager un bras de fer psychologique avec Raven le temps qu'elle guérisse sera bien plus amusant que de venir l'enlever et attendre votre riposte pendant sa convalescence. Pourquoi courir deux lièvres à la fois ? Vous avez Raven et elle aussi. Mais elle n'a pas à craindre de représailles pour le moment, ce qui lui laisse tout le loisir de s'atteler à son plan...

– Quel plan ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, impuissant.

Abby jeta un regard à sa fille et précisa :

– J'ai à parler à John, peux-tu veiller sur Raven ?

_– Oui._

– Merci.

Elle reporta son attention sur le maître de la terre et ordonna :

– Suivez-moi.

.

Marcus leur avait laissé son antre. Le prêtre de l'air s'entraînait dans le désert avec Monty à la demande de la reine qui lui avait promis de l'avertir en cas de soucis.

Abby assise sur une chaise évitait de regarder le lit où Marcus l'avait fait jouir si facilement un an auparavant, se focalisant à la place sur la vue qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre qui donnait sur la terrasse et commença en baissant les yeux :

– Becca gagnera, n'est-ce pas ?

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, détournant le regard, observant le ciel bleu dans le lointain.

– Qu'avez-vous découvert ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

– Raven nous a rapporté un fait désagréable sur notre ennemi.

– Lequel ?

– Elle peut prendre la forme d'autres humains. Elle en a été témoin. Une Octavia aux yeux rouges l'a attaquée...

Newman réfléchit un instant :

– En est-elle certaine, n'a-t-elle pas halluciné ?

– Non.

Il s'adossa au dossier de la chaise en bois et soupira.

– C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais...

– Oui, parce qu'à part Raven personne ne peut savoir si elle est parmi nous où non...

Le reflet sur les verres de ses lunettes alors qu'il la fixait de nouveau, brilla dans la pièce clair et l'homme au regard de mouche sourit avec mystère. Il attrapa un petit poignard à sa ceinture et s'entama la paume sous les yeux de la reine impassible.

Quelques gouttes de sang rouge tombèrent sur la table pendant qu'il questionnait :

– Etes-vous rassurée ?

– Oui, souffla-t-elle.

– Je n'ai jamais douté de votre intelligence, mais votre prudence vous sauvera, conclut-il. Cependant...

La reine opina et prit également un couteau à sa ceinture et piqua son index sous les yeux du maître attentif et rassuré par le rouge au bout du doigt.

– J'espère que nous trouverons un autre moyen de démasquer Becca, car s'automutiler régulièrement risque de devenir gênant...

Abby rit légèrement à la remarque acerbe et reprit :

– Je ne pense pas que Raven soit la seule à pouvoir savoir si Becca est présente...

Il se redressa sur sa chaise se penchant sur la table pour mieux entendre la suite :

– Vous avez relevé, tout à l'heure, un fait important me concernant...

La magie primordiale dans votre sang.

– Oui, alors je m'interroge... et si...

– Nous l'activions ?

– Est-ce possible ?

– Oui, murmura John. Cela est risqué mais possible.

– Risqué pour qui ?

– Vous. Becca le sentirait et s'intéresserait de près à vous. C'est du moins ce que je ferai à sa place.

– Mieux vaut qu'elle s'intéresse à moi qu'à ma fille, argua Abby.

– Ne vous leurrez pas. Raven restera sa priorité, vous serez une surprise étonnante, agréable et ludique...

– Je sais, confessa Abby. J'y ai réfléchi. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, d'autant plus que...

Elle s'arrêta et fit mine de suivre des yeux une buse qui venait de se poser sur la rambarde, marchait en se balaçant sur celle-ci puis repartait à grands coups d'ailes.

– Que vous n'avez plus la moindre vision...

Abby ne bougea pas continuant à scruter l'endroit où le rapace se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

– Depuis combien de temps savez-vous ?

– Je m'en doutais depuis quelques semaines...

– Et... ?

– Et au vu de ce que vous m'avez fait découvrir tout à l'heure, je pense comme vous, que cela est dû à votre empoisonnement.

Abby ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix peu audible. Pourquoi les Dieux ont-ils permis une chose pareil ?

– Peut-être justement, avança Newman, comme vous l'avez supposé, pour que vous soyez vous aussi en mesure de reconnaître Becca. Que vous soyez un atout dans notre lutte.

– Au profit de mon don de voyance ? Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tout bas.

La reine retourna à sa contemplation d'un ciel coupé par la rambarde, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux, sentant que l'ingénieur en face d'elle cherchait des réponses à ses propres questions. Elle repensa à sa fille et reprit la parole.

– Tout à l'heure dans la chambre...

– Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il en levant les sourcils.

– La blessure de Raven, vous y avez décelé la magie primordiale...

– Oui...

– Donc, logiquement... souligna-t-elle en lui tendant la main par-dessus la table.

Il acquiesça avec sérieux. Recouvrit sa main des siennes et ferma les yeux. La reine en fit autant, décelant la douceur de la magie de la terre couler en elle avec son accord puis resta les yeux clos, méditant sur la différence des magies et leurs résidus dans son corps, quand il soupira, lâcha sa main et recula sur sa chaise.

– Vous aviez raison. La magie primordiale coule dans vos veines. Mais...

– Mais ? Abby ouvrit les yeux à l'affût.

– C'est étrange... Elle semble avoir mutée en vous, avoir fusionnée avec votre magie, bien que je ne sache pas comment cela est possible...

John paraissait perplexe.

– La magie primordiale que vous drainez aurait dû vous tuer.

– Oui, mais vous oubliez quelque chose, lui rappela Abby.

– La Flamme vous a guéri.

– Oui et si c'était cette magie-là qui avait permis la fusion ?

Newman toujours hésitant concéda un « peut-être » qui suffit à la reine, continuant dans sa lancée.

– Donc la magie que Clarke possède me protégera si nous activons la magie primordiale ?

– C'est une hypothèse intéressante, sauf que...

– Sauf que... ?

– Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être protégée. La magie primordiale est activée et il semblerait même depuis déjà quelques temps...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

_Azgueda, royaume de l'eau._

Nia avait eu raison...

La reine l'avait prévenue. Son fils n'était peut-être pas une flèche, mais on s'y attachait et Echo s'était fait avoir.

Assise sur le lit, la jeune femme observait l'homme qui l'avait comblée une partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir et son cœur se serra devant les traits apaisés du roi.

Puis son regard se durcit. Un roi satisfait et qui pourtant ne la demandait toujours pas en mariage, après plusieurs années de relations, après plusieurs mois de règne...

Un autre avertissement de l'ancienne reine lui revint en mémoire. Nia ne lui avait avoué qu'une fois. Une nuit, après que leur intimité eut atteint un paroxysme que le prince n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir, elles avaient parlé plus librement. La reine lui avait confié une nouvelle mission sur son fils et ajouté dans un murmure :

« Ma plus grande honte, Echo, est que j'ai échoué dans mon éducation, tu le découvriras... Roan est un lâche. »

Devant le roi endormi, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres fines, Echo hocha inconsciemment la tête à ce souvenir. Nia, comme toujours, avait vu juste. Roan était bel et bien un pleutre.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, que Roan désirait ardemment l'épouser. Sauf que... Il n'avait pas obtenu l'approbation de sa mère. Elle était morte avant.

Et sans ce consentement, son courage s'évanouissait. Echo n'était qu'un soldat. Certes, le lieutenant de la garde royale et proche de l'ancienne reine, mais un soldat, pas la fille d'un baron ou d'un chef d'une tribu. L'épouser serait une entorse au protocole et sans l'assentiment de sa mère, sa dernière mission, celle de devenir reine pour mieux influencer le roi se solderait par un échec.

Echo avait voulu en parler avec Roan. Lui faire comprendre que leur « amour » était plus important que d'anciennes règles avant de se cogner à un mur... de couardise.

La jeune femme sortit du lit, s'habilla et regagna sa chambre toujours aussi affectée par l'attitude du roi. Un homme qui contre toute attente avait réussi à l'émouvoir, la troubler et, chose étrange, à qui elle tenait vraiment.

S'il trouvait le courage de l'épouser, peut-être formerait-il un couple réellement heureux...

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Echo ne remarqua pas la présence dans la pièce à son arrivée, mais seulement alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Le lieutenant de la garde du roi, ancienne espion pour la reine Nia, se redressa et fit appel à sa magie, prête à l'utiliser face à l'intruse, d'un calme olympien, installée dans un fauteuil devant sa cheminée, et qui lui souriait avec sensualité.

– Sommes-nous vraiment obligées d'en arriver là ? Demanda la femme en noire qu'Echo ne connaissait pas.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? Interrogea une Echo toujours sur ses gardes.

– Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je veux simplement vous parler, répondit l'inconnue d'une voix aux intonations envoûtantes.

Echo resta de marbre, toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement chez l'étrangère, qui se contenta d'inspirer profondément et de préciser :

– Nous désirons toutes les deux la même chose.

– Vraiment ?

Echo méfiante plissait les yeux attendant cette fameuse révélation commune.

– Je peux faire de vous la reine du royaume de l'eau, répondit celle en noir.

Le lieutenant se rapprocha lentement en commentant :

– Je ne pense pas. Vous vous prenez pour quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas. La gardienne de la Flamme est la seule personne de tous les royaumes autorisée à porter du noir et vous n'êtes pas la gardienne...

– Vous avez raison. Je ne le suis plus, approuva Alie.

Echo s'arrêta et fixa la femme toujours aussi tranquille dans sa chambre, réalisant enfin qui elle était.

– Vous êtes celle qui a échoué à sa mission, dit-elle avec mépris. Celle qui n'a pas su protéger la Flamme, il y a des années, celle responsable de la mort de l'ancienne porteuse Astra...

Alie resta silencieuse, invitant Echo à s'asseoir, n'entrant pas dans le jeux de manipulation du lieutenant qui avait pour intention de la faire sortir de ses gonds pour mieux la cerner et d'une certaine façon l'achever, afin d'asseoir son autorité sur elle. Cherchant à lui prouver que même si Alie s'était crue plus forte qu'elle en la surprenant dans sa chambre, Echo pouvait parfaitement, une fois la surprise passée, retourner la situation à son avantage. La métamorphe attendit, la main toujours tendue vers le mobilier en se disant que l'élève de Nia avait dû rendre, plus d'une fois, fière sa maîtresse et ce dans tous les sens du terme. L'infidèle se souvenait d'ailleurs avoir assisté à leurs ébats, cachée dans la chambre de la reine quelques années plus tôt avant de prendre l'apparence de Nia pour tuer le roi Roark.

Et les cris de plaisirs entre elles n'étaient pas feints.

Voyant qu'Echo ne bougeait toujours pas, Alie répéta :

– Je peux faire de vous la reine du royaume de l'eau... N'est-ce pas ce que vous désirez ?

– Comment ? Voulut savoir Echo en acceptant de prendre le fauteuil en face d'elle.

– Peu importe comment, répliqua la métamorphe. Ce qui est essentiel c'est que j'y arrive et que vous fassiez quelque chose en échange pour moi...

– Ah... nous y voilà, ironisa Echo, le contraire m'eût étonné. Un simple service n'est jamais gratuit...

Alie sourit, charmée de la répartie.

– Je n'appellerai pas votre couronnement « un simple service ».

– Que voulez-vous ?

– Vous acceptez ?

– Disons simplement que je vous écoute et que je vous donnerai ma réponse après.

La métamorphe la regarda un long moment en silence puis expliqua :

– Vous vous êtes trompée sur mon compte. A vrai dire tout le monde m'a cru responsable de la mort de l'ancienne porteuse. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Son accident, sa chute de cheval m'a autant bouleversé que le reste du monde, plus même, car je pense que vous n'ignorez pas le lien qui existe entre une porteuse et sa gardienne, dit-elle en baissant la voix et la tête.

Elle releva les yeux vers une Echo silencieuse et continua :

– Vous avez raison, je ne suis plus la gardienne de la Flamme, cependant ma mission n'a pas changé... Le besoin de protection de la Magie vibre toujours en moi...

Le visage d'Echo ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion. Alie ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit :

– Vous connaissez la loi qui régit l'équilibre de la Magie ?

– Oui.

– Et quelle est-elle ?

– Les royaumes n'ont pas le droit de se déclarer la guerre sous peine de faire disparaître la Magie de notre monde et de nous plonger tous dans le chaos...

– Exactement, confirma Alie.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Alie s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

– Je vous avoue que je suis étonnée que personne n'ait pensé avant moi à ce que je vais vous dire. Il s'agit pourtant là de l'évidence même...

La métamorphe laissa le silence s'installer entre elles quelques minutes et poursuivit :

– Vu que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre les uns contre les autres. Pourquoi ne pas nous allier ?

– Parce que c'est interdit, répondit Echo du tac au tac.

– Vraiment ? S'étonna Alie. Comment le savez-vous ? Où réside donc cette loi si arbitraire ?

Echo ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une réponse et la referma, réalisant que la femme en face d'elle avait raison. Rien n'interdisait une union entre les royaumes. Alors pourquoi avait-elle si ardemment proclamé l'inverse ?

– Parce que c'est quelque chose qu'on vous a soufflé, ou du moins qu'on s'est toujours gardé de vous présenter comme possible, précisa la métamorphe comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Et savez-vous où vous avez « appris » cette absence de possibilité ?

Echo chercha dans sa mémoire et souffla :

– Elrach...

– Exactement, appuya Alie.

– Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?

– Parce que vous aimez un homme qui peut faire de vous une monarque puissante et juste envers son peuple. Non, l'arrêta Alie, je sais ce que je dis. Nia n'avait peut-être pas les meilleures qualités du monde, mais elle se préoccupait réellement des habitants de son royaume et son fils lui n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier...

– Alors que moi, oui ?

– Vous étiez une enfant de l'eau avant d'être la maîtresse de Nia et Roan. Vous connaissez les souffrances de ce peuple plus que le roi actuel et saurez y répondre équitablement en tant que reine. Dites-moi si je fais erreur...

Echo détourna le regard. Cette femme lui énonçait ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle. Une chose que lui avait promis Nia qui avait elle aussi décelé cette envie chez le lieutenant avant d'en faire la femme de ses nuits et de celles de son fils avec pour but de contrebalancer la cupidité de Roan à l'aide d'une épouse plus juste. Voyant également en Echo une femme qui s'entendrait avec sa fille Lexa sur le bien être de son pays.

Nia avait été une monarque jugée cruelle, mais qui n'avait à cœur que l'avenir de son peuple. Et pour ce faire, ne reculait devant rien, même si cela signifiait faire disparaître des êtres qu'elle jugeait trop dangereux pour sa famille comme cette Costia, la maîtresse de sa fille qui aurait eut, à la longue, une emprise néfaste sur celle qui deviendrait aux yeux de sa mère la plus grande diplomate de son royaume.

Le lieutenant revint vers l'inconnue et secoua la tête :

– Non, vous ne faites pas erreur. Si vous arrivez à faire de moi la reine du royaume de l'eau comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

Alie posa les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

– Quelqu'un au nom du roi du feu viendra rendre visite à Roan sous peu... Lui proposant une alliance, lui proposant d'épouser sa sœur Octavia...

Echo fronça les sourcils.

– Ne craignez rien, d'ici-là Roan sera plus que convaincu de vous épouser. Je suppose que pour faire bonne figure, il fera mine d'hésiter. Et ce sera là que vous interviendrez, lui faisant comprendre toute la sagesse de la proposition du roi Bellamy sur cette alliance... Mais en lui suggérant une échappatoire au mariage entre lui et Octavia...

– Laquelle ?

– Si Roan refuse d'épouser la sœur de Bellamy, que pourrait-il proposer en échange pour ne pas blesser le roi ?

Echo réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête en comprenant :

– Il lui donnera sa sœur Lexa...

– Oui. Un mariage aura bien lieu au final...

Le lieutenant se tut méditant ces éléments.

– Le grand prêtre n'acceptera jamais, finit-elle par dire.

– Et pourquoi ?

– …

– Cela le surprendra, vous avez raison, mais sur quelles bases pourra-t-il fonder son refus ? Vous offrez la paix suprême entre deux pays. Avouez que même si aujourd'hui une certaine entente existe, elle est toujours tangible. Avec un mariage vous assurez cette paix. Quels seront ses arguments à son refus ?

– Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas que l'eau et le feu se mettent ensemble pour faire bloc contre l'air et la terre ?

– Oui, admit Alie, ce n'est pas une mauvais idée, exceptée que...

– Vous allez proposer la même chose à la terre. Et maintenant qu'il vous reste Octavia vous allez la donner en pâture au prince Lincoln.

– Oui.

– Et nous ? Comment consolider notre entente avec la terre ?

– Vous pourriez renoncer au trône et laisser à Roan le soin d'épouser Gaya...

Echo sourit vaguement.

– Si c'était ce que vous vouliez vous ne seriez pas là.

– C'est vrai, sourit Alie en retour.

La métamorphe inspira puis avoua :

– Je ne pense pas vous apprendre grand chose en vous révélant que l'homme que vous aimez, le roi Roan n'a pas une très bonne réputation hors du royaume...

Le roi Bellamy non plus, rétorqua Echo.

– Tout à fait, mais ne parlons pas de lui pour le moment. Au vu de ce que je viens de dire, à votre avis, que ressentira la reine Indra lorsque, comme vous, elle en viendra au point de vu qu'après que le feu et la terre aient fait alliance, la logique voudrait qu'un accord soit signé avec l'eau, mais que malheureusement le roi qui pourrait prétendre à épouser sa fille est déjà pris ?

– Du soulagement, répondit Echo.

– Oui. Roan n'est pas aimé par la terre, mais le chef d'une tribu, un baron peut-être, pourrait trouver grâce aux yeux de la reine...

– Ou encore quelqu'un d'autre, l'interrompit Echo qui comprenait l'enchainement d'idées.

– Oui, mais qui ?

– Le prêtre de l'eau, conclut le lieutenant. Sauf que tout le monde sait qu'il aime les hommes et il est trop vieux pour Gaya...

– Donc...

– Son apprenti pourrait faire l'affaire, le jeune John Murphy.

Alie sourit, contente qu'Echo en vienne au même point qu'elle.

– La reine Indra ne voudra pas, argua Echo.

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de la métamorphe.

– Pourquoi, parce qu'il prêtant au titre de prêtre ?

– Non. Gaya est une princesse, elle a le droit de se marier avec un prêtre ou un futur prêtre, seule une reine ne peut pas. Et même à supposer que le futur roi Lincoln lui laisse son titre, Gaya aurait épouser le prêtre avant de devenir reine, et cette union ne lui serait pas reprochée... Non, ce qui me gêne dans cette histoire, c'est que Murphy ne sera pas accepté justement parce qu'il est l'apprenti de Titus. Et Titus, au même titre que Roan est considéré comme dangereux.

– Oui, mais il est jeune et ne dépasse Gaya en âge que de quelques années.

– Et alors ?

Alie sourit avec mystère.

– Avez-vous déjà été au royaume de la terre, rencontré la famille d'Indra ?

– Non, reconnut Echo.

La métamorphe observa un instant le feu sur sa gauche dans la cheminée et poursuivit :

– La famille royale de la terre a peu de défauts je vous l'accorde, mais il en est un qui les fera accepter Murphy parmi eux...

– Lequel ?

– Le complexe du héros.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Ils voudront « sauver » Murphy, Gaya la première, et tout ça au nom de l'équilibre de la Magie. Car n'est-ce pas l'argument principale ici ? Si nous faisons tout ça c'est pour que les générations futures ne connaissent pas nos tourments. Qu'elles vivent dans une paix que nous aurons eu la sagesse de vouloir mettre en place... Indra le comprendra comme vous et moi, Gaya également et Murphy connaîtra la douceur de la terre...

– Et l'air ?

–Le royaume de l'air n'a rien à craindre, il possède la porteuse de la Flamme et la gardienne. Clarke n'aura aucune descendance et...

– Justement, comment sera choisi la prochaine porteuse ? S'interrogea Echo.

– Je ne sais pas, reconnu humblement la métamorphe. Mais je suis certaine que les Dieux ont un plan. Pourquoi sinon avoir fait de l'unique héritière du royaume de l'air la porteuse de la Flamme ? Cela dit, si vous voulez être rassurée, je pense que la Porteuse devra être celle au-dessus de toutes les familles royales... Elle seule en aura la sagesse... Grâce à la Flamme, elle pourrait même devenir l'Impératrice des quatre royaumes, laissant cependant les familles royales continuer à gouverner en son nom...

Echo ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Son cerveau tentait désespérément de trouver un contre argument, mais l'idée même que la Flamme soit au-dessus de tous était si évidente... Après tout n'était-elle pas déjà au centre de leur monde ? Elle opina finalement à cet argument qu'elle ne pouvait réfuter pendant qu'Alie contemplait avec délectation l'acceptation de son plan sur les traits du lieutenant.

– Je dois pourtant vous avouer, dit-elle, que quelque chose me chiffonne.

Echo l'encouragea :

– Quoi donc ?

– Dante Wallas. Je pense qu'il s'opposera à tout cette idée.

– Pas si c'est pour l'équilibre de la Magie.

– Il pourrait trouver autre chose pour expliquer son refus.

– Comme quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais plus j'y pense plus je me dis qu'il fera tout pour empêcher tout ça. N'oubliez pas qu'il est celui qui apaise chaque famille royale et s'il ne tient plus ce rôle, alors que deviendra-t-il ?

– Il sera encore le directeur d'Elrach.

_– Seulement_ le directeur d'Elrach, releva Alie. Son rôle de diplomate suprême que lui donne son titre de grand prêtre lui sera enlevé...

– Vous avez raison, convint Echo. Mais je ne le vois toujours pas s'y opposer...

Alie se leva et soupira :

– Dante Wallas est le grand prêtre depuis cinquante ans, cela laisse des traces... mais j'espère sincèrement me tromper. Je suppose que l'avenir nous le dira...

La métamorphe contempla le jeune lieutenant toujours assis :

– Alors, quelle est votre réponse ?

Echo sourit avec une certaine suffisance :

– Vous m'avez fait là un beau discours, sans pour autant me dire ce que _vous_ y gagnerez...

Alie lui sourit complice :

– Je savais bien que j'avais raison de vous choisir vous plus que les autres. Rien ne vous échappe, n'est-ce pas ?

– Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de gagner du temps ?

Alie parut peser le pour et le contre et finit par hocher la tête :

– Je veux qu'une fois les contrats d'alliances signés entre les royaumes et la paix inévitable, que tout le monde sache que l'idée vient de moi.

– Pas avant ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que depuis la mort d'Astra, vous me méprisez tous, vous la première. Je veux être blanchie, je veux que l'on sache que mon plan avait à cœur de sauver la Magie, la Flamme et que au-delà de la mort de la porteuse que je servais, je n'ai pas totalement failli à ma mission.

Echo attendit puis demanda :

– Et... ?

L'ancienne gardienne parut énervée qu'Echo comprenne qu'un élément manquait.

– Très bien, oui, je l'avoue ! S'agaça-t-elle. Si je peux au passage me venger de celui qui m'a banni, de celui qui a traîné mon nom dans la boue, eh bien, je ne m'en priverai pas. J'étais la gardienne pas une sainte ! Et si Dante Wallace avait bien joué son rôle, il aurait compris que je n'étais pour rien dans la mort d'Astra !

Echo inspira en souriant.

– Je préfère ça, dit-elle avec sympathie. Au fond, vous êtes comme nous tous... Votre intérêt personnel aussi intervient dans cette histoire.

Alie fit semblant de paraître un peu coupable, puis répéta :

– Alors ?

– Si vous arrivez à faire de moi la reine de l'eau... J'accepterai de convaincre Roan...

Alie sourit heureuse, troublant Echo qui pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretient se rendait compte que son corps n'était pas indifférent à la femme devant elle.

Alie se garda de l'encourager et la salua poliment :

– Considérez-vous déjà sur le trône...

Echo tourna la tête au son de la porte qui se fermait et regarda son lit, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir. Roan ne voudrait pas qu'elle revienne cette nuit, il avait besoin de reprendre des forces après leurs heures ensemble et Echo n'avait pas envie d'un homme. Elle se demanda qui pourrait remplacer le roi et réchauffer son lit jusqu'à l'aube puis sourit en pensant à celle qui ne dirait sûrement pas non...

.

Une Nia aux yeux rouges debout devant le grand lit, écoutait le ronflement relativement discret du roi de l'eau. Quand Alie estima qu'elle avait assez attendue, elle s'écria :

– Debout, incapable !

Un Roan, complètement envahi de sommeil se réveilla en sursaut, s'assit sur le lit, regarda autour de lui et croisa enfin le regard dur de l'ancienne reine.

– Mère ?

– Bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et demanda tout haut :

– Suis-je en train de rêver ?

La reine soupira avec lassitude.

– Évidemment que tu rêves Roan, je suis morte. Comment pourrais-je te parler si ce n'est pas à travers tes propres songes ?!

Il parut encore un peu hébété et observa sa mère de haut en bas. Alie se rapprocha et susurra à quelques centimètres de son visage :

– Je t'ai manqué ?

Il déglutit difficilement en contemplant sa bouche. L'image du corps totalement nu de la reine se matérialisa dans son esprit et il ramena malgré lui le drap un peu plus haut sur sa taille.

Ce geste n'échappa à la métamorphe, comme ce que le jeune roi tentait de cacher. Elle posa une main sur le torse de Roan qui tressaillit, mais ne recula pas. Alie descendit la main et caressa langoureusement ses abdominaux remarquant la respiration saccadée d'un roi toujours aussi immobile. Sa main continua son chemin plus bas, alors qu'elle demandait :

– Echo est toujours ta favorite, non ?

Il hocha la tête, n'osant bouger, remarquant la main se rapprocher du drap qu'il tenait vaguement serré.

Alie agrippa le drap, arqua un sourcil en direction du roi qui lâcha le tissu et le souleva. Roan retint sa respiration et la métamorphe sourit à ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux, regrettant presque de ne pas jouer un peu plus avec sa proie.

Elle recula et jeta le drap sur « son fils » qui, elle le savait, pourrait se sentir encouragé si elle restait trop près de lui à sourire au spectacle de son anatomie dressée, révélatrice de ce qu'il ressentait pour la reine.

Nia s'éloigna en commentant aigrement :

– Alors qu'attends-tu pour l'épouser ?!

– Je... Je...

– Je... je, répéta-t-elle agacée. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'aurais pas approuvé ?!

Le roi ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant désespérément son pantalon par terre et ne le trouvant pas, tira sur le drap en se levant pour le nouer maladroitement autour de sa taille, ne voulant pas perdre des yeux ou laisser partir celle qui avait mis tant de temps à venir le revoir.

Alie debout dans la pièce le laissa la rejoindre. Il s'arrêta, maladroitement à moins d'un mètre et précisa :

– Mais elle n'est qu'un soldat...

Nia tiqua.

– Imbécile ! N'ai-je pas accepté votre union quand j'étais encore en vie ? Crois-tu que je n'étais pas au courant que tu la culbutais chaque fois qu'elle était à Azgueda et non en campagne pour moi ?! Si j'avais pensé comme toi, je l'aurais fait tuer ! Echo vaut bien plus à mes yeux que n'importe qu'elle fille d'un des barrons ou d'un chef d'une tribu reculée !

Il fuit le regard furieux de sa mère, rentrant la tête dans les épaules et hocha pathétiquement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Alie décida qu'il était temps d'enfoncer le clou une bonne fois pour toute. Elle s'approcha d'un Roan aux allures toujours penaudes et encore une fois posa une main sur son torse en murmurant à son oreille d'une voix innocente :

– Ne veux-tu pas me faire plaisir, Roan ?

– Si, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

– Ferme les yeux...

Il s'empressa d'obéir. Alie descendit la main et la posa sur celle du roi lui ordonnant silencieusement de se débarrasser du drap encombrant.

A nouveau le souffle de Roan se fit plus court pendant qu'Alie guidant toujours la main du roi continuait :

– Epouse-la et tu feras mon bonheur...

Il gémit quand sa propre main se posa sur son sexe.

– N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires le plus au monde, me _combler_ ? Susurra-t-elle sans bouger la main entourant celle de Roan autour de son sexe, sachant que le prince espérait désespérément qu'elle entame un va et vient.

– Si, répéta-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Alie ferma les yeux, réalisant qu'elle commençait à se prendre à son propre jeu et murmura : « Alors fais-le » dit-elle d'un ton ferme avant de se transformer en mouche et de fuir la tentation que représentait le roi de l'eau.

Devant le silence qui s'éternisait et la disparition de la pression de la main de sa mère sur la sienne. Roan ouvrit les yeux, attristé d'être seul dans la chambre. Sans se rendre compte qu'une mouche volait quelque part, il regarda sa main toujours dans la même position et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve Echo au plus vite.

.

Echo fut la première surprise de la réaction du roi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ancienne gardienne réussisse l'exploit de faire agir le roi dès le lendemain. Il lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début, leur amour dépasserait les anciennes lois ou les protocoles. Il comptait annoncer leurs fiançailles à son peuple d'ici la fin de la semaine et ce ne serait pas elle qui s'en plaindrait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à guetter l'arrivée de la proposition du royaume du feu.

Celle-ci arriva sous les traits du prêtre du feu lui-même, Cage Alexander. Echo assista à l'entrevue qu'il sollicita auprès du roi qui refusa d'un bloc son alliance.

Cage ne parut pas étonné, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la futur reine, qui sous-entendait le rôle qu'elle devait tenir auprès de lui, précisa en laissant le contrat signé sur la table de la salle du trône qu'il restait encore un peu à Azgueda si le roi désirait le revoir.

Echo passa la nuit à le convaincre, comprenant que ce qui gênait Roan n'était pas l'entente mais l'idée même de devoir épouser Octavia. Rassurée par cette information, Echo, maligne, l'amena à lui même énoncer l'échappatoire donnée par l'ancienne gardienne, voyant les traits de Roan se détendre devant le génie de cette proposition qu'il croyait avoir trouvé seul.

Elle l'entendit même marmonner un : « Mère avait raison, tu es parfaite pour moi », persuadée que la présence de sa future femme avait fait éclore en lui une intelligence insoupçonnée.

Cage revint et écouta ce que Roan lui dit. Il ne commenta pas, mais précisa qu'il en parlerait à son roi et lui ferait connaître sa réponse sous peu.

Une semaine passa sans nouvelle et la préparation du mariage avançait.

Lexa se félicitait que son frère ait enfin franchi le pas. Echo était une femme intelligente qui, elle le sentait après plusieurs entrevues entre elles, avait envie de régner en écoutant son peuple et qui saurait glisser à l'oreille du roi quelques bonnes idées si besoin.

La jeune diplomate se préparait pour un voyage au royaume de la terre quand elle apprit que le roi voulait la voir.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône et remarqua la mine réjouie de son frère. Roan n'était pas du genre à sourire, encore moins à elle. Elle se raidit légèrement et demanda :

– Tu voulais me voir ?

– Oui, j'ai une grande nouvelle.

– …

– Un mariage !

Elle le regarda d'un œil vide. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour Echo et lui ?

– Tu ne veux pas savoir de quel mariage il s'agit ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Lexa fronça les sourcils puis répondit, ne voyant pas où son frère voulait en venir :

– Si bien sûr, le mariage de qui ?

Le roi Bellamy et la princesse de l'eau, dit-il triomphalement.

Lexa le regarda sans comprendre puis répéta :

– La princesse de l'eau ? Tu veux dire la princesse du feu ? Tout le monde sait que Bellamy a un « petit » penchant pour sa propre sœur...

– Non, Lexa. La princesse de l'eau. Bellamy m'a demandé ta main et j'ai accepté.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

– Non, c'est impossible...

– Au contraire, c'est tout à fait possible et ce mariage aura lieu.

– Non, je ne l'épouserai pas, affirma Lexa, se demandant si son frère lui jouait une mauvaise blague.

– Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une manière trop douce.

– Je ne le veux pas.

– Et si moi je le veux ? Oserais-tu dire non à ton roi ? Oserais-tu me désobéir.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma devant le sourire de son frère.

– Tu ne peux pas, sous peine de mort ou de bannissement...

– Je...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

– Lexa, cette union permettrait de garantir la paix entre nos deux royaumes à tout jamais... Et de protéger la Flamme... Ne veux-tu pas protéger la Flamme ?

L'image de Clarke passa devant ses yeux et Lexa ne comprit pas pourquoi elle souffla un « Si » avec tant de conviction.

– Alors tu feras ce que ton roi exige, tu épouseras Bellamy.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et agita la main pour lui signifier que la conversation était close.

Une Lexa ahurie par ce qui venait de se passer marcha comme une automate vers sa chambre et s'arrêta devant une autre pièce, frappant pauvrement à la porte.

Luna vint lui ouvrir et s'inquiéta en voyant l'expression de la princesse.

– Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la tirant dans la chambre.

La princesse se recentra dans ce décors qu'elle aimait en compagnie de sa meilleure amie et expliqua :

– Roan veut que j'épouse le roi Bellamy...

– Quoi ?!

Luna vint se poster devant elle et chercha son regard en répétant :

– Il veut que tu épouses le roi du feu ?

– Oui.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Pour consolider la paix entre nos peuples, pour protéger la Flamme...

Luna se tut en réfléchissant, réalisant toute le bien fondé de cette union puis demanda :

– Et que vas-tu faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas lui désobéir...

– Sinon il te tueras, ou tu seras bannie du royaume de l'eau, finit à la place Luna.

La chamane regarda Lexa qui n'avait pas acquiescé.

– Tu veux épouser Bellamy ?

– Non !

La virulence de la réponse de Lexa confirma la décision qu'elle avait déjà prise et Luna trancha pour elle deux.

– Alors, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

– Quoi ?

– Demander la clémence de la Porteuse elle-même, faire en sorte que la Flamme te pardonne pour ton choix de ne pas la soutenir complètement et de te sacrifier pour elle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

_– « Raven... »_

_Elle entendit son nom et ouvrit les yeux._

_La jeune femme était seule, assise sur une chaise, ne pouvant visiblement pas bouger, dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. _

_Raven se concentra et regarda plus en détail autour d'elle, réalisant que non ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cet endroit._

_Elle ferma les paupières pour ne pas sursauter quand la main chaude de la femme derrière elle se posa sur son épaule et que son souffle caressa son oreille._

_– Oui, lui disait-elle comme pour lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Tu es à Polis avec moi..._

_Les bruits des pas contournèrent sa chaise et Becca vint s'assoir sur celle libre à ses côtés. Raven, étrangement, s'interrogea sur sa tenue. Jouait-elle dans la nostalgie avec ce peignoir en soie rouge, le même qu'abordait une Octavia aux yeux rouges quand elle avait découvert le secret de la métamorphe noire, ou s'agissait-il tout bonnement du sien ?_

_Alie sourit sensuellement en captant le regard de la Fidèle sur son vêtement._

_– Préfèrerais-tu que je l'enlève ?Demanda-t-elle un brin aguichante._

_Raven ne put empêcher la coloration de ses joues, restant silencieuse, ne voulant pas répondre à cette provocation. Becca se fichait d'elle et le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge devant son trouble n'arriva pas à l'énerver, accentuant, au contraire, une certaine excitation qui s'empara d'elle._

_Alie redevint sérieuse et scruta les traits de la jeune femme face à elle._

_– Tu me désires..._

_– Non._

_Face à cette réponse brute, un nouveau sourire charmeur mit à mal la jeune femme de vingt ans._

_– Pourquoi le nier ? Moi je te désire depuis si longtemps..._

_Raven détourna les yeux, remarquant le volcan dans le lointain puis décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en croisant à nouveau le regard de Becca._

_– A quoi jouez-vous ? Embrassez-moi et vous aurez gagné !_

_La métamorphe noire arqua un sourcil puis se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses d'une Raven impuissante, dont la blessure sous le poids d'Alie ne lui arracha aucune douleur, comme si le sort dans sa jambe reconnaissait son maître._

_– Le voudrais-tu ? Que je t'embrasse ? Demanda la métamorphe noire en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_– Je..._

_– Oui ?_

_Les doigts de Becca sous son menton ramenèrent vers elle le visage d'une Raven qui avait tourné la tête pour échapper aux yeux si provocants._

_– Voudrais-tu connaître mon nom ? Je veux dire mon nom de métamorphe ? Interrogea la femme plus âgée qu'elle._

_La jeune métamorphe blanche s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça._

_– Oui, dit-elle malgré elle._

_– Alie, mon nom est Alie désormais..._

_– Alie, répéta Raven._

_– Oui, confirma l'orpheline du feu. Et j'ai hâte de te l'entendre dire avec délice lorsque je t'emmènerai sur les rivages d'une jouissance que je veux te faire connaître... Lorsque toi et moi régnerons sur le monde..._

_Raven s'accrocha à ses mots, à cette chimère atroce que voulait lui imposer cette folle, et puisa en elle les forces nécessaires pour articuler une réponse qui semblait ne pas vouloir franchir ses lèvres._

_– Nous ne serons jamais ensemble..._

_La main d'Alie caressa sa joue avec une douceur infinie tout en commentant :_

_– Tu ne vois en moi que ce que tu détestes pour l'instant. Ce qu'on t'a enseigné sur ma race et mes ancêtres, mais je t'assure Raven que toi et moi serons liées, unies... d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_– Oui, quand vous m'aurez donné votre baiser de malheur ! Cria Raven._

_Le souffle lui manquait. Une simple phrase de refus l'avait vidée de son énergie et Alie toujours aussi impassible ne paraissait pas gênée par son accès de fureur._

_– Comme tu voudras, dit-elle simplement avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Appuyant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger._

_Raven n'arrivait pas à briser le contact. Elle sentit la langue d'Alie se frayer un chemin entre ses dents, remarquant que toute la puissance qu'elle pouvait encore drainer en elle pour contrer son ennemie était inefficace. La jeune femme finit par abandonner à bout de force et bascula, acceptant cette intimité entre elle puis... se réveilla._

Que venait-il de se passer ? Se demanda Raven allongée sur le lit de sa chambre, le plafond au-dessus d'elle.

Pourquoi, alors qu'elle ne combattait plus, Alie l'avait-elle relâchée ?

.

La femme portant le peignoir de soie rouge sourit seule dans la chambre de Bellamy à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là.

Raven avait craqué. Elle avait accepté son baiser... Et se détesterait pour ça.

Alie soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que les personnes à Elrach lui aient brossé un portrait d'elle si lamentable ?

Elle ferma les yeux et disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Elle réapparut vêtue de son ancien habit noir de gardienne, devant l'homme à genoux, la barbe blanche mangeant une partie de son visage, courbé en deux, luttant désespérément contre une force qui l'écrasait.

Alie le contempla un long moment, son regard s'accrochant à sa tunique sale. Appréciant la dignité qu'il dégageait encore dans cette position soumise qui lui donnait des allures de martyres. La métamorphe sentait toute sa détresse, sa hargne aussi à ne pas plier, à continuer le combat coûte que coûte.

Après un moment à chercher encore en quoi sa pugnacité avait une quelconque utilité, pourquoi cet homme qui avait parfaitement compris que son fils était mort, que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un piège, continuer à résister, elle expliqua :

– Ça ne sert à rien, Dante. Tu t'épuises, accepte la défaite et tu seras libre...

– Non, grinça le grand prêtre entre ses dents.

– Pourquoi ? Ne comprends-tu pas ? La magie primordiale autour de toi t'offrira tout ce que tu désires... Rejoins-moi, accepte l'ordre de Novae. Accepte-la puissance de la première métamorphe. Aide-moi dans mon ascension dans ce monde...

– Jamais...

Son refus s'était voulu crié avec force, mais n'avait été qu'un murmure dans ce temple immense.

Alie secoua la tête et s'accroupit devant lui, relevant son menton maculé d'un barbe crasseuse. Voulant que sa tête courbée se redresse face à elle, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses bras en croix tirés vers l'arrière comme enchaînés à des fers invisibles, réussissant enfin à croiser le regard vert d'un homme à l'agonie.

– Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?

La sueur à ses tempes illustrait les difficultés qu'il ressentait, et ses yeux possédaient déjà ce voile qui annonçait sa fin prochaine.

– Tu... es... l'ennemie... de... la Magie, articula-t-il avec peine.

– Tu te trompes, répondit-elle avec gentillesse. Je sers la Magie tout comme toi...

– Mais... du... mauvais... côté...

– Vraiment ? Qui te dit que les métamorphes noirs sont réellement les méchants dans toute cette fable ? Ne dit-on pas que l'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs ? Comment peux-tu prouver que ma race n'est pas celle qui a souffert ?

Alie scruta le regard où l'ombre d'un doute se matérialisa. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter et reprit.

– Je te laisse réfléchir à cette possibilité. Demande-toi si les Dieux que tu sers avec tant de fidélité et d'acharnement sont aussi innocents que tu le crois... Où sont-ils aujourd'hui alors que tu es aux portes de la Mort ?

Elle se releva, partit en direction de l'entrée du temple et s'arrêta en l'entendant préciser d'une voix cassée :

– Si tu es... ce... que tu prétends... être... alors... détache-moi.

Alie se retourna et le considéra avec un intérêt nouveau.

– Je sais que tu m'attaqueras si je le fais...

Il leva la tête vers elle, grimaça à ce simple geste et répondit difficilement :

– Non... je... te donne... ma parole.

– Jure-le plutôt sur la Flamme.

– …

– Crois-tu réellement que j'ignore que tu as prêté serment ? Que quoi qu'il arrive tu te sacrifieras pour la Flamme ? Tu essaieras de me tuer si je t'en donne l'occasion.

Dante baissa la tête, donnant la preuve aux yeux d'Alie qu'elle avait vu juste.

– Adieu, Dante dit-elle d'une voix plus émue qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Je t'ai laissé ta chance, j'ai essayé de te faire voir l'autre côté du miroir, de t'offrir une vie de liberté sans eux, sans ceux qui t'ont enchaînés et qui te laissent mourir...

Alie atteint l'entrée du temple, en sortit, se retourna et poussa les lourds battants, replongeant l'homme dans l'obscurité en murmurant un « je suis désolée » sincère, entendant le cris de douleur qu'il poussa avant que le claquement bruyant des portes closes n'étouffe totalement sa voix.

La métamorphe marcha jusqu'au bord du ravin, laissant ses yeux caresser la vallée qu'elle avait fait revivre. La vallée qui était morte pendant plus de trente ans part la faute d'un homme, qui aujourd'hui dans ce même lieu, qu'il avait sacrifié cinquante ans plus tôt, disparaissait entouré d'une vie luxuriante qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

L'équilibre avait été rétabli grâce à elle.

Le bourreau allait mourir et la victime survivrait...

Si seulement il avait accepté son offre, se dit une dernière fois Alie en appréciant l'œuvre dont elle était si fière. Cette vallée et elle-même lui auraient pardonné...

Elle ne prolongea pas ses réflexions, jetant un coup d'œil à sa bague et repartit pour Polis en une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

* * *

.

Dikoros attendait la métamorphe dans l'antre du prêtre du feu.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le couronnement du roi Bellamy et leur mission de rapprocher les royaumes continuait son cours lentement mais sûrement. Comme elles l'avaient prévue Roan avait proposé sa sœur Lexa pour contrebalancer son refus d'épouser Octavia.

La voleuse d'âmes tourna la tête à l'apparition d'Alie.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda celle-ci.

– Lexa...

– Oui ?

– Roan reste discret sur ce point et mes renseignements viennent d'ailleurs mais... il semblerait que la princesse de l'eau ait disparu...

Alie sourit à son second :

– Comment ?! Serais-tu en train de me révéler que le roi Bellamy n'est pas son genre ?

– Nous nous en étions doutées...

– Oui, affirma Alie. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est en route pour Xas. Son refus sera jugé comme une trahison par son roi, sauf si la porteuse de la Flamme elle-même l'absout de sa faute.

– Oui.

Alie se tut un instant en réfléchissant et s'assit sur le petit lit guère confortable pour faire face à la voleuse d'âmes qui attendait ses ordres :

– Je ne sais pas toi, mais je commence en avoir marre de ce roi que tout le monde déteste et méprise. Bellamy est un boulet que toutes les femmes craignent... et forcer les servantes n'est pas mon genre, quant aux hommes... Un roi possédant quelques amants fera encore plus jaser sur son compte...

– Que veux-tu faire ?

– Donner une chance à Octavia. Dans la peau de Bellamy, je suis coincée ici et j'ai besoin de me déplacer comme je le désir...

– Je vois... Crois-tu qu'elle réagira comme tu le penses ?

Alie hocha la tête :

– Je crois qu'il ne faut pas la sous-estimer.

– Et le baiser de la mort ?

La métamorphe sourit avec méchanceté.

– Ce sera le test ultime...

Dikoros ne commenta pas et soupira :

– Comme tu voudras.

Alie s'inquiéta du manque d'enthousiasme de Dikoros :

– Tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

La voleuse d'âmes croisa le regard de la métamorphe et la rassura :

– Alie, le chemin que nous suivons pour arriver à notre fin a plus d'une fois pris quelques détours. Je te fais confiance. Tu es l'héritière de Novae. J'ai parfois du mal à voir aussi loin que toi dans le comportement des gens, mais je sais que tu te trompes rarement.

Alie parut convaincue et croisa les jambes en tailleurs sur le matelas dur, pendant que Dikoros changeait de sujet :

– Et Dante ?

– Il ne nous rejoindra pas...

– Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

– Pas très longtemps...

Dikoros se tut puis reprit :

– A ton avis qui le remplacera ?

– Le plus sage serait de le proposer à ce professeur de la terre...

– Newman ?

– Oui.

La voleuse d'âmes acquiesça puis posa la question qui la taraudait :

– Et Cage ?

– Bellamy vient de signer l'ordre que sa disparition étonnante depuis un peu plus d'une semaine sans la moindre nouvelle te désigne aujourd'hui comme la prêtresse du feu en titre s'il ne réapparaît pas très bientôt.

– Personne ne dira rien ?

– Que veux-tu qu'ils disent ? De toute façon, même s'ils refusent, la nouvelle que nous leur apporterons demain, leur fera vite oublier le nouveau rôle de Lorelei Tsing au royaume du feu.

Dikoros sourit et précisa :

– Quand comptes-tu y aller ?

– Je ne vais pas tarder. Après bientôt deux semaines sans la moindre visite, l'épreuve n'en sera que plus pénible... Fais simplement en sorte qu'il soit présent et qu'elle le voit...

La voleuse d'âmes hocha la tête positivement. Les deux femmes se sourirent complices puis Alie se mit debout et se changea en un Bellamy aux yeux rouges.

– De quoi ais-je l'air ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Dikoros entrant dans son jeu répondit souriante :

– Vous êtes irrésistible votre majesté...

Le rire de Bellamy emplit la pièce, pendant qu'Alie, pointait du doigt une dague sur une petite table.

– C'est celle-là ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être remis de sa gaîté.

– Oui.

La métamorphe s'empara de la lame, l'observa quelques instants, et leva un sourcil appréciateur.

– Magnifique, commenta-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

– Merci, répondit humblement Dikoros

« Bellamy » accrocha l'arme à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant :

– Souhaite-moi bonne chance...

Ce fut au tour de la voleuse d'âmes de rire franchement.

Le roi ne se retourna pas, souriant au succès de sa plaisanterie en sortant de la pièce.

.

Octavia tournait et retournait la situation dans sa tête depuis des jours. Elle ne pouvait pas faire appel à sa magie dans cette pièce et elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper par la fenêtre trop en hauteur. Même sur le bord de la fenêtre se matérialiser était impossible, elle l'avait tenté et manqué de se tuer stupidement.

La princesse faisait les cent pas. Pourquoi son frère n'était-il pas revenu la voir depuis ce jour où Tsing l'avait sortie d'une situation franchement désagréable. A quoi jouait-il ?

Le doute était une chose, mais l'attente mettait ses nerfs à vif. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus, sursautait au moindre bruit et était à deux doigts de craquer.

Face au volcan qu'elle voyait au loin, Octavia implorait les Dieux de lui venir en aide.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour faire face à un Bellamy aux yeux rouges qu'elle ne distinguait pas.

Le choc fut brutal. Son corps tout entier manqua de la trahir. Une envie violente de se jeter à son coup la traversa et seul le reste d'un peu de lucidité lui permit de ne pas effectuer un geste qui la dégoûtait au plus au point.

Depuis combien de temps ressentait-elle un tel désir pour le roi du feu ?

L'avait-on drogué à son insu, lui avait-on lancée un sort ?

Bellamy lui souriait avec sensualité et s'approchait tranquillement d'elle, un désir visible au fond des yeux, augmentant la pulsation dans son propre corps qui répondait à son appel.

Octavia ferma les paupières, inspirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer et gémit au simple contact de la main de son frère sur sa joue qui murmurait :

– Je t'ai manqué ?

La princesse serra les dents apeurée à l'idée de lui répondre positivement.

– O', insista-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les paupières et résista encore une fois, sentant ses muscles tirer douloureusement contre sa propre volonté. Comment pouvait-elle désirer cet homme ? Lincoln ne comptait-il plus à ses yeux ?

L'évocation du prince de la terre s'apparenta à une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle elle s'accrocha intérieurement et désespérement pendant que le roi toujours aussi près d'elle continuait d'un ton implorant :

– Ne veux-tu pas me faire plaisir ?

La princesse avait envie de crier qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui, qu'il n'avait qu'à lui ordonner et elle le ferait. Au lieu de ça, elle pensa à la forêt dont lui avait parler Lincoln, se concentra pour essayer de visualiser les arbres, d'entendre le vent dans leur feuilles. De revoir le sourire si doux d'un homme qui lui manquait terriblement et sentit la force invisible qui lui commandait de toucher son frère diminuer quelque peu.

Alie regardait le combat effréné sur le trait de la jeune princesse, en se disant qu'il était temps. Elle dégaina la dague et la tendit à la jeune femme.

– Prends-la...

Octavia obéit et regarda l'arme sans comprendre pendant qu'il reprenait :

– Tu sais ce que je veux... Que tu sois mienne, que tu me sois totalement soumise, que tu devienne la reine du feu et me comble à chaque fois que j'en aurais envie...

La princesse, les mains sur le manche, ne quittait pas la dague des yeux, toujours en proie à la lutte de son corps qui voulait terriblement accepter son offre, espérant faire chavirer la toute petite parcelle de son esprit qui essayait encore de résister.

Le roi du feu s'approcha et toucha le bout de la lame avec son abdomen.

– Si tu n'es pas capable de me donner ce que je veux, alors tue-moi O', car je refuserai de te laisser quitter cette chambre... Tu seras à moi ou à personne d'autre... Et si tu refuses, la prochaine fois je reviendrai sans arme et ne te donnerai pas le choix...

Octavia leva les yeux vers lui et comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Soit elle blessait son frère, soit il ferait d'elle ce qu'il voudrait sans son assentiment.

Elle savait que ses mains allaient la trahir d'un instant à l'autre en lâchant l'arme, approuvant la « proposition » de son frère. Qu'il lui attraperait le poignet et l'emmènerait vers le lit où sa conscience n'aurait plus le moindre pouvoir sinon l'acceptation totale de sa nouvelle servitude.

Il posa la main sur les siennes reprenant d'un ton plus doux :

– Toi et moi... imagine, O'... Nous pourrions gouverner le monde, tu pourrais porter mon fils, continuer la lignée des Blake... Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ?

La princesse referma les yeux refusant de se focaliser sur la caresse de sa main qui remontait vers son poignet, n'acceptant pas de voir qu'il se penchait pour se rapprocher de sa bouche attentif à la lame toujours entre eux.

– Tu seras une mère formidable. Notre fils sera conçu dans un amour sincère...

Son frère énonçait des paroles qu'elle rêvait d'entendre dans la bouche d'une autre personne, d'un homme qu'elle ne verrait plus si elle acceptait ce marché.

Octavia réalisa que même si elle refusait sa vie serait fichue. Au fond, elle l'était déjà. Elle pouvait dire adieux à sa liberté.

Face à cette pensée horrifiante, elle chassa avec plus de conviction la nouvelle vague de désir qui l'envahit et murmura un « non » misérable qui fit sourire l'homme dont la bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne :

– Tu ne le penses pas, O'... et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'appartiens déjà.

La façon dont fut prononcé cette dernière phrase fit apparaître l'image d'une femme dans une ruelle quelques semaines plus tôt et lui revint en mémoire son avertissement « Tu n'es pas folle Octavia... tu es simplement... à moi... ».

Ce souvenir affirma la crainte en elle qui lui chuchotait qu'elle n'était la victime que d'un sort, lui permettant de faire appel au courage qui lui manquait. Elle poussa sur le manche enfonçant la dague dans le ventre de son frère, réalisant vraiment ce qu'elle venait de faire quand il tomba à genoux, abasourdi et qu'il leva les yeux vers elle sans comprendre.

— O'...

Il retira la dague et la laissa tomber sur le sol, maculée de son sang. Octavia jeta un coup d'œil épouvantée aux mains déjà rouges de son frère. Ne voyant pas le sort se briser. Comprenant qu'encore une fois, son esprit s'était joué d'elle, Octavia dépassa le roi blessé, courant vers la porte, s'enfuyant, préférant de pas faire face à l'atrocité qu'elle venait de commettre.

Dans le corridor, elle se cogna à un homme portant un bandeau rouge sur un œil, s'excusa vaguement et reprit sa fuite.

Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle quitte le royaume du feu au plus tôt.

Entendant la voix de Tsing un peu plus loin qui annonçait son arrivée, Octavia disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

* * *

_._

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elles étaient revenues de Polis, qu'Anya les avait quitté et se terrait dans la grotte qui la cachait depuis bientôt sept ans.

La chamane attendait impatiente l'esprit de la femme qu'elle aimait, faisant les cent pas près du gour.

– Anya...

Elle se retourna en entendant son nom et se dirigea vers la reine de l'air.

– Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'ils vous étaient arrivées quelque chose !

Abby la rassura doucement. La chamane ne supportait pas d'être à Elrach, et ne rêvait que d'une chose, partir pour Xas au plus vite.

– Comment va Raven ?

– Elle se remet...

L'apparition de John Newman à quelques mètres les surprirent toutes les deux. Dante lui avait donc donné accès à la grotte ?

Il marcha dans leur direction le visage troublé.

– Que se passe-t-il, John ? Demanda Abby.

– Raven...

– Oui ? S'inquiéta Anya.

– Nous avions raison, Becca l'a marquée. Mais le sort qui se trouve dans sa blessure est bien plus vicieux que ce a quoi j'aurais pu pensé...

Il se gratta le menton où une barbe de quelques jours indiquait qu'il n'avait pas dû s'occuper de lui et passer son temps à faire des recherches sur la magie primordiale.

John revint vers la chamane et reprit :

– Nous devons partir pour Xas au plus vite.

– John, insista Abby. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il soupira et précisa :

– Je pense que Becca a trouvé la façon de faire venir Raven a elle. Le sort dont elle est victime est un sort à retardement... Il n'est pas vraiment activé. Si Raven utilise ses pouvoirs alors la magie primordiale se répandra dans son corps...

– Dieux, souffla Abby.

John hocha la tête en ordonnant :

– Prévenez-la, nous vous rejoignons au plus vite...

Abby opina, lançant un regard à Anya et disparut.

– John, l'appela Anya. Raven pourra résister à la magie primordiale, non ? Je veux dire, elle est bien plus forte que nous...

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Anya. Oui, elle pourra résister, mais Becca a bien fait les choses... Sa lutte nécessitera qu'elle fasse appel à sa magie...

– Et donc qu'elle répande elle-même le poison dans son corps, comprit Anya.

– Oui... Et pas n'importe quel poison. Son sang mutera et deviendra noir...

– Non, murmura Anya.

– Si, Becca n'avait peut-être pas prévue ta venue, mais elle avait de toute façon un plan « B » si Raven parvenait à s'échapper. Et pour ça, il lui suffisait de la blesser, de faire en sorte qu'elle utilise sa magie, l'amenant ainsi de son côté, la transformant en une métamorphe noire...

Anya se tut. Newman était en train de révéler le pire avenir possible. Raven n'avait aucune chance, elle était déjà infectée, ils allaient perdre.

– N'y-a-t-il aucune solution ?

– Comme je l'ai dit, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle se serve de la magie... Je dois être en mesure d'emprisonner le sort dans sa jambe, mais cela signifie... qu'elle ne guérira jamais vraiment, que sa cuisse lui fera toujours mal, qu'elle boitera à vie, à moins que nous n'arrivions à tuer Becca...

– Mais...

– Anya, la coupa-t-il. Nous verrons le reste plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi à Xas. Sans ses pouvoirs, Raven est encore plus vulnérable et tu dois être près d'elle pour la protéger !

La chamane acquiesça, un air déterminé sur le visage.

– Très bien, prends quelques affaires. Je t'attends aux portes d'Elrach, dit-il avant de disparaître.

.

La nuit encerclait la cité magique. Anya se matérialisa auprès d'un John qui fixait les étoiles songeur.

– Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui.

– Bien.

Il se tourna vers les grilles, leva les mains, exécuta quelques sorts et regarda la porte en fer s'ouvrir lentement. Anya passa la première. Il la suivit puis fit face à la tour qu'il distinguait dans le lointain. Le phare blanc symbole de la Magie et de la paix se dressait dans un calme centenaire.

Il sourit vaguement à cette image et tomba à genoux, portant une main à sa poitrine, grimaçant de douleur. Anya se précipita vers lui en criant :

– John ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Il leva une main dans sa direction pour l'arrêter et respira difficilement sous le regard impuissant de la chamane. Après un petit moment, il finit par se relever et baissa la tête en révélant :

– Elle est plus forte que je ne l'aurai cru... Elle l'a tué...

– Qui ?

– Dante Wallas... Le grand prêtre vient de mourir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Marcher dans la neige n'avait jamais été de tout repos, mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles voyageaient à pieds depuis plusieurs jours sous les flocons, souffrant de plus en plus de la météo inchangée.

Utiliser la magie signifiait donner à Titus leur emplacement, donner à Roan l'opportunité de les retrouver encore plus vite.

Et si le roi les attrapait...

Luna savait qu'il ne paierait pas cher de sa peau et quant à celle de sa sœur... Lexa l'avait trahi et son frère avait tendance à s'inspirer des punitions de la reine Nia pour faire comprendre à ceux qui l'avait déçu ou mis en colère tout son mécontentement.

Lexa avait intérêt à lui échapper jusqu'à ce que Clarke donne sa propre sentence.

La neige crissait sous leurs pas et le soleil décliner rapidement.

– Où sommes-nous ? S'enquit Lexa.

Luna plissa les yeux, vérifiant le paysage autour d'elle, puis s'assit dans la neige.

– Donne-moi quelques minutes...

La princesse accepta et resta immobile, voyant déjà un rapace arriver jusqu'à elle. Luna entra dans son esprit et l'oiseau s'envola, exécuta quelques cercles à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude et revint se poser sur la neige à côté de l'orpheline de l'eau qui le remercia avant de le laisser repartir. Utiliser son don de chamane ne faisait pas appel à sa magie. Cette particularité avait toujours fait partie d'elle, même si elle ne s'était réellement manifestée qu'à ses quinze ans.

– Je dirais qu'il nous reste encore une bonne demi-heure de marche avant d'atteindre le village.

Lexa hocha la tête et repartit dans son mutisme légendaire, faisant confiance à celle qui l'accompagnait.

– Nous pourrons peut-être y arriver avant la nuit, conclut-elle.

Elle se remirent en route puis Lexa soupira.

– Comment sais-tu que nous y serons en sûreté ?

– Lexa... Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

– Non.

Luna chercha dans sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeler à quel moment elle avait entendu prononcer le nom puis renonça ne trouvant pas.

– Je suis certaine que si cela n'avait pas été important, j'aurais oublié jusqu'à son existence. J'ai le sentiment que nous pourrons y passer la nuit sans trop craindre qu'on nous y trouve.

– Très bien, accepta Lexa. Elle répéta le nom que lui avait déjà dit Luna, sans que celui-ci remue le moindre souvenir en elle. De toute façon, nous avons besoin de dormir au chaud, et de manger, alors il faudra bien qu'il fasse l'affaire, je commence à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

Luna hocha la tête, accusant elle aussi durement la fatigue des jours de voyage précédents.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Luna s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers la forêt sur la gauche en annonçant :

– Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher...

Sans laisser le temps à la princesse de l'interroger sur son inquiétude la chamane se mit à courir. Lexa la suivit manquant de tomber dans la neige.

Elle entendit le hurlement peu de temps après et capta derrière elle ce qui avait alerté son amie.

Une meute de loup courrait vers elles.

Accélérant Lexa cria à Luna :

– Ne peux-tu pas parler à l'alpha de la bande ?!

Luna répondit sans s'arrêter :

– J'ai essayé ! Il n'accepte aucun dialogue, il veut nourrir sa meute et compte bien faire de nous leur dîner !

Lexa jura et continua à courir en réfléchissant, voyant au loin les lumières du village.

Elle entendait que les loups se rapprochaient et lorsque elle réalisa que l'un deux n'allait pas tarder à lui sauter dessus, elle tomba à genoux, glisssa sur la neige, se retourna dans cette position et fit appel à sa magie.

Le mur de glace qui se matérialisa entre elle et le carnassier lui sauva la vie. Le loup se cogna contre la nouvelle muraille, et la truffe ensanglantée, tomba inerte devant le reste des loups qui s'étaient arrêtés.

Lexa ne regarda pas plus avant leur réaction, se releva et se remit à courir. Les portes du village n'étaient pas si loin et elle savait que le reste de la meute, une fois la surprise passée, contournerait facilement les quelques mètres sur lesquels s'étendait le mur et les poursuivait à nouveau.

Refaire encore appel à sa magie pour les sauver était proscrit, cela la viderait de ses dernières forces. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de donner leur position au magicien qu'elle fuyait.

Il fallait qu'elles continuent. La fatigue et le froid commençaient à percer à travers leurs vêtements rongeant le reste d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

Les rondins de bois entourant le village n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres... Voyant Luna s'arrêter et se tourner vers elle, Lexa réalisa qu'elles n'y arriveraient pas, les loups avaient gagné du terrain et auraient leur dîner. Même si la chamane faisait également appel à sa magie, l'instinct carnassier de ses prédateurs aurait le dessus et elles étaient trop faibles pour résister plus longtemps.

Au moins, elles ne finiraient pas entre les mains du roi Roan.

Cette dernière course avaient eu raison d'elles et Lexa tomba à genoux, adressant une prière aux Dieux de leur venir en aide.

La princesse entendit le jappement et se retourna aux cris de douleurs. Les sifflements parvinrent à ses oreilles et une flèche la frôla, se fichant dans le flanc d'un loup qui avait tenté de l'attaquer.

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière. Luna lui criait quelque que chose sans qu'elle n'arrive à distinguer les mots qu'elle prononçait, son attention totalement accaparée par les loups agonisant sous la volée de flèches, les survivants détalant vers la forêt.

Assise dans la boue froide, la princesse face aux lourdes portes closes, leva la tête vers une femme qui criait des ordres et descendait un escalier de bois donnant sur un chemin de ronde longeant les rondins de bois encerclant le village au nom si inconnu.

Lexa scruta sa tenue, détaillant ses bottes en fourrures – reconnaissant le même pelage que celui du loup dont le cadavre gisait derrière les portes – remarquant les talons s'enfoncer d'un pas assuré sur le chemin mouillé qui menait jusqu'à elle et quand les chaussures chaudes s'arrêtèrent devant elle, la jeune princesse leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris d'une femme au cheveux blond foncé.

Malgré leur beauté, ses traits fermés n'annonçaient rien de bon.

– Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, dit-elle pour tout accueil, sinon vous sauriez que lorsque la nuit tombe, la plaine redevient le territoire des loups...

– Merci, souffla Luna à la place de la princesse.

La femme étrangère hocha vaguement la tête, son regard toujours rivé sur celui de Lexa.

– Je vous ai vu user de la magie...

– Oui, confirma Lexa en se levant péniblement.

La guerrière la détailla de haut en bas et parut réfléchir pendant un petit moment puis annonça :

– Je suis Keiran, la chef du village. Soyez la bienvenue à Karnak.

.

* * *

.

_Azgueda, royaume de l'eau..._

Le rythme se fit plus puissant et plus rapide à la grande joie du prêtre qui gémit de plaisir. Son apprentie sourit derrière lui et redoubla d'effort, se doutant que Titus n'était pas loin de jouir, tout comme lui.

Après encore quelques coups de bassin brutaux, les deux hommes râlèrent presque à l'unisson et Titus se laissa tomber sur le lit, sentant le corps de Murphy l'accompagner.

Finalement, Murphy se retira, et le prêtre averti, se doutât, que, comme à l'accoutumé, il ne passerait pas la nuit avec lui. Murphy n'aimait pas les hommes. En revanche, Titus savait que ces moments lui donnaient l'illusion d'avoir l'ascendance sur son maître, un semblant de puissance qui lui apportait une certaine assurance et lui permettait de passer outre le fait que celui qu'il prenait était un homme.

Comme Titus n'ignorait pas que le quitter sans un mot juste après leurs ébats, était pour Murphy une façon de l'humilier.

Le prête sourit à la porte qui se fermait.

Murphy croyait-il vraiment le blesser ? S'il savait à quel point le prêtre se jouait de lui. Depuis des années Titus obtenait ce qu'il désirait en lui faisant croire ce qu'il voulait et Murphy courait, persuadé d'être le plus fort des deux.

Comme avait couru Roan...

A cette pensée, Titus sourit de plus belle et porta la main à son sexe, prêt à faire rejaillir dans son esprit l'instant entre lui et le prince dans cette crypte humide.

Sa main s'immobilisa et ses yeux se figèrent.

Enfin...

Lexa avait fait appel à sa magie.

Il oublia le prince et son envie précédente en se concentrant sur le lieu d'où venait l'appel aux pouvoirs qui lui parvenait.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaine, à quelques kilomètres d'une forêt, pas très loin de la frontière du feu...

Il se leva et marcha nu jusqu'au mur opposé où une carte du royaume accrochée à celui-ci lui révéla le nom de village le plus proche.

– Karnak, lut-il lentement.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et son apprenti le regarda de haut en bas. Jouissant encore un petit peu de son « autorité » sur l'homme nu devant une carte, il ordonna :

– Habille-toi, le roi veut nous voir maintenant.

.

Un Cage aux yeux rouges regarda le prêtre du feu et son apprenti entrer dans la salle du trône. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en décelant l'odeur qui imprégnait encore le corps de chacun. Un détail des plus intéressants. Quelque chose d'autre dans l'attitude de Titus éveilla son attention. Le prêtre de l'eau venait de recevoir un appel involontaire de magie et Alie devina que seule Lexa pouvait avoir eu à ce point un tel impact sur lui. Ce qui signifiait une chose, Titus savait où se trouvait la princesse disparue et vu les résidus de magie qu'elle captait encore sur lui, cette révélation venait juste d'avoir lieu, donc Roan n'en savait rien.

Le roi jeta un regard au prêtre de l'eau et se leva de son trône pour s'approcher de son visiteur en déclarant :

Le prêtre du feu est venu nous rendre visite de manière inattendue...

Alie baissa les yeux aux paroles de Roan. Le ton du roi sous-entendait que ce genre d'attitude n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Personne ne venait sans prévenir et la colère qu'elle percevait chez le roi l'amusa sincèrement. Cet homme se croyait le plus fort...

Et dire qu'elle aurait pu le tuer d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la démonstration de sa puissance, pas encore...

Cage s'inclina donc et parla avec docilité :

– Majesté, veuillez me pardonner, mais le royaume du feu tenait à ce que vous soyez le premier à apprendre la nouvelle, une preuve de notre nouvelle alliance...

Cage se redressa et vrilla ses yeux rouges dans le bleu froid de ceux du roi de l'eau et confessa :

– Le roi Bellamy est mort la nuit dernière...

Roan ouvrit la bouche à la nouvelle, ainsi que Titus, Murphy et Echo un peu plus loin. Alie attendit mesurant encore un peu l'effet de cette nouvelle. Puis regarda innocemment autour d'elle.

– Je pensais que la princesse Lexa serait présente, s'étonna Cage.

Le roi jeta un regard au prête de l'eau qui s'empressa de préciser :

– Lexa est une diplomate royale et une mission nécessitait sa présence avant son mariage avec...

Titus se tut. Quel mariage ? Cage venait de leur annoncer la mort de Bellamy. Lexa était donc libre.

Alie voyait les rouages tournaient dans la tête des personnes présentes dans la salle et répondit :

– La future reine Octavia tient à ce que l'alliance entre nos deux royaumes perdure. Bien entendu, au vu de la nouvelle terrible que je viens de vous annoncer, cette communion entre nous ne pourra plus être scellée par le mariage de la princesse Lexa et du roi Bellamy...

Roan plissa les yeux, préférant l'interrompre.

– Je suis désolé pour votre roi, dit-il sincèrement. J'ai connu Bellamy à Elrach et il faisait partie des personnes que j'estimais, nous avions parfois les mêmes idées sur la façon de gouverner. Comment est-il mort ?

Ce fut au tour de Cage de plisser les yeux, jouant la méfiance, un trait que ces personnes attendaient de sa part. Aussi avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

– Il a été assassiné par un fou, que nous avons appréhendé et qui sera exécuté sous peu.

– Un fou ?

– Un ennemi de la couronne, précisa Alie. Un homme que cherchait notre roi et dont le nom ne vous dira rien.

Les dernières paroles signifiaient que cette partie de la conversation était close. Cage reprit donc le fil de son discours avant qu'il n'ait été interrompu.

– Nous souhaitons toujours que nos royaumes soient unis. Le mariage entre monarques n'étant plus possible, auriez-vous une autre proposition ?

Roan jeta un regard désespéré au prêtre de l'eau. Il avait toujours eu en horreur les négociations, étant plus à même de faire la guerre ou de tuer ceux qui le gênait. Titus saurait quoi faire ou peut-être Echo ?

Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers sa future épouse, Titus prit la parole :

– Que diriez-vous que nous cherchions tous deux une solution, prêtre ? Je pense qu'ensemble nous y arriverons...

Cage posa sur lui des yeux compréhensifs. Titus devait certainement être au courant de la réputation du prêtre du feu et l'invitait à une réunion où la parole ne serait certainement pas la seule à venir à bout d'un problème non prévu. Alie remarqua le discret sourire sur les lèvres d'Echo qui acquiesçait à la stratégie de Titus et l'absence de compréhension totale de Roan sur les sous-entendu du prêtre de l'eau qui ne voyait dans sa proposition qu'une échappatoire bienheureuse.

– Titus a raison, approuva Roan. En tant que prêtres vous serez en mesure de résoudre ce contre-temps...

Le roi eut un éclair de lucidité et se demanda si présenter la mort de Bellamy comme un « contre-temps » n'était une erreur monumentale. Il retint sa respiration en attendant la réponse du prêtre qui le fixait avec un regard glacial.

Alie distinguait les perles de sueur sur le front du roi qui venait de prononcer des paroles d'une idiotie sans pareille. Elle sentait qu'il en était conscient – un fait plutôt étonnant – et qu'il avait peur d'être allé trop loin.

– Nous sommes tous terriblement attristés de la mort de votre roi, intervint une voix féminine. Nous sommes désolés que cela retarde notre alliance et ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider, prêtre du feu. Croyez bien que comme la future reine Octavia nous ne souhaitons que la paix pour l'équilibre de la Magie, pour servir la Flamme...

Cage sourit intérieurement. Echo était maligne. Faire appel à la Flamme le mettait dans la position d'accepter la main qu'elle lui tendait sinon, il passerait, lui, pour le plus rustre dans cette pièce. La futur reine de l'eau venait de renverser la situation – qui n'était pas si lamentable à ses yeux – mais qui nécessitait un réponse intransigeante de sa part. Or, « grâce » à elle, Alie n'avait pas à chercher une phrase tranchante pour remettre le roi à sa place et pouvait acceptait ce « compromis ».

Il s'inclina devant elle et félicita le roi pour son choix dans sa future épouse puis sourit au prêtre de l'eau.

– Je me range à vos côtés, Titus, vous et moi trouverons une autre façon de combler ce vide et de réunir nos deux royaumes...

La phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton très ambiguë qui encore une fois échappa totalement au roi Roan qui hocha la tête, ravie que les choses n'aient pas mal tourné par sa faute.

– Très bien, conclut-il. Prêtre, il est tard et je pense que Titus pourra vous trouver une chambre pour la nuit. Nous nous reverrons demain pour parler de tout cela.

Le roi s'apprêta à partir puis se ravisa :

– Quand aura lieu le couronnement de la princesse Octavia ?

Cage inspira lentement et répondit :

– Après l'exécution du traître... A la fin de la semaine...

.

L'antre du prêtre de l'eau n'était pas inconnu aux yeux de Cage. « Le prêtre du feu » l'avait déjà connu lors de sa visite précédente des années plus tôt, le soir de la mort de Roark.

Titus le fit entrer et attendit qu'il parle en premier. Cage fit durer le suspens. Titus était excité, il pouvait le sentir et cela lui plaisait assez, le faire patienter aller le divertir.

L'homme aux yeux rouges regarda autour de lui d'un œil soit-disant intéressé et demanda :

– Où se trouve la princesse de l'eau ?

Titus fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais répondit néanmoins :

– Je vous l'ai dit, dans un village du royaume.

– Oui... Je ne crois pas à votre histoire. Dites-moi la vérité, Lexa a fui, elle a refusé d'épouser le roi Bellamy...

Titus joua parfaitement les offusqués.

– Bien sûr que non ! Voyons, elle était si enthousiaste. Malheureusement, comme vous le savez le mariage du roi Roan devait avoir lieu avant le sien et...

– Je souhaiterais lui parler, l'interrompit Cage.

Le prêtre du feu manqua de s'étrangler.

– A la princesse Lexa ?!

– Oui, je voudrais lui faire comprendre que le royaume du feu ne lui en veut pas. Vu la réputation qu'avait Bellamy hors de Polis, n'importe qui aurait pris peur...

– Lexa n'a pas eu peur ! S'exclama Titus.

Alie le fixa calmement lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, adoptant un autre angle de tir.

– Titus, susurra le prêtre aux yeux rouges... Dois-je vraiment vous faire parler sous la menace ?

Il s'était approché et souriait avec sensualité au prêtre de l'eau qui respira un peu plus vite. Titus ne s'était pas trompé, Cage lui faisait du rentre dedans. Comme un homme à la beauté si envoûtante pouvait s' intéresser à lui ?

– Ne doutez pas de vos attraits, continua Cage comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, posant la main sur la tunique de Titus, leur visage si près que le souffle du prêtre du feu caressa les lèvres de celui de l'eau.

Titus inspira. Cet homme devant lui possédait une magie puissante, il pouvait la sentir et celle-ci augmentait terriblement ce qui courait déjà dans son bas-ventre. L'homme de l'eau fixait les lèvres d'un Cage aux yeux rouges qui l'appelaient et l'imploraient de venir à lui sans que le moindre mot fut prononcé.

Titus se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Cage recula :

– Tss, tss... Votre royaume m'a menti, dites-moi où est la princesse Lexa, prouvez-moi votre bonne foi...

Le prêtre de l'eau continuait à scruter cette bouche qu'il voulait sentir sur lui, à désirer cet homme comme il n'en avait jamais désiré auparavant puis souffla malgré lui :

– Karnak, Lexa est à Karnak.

Cage qui reculait toujours lentement s'arrêta. Alie sourit intérieurement répétant silencieusement le nom du village avec lequel elle avait une histoire puis reporta son attention sur le prêtre de l'eau brûlant de désir. Une envie accentuée par la magie primordiale qui coulait en elle et dont l'inconscient de Titus ressentait toute la liberté qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Alie tergiversait, fallait-il ou non « céder » ? Si elle partait, Titus serait humilié et elle avait mieux à faire. Bafouer cet homme dans son orgueil risquait un jour de lui retomber dessus. Titus était du genre retord et même si elle savait gérer ces personnes, elle avait d'autre chats à fouetter. Quelques heures avec lui ne la tueraient pas.

L'homme en rouge déboutonna sa tunique et la laissa glisser sur le sol devant un prêtre en bleu qui avait du mal à se contenir. Le torse nu, ne portant plus qu'un pantalon de cuir, Cage était éblouissant :

– Venez, ordonna le prêtre aux yeux rouges. Il sourit lorsque Titus tomba à genoux devant lui, cherchant à le débarrasser de son pantalon. Posant délicatement une main sur le crâne chauve du prêtre de l'eau, Cage l'adjoint à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais promettez-moi une chose Titus, reprit le prêtre du feu...

Titus leva la tête vers lui en acceptant :

– Tout ce que vous voudrez...

Cage lui sourit, se pencha, soulevant son menton.

– Oubliez où se trouve Lexa et oubliez que vous m'en avait parlé...

Le prêtre du feu embrassa celui de l'eau qui gémit tendrement et parut triste quand Cage recula. Alie ne laissait pas la chance au hasard. Titus avait beau déjà lui être soumis, avec le baiser de la mort, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer.

Cage arqua un sourcil, montrant qu'il attendait.

– Je vous le promets, affirma Titus.

Cage sourit, se redressa et reposa la main sur son crâne lui donnant sa permission d'enfin s'occuper de lui.

.

* * *

.

_Karnak, royaume de l'eau..._

Leur fils Kean était couché. Kyle en profitait pour travailler sur un nouveau projet en attendant sa femme qui ne tarderait pas à finir sa garde.

Penché sur ses plans, trop concentré, il n'entendit pas les différents pas qui se rapprochaient et ne se retourna pas quand sa femme entra accompagnée de deux autres personnes.

– Je t'ai réchauffé le dîner, dit-il simplement. Kean dort à poing fermés...

Keiran sourit et toussota :

– Kyle, nous avons des invités...

L'ancien ingénieur redressa la tête et se tourna pour faire face à celles debout dans son salon. La première femme paraissait revêche mais ses yeux brillaient de malice et la deuxième...

– Je te présente Luna et...

– Anya, l'interrompit Lexa remarquant l'expression de Kyle. Tout va bien monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

La princesse était persuadée qu'il l'avait reconnu et avait préféré coupé court à ce qu'il allait dire.

Keiran scruta les traits de son époux et abonda dans le sens de la princesse.

– Kyle ? Ça va ?

Il se racla la gorge et ricana gêné, se demandant pourquoi la princesse de l'eau venait de donner un faux nom. Il préféra jouer son jeu pour le moment et essayer de deviner la raison de sa présence à Karnak, bien qu'il se doutât qu'elle venait pour lui, pour réclamer sa tête. Lui le traître, celui qui était responsable de la mort de la reine de l'eau, sa mère.

– Oui, oui, la rassura-t-il. J'ai été surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à voir du monde et tu me connais, je ne suis pas toujours à l'aise avec les étrangers...

Keiran le regarda encore un moment sans rien dire puis n'insista pas. Il en profita pour continuer, s'adressant à Luna et Lexa.

– Mais vous devez mourir de faim ! Venez, je vais mettre la table !

Il se dépêcha de débarrasser ses plans et récupéra les assiettes sur une petite étagère pendant que Keiran proposait à leurs invitées d'enlever leur mentaux. Les deux étrangères s'installèrent, alors que Keiran allait voir son fils endormi. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et un Kyle au sourire légèrement figé, proposa un peu d'alcool pour aller avec le poisson une fois tout le monde attablé.

Keiran accepta, ainsi que Luna. Lexa, elle, refusa, restant sur ses gardes. Kyle but une gorgée et questionna sa femme :

– Alors, raconte-moi, comment se fait-il que nous ayons des invités ?

La chef de Karnak sourit puis expliqua :

– Elles étaient toutes seules dehors...

Kyle ouvrit la bouche et reporta son attention sur la chamane et la princesse.

– Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, sinon vous sauriez que nous ne devons pas sortir la nuit hors de Karnak...

Luna but à son tour une gorgée et hocha la tête.

– On vient d'Azgueda... On est en route pour le royaume du feu...

Lexa confirma leur histoire, personne ne devait savoir qu'elles partaient pour Elrach, un terrain neutre où la porteuse de la Flamme pourrait donner son opinion sur leur action. Kyle jeta un regard à la princesse qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et commençait à le mettre sérieusement mal à l'aise puis écouta Luna confesser.

– J'ignorais que la région était infestée de loups.

– Elle ne l'était pas répondit Keiran. On pense que c'est l'eau du puits qui a atteint une rivière un peu plus bas et qui a renforcé les loups, les aidants à devenir plus nombreux et agressifs.

– L'eau du puits ? Répéta Lexa.

– Oui, murmura Kyle. Nous avions un puits dont l'eau était empoisonnée. Nous l'avons fermé, mais comme l'a dit Keiran, il arrive parfois qu'une déviation se forme suite aux pluies qui s'infiltrent et creusent un nouveau chemin vers un endroit inattendu...

Il sourit pauvrement.

– Ne sommes-nous pas au royaume de l'eau ? La magie coule dans cet élément après tout...

Lexa ne répondit pas. Luna se tut également et Keiran reprit :

– Kyle était ingénieur. Quand les loups se sont mis à nous attaquer il y a trois mois, il a conçu le mur autour de nous, elle posa la main sur celle de son mari en souriant, s'inspirant de l'enceinte qu'il avait dessiné dans une autre vie...

– Keiran, l'avertit Kyle.

– Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

S'adressant à ses invitées, elle poursuivit d'un air enjoué un peu trop forcé.

– Kyle a toujours eu des idées étonnantes... Mais il n'est que pêcheur, rien de plus.

Lexa le regardait d'un œil calme. Cet homme savait qui elle était, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait déjà vue.

– Êtes-vous déjà allé à Azgueda ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Kyle hocha la tête.

– Oui, il y a longtemps...

– Et Elrach ?

Le pêcheur baissa les yeux et opina docilement.

– J'y ai fait mes études...

Lexa hocha la tête réalisant pourquoi Keiran avait dit qu'il était ingénieur.

– En tant qu'ingénieur, de plus formé à Elrach, je suis étonnée que vous ne travaillez pas au château...

Keiran regarda la princesse qui ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage sinon un vague intérêt pour l'homme en face d'elle, se taisant, l'invitant à répondre.

Kyle pensa à ses cinq ans à Xas, à sa façon de taire sa véritable mission pour Nia auprès d'Abby et inspira, plaquant un sourire heureux sur son visage.

– J'ai travaillé à Azgueda pendant quelques années à ma sortie d'Elrach, mentit-il, mais je suis un enfant de Karnak et nous avons un dicton ici... « On ne quitte jamais vraiment Karnak ». Il serra la main de sa femme toujours sur la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposa un baiser tendre et continua. Je suis revenu pour elle. J'aime Keiran depuis l'âge de quinze ans et préférais abandonner mon métier que la femme de ma vie...

Lexa le regarda un long moment sans rien dire et Luna voyant l'hésitation sur les traits de la princesse leva son verre en direction de la femme du pêcheur.

– A Keiran, la femme qui a su capturer le cœur d'un ingénieur !

Keiran et Kyle levèrent leur verre en souriant puis s'arrêtèrent lorsque Lexa s'exclama :

– Attendez !

Elle attrapa la bouteille d'alcool se servit et leva son verre, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres :

– Aux histoires d'amour dont seul le royaume de l'eau est capable !

Ils rirent en cœur et trinquèrent.

.

L'aube se lèverait dans moins de deux heures.

Kyle quitta sa chambre, regarda les deux femmes endormies dans le salon et sortit sur le perron. Il s'accouda sur la rambarde et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant :

– Que dois-je faire ? S'interrogea-t-il tout haut.

– Rien...

Il se retourna et fit face à une Lexa qui avança et se positionna à ses côtés, posant ses mains sur le bois froid, regardant les étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

– Je sais que vous m'avez reconnu... Nous sommes-nous rencontrés à Azgueda ?

– A Elrach, vous veniez voir votre frère tous les ans lors du tournoi. J'y étais en même temps que lui.

Lexa acquiesça en silence puis répéta :

– Ne faites rien, de toute façon ils seront là à l'aube...

– Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il.

Elle sourit pauvrement.

– Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est moi qui les ai appelé...

Kyle n'écoutait plus, fixé sur l'idée qu'ils viendraient pour lui.

– Si, j'aurais dû résister, mais elle a menacé Keiran... Je n'avais pas le choix...

Lexa fronça les sourcils et demanda :

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il regarda la femme dont une partie de la lumière de la lune illuminait le visage.

– De votre raison ici... Vous êtes là pour m'arrêter car j'ai trahi votre mère, que je suis responsable de sa mort. Mais je vous jure que j'étais le seul fautif, ma femme et mon fils n'ont jamais rien su.

Les traits de Lexa se durcirent en entendant la confession de l'homme rongé par la culpabilité.

– A genoux, ordonna-t-elle.

Kyle obéit devant le regard glacial de la princesse de l'eau et baissa la tête.

– Racontez-moi tout depuis le début, Kyle, et n'omettez rien.

L'ancien ingénieur se mit à parler, relatant son histoire depuis sa sortie d'Erlach, son rôle d'espion pour Nia, la pandémie à Karnak, son sauvetage par sa femme avec l'aide d'un homme du royaume de la terre, l'ultime mission de Nia qui lui ordonna d'utiliser l'eau du puits pour empoisonner la reine de l'air, son retour au village après son succès et enfin l'étrange visite de la femme qui lui avait fait tout avouer.

Ses genoux l'élançaient. Kyle ne prêtait aucune attention à la douleur, implorant le pardon de la princesse, plaidant encore et toujours pour la vie sauve de sa femme et son fils qui n'étaient pas coupables dans cette histoire.

– Qui était cette femme ? finit par demander Lexa d'un ton froid.

– Je ne sais pas. Je vous le jure. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle était puissante et qu'elle portait du noir, comme la gardienne de la Flamme...

– Comme la gardienne de la Flamme ?

– Oui, mais ce n'était pas Reyes, je vous le jure.

Lexa ne répondit pas. L'homme à ses genoux avait vendu sa mère à une étrangère. Cependant même si cette femme en noir avait assassinée la reine de l'eau, elle paraissait l'avoir fait pour venger Abby.

Elle tourna la tête vers le soleil qui se levait et soupira. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça au calme. Elles pouvaient peut-être encore échapper à Titus si elles se dépêchaient.

– Pouvez-vous nous cacher Luna et moi ?

Kyle cligna des paupières sans comprendre.

Lexa attrapa son col et s'approcha de son visage, adoptant le tutoiement pour mieux se faire entendre.

– Si tu me caches du prêtre de l'eau et de ses hommes, je considérerai peut-être ta demande de pardon...

L'ancien ingénieur déglutit et hocha la tête, ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi le prêtre de l'eau recherchait la princesse. Il en avait soupé des histoires des familles royales et ne désirait plus jamais y être mêlé. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était obtenir le pardon pour ses proches. S'il fallait cacher la princesse pour ça, alors il le ferait de gaîté de cœur.

– Je connais un endroit où personne ne vous cherchera.

– Où ?

– Une grotte pas très loin, près de la plage, cachée dans la falaise.

Lexa accepta et ne le menaça pas. L'espoir de lui accorder son pardon suffirait à les protéger. Elle partit réveiller Luna pendant que Kyle avertissait sa femme qu'il accompagnait les jeunes étrangères jusqu'à la forêt avant de partir pêcher.

Kyle embrassa sont fils et le front d'une Keiran qui replongeait dans le sommeil après avoir souhaité bon voyage à Luna et Lexa.

Les trois personnes descendirent les marches du perron et se mirent en route sous le regard de la femme souriante, assise sur le toit depuis plusieurs heures, qui avait épié leur va et viens, écoutant toute leur conversation.

Après quelques mètres parcourus. Lexa s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle suivit des yeux un corbeau aux yeux rouges qu'elle ne distinguait pas s'envoler vers le nord et se remit en route derrière Luna et Kyle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

_Vallée de Déos, région de Pasargades..._

Frank Hadrien avait les larmes aux yeux devant la vie qui se dressait sous ses yeux.

– Ne vous avais-je pas promis de faire revivre la vallée de Déos, Frank ? Demanda Alie à ses côtés.

– Si, murmura-t-il. Toujours aussi fasciné par la métamorphose d'un lieu qui suintait la mort quelques années auparavant. Je ne pensais jamais revoir ça un jour, avoua-t-il toujours aussi ému.

Alie ne répondit pas suivant des yeux le baron de Fendikos marcher lentement sur les bords du fleuve Héraïons, dont l'eau grise l'étonna.

– Je ne voulais pas que Polis s'aperçoive du changement, précisa la métamorphe face à sa question muette. Peut-être que dans quelques années...

Il acquiesça en silence, levant la tête vers un rapace qui se dirigeait vers les hauteurs.

– Venez, dit-elle calmement.

Ils montèrent le chemin de roche qui menait au promontoire et à l'entrée du temple de Novae. Frank ne possédait pas la magie, mais se doutait de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de l'honneur qui lui était fait en lui révélant l'emplacement du temple.

– Attendez-moi ici, je reviens, l'avertit la jeune femme...

Il s'exécuta voyant disparaître la métamorphe dans une gerbe d'étincelles, puis se retourna vers la vallée de Déos époustouflante à cette altitude.

Il en oublia le temps et lorsque le corps tomba à ses pieds, il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de minutes qu'avait duré son admiration insatiable.

Les traits tendus et une raideur cadavérique trahissaient son manque de vie, cependant, le visage de l'homme sur le sol restait bien conservé.

Frank dégaina son épée. Prêt à lui couper la tête, il leva l'arme, mais fut arrêté par la main ferme d'Alie sur ses poignets.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, précisa-t-elle d'un ton calme...

– Mais sa tête mérite d'être au bout d'une pique, exposées sur mes murailles !

Alie lui ordonna silencieusement de rengainer son épée et le baron obéit, boudant comme un enfant à qui on aurait enlevé son jouet.

Le corps de Dante Wallas est enfermé dans un sort de magie primordiale qui empêche toute localisation.

Elle attendit quelques instants, jaugeant de la bonne attention de l'homme debout à ses côtés.

– Nos ennemis savent que le grand prêtre est mort, mais ne pas trouver son corps pour lui offrir les funérailles qu'il mérite est pour eux un drame qui s'ajoute à la disparition « d'un grand homme ».

Frank se mit à sourire avec méchanceté.

– Exactement, confirma Alie. Ne pas trouver le corps est un échec, une preuve de leur faiblesse face à l'ordre de Novae... Et si vous tranchez la tête de Dante, le sort sera caduque. Mais surtout, votre arme deviendra la véritable meurtrière du grand prêtre. Ils vous tomberont dessus en un éclair. Et même moi ne pourrai pas vous sauver contre la rage de plusieurs peuples, plusieurs familles royales et tous les magiciens des quatre royaumes...

– Mais les adhérents de l'ordre me soutiendront, vous me soutiendrez !

– Frank..., commença-t-elle d'une voix lasse. J'ai vengé la vallée de Déos, j'en ai tué le destructeur... J'ai tenu ma parole. Pour le moment cela suffit. L'ordre de Novae et ses disciples continueront leur rôle dans la pénombre... Cependant, je dois m'absenter quelques temps...

– Mais... Vous êtes l'impératrice !

Alie sourit vaguement à ce titre qu'elle ne possédait pas encore. Celui qui était le sien depuis sa naissance et qui lui filait toujours entre les doigts.

– J'ai une mission a accomplir avant de régner sur le monde. Et en attendant, je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, hiérophante principal...

A l'appel de son titre dans l'ordre, Frank se redressa et regarda la métamorphe dans les yeux.

– Je vous écoute.

La métamorphe tourna la tête et contempla la vallée, sa maison, son œuvre.

– Je voudrais que vous souteniez votre nouvelle reine Octavia, et que vous persuadiez tous les barons de lui faire confiance...

Frank pinça les lèvres.

– Vous savez de qui elle est la sœur ? avança-t-il.

– Oui, et que vous avais-je dit à propos de lui, Frank ? Demanda-t-elle patiemment.

Le baron chercha dans sa mémoire.

– Que quand il serait au pouvoir, vous auriez atteint une partie de votre but.

Alie sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ses mots, mais le sens avait été bien retranscrit.

– Oui... Et à qui croyez-vous que la mort de Bellamy revient ?

Hadrien parut hésiter puis proposa guère certain, sachant néanmoins, que si elle lui posait la question, Ilian Knight n'en était pas vraiment l'auteur, comme l'avait proclamé Polis.

– Octavia ?

– Oui, elle a préféré son peuple à son propre frère. Croyez-moi, la facilité aurait été de le choisir lui. Elle aurait été heureuse. Le monstre qu'il était, n'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal à sa sœur... Il se serait montré d'une attention, d'une tendresse avec elle qui l'aurait séduite, rassurée et qui l'aurait réellement fait basculer vers lui...

Alie ne mentait qu'à moitié. Si Octavia avait « donné un chance à Bellamy », il l'aurait vraiment aimé et « ce couple maudit » au-delà de l'inceste qui l'aurait caractérisé, aurait pu gouverner Polis d'une manière à peu près juste, rendre au peuple de feu une certaine harmonie.

Octavia en avait décidé autrement, préférant la lutte à un frère un peu trop aventureux. Opposant au pouvoir, et à la sécurité, la faim, la misère et l'anonymat.

La princesse avait su dire non à la magie primordiale, et cela n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Pour cet exploit, elle méritait la couronne du feu, son véritable titre de reine, bien plus que sa mère, son père, son frère ou même l'ancienne porteuse de la Flamme, sa sœur Astra.

Alie lui accordait un sursis, lui rendait son trône pendant son autre mission et lui donnerait l'occasion de sauver Polis.

Frank réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire la métamorphe. Ilian Knight était considéré comme le véritable assassin du prince et pour cette trahison serait exécuté dans quelques jours...

– Mais alors, dit-il, Ilian est innocent... Vous nous autorisez donc à le sauver, à le faire s'échapper ?

Alie lui jeta un coup d'oeil puis se contra à nouveau sur le fleuve en contrebas.

– Ai-je dit cela ? Ilian a bel et bien porté des coups au prince... Octavia lui avait asséné un coup mortel, mais la venue d'Ilian juste après elle a accéléré sa mort... Il est coupable et mourra.

– Ilian est un de vos plus grands serviteurs !

La métamorphe noire se tourna vers lui et il s'agenouilla rapidement.

– Pardonnez-moi, j'oublie parfois de tenir ma langue et mon esprit obtus n'arrive pas à comprendre les plans de votre grandeur.

– En effet, confirma Alie. Votre promptitude à dire tout ce que vous pensez au lieu de réfléchir un minimum avant, pourrait vous conduire à votre perte un de ses jours...

Il déglutit, la tête toujours baissée, pendant qu'elle reprenait :

– Cependant, cette honnêteté trahit souvent votre plus grande fidélité, et vous sauve d'une certaine manière, mais sachez que je commence à me lasser de vos humeurs...

Il hocha simplement la tête, réalisant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui accordait son pardon.

– Votre fille m'aide énormément, baron. Vous lui devez la vie, aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, en revanche...

Alie savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le prévenir, mais le voir trembler calmait un peu la colère qu'il lui inspirait.

– Ilian est parfaitement conscient de son sacrifice et en est plus que fier, continua-t-elle. Alors maintenant soutenez-moi !

– Oui, impératrice !

Elle lui accorda le droit de se lever et accepta qu'il pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Des rumeurs circulent sur la disparition d'Octavia...

Alie inspira et répondit.

– Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, elle sera aux premières loges lors de l'exécution d'Ilian, ainsi que vous et tous les barons, suis-je claire ?

– Oui...

– Autre chose... Lorelei, va m'accompagner et vous ne la reverrez pas non plus pendant quelques temps...

A nouveau, il hocha la tête et demanda :

– Ai-je le droit de la voir avant son départ ?

– C'est à elle de décider, répondit Alie avant de disparaître en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Frank expira. Il était un idiot, la métamorphe avait raison sur ce point. Il descendit le chemin de roche en direction de sa monture en priant les Dieux que sa fille accepte de le revoir malgré sa dernière bévue.

.

_Sud du royaume du feu, à plusieurs jours de marche de la frontière du royaume de l'air..._

Le rocher ne la protégeait pas vraiment du froid, elle grelottait et plus d'une fois la température trop basse l'avait réveillée. Ses rêves peuplés du regard d'incompréhension de son frère à genoux, ne lui permettaient pas d'obtenir le repos nécessaire pour continuer à marcher sans s'épuiser. Octavia savait pourtant qu'il fallait qu'elle atteigne le royaume de l'air. Une fois là-bas, elle pourrait souffler un peu avant de continuer, le traverser et atteindre le royaume de la terre, celui de Lincoln. Polis était plus près du royaume de l'eau et son voyage vers TonDC en passant par Azgueda aurait été raccourci, mais elle n'avait aucune confiance en Roan. Au moins, l'air abritait la porteuse de la Flamme... Elle ne la livrerait pas et comprendrait son amour pour le prince de la terre si jamais elle était arrêtée dans le désert.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil. Son songe lui accordait un peu d'accalmie, un Lincoln devant elle lui souriait avec tendresse...

Il devait être si inquiet, pensa la princesse face à lui... Pourtant elle savait qu'il la protégerait... Elle demanderait asile à la reine Indra, elle...

Les craquements la réveillèrent en sursaut.

Octavia assise sur la terre sombre regardait le feu affamé devant elle consumant le bois avec gourmandise. Les mains fines qui posèrent la bûche sur les cendres rougeoyantes à travers les flammes attirèrent son regard. Le visage de la personne dont les longs cheveux noirs lui cachait ses traits lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

La princesse n'avait pas peur. L'inconnue accroupie qui avait allumé le feu dans ce désert de sable noir – aussi glacial qu'un jours d'hiver au royaume de l'eau – en cette nuit sans lune, se réchauffait vaguement les mains au-dessus de la source de chaleur.

Octavia relâcha le manche du poignard en entendant la voix rieuse demander :

– Tu comptes vraiment me faire du mal, Octavia ?

La jeune princesse ouvrit la bouche devant la jeune femme aux yeux rouges qu'elle ne distinguait pas s'asseyant tranquillement à même le sol.

– Astra, souffla-t-elle.

– Eh oui, petite sœur, c'est moi...

– Comment... ?

Octavia ne finit pas sa phrase, suivant des yeux sa grande sœur chercher dans sa besace quelque chose et lui envoyer par dessus le feu un petit sachet.

– Mange, lui ordonna « Astra ». Tu dois reprendre des forces.

La princesse fouilla le sachet et saisie un bout de viande séchée, croquant dedans sans la moindre élégance, révélant sa faim.

Alie regardait la jeune femme fermer les yeux de plaisir au goût de la viande. Octavia marchait depuis plusieurs jours. Comme la princesse de l'eau et Luna, elle n'avait plus refait appel à ses pouvoirs depuis cette terrible soirée, pour éviter de trahir sa position et le chemin qu'elle empruntait pour rejoindre le royaume de la terre.

Cage n'aurait pas pu la retrouver, mais de même que lors de sa première fuite, la magie primordiale, toujours présente dans son corps s'en était chargée. Alie avait fait en sorte qu'Octavia ne ressente plus les effets du baiser de la mort et la princesse à quelques pas n'éprouvait plus aucun désir pour elle.

Astra patienta calmement, remarquant les traits tirés d'une Octavia épuisée dont la conscience et la culpabilité la détruisaient intérieurement.

L'ancienne porteuse de la Flamme sortit de quoi préparer la boisson d'Elrach à sa « sœur ». Octavia avait besoin de se sentir rassurée de retrouver une confiance en elle qu'elle avait perdue depuis si longtemps avant de repartir pour Polis.

Alie avait détruit Octavia et cette nuit, en cadeau à son geste étonnant, celui de poignarder Bellamy, elle allait donner naissance à la reine du feu.

Elle tendit la boisson à la jeune femme aux yeux bleus qui continuait à la fixer sans comprendre.

– Les Dieux, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'ont accordé une visite...

– Pourquoi ?

– Octavia...

– Je l'ai tué Astra... J'ai tué notre frère, le roi du feu !

Le rire bon enfant de sa sœur, raviva une joie presque éteinte dans le cœur d'Octavia.

– Tu n'as rien fait de tel, Octavia ! Est-ce pour ça que tu as fui ? Demanda Astra en montrant la plaine déserte autour d'elle, pour te punir d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis ?

– Je l'ai poignardé ! S'exclama la princesse.

Astra prit une gorgée sous le regard insistant des yeux bleus électriques.

– Tu as à peine effleuré ses côtes, Octavia... Bellamy a été surpris par ton geste, mais il ne serait pas mort...

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Parce qu'une autre personne s'est battue contre lui, cette nuit-là, une autre personne l'a tué.

– Qui ?

– Ilian Knight.

Octavia fronça les sourcils.

– L'homme qui a tué père ?

– Oui. Et d'ailleurs, tu l'as vu, dans le couloir en t'enfuyant... Souviens-toi...

La princesse obéit et chercha dans sa mémoire.

– Il y avait un homme portant un ruban rouge sur un œil, confirma-t-elle.

– Oui. Il est entré juste après toi dans la chambre et a attaqué ton frère... Lorelei est arrivée peu de temps après, mais malheureusement trop tard.

Octavia, tête baissée, souffla :

– Je l'avais affaibli, s'il est mort c'est aussi ma faute.

– Non ! Contra Astra d'une voix ferme. Arrête ! Bellamy avait connu des blessures bien plus graves. Il s'est battu contre Ilian. N'oublie pas qu'il le cherchait depuis la mort de notre père, qu'il le haïssait autant que tu le hais toi-même...

La princesse releva la tête et croisa les yeux « sans vie » de sa sœur vrillés sur elle dans lesquels une détermination farouche dansait furieusement.

– Bellamy ne méritait pas d'être roi, continuait Astra... Crois-tu que les Dieux l'auraient laissé mourir, si c'était le cas ?

– …

– Réponds-moi !

– Non, confirma Octavia.

Astra inspira et se calma. Alie jouait la comédie, bousculait un peu sa « sœur » pour la faire revenir à la raison, de son côté.

– Les Dieux t'ont laissée mourir toi aussi Astra, souffla Octavia.

Alie se mordit la langue. Son argument se retournait contre elle.

– C'était différent, Octavia. C'était ma faute... J'ai trahi mon engagement envers la Flamme. J'ai fais la seule chose qui m'était interdite, prouvant que je n'étais pas digne de porter l'incarnation de la Magie en moi...

Astra soupira devant les yeux bleus interrogateurs.

– Je suis tombée amoureuse, révéla l'ancienne porteuse. J'ai fait preuve d'égoïsme. J'ai choisi mon bonheur au-delà de celui de tous ceux de ce monde, et à cause de ce geste immature, notre famille en a payé le prix. Bellamy est devenu fou, père s'est fait assassiné, et mère est morte dans d'atroces souffrances... Mais toi, Octavia... Tu as l'opportunité de racheter ma faute, montre aux Dieux que les Blake ne sont pas tous des traîtres. Reviens à Polis, deviens la reine du feu et sauve notre peuple ! Sauve notre royaume ! Sauve nous tous !

Pendant son petit discours, Alie s'était levée et approchée d'Octavia, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, cherchant à l'atteindre par ce contact entre elles.

La princesse secoua la tête.

– Astra, je ne suis pas prête à être reine, je n'en ai pas la sagesse...

L'ancienne porteuse lui sourit avec amour.

– Bien sûr que si, et ton humilité le prouve, comme ta force.

– Ma force ? répéta Octavia sans comprendre.

Astra posa une main sur la poitrine de sa sœur.

– Tu as un cœur pur Octavia, je le sens à travers ma main et ses battements ne me mentent pas...

La métamorphe noir releva les yeux vers la princesse dont les larmes sur les joues lui révélaient qu'elle avait réussi. Alie la prit dans ses bras et continua à son oreille.

– Tu seras une reine merveilleuse, Octavia, le nouveau soleil de Polis. Celui que je n'ai jamais pu être...

– Astra...

– Promets-moi d'essayer, s'il te plait, notre royaume a besoin de toi...

Octavia resserra son étreinte et hocha la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur en murmurant :

– Je te le promets.

.

L'aube grise accueillit sa nuit réparatrice. Octavia s'assit en se frottant le visage persuadée d'avoir rêvé lorsqu'elle aperçut les cendres d'un feu et la besace en cuir un peu plus loin. Elle se leva et la prit dans ses mains, la caressant doucement.

Relevant la tête, elle fixa la route qui la menait au royaume de l'air puis reporta les yeux sur le sac.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Astra lui faisait confiance, les Dieux lui accordaient une chance de se racheter... Elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur que l'ancienne porteuse. Elle se sacrifierait. Son peuple reconnaîtrait la joie grâce à elle, son peuple prévaudrait sur son amour pour Lincoln...

Elle était une Blake avant tout... Et deviendrait nouveau soleil de Polis.

.

* * *

.

_Karnak, royaume de l'eau..._

La mer d'Akkad battue par les vents, agitée fortement, exprimait sa colère par le déferlement des vagues puissantes sur la plage au pied de la falaise.

La nuit était tombée. Deux jours s'était écoulés depuis que Kyle les avait amené ici. Deux jours sans la moindre présence de soldats ou du prêtre de l'eau au village.

Lexa n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi Titus ne se montrait pas ? Se demandait-elle à l'entrée de la grotte.

Le crachin lui fouetta le visage. La princesse n'y prêta pas attention, toujours dans ses réflexions. Elle avait besoin de marcher, elle étouffait dans cette grotte. L'eau était son élément, la pluie la rassurait.

Lexa vérifia que la plage accueillant toujours la colère de la mer était accessible. La marée descendante permettait une « promenade » à qui oserait braver les éléments.

– Je vais faire un tour sur la plage, prévint-elle Luna.

La chamane se leva et vint la rejoindre pour vérifier que le temps s'était calmé.

– Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

– Si. J'ai besoin de marcher.

– Et tu t'es dit que faire ça pendant une tempête était la meilleure idée ?

– Je ne crains rien. La mer Akkad est notre alliée, l'eau est mon élément et il ne me fera pas le moindre mal.

– Va dire ça aux pêcheurs qui sont morts en mer...

Lexa soupira, Luna savait que parmi eux, beaucoup ne possédaient pas la magie. Elle montra le chemin qui remontait vers le village, ne voulant pas argumenter trop longtemps.

– J'irais là-bas, je ne craindrais rien. Les vagues ne l'atteignent même pas.

Luna tergiversait. Lexa avait vraiment besoin d'être seule, elle pouvait le sentir et ce ne serait pas du luxe d'avoir un peu de tranquillité aussi de son côté.

– Très bien, mais laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'au chemin.

– D'accord.

.

Luna retournait à la grotte après avoir laissé Lexa sur le chemin boueux face à la mer déchaînée, grommelant contre la princesse, jurant à haute voix, furieuse d'être totalement trempée.

Lexa suivait des yeux le roulement des vagues toujours aussi puissantes. Elle marchait de long en large sur le chemin, refusant de monter en haut de la falaise qui menait à la maison de Kyle et Keiran.

Le pêcheur n'était pas sortit aujourd'hui et elle lui avait accordé de rester auprès de sa femme et son fils devant les éléments mugissants.

Ce temps était-il la raison de l'absence du prêtre ? S'interrogea-t-elle, revenant à ce qui la tracassait.

Quand elle se retourna pour reprendre sa marche en sens inverse elle s'arrêta devant un Titus aux yeux rouges qui la regardait avec intensité.

Alie agita le poignet et les enferma dans une bulle protectrice, dans laquelle le hurlement du vent, la rage des vagues n'empêchaient pas qu'elles se comprennent.

– Titus...

– Princesse Lexa.

– Vous êtes venu pour m'arrêter ?

– Non.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Sa réponse avait l'air sincère.

– Alors que faites-vous là ? Si ce n'est pas pour me livrer à mon frère ?

– J'aimerais vous parler...

La princesse plissa les yeux, la dernière fois que Titus avait voulu lui parler, il lui avait plus ou moins ordonner de se prostituer, d'offrir son corps à la porteuse de la Flamme. Lexa ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'échange qu'elle avait eu à Azgueda avec Clarke, excepté qu'elles avaient été interrompues par la gardienne avant qu'il n'arrive peut-être quelque chose entre elles. Pourtant même là, la princesse n'arrivait plus vraiment à mettre le doigt sur leur échange et un éventuel rapprochement. En y repensant face à Titus, sa colère monta et elle cracha :

– Je refuse d'être à nouveau un pion dans vos plans machiavéliques. Je ne séduirai plus Clarke.

Alie s'apprêtait à répondre, mais s'arrêta, fixant l'aura magique de la princesse de l'eau. Une fissure était apparue au prénom de la porteuse. Un détail qui la surprit.

– Clarke, répéta un Titus aux yeux rouges en quête de réponses.

La fissure brilla à nouveau, continuant à intriguer la métamorphe.

– Oui, Clarke, la porteuse de la Flamme ! Je ne chercherai plus à la séduire.

Alie resta silencieuse étudiant toujours ce phénomène étrange. La signature magique entourant la princesse lui était familière. Mais en quoi Clarke était-elle liée au sort dont était victime la princesse de l'eau ? Se demandait-elle.

– Et pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas, princesse ? Interrogea le prêtre.

– Parce que l'amour est une faiblesse !

La réponse automatique surprit à la fois la princesse et le prêtre aux traits toujours aussi concentrés.

Lexa se tut. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu une chose pareille ? Pourquoi avait-elle perdu son calme lorsque Clarke avait été évoquée entre eux. Pourquoi... ?

Elle arrêta ses réflexions intérieures face au rire du prêtre de l'eau.

Alie riait devant ce qu'elle avait découvert. La signature était celle d'Astra et le sort de persuasion dont souffrait Lexa avait pour cible Clarke, la nouvelle porteuse de la Flamme. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles. Qu'Astra s'était interposée. Le sort de persuasion avait souvent des fins égoïstes, mais pas cette fois.

Non, Astra avait voulu protéger l'actuelle porteuse... pour ne pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la princesse de l'eau !

L'ancienne gardienne s'était toujours accusée d'avoir été lâche, d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui, au final, ne l'aimait pas, d'avoir trahi la Flamme à ses dépends. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas geint dans ses bras, même après qu'Alie lui eut formellement interdit de parler de Cage.

Alie comprit enfin que le suicide d'Astra n'était pas dû qu'à son baiser de la mort, mais aussi à sa culpabilité d'avoir échoué à porter la Magie de ce monde. Et elle avait voulu se racheter en protégeant Clarke du même destin !

Peut-être avait-elle cru qu'elle la protégerait des songes qu'elle risquait d'avoir avec Raven sa gardienne, comme elle en avait eu avec sa prorpre gardienne Becca !

Alie riait toujours. Astra lui avait rendu service ! Et sans même le savoir ! Elle finit par se calmer et regarda Lexa qui ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction étonnante du prêtre de l'eau.

– Vous aimez la porteuse, précisa Titus.

– Mensonges ! Je la déteste ! Cria Lexa.

Alie arqua un sourcil et Lexa détourna le regard. Sa virulence dans sa réponse était plus que suspicieuse. Se put-elle qu'elle ressente des sentiments pour la porteuse de la Flamme, sans le savoir ?

– La haine cache souvent un amour passionnel pour quelqu'un, susurra Titus en souriant. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi...

– Taisez-vous !

Le prêtre obéit, ses lèvres dessinant toujours ce sourire amusé. Lexa ferma les yeux et inspira à nouveau pour se calmer.

– De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est de la porteuse, car ce serait mentir...

Titus adopta une moue déçue et décida d'abandonner le sujet Clarke pour le moment :

– Je ne vous livre pas cette fois à votre frère pour une raison simple...

– Laquelle ?

– Que vous me soyez redevable, princesse.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Titus marcha tranquillement vers elle en continuant :

– Vous avez raison, pourquoi vous mentirais-je. Je veux que vous vous souveniez de cet instant. Celui au cours duquel j'ai choisi votre camp et non celui de votre frère. Où je vous ai sauvé de la colère de votre roi. Je veux que vous ne l'oubliez jamais et qu'un jour vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi en échange...

– Quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. Nous verrons le moment venu...

Lexa regarda de haut en bas l'homme devant elle qui la dégoûtait. Celui qui ce soir avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur la princesse de l'eau. Il suffisait à Titus de faire appel à sa magie pour que son frère et un nombre conséquent de soldats se matérialisent dans la seconde sur ce chemin boueux, et qu'elle soit ramenée à Azgueda où Roan la tuerait de ses propres mains... Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait accepter ce qu'il lui disait.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et demanda :

– Autre chose ?

– Oui, je vous préviens qu'à la prochaine manifestation de votre magie, qu'elle ait lieu dans deux heures ou dans un an, je serai dans l'obligation de prévenir le roi Roan... Il vérifia qu'elle avait bien compris que son sursis ne durerait pas si elle usait à nouveau de ses pouvoirs puis enchaîna. Pourquoi être restée ici, tout en sachant que je viendrais ? Vous et Luna auriez pu parcourir plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres et élargir mon champ de recherche...

– J'avais besoin de me reposer avant de vous affronter, avoua Lexa.

Titus sourit devant cette réponse honnête. Il la salua en signe d'adieux, s'assura qu'elle avait compris que leur conversation était terminée, puis la regarda se retourner et repartir vers la falaise.

Lexa, perdue dans ses pensées sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à propos d'éventuelles sentiments envers Clarke, parcourut quelques mètres avant de réaliser que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi la bulle de protection n'avait-elle pas pris fin ? Titus n'était donc pas encore parti ?

Elle entendit les grognements et se retourna lentement.

L'immense loup noirs aux yeux rouges invisibles pour elle s'élança dans sa direction.

La bulle explosa et alors que le vent se remettait à hurler, que la pluie redoublait de violence, la princesse dégaina son poignard, préférant se battre quasiment à mains nues contre cette bête monstrueuse que d'affronter son frère, un ennemi plus redoutable si elle usait à nouveau de sa magie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

_Polis, royaume du feu..._

Dikoros n'aimait pas le fait qu'Alie soit à Kanark sans elle.

Elle l'avait prévenue qu'Octavia reviendrait puis était repartie pour le village maudit.

La voleuse d'âmes attendait le retour de celle qui deviendrait sa reine.

Assise sur le lit d'Octavia, Lorelei comptait les secondes pour passer le temps.

Les gerbes d'étincelles la firent se lever et elle la salua :

Princesse Octavia, quel plaisir de vous revoir...

Octavia regarda la femme en rouge. Une femme dont elle avait eu peur, mais qui aujourd'hui ne lui inspirait plus la moindre crainte. Astra lui avait dit, les Dieux lui avait fait comprendre à travers elle, que la princesse qu'elle était pouvait être une grande reine. Et cela commencerait avec le refus de se laisser influencer par cette prêtresse du feu, et de son maître Cage.

– Je veux voir le corps de mon frère...

Dikoros hésita.

– Je suis désolée, princesse mais il a été brûlé...

– Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas attendu ?!

Lorelei regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et précisa d'un ton aux accents neutres mais dans lequel l'accusation s'entendait néanmoins :

– Nous ne savions pas où vous étiez et si vous alliez revenir...

Octavia détourna les yeux puis serra les mâchoires pour se redonner un peu de courage.

– Alors je veux voir son assassin.

Dikoros hocha la tête puis demanda :

– Princesse, pardonnez-moi, mais avant de voir Ilian Knight, désirez-vous autre chose ? Manger, ou vous changer ?

Octavia la foudroya du regard.

– Non, je ferai cela plus tard !

– Comme vous voudrez, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Lorelei passa devant elle et la jeune princesse sentit sa magie la caresser et tenter de l'amadouer, de l'exciter comme le jours de sa visite aux forges.

– Arrêtez ça immédiatement, ou je vous tue de mes propres mains ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Dikoros se retourna et observa la princesse qui venait de la menacer. Alie avait vraiment réussi ! Quelle différence avec l'Octavia de la semaine précédente. Peut-être que l'ombre de son frère n'étant plus une menace avait-il aussi aidé à sa métamorphose. Quelque fut la raison, elle serait une grande reine... Une reine à la confiance iné séduisante et attirante. Octavia ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu envie d'elle...

Lorelei exécuta une rapide révérence et rappela à elle sa magie avant de sortir de la pièce suivit de la princesse.

.

« L'humour » de la prêtresse du feu avait été jusqu'à lui réattribuer la même cellule que celle qui l'avait « accueillie » lors de son séjour précédent à Polis.

Ilian s'en fichait. Il avait tenue sa promesse envers la métamorphe noire. Il avait tué le père et le fils pour elle et mourrait dignement.

La porte s'ouvrit et la femme en rouge entra, se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser le champ libre à la princesse Octavia.

Ilian se leva péniblement. Entravé par les chaînes aux chevilles et aux poignets, il réussit à se mettre debout et regarda la dernière descendante des Blake avec un mépris tel qu'il aurait fait palir plus d'une personne de honte.

Le dédain de cet homme glissa tranquillement sur la certitude d'Octavia qui le scrutait en silence.

Ilian Knight possédait des traits assez fins et sans cette expression haineuse qui le défigurait, la princesse l'aurait même trouvé beau.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le prisonnier rit comme un forcené à la question qui lui paraissait d'une idiotie sans précédent. Octavia attendit qu'il finisse.

– Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il au bout d'un moment... Parce qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre ! Votre père était un roi ignoble et votre frère, un homme monstrueux... Le royaume devait être débarrassé d'eux, et j'ai été la main des Dieux...

La princesse ne releva pas l'allusion à la main céleste.

– Et moi ? Interrogea-t-elle à la place. Voulez-vous me tuer ?

Il parut hésiter, la regarda de haut en bas et cracha :

– Vous êtes une Blake !

– Mon nom suffit-il à me condamner ? répondit-elle imperturbable.

Ilian se tut. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui tape dessus, lui crache à la figure toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait, illustre sa vengeance pour lui avoir ôté deux membres de sa famille d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais la princesse ne paraissait pas... en colère.

Dikoros légèrement en retrait, pensait la même chose, le calme de la princesse l'étonnait un peu.

Octavia continua à interroger du regard l'homme au ruban rouge qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ignorait tout des actes de la jeune femme, pouvait-il la condamner simplement à cause de son nom comme il l'avait crié quelques instants plus tôt ?

Octavia finit par reculer et sortit de la cellule sans un regard pour l'homme en proie à un doute nouveau.

La princesse remonta les marches suivit de la prêtresse.

– Où est Cage ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Il... ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Lorelei.

– Dites-lui de venir me voir à son arrivée.

Les deux femmes étaient à présent dans le corridor qui conduisait à la chambre du roi quand Octavia reprit :

– La date pour l'exécution a-t-elle était annoncée ?

– Oui...

– Reculez-la...

– Que... ?

– Je veux être couronnée avant.

Dikoros s'inclina. La demande d'Octavia était logique.

– Bien sûr... Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de reculer la date. Votre couronnement peut avoir lieu dès ce soir.

Octavia s'arrêta devant la porte et croisa le regard de la voleuse d'âmes.

– La porteuse de la Flamme ne doit pas être présente ?

– Non. Il s'agit d'une passation de pouvoirs suite à la mort de votre frère, non de votre père ou de votre mère, cela n'est donc pas obligatoire...

La princesse réfléchit à ce dernier argument.

– Très bien je vais me reposer, je vous donnerai ma décision pour mon couronnement pour cette nuit, un peu plus tard...

Dikoros ne commenta pas et la salua avant de partir en direction de son atelier.

Octavia rentra dans la chambre de son frère et observa la pièce qui deviendrait la sienne après son sacre :

– Tu peux le faire, s'encouragea-t-elle tout haut...

Jetant un dernier regard sur le mobilier, elle se dématérialisa en une gerbe d'étincelles...

.

* * *

.

_Xas, royaume de l'air..._

Vivre sans pouvoirs... Telle était sa nouvelle obligation.

Comment pourrait-elle faire ? Alors qu'enfin elle les acceptait...

_– N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?_

_Raven regarda autour d'elle, réalisant que le sommeil l'avait rattrapé et pris le pas sur ses réflexions._

_La femme face à elle, portant la tenue noire des gardiennes de la Flamme, lui souriait avec encouragement._

_La métamorphe blanche balaya des yeux l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, un promontoire en pierre qui donnait sur une vallée magnifique. Alie surprit son regard et l'encouragea._

_– Vas-y, observe..._

_Raven obéit et marcha jusqu'au précipice. Alie la rejoignit._

_– Je te présente, mon chez moi, la vallée de Déos, mon royaume..._

_La métamorphe noire souriait à sa dernière phrase, pendant que Raven continuait de scruter un lieu dont la beauté lui sautait à la gorge, un lieu qui incarnait la paix et la vie à part entière, un lieu non entaché par la souillure humaine. Cependant, au-delà de tout ça, Raven sentait une magie qu'elle connaissait, une magie qui lui rappelait Elrach..._

_Alie la laissa se repaître de son œuvre, partit s'asseoir sur un rocher et grimaça face à la douleur sans que Raven ne s'en aperçoive. Après un temps qu'elle jugea suffisant, elle répéta :_

_– N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?_

_Raven se retourna et demanda :_

_– Quoi ?_

_– Être comme tout le monde ? Ne pas avoir à m'affronter ?_

_La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Alie sourit et continua :_

_– Je t'ai offert cette possibilité..._

_– Tu ne m'as pas laisser le choix !_

_Alie croisa son regard. Heureuse qu'elle la tutoie enfin._

_– Détrompe-toi Raven, tu as le choix de me rejoindre ou d'abandonner ta lutte en même temps que tes pouvoirs..._

_– Ce n'est pas un choix équitable !_

_La femme en noire se mit à rire, remarquant la colère d'une Raven face à elle._

_– Tu veux dire qu'il y a des règles ? Reprit-elle d'un air innocent. Raven, ces règles ne s'appliquent pas à nous ! Nous sommes bien plus puissants qu'eux ! Quand le comprendras-tu ? Quand l'accepteras-tu ?_

_– Je ne suis pas au-dessus d'eux, s'entêta Raven._

_Alie secoua la tête avec lassitude, donnant l'impression de répéter une leçon à une enfant qui refusait d'apprendre._

_– Un jour tu sauras au plus profond de toi qu'ils ne méritent pas que tu te battes pour eux... Et ce jour-là, je serai à tes côtés..._

_La métamorphe noire ne la laissa pas répondre et agita la main._

Raven ouvrit les yeux et s'assit lentement dans son lit. Elle invita la personne qui frappait à la porte à entrer.

John Newman, la contempla. Décelant la fatigue sur ses traits, l'angoisse dans son regard, il s'avança lentement vers le lit.

– John... Que puis-je faire ? Elle est trop forte pour moi.

Il s'assit sur le lit et attrapa la main tremblante, témoignant du combat intérieur épuisant que livrait la jeune femme.

– Ne dis pas ça, petit corbeau, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante.

– Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Dit-elle en pointant sa cuisse. C'est toi-même qui a découvert le sort à retardement dont je suis victime !

– Je sais, dit-il en baissant la tête, mais ne perds pas espoir, il faut continuer le combat, nous trouverons une solution...

Raven détacha son regard de celui de John et s'attacha aux dunes qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre.

– Luna me manque, John. Rien que l'avoir à mes côtés me permettrait de tenir...

– Alors, rejoins-la...

Le regard de la jeune gardienne revint sur le maître de la terre :

– Ce serait la condamner. Alie l'apprendrait et...

– Qui te dit qu'elle ne le sait pas déjà ?

Raven secoua la tête :

– Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enlevée ? Ce serait le meilleur moyen de faire pression sur moi...

– Je... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Le grand prêtre est mort.

Raven bougea dans le lit et se leva. Silencieuse et trop atterrée pour parler, elle boitilla jusqu'à un siège, enfila un pantalon, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil pour faire face à un John qui avait détourné les yeux.

– Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

– Je l'ai senti.

Raven ne doutait pas des pouvoirs de John.

– Qui va lui succéder ?

– Moi, mais...

La jeune femme eut un sourire désabusé.

– Laisse-moi deviner, Alie ?

John avait du mal à se souvenir qu'Alie était le nom de métamorphe de Becca et avait parfois un temps d'arrêt quand Raven le prononçait.

– Oui, finit-il par dire, elle a caché son corps.

– En quoi est-ce gênant ?

– Si nous n'enterrons pas le grand prête, je ne pourrais pas devenir le prochain, la passation est impossible. J'ai accés à une partie de ses pouvoirs, mais pas à son titre...

Raven fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de son rêve. Elle sentait que cela avait un rapport avec Dante mais lequel ?

– Connaissez-vous une vallée magnifique au royaume du feu ?

John haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport, mais répondit :

– Il y a plusieurs très belles vallées dans ce royaume.

– Une en particulier où vous vous sentiriez... en paix. Le dernier mot avait été murmuré par une Raven honteuse de ressentir cette plénitude dans le lieu qu'Alie avait appelé son chez elle.

– As-tu un nom ?

Raven chercha dans sa mémoire. Comment Alie l'avait-elle appelé ? Elle finit par secouer négativement la tête ne retrouvant pas.

– Non.

– Peux-tu me donner des détails ?

– Je...

A nouveau elle secoua la tête, plus elle essayait de se souvenir de la vallée, plus l'image de celle-ci s'estompait dans son esprit.

John la regardait d'un œil inquiet. Il fronça tout d'un coup les sourcils en marmonnant :

– Que peut-elle bien vouloir ?

– John ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je dois y aller. Quelqu'un demande à entrer à Elrach et à parler au grand prêtre.

– Qui ?

– La princesse Octavia, dit-il avant de se dématérialiser.

Raven observa la place vide et soupira. Alie l'avait rendue impuissante et le savait. Alors pourquoi une partie d'elle refusait encore d'accepter de la laisser gagner ? C'était pourtant si facile...

.

* * *

.

_Polis, royaume du feu..._

Alie se matérialisa dans l'atelier du prêtre du feu et tomba à genoux. Dikoros debout dans la pièce se précipita vers elle.

– Alie tu es blessée ?! Demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'auréole noire sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

– Une égratignure, précisa la métamorphe noire en serrant les dents.

La voleuse d'âmes l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le lit.

– Fais-moi voir, ordonna-t-elle.

Alie agita le poignet et fit disparaître son pantalon découvrant une blessure profonde en haut de la cuisse gauche.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Dikoros en passant la main sur la plaie, tentant de la guérir, pinçant les lèvres en échouant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être à ses côtés à Karnak, elle lui avait dit... Elle préféra taire ses reproches et reprit la parole. C'est trop profond, il faut que tu cicatrises un minimum pour que je puisse la soigner totalement. Allonge-toi... je reviens.

Son second partit chercher quelque chose dans l'autre pièce.

La métamorphe obéit et étouffa un juron quand Dikoros revint et désinfecta la blessure avec un chiffon imbibé d'alcool.

– Explique-moi...

Alie inspira et commença le récit.

.

Lexa lui tournait le dos, persuadée que « Titus » repartirait pour Azgueda. Elle ne vit pas Alie se changer en un loup noir aux yeux flamboyants.

Savoir que la princesse et la porteuse possédaient des sentiments l'une pour l'autre lui avait donné une idée, ou plutôt une possibilité d'accélérer les choses, de les faire pencher de son côté...

L'animal grogna puis attaqua une Lexa qui venait de se retourner.

La bulle de protection autour d'elles avait éclaté.

Le coup de mâchoire l'avait manqué de peu. Les mains devant elle, retenant comme elle le pouvait la tête du loup loin de son propre visage, la princesse allongée sur le dos, les yeux rétrécis pour se protéger de la pluie et du vent se débattait.

Alie jugea la situation. Elle avait clairement l'avantage. La métamorphe recula légèrement, donnant une ouverture à la princesse qui serra la poignée de sa dague, aveugle au sourire intérieure du carnassier au-dessus d'elle.

Le coup fendit l'air et le cri déchira la nuit.

Le sang de la princesse de l'eau coula dans sa gueule. Une chaleur délicieuse. Une saveur de vitalité et de peur aux touches ferreuses envahissait ses babines. Il lui suffisait de presser un peu ses mâchoires pour lui arracher le bras et emporter ce souvenir...

Voulait-elle réellement estropier Lexa ? Sa partie animale souhaitait si ardemment le faire, mais sa lucidité bloquait encore un peu cet instant, plus par jeu, pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle gardait le contrôle sur son esprit, même sous cette forme, même face à un tel désir.

Lexa la fixait apeurée. La princesse avait lâché l'arme trop loin pour la récupérer. Son autre main frappait désespérément sa tête, essayant de faire desserrer les crocs autour de son avant-bras.

L'œil droit du loup se fermait automatiquement à chaque coup de poing de moins en moins puissants. Éloignant un peu plus l'espoir futile de réussite. Les pieds, les genoux de Lexa luttaient contre cette bête féroce et immobile qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme amusée par son combat inutile, à cette énergie du désespoir devant le mur de ses muscles insensibles, réduisant à de vulgaires piqûres d'insectes sa lutte acharnée pour se libérer de ce monstre.

Alie serra un peu plus sa prise et entendit un os se briser sous ses canines.

Le hurlement de douleur qui s'échappa de la princesse augmenta son envie de continuer.

Au moment où elle avait pris sa décision, la flèche se ficha en haut de son flanc gauche.

Elle leva les yeux vers la femme qui accourait vers elles un arc à la main, lançant une nouvelle flèche.

Alie bougea sur le côté évitant le projectile sans lâcher sa proie évanouie et retroussa les babines de colère face à cette attaque inattendue.

La nouvelle flèche la manqua de peu, lui faisant réaliser que la chamane qui accourait n'hésiterait pas à lui sauter dessus, à protéger Lexa à n'importe quel prix.

Alie commençait à sentir la douleur irradier dans son corps et décida qu'elle avait atteint son but pour ce soir. Pour le moment, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle libéra la princesse et s'enfuit vers la forêt en boitillant sous une nouvelle pluie de flèches à la précision effrayante, l'obligeant à se concentrer pour leur échapper, disparaissant de la vue de Luna.

La chamane s'agenouilla auprès de la princesse et utilisa sa ceinture pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Jetant des coups d'œil régulièrement en direction de la forêt, elle souleva Lexa comme elle put et repartit vers la grotte sous la pluie battante.

Alie suivit des yeux cet effort admirable et courut difficilement vers la frontière en direction du royaume du feu.

Elle avait réussi à atteindre la vallée de Déos et avait repris forme humaine et cassé la flèche encore plantée dans sa jambe. La blessure en haut de la cuisse ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à Polis quand elle avait senti Raven s'endormir.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, elle avait invité la jeune métamorphe à découvrir sa vallée.

Si sa cuisse ne lui avait pas fait si mal, peut-être aurait-elle encore jouée avec elle, voulu reparler de ce baiser, mais la fatigue, ce qu'elle venait de percevoir sur elle-même, et le besoin d'en parler à son second l'avait convaincue de ne pas continuer leur échange et de retourner à l'atelier du prêtre du feu.

.

Dikoros avait écouté en silence le récit de la métamorphe noire.

– Tu n'es pas indestructible, Alie, conclut-elle froidement. Tu as beau être la future impératrice des quatre royaumes, tu te montres parfois si vulnérable... Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi vouloir blesser la princesse de l'eau ? Et fuir devant Luna ?

– J'étais blessée...

– Oui, parce que je n'étais pas là pour te protéger.

Alie n'écouta pas sa remarque, continuant :

– Lexa est infectée...

Dikoros, sur le point de reprendre la jeune femme aigrement sur ses manques de responsabilités, ravala son reproche et croisa son regard.

– Pourquoi elle ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

– Astra lui a fait subir le sort de persuasion...

– Le sort de persuasion ?

– Oui... pour lui faire oublier ses sentiments envers... la porteuse de la Flamme.

– Dieux ! Souffla une Lorelei ébahie. Tu en es sûre ?

– Oui, affirma Alie.

– Alors... ?

– Oui. Nous savons toutes deux que la seule façon de sauver Lexa du poison que représente mon sang est d'user de la Magie de la Flamme. Clarke le comprendra également. Après tout si Abby est encore en vie c'est grâce à elle et...

– Mais comment Lexa et Luna vont-elles faire le lien ? La coupa son second.

Alie sourit, laissant à la voleuse d'âmes le soin de trouver toute seule.

– Kyle Wick, comprit enfin celle-ci. Il était présent, c'est même lui qui a donné la fiole à la reine de l'air. Il remarquera l'infection, les traces sur la plaie de Lexa... mais quel rapport avec l'eau du puits ?

– Les loups...

La métamorphe lui raconta les informations glanées au village, la découverte de la contamination des carnivores qui térorisaient depuis des mois à la tombée de la nuit les pêcheurs de Kanark... et Lexa s'était fait attaquer par un loup...

– Ils se douteront que c'est un piège.

– Bien sûr...

Dikoros connaissait Alie, la jeune femme avait pensé à quelque chose.

– Quel est ton plan ?

Alie, s'allongea sur le lit de Cage, observant le plafond et se mit à parler d'une voix calme, oubliant la douleur à sa jambe, obnubilée par ce qu'elle pensait être réalisable. A la fin de son explication, elle tourna la tête vers la voleuse d'âmes et l'interrogea.

– Alors ?

Dikoros les yeux dans le vague réfléchissait.

– Je... je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

– Tu es la création de Novae. N'est-ce pas ton ultime mission, l'héritage que tu dois me donner ?

– Si, mais...

Alie se releva et vint s'agenouiller, en chassant de son esprit l'élancement dans sa cuisse, devant la voleuse d'âmes, assise dans un fauteuil, toujours en proie au doute.

– Dikoros, dit-elle en cherchant son regard. Je ne laisserai rien arriver. Nous allons trouver la solution pour le faire ensemble... Je suis sûre que le temple nous donnera la réponse...

Son second leva les yeux vers elle, une incompréhension dans le regard.

– Et Raven ?

– C'est le meilleur moyen pour totalement l'anéantir, précisa Alie.

– Non, tu as toujours le baiser de la mort...

– Ça ne marchera pas.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

Alie détourna les yeux et confessa :

– Quand j'ai blessé Raven avec le sort à retardement, j'ai dû offrir une petit partie de moi dans le sortilège... C'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas me guérir complètement, cet enchantement m'a affaibli.

Dikoros accusa le coup de cette révélation.

La métamorphe soupira, reprenant le fil de son discours :

– Si Raven utilise ses pouvoirs, elle deviendra comme moi et sera complètement immunisée...

– Mais elle ne les utilisera pas, répondit Dikoros. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont déjà dû découvrir ce que cachait sa blessure...

– Oui, mais même si elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs et que je l'embrasse... Ma magie reconnaîtra celle dans sa cuisse, y verra une similitude et annulera la puissance du baiser de la mort. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand je l'ai embrassée en rêve, elle ne risque plus rien.

– Sauf qu'elle l'ignore.

– Oui... Cependant...

– Ce n'est pas suffisant, comprit Dikoros.

– Oui, murmura Alie. Cela fait déjà un petit moment que je l'ai compris. Or ce soir, voici la preuve... elle montra sa cuisse... qui a confirmé ce que je soupçonnais. Tu l'as dit je peux être vulnérable, et l'ordre de Novae a beau s'étendre dans les quatre royaumes, ses adeptes ne seront pas assez puissants face à nos ennemis... Et toi et moi non plus... Il est trop tôt. Même avec la mort de Dante, la détermination de ces gens à nous détruire nous sera fatale...

– Alie... Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama la voleuse d'âmes.

La jeune métamorphe noire sourit tristement.

– C'est un fait. Si tu avais vu l'éclat dans les yeux de Luna lorsqu'elle m'a tiré dessus. Quel soldat ! Indestructible, effrayante et si décidée à me tuer !

– Alors fais-la te rejoindre. Fais-les tous te rejoindre. Un simple baiser et ils seront à tes pieds !

Alie secoua la tête :

– Le baiser de la mort n'est pas destinée à plusieurs personnes en même temps. Une seule à l'origine était la victime d'un métamorphe noir. Aurora, Carolus et Octavia m'ont épuisée. Je ne tiendrai pas si j'utilise Lexa, Clarke, Abby, Anya et plusieurs autres...

Elle se leva et soupesa son corps sur sa jambe meurtrie en étouffant un gémissement :

– Je peux atteindre la gardienne autrement... Je peux faire en sorte que nous soyons unies, que nous récupérions enfin la Flamme !

– Alie, ce plan est si dangereux...

– Réfléchis-y, s'il te plaît. Essaie de voir si c'est faisable, c'est tout ce que je te demande, la supplia la jeune femme.

Dikoros hocha la tête. La métamorphe avait prononcé ce qu'elle même avait déjà compris et craint. Elles s'étaient bercées d'illusions en sous-estimant leurs adversaires. L'ordre de Novae ne comptait pas parmi ses disciples de magiciens aussi puissants que John Newman ou les prêtres des royaumes qui se rallieraient à la Flamme. Alie avait raison. Il était trop tôt pour réussir, leur pouvoir ne s'étendait pas assez sur le monde pour en prendre le contrôle absolu.

– C'est pour ça, dit-elle tout haut, saisissant enfin.

– Oui, confirma Alie. Pourquoi les Dieux auraient accepté qu'une métamorphe noire revienne sur cette Terre aussi facilement ? Tout bonnement parce qu'ils savaient que je ne serais pas assez forte, quel meilleur coup que détruire définitivement les métamorphes noirs à travers moi de cette manière ? D'accepter ma présence ici ? Tout en sachant que je ne ferais jamais le poid devant leurs chevaliers, face aux protecteurs de la Flamme...

Une lueur de rage brilla dans les yeux marron de la voleuse d'âmes devant cette trahison suprême de la part des cieux.

– Tu comprends maintenant, approuva Alie.

– Oui... Je te donne ma parole que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider et montrer à tes ennemis un de tes meilleurs talents... la ruse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Son départ définitif de la cité magique remontait à moins d'un mois, mais le sentiment de perte qui l'assallit devant les grilles en fer forgées lui donna l'impression que sa dernière visite datait de plusieurs années.

La princesse Octavia fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main. Peu lui importait que Cage ou Lorelei comprennent où elle se trouvait, Elrach la défendrait contre leur magie, comme elle l'avait fait ces dernières années.

Elle attendit, impatiente de revoir le grand prêtre. Cet homme aux regard doux et chaleureux, à la voix rassurante, à l'essence protectrice.

A la place du grand prêtre, un professeur vint lui ouvrir les grilles. Octavia le reconnut. Déçue de ne pas voir le plus puissant de tous venir à sa rencontre.

– Princesse Octavia...

– M. Newman... Je croyais que le grand prêtre nous accueillait en personne quand nous sollicitions une visite à Elrach ?

John la laissa entrer et confirma positivement ce qu'elle précisait.

– Vous avez raison. Malheureusement, le grand prêtre n'est pas à Elrach pour le moment... il est... en voyage et m'a demandé de tenir son rôle ici en attendant...

Octavia n'insista pas. John paraissait si catégorique que l'intuition que Dante, même loin et occupé, restait toujours celui qui ouvrait les portes d'Elrach, disparut rapidement.

– J'aurais besoin de lui parler...

– Venez, dit-il simplement. Allons dans son bureau, proposa-t-il après avoir refermé les grilles.

Il se dématérialisa et contraint la jeune princesse à faire de même.

Octavia n'avait pas souvent eu accès au bureau de Dante Wallas. Sa scolarité à Elrach, d'une banalité assez prévisible, l'avait tenue éloignée de l'antre de celui qui maintenait l'ordre dans la cité magique.

Le blanc l'avait cependant frappé, comme tous ceux qui étaient passés entre ces murs et la jeune princesse se demandait pourquoi cette absence de couleur ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

– Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Octavia obéit à John Newman et prit place sur une chaise autour de la table.

– Le grand prêtre... commença-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

– Ne viendra pas, acheva John. Mais peut-être puis-je vous aider ? Répondre à vos questions ?

Si Octavia n'avait pas été pressée par le temps, elle aurait reporté sa visite, ne souhaitant parler qu'au grand prêtre et à personne d'autre. Elle connaissait John Newman et l'estime que lui portait Dante Wallas et malheureusement, elle s'était engagée à répondre à Lorelei sur son couronnement. L'idée même de faire attendre la prêtresse pouvait à elle seule la persuader de rester un peu plus longtemps à Elrach, mais elle voulait elle-même obtenir des réponses au plus vite, et John Newman devait certainement être en mesure de les lui donner

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes et se lança, les yeux baissés :

– Peut-être... êtes-vous au courant de la mort...

– De votre mère ?

– Oui, mais aussi de celle...

– De votre frère ?

Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard du maître de la terre.

– Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

– Oui. Vous êtes la nouvelle reine du royaume du feu...

Il sourit et se reprit devant son froncement de sourcils. Si cela avait été le cas il ne l'aurait pas appelé princesse Octavia à son arrivée.

– Non, vous ne l'êtes pas encore. Le couronnement n'a pas eu lieu, sinon...

– Vous l'auriez su et m'aurez appelé « Reine Octavia » tout à l'heure, finit-elle.

– Tout à fait.

Ils se turent et John dévisagea la jeune femme. Abby lui avait révélé le pouvoir de leur ennemi, celui de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et malgré tous ses pouvoirs et sa connaissance de la magie primordiale, il lui était incapable de savoir avec certitude si l'Octavia devant elle n'était pas Alie. Il aurait dû détecter cette magie en présence de la métamorphe noire, mais là encore, le doute persistait. Abby en tant qu'ancienne apprentie oracle et surtout victime de la métamorphe serait peut-être la seule à la déceler.

Devant son échec perturbant à ne pas reconnaître l'existence éventuelle de son ennemi dans ces murs, il décida de s'en assurer.

– Vous connaissez la procédure dans ce cas-là, dit-il d'un ton sérieux en s'éloignant pour attraper une petite fiole sur une étagère.

Octavia le regardait faire sans comprendre. Discernant son trouble, il reprit :

– Elrach conserve toujours quelques gouttes du sang des reines et rois des différents royaumes... Ne vous l'a-t-on jamais dit ? L'interrogea-t-il innocemment

La princesse chercha dans sa mémoire si cette information lui avait été révélée puis abandonna. Elle n'avait jamais été destinée à devenir reine, il était tout à fait normal que cette précision ne lui ait pas été communiquée pour cette raison.

– Non, je ne le savais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Il lui sourit avec sympathie, dégaina le petit couteau à sa ceinture et le lui tendit.

– Pourriez-vous ? Quelques gouttes suffiront...

Il poussa la fiole sur la table scrutant ses traits. L'innocence de son visage pouvait être un piège et même s'il désirait croire que la véritable Octavia assise à la table se saisissait du couteau, John se gendarma et ne céda pas à son regard bleu électrique d'une intensité accrue.

– Je répondrai à toutes vos questions après, insista-t-il.

Octavia expira et se piqua le doigt, regardant les gouttes rouges tomber dans la fiole. John soupira de soulagement intérieurement, récupéra l'arme et la fiole, s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui prit la main et guérit sa coupure.

Il s'assit face à elle et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

– Je sais qu'il est tard...

Il chassa d'un geste de la main ce qui s'apparentait à des excuses, l'invitant à en venir au fait. Octavia inspira et expliqua :

– Comme vous le savez, je suis la dernière descendante des Blake...

John ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

– Et je... elle fuit son regard pour prononcer le reste. Je n'ai aucune confiance en notre prêtre du feu et son apprentie...

John resta de marbre, comprenant la méfiance d'Octavia. Et si le prêtre du feu n'était autre qu'Alie ou peut-être son apprentie ?

Remarquant que la princesse s'était tue, il prit la parole.

– Continuez...

– Je... n'ai plus personne, mais je ne peux pas compter sur eux... alors... je... voulais que Dante Wallas...

– Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais le grand prêtre ne pourra pas venir à votre couronnement... Il...

Le maître de la Terre s'interrompit. Il lui devait la vérité.

– Dante Wallas est mort, confessa-t-il tout bas.

Octavia ouvrit des yeux effrayés.

– Non ! Souffla-t-elle.

– Si...

– Mais...

– Personne ne le sait, précisa-t-il en la regardant fermement. Et je vous demanderais de ne pas l'ébruiter pour le moment... S'il vous plaît, plaida-t-il d'une voix où la tristesse transperçait.

La princesse sous le coup de la nouvelle hocha la tête en une promesse silencieuse.

– Je vous remercie. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il ne pourra pas être présent à votre couronnement...

– Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Frappée d'une idée soudaine, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

– Mais vous...

– Non, l'arrêta-t-il. Je ne peux pas y assister. Je viens du royaume de la Terre... Et pour le moment seuls ceux appartenant au royaume du feu doivent être présents...

– Alors, je suis perdue... Contre Cage et Lorelei, je ne pourrai rien faire, je l'ai cru un instant, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre tout à coup, dit-elle d'une voix sans espoir.

– N'y a-t-il personne en qui vous ayez confiance ?

– Si, mais Ontari est comme moi, sans plus d'aide, elle ne résistera pas longtemps à ses tyrans manipulateurs...

John ne commenta pas, cherchant silencieusement un moyen d'aider celle qui criait son impuissance dans le bureau blanc. Après plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé, il reprit la parole.

– Vous êtes forte, dit-il plus pour lui-même.

Elle haussa les épaules. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être avait-elle retrouvée la confiance en elle, et que cette nouvelle force pouvait la protéger de Lorelei, mais de Cage...

– C'est n'est pas suffisant, répondit-elle.

– Pas encore, dit-il mystérieusement.

Elle chercha le regard de John qui lui sourit avec malice.

– Mais après votre couronnement...

– Je ne comprends pas.

Il lui prit la main et la tourna vers le ciel, exposant sa paume.

– Aujourd'hui vous n'êtes que princesse. Le prêtre du feu ne vous doit pas totalement obéissance. Ainsi, s'il le désire, il peut tourner à son avantage ce que vous lui demanderai... Mais après votre couronnement, il ne pourra pas vous dire non. La magie ne lui permettra pas. Votre statut de reine prévaudra sur le sien...

Elle sourit à cet argument comme s'il n'avait aucune importance.

– Vous ne le connaissez pas, il a détruit ma mère, mon frère et mon père...

John hocha la tête, Octavia venait de lui confirmer... sous les traits de Cage se cachait certainement la métamorphe noire, et son apprentie devait être sous sa coupe également, une victime de son baiser destructeur... Dieux ! Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugle ! La métamorphe s'était dissimulée toutes ces années presque sous leur nez, dans la peau d'un prête par-dessus tout !

Dante l'avait compris, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait poursuivi, il avait voulu venger son fils ! Tout devenait si clair, tout à coup !

Enfin ! Il commençait à gagner du terrain et comprendre le plan de leur ennemie. Alie voulait gouverner en tant que reine du royaume du feu ! Et petit à petit elle prendrait le pouvoir sur tous les autres.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas ! Non, il protégerait la princesse contre cette destructrice ! La dernière descendante des Blake ne serait pas la victime de la métamorphe noire se promit-il. Il l'en empêcherait.

Rassuré par sa nouvelle découverte, John sourit à la jeune princesse et commença à dessiner des arabesques dans sa paume.

– Le sort que j'exécute, précisa-t-il, vous protégera contre lui. Il ne s'activera qu'après votre couronnement... Grâce au lien des rois, précisa-t-il plus pour lui même. C'est un choix de ma part, il ne doit pas savoir avant que vous soyez reine que vous avez été aidée... Vous devez donc ne pas lui résister, faire comme s'il avait le pouvoir sur vous jusqu'à votre nouveau titre.

Il exécuta une petite moue compréhensive.

– Je sais qu'il est très fort... Mais croyez-moi, ce sort vous aidera dans votre lutte, une fois le sacre terminé.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

– J'ai utilisé la magie primordiale...

– La magie primordiale ?

– Oui, c'est une magie très particulière et très ancienne. Je pense que Cage ne se sert que de celle-là. Je me mets donc à son niveau, j'utilise ses propres armes. Un peu comme si le feu combattait le feu, conclut-il avec un sourire rassurant.

La princesse sourit timidement en retour.

– Pensez-vous que je puisse leur demander de partir après mon couronnement ?

– Cage et Lorelei ?

– Oui.

– A condition que vous leur ayez trouvé un remplaçant.

– J'ai pensé à Ontari, expliqua-t-elle. Elle aurait pu être ma gardienne et possède la magie...

– Posséder la magie n'est pas suffisant pour postuler au titre de prêtre...

Octavia parut désespérée.

– Il faut qu'ils partent, répéta-t-elle. Seulement ainsi je pourrais sauver notre royaume, sauver Polis.

– Je sais, approuva-t-il.

Il serra gentiment ses mains et proposa :

– Ontari peut-elle venir ici ?

– Oui, si je lui demande.

– Bien, faites-le au plus vite. Je vais donner des instructions pour qu'elle soit formée par des maîtres du feu, et lorsque Cage et Lorelei seront renvoyés, elle reviendra à Polis. Néanmoins, elle sera tenue de revenir à Elrach une fois par mois pour que je puisse évaluer ses progrès et l'aider face aux difficultés qu'elle pourrait rencontrer.

John observa la princesse et continua :

– Ecoutez-moi, cette situation, la perte d'un prêtre et son apprentie est déjà arrivée par le passé. Cela est rare, je vous l'accorde, mais n'écoutez pas ceux qui vous proclameront que c'est impossible, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête face à son air grave.

– Bien, dit-il. Vous devez y retourner, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Vous y arriverez, conclut-il d'un air qui ne souffrait aucune répartie.

Il la raccompagna devant la grille et la salua :

– Les Dieux ne font pas d'erreurs Octavia, ne l'oubliez pas. Ils veulent faire de vous la reine du feu car ils savent que vous en êtes capables...

Elle sourit légèrement à cette dernière déclaration et murmura un « merci » avant de disparaître en une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

_Polis, royaume du feu..._

Un Cage aux yeux rouges attendait le retour d'Octavia. L'arme dans sa main, il réfléchissait au sort qu'elle ne contenait plus. La dague de Dikoros et son sort de persuasion avaient si bien marché. Octavia avait cru qu'elle avait blessé son frère, et Ilian Night qui avait désarmé un Bellamy « affaibli » et utilisé la même arme, continuait à penser qu'il l'avait tué.

Une telle supercherie possible simplement grâce à un sort de la magie primordiale. Le seul et unique sort des métamorphes noirs qu'avaient détourné les métamorphes blancs pour leur propre cause et confié à leurs « descendants » .

Le sort de persuasion... Celui dont Dante Wallas se servait pour modeler sa voix, celui qu'Astra avait cru nécessaire de lancer sur Lexa...

Seul dans la chambre d'un roi mort depuis bien plus longtemps que la date officielle, le prêtre sourit en se remémorant tout ça. Astra n'était pas le grand prêtre et utiliser ce sort sur la princesse de l'eau avait pu être possible en faisant appel à la magie primordiale qui restait en elle sans qu'elle ne le sache, aux résidus du baiser de la mort qui l'avait détruite... Ouvrant une brèche dans la magie de Lexa pour que la sienne s'y glisse avec facilité...

Astra croyant bien faire avait travaillé pour la métamorphe noire...

Cage continuait intérieurement son enchaînement d'idées lorsqu'elle apparut.

La princesse Octavia Blake... Sa prochaine victime.

Briser le mystère sur sa venue sur cette terre et sa tâche impossible à accomplir à cause de Dieux qui avait triché dès le début, pipé les dès, rendant la partie perdue d'avance pour elle, la faisait bouillonner de rage et Alie avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un à qui elle avait permis un certain « détachement », à celle dont la force l'avait séduite, celle qui ce soir ne pourrait pas lui dire non et succomberait dans les bras de l'homme qui avait anéanti sa famille sans que le déguisement de Lincoln n'intervienne plus entre eux.

Les Dieux la croyaient incapable de gagner ? Très bien ! Mais cela ne se ferait pas sans dégâts...

Alie savait qu'Octavia était allée à Elrach, probablement pour demander conseil à un grand prêtre absent. Peut-être John Newman lui avait-il remonté le moral et ouvert les yeux sur son futur rôle, mais le maître de la terre ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière les traits de Cage Alexander... Et à supposer qu'il l'ait deviné, Octavia n'en serrait pas protégée pour autant contre sa colère...

– Princesse... susurra-t-il.

Octavia se figea devant l'homme qu'elle redoutait. Il était entré dans la chambre de son frère et l'attendait...

– Que faites-vous là ?! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassante, ne supportant pas ce qui montait en elle pour l'homme qu'elle haïssait.

– Vous avez demandé à me voir, dit-il tout aussi lentement en s'approchant à pas mesurés.

La princesse déglutit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps répondait à l'appel silencieux du prêtre à la démarche provocatrice. Un désir physique puissant lui sauta à la gorge. Une envie qu'elle avait déjà ressentie... pour son frère.

Octavia ferma les yeux pour ne pas se trahir... John avait parlé d'une magie inconnue, d'une magie que Cage utilisait... La magie primordiale. Celle qui courait en elle et la rendait si faible devant lui, si... soumise, attaquant de tous côtés son esprit, brisant sa volonté, son reste de lucidité...

La princesse comprit que le prêtre avait enseigné cette magie à son propre frère pour qu'elle succombe au roi afin de devenir sa maîtresse. Cet homme était abjecte, il fallait qu'elle lui résiste coûte que coûte...

– Princesse Octavia, vous allez bien ?

Cage lui avait pris les mains, sa voix inquiète lui vrilla les entrailles, la chaleur de ses paumes sur les siennes augmenta le trouble qui l'envahissait toujours un peu plus.

Elle devait résister ! Elle avait réussi avec Bellamy en pensant à Lincoln...

Non ! La brume dans son esprit s'écarta une fraction de seconde pour lui rappeler le conseil de John Newman... Au contraire, jusqu'au couronnement, elle ne devait surtout pas résister, mais accepter et tromper son adversaire...

Elle gémit de douleur et de plaisir à cette souffrance et cette libération accordée que lui procurait les paroles du maître de la Terre alors que Cage si près d'elle scrutait le craquellement de sa force à vouloir encore le combattre.

Alie appréciait ce visage si pur en proie au désir infini d'obéir à tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait...

Un Cage aux yeux rouges sourit et murmura :

– Vous ferez une reine formidable...

Octavia ouvrit enfin les yeux et la dernière lumière de défi dans le bleu électrique de ses iris s'éteignit pour laisser place à une servitude entière alors qu'elle murmurait d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait plus.

– Dites-moi ce que je dois faire...

Cage inspira profondément, s'enivrant de cet instant de pouvoir incommensurable sur la femme devant lui et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il brisa leur baiser, Octavia scrutait ses lèvres avec le désespoir de ne plus les sentir contre les siennes.

Le prêtre du feu sourit et répondit à sa supplique en la guidant vers le lit.

– Tout ce que je te demanderai, car tu es... et as toujours été... à moi...

.

* * *

.

_Karnak, royaume de l'eau..._

Tous les guérisseurs du village avaient été catégoriques. Le bras de Lexa devait être coupé. La princesse ne survivrait pas à l'infection qui s'annonçait sans cette amputation.

Luna faisait les cents pas dans la maison de Kyle, jurant devant cette terrible nouvelle. Lexa ne pouvait pas perdre son bras !

L'ancien ingénieur plus calme qu'elle réfléchissait. Les os brisaient de la princesse et la chaire à vif la torturaient. Lexa sombrait régulièrement dans le néant et rouvrait parfois des yeux brillants de fièvre dans lesquels des délires puissants dansaient joyeusement augmentant la douleur d'une femme déjà à l'agonie.

Qu'on lui coupe ou non le bras, elle ne survivrait pas à ce qui coulait dans son sang...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, réalisa-t-il, Une seul personne avait réchappé d'une telle infection... la reine Abby.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse l'aider, dit-il d'un ton bas.

Luna s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

– Qu'avez-vous dit ?

– Je pense que quelqu'un peut peut-être la sauver...

La chamane s'avança à grand pas vers lui en criant presque :

– Qui ?!

– La porteuse de la Flamme.

Elle peut la guérir ?!

– C'est possible, mais je ne peux pas le garantir.

Luna ne s'avoua pas vaincue, il y avait une chance, un espoir. Et ils devaient le tenter.

– Très bien dit-elle d'une voix ferme, je vais la chercher !

Elle s'arrêta avant de faire appel à sa magie. Titus saurait où elles étaient. Elle ignorait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tous déjà là, Roan, le prêtre de l'eau et la garde du roi, mais ne voulait pas les « appeler » en se dématérialisant.

Elle fixa Kyle qui attendait en silence.

– Je ne peux pas y aller. Vous devez le faire à ma place...

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise :

– Non... Je... J'ai donné ma parole à la reine Abby que je ne reviendrai plus jamais au royaume de l'air.

Luna fronça les sourcils. Comment cet homme connaissait-il la reine du royaume de l'air ? Et qu'avait-il fait pour en être exclu ? Elle se reprit. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de ressasser le passé.

– Alors trouvez un moyen pour avertir la porteuse de la Flamme, n'importe lequel ! Sinon Lexa mourra dans quelques jours !

Il hocha la tête et se mit à chercher une solution sans avoir besoin de partir à Xas. Après quelques minutes il releva les yeux vers la chamane et sourit.

– Elrach... Je vais prévenir le grand prêtre, il pourra aller voir la porteuse et l'avertir...

– Allez-y !

Kyle lança un regard à la princesse et sa femme qui hocha la tête puis se dématérialisa.

.

* * *

.

_Polis, royaume du feu..._

Assise sur le matelas, Octavia se détestait.

L'aube grise qui avait accueilli son réveil et les souvenirs de cette nuit en présence du prêtre du feu ajoutait une autre touche de honte et de dégoût à ce qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Comment avait-elle pu accepter tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé ? Aimer ça, et même vouloir qu'il recommence ?!

Elle serra dans ses poings les draps du lit sur lequel Cage avait été si inventif. La chaleur du corps du prêtre, parti avant son réveil, traversait encore le tissus froissé entre ses doigts, remontant en elle une nouvelle envie de le revoir de le sentir sur elle, en elle.

Otavia tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et cria à s'en déchirer la voix dans le silence de la chambre pour contrer cette excitation tenace qui remontait en elle et appelait désespérément cet homme de l'ombre.

Le souffle court, elle ferma les yeux, résistant comme elle le pouvait à ce que son corps réclamait.

Les coups à la porte apportèrent la distraction dont elle avait besoin.

– Entrez, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Ontari poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle connaissait, un lieu ou l'ancien roi s'était amusé avec elle, un lieu qui lui donnait la nausée.

Elle remarqua les traits tirés, les cernes et la lutte sur le visage de la princesse assise sur le lit dont une partie du drap cachait la nudité.

L'orpheline du feu ouvrit la bouche aux traces sur le corps de celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie.

Cage n'y était pas allé de main morte.

– Octavia, souffla-t-elle.

La princesse suivit son regard et observa le haut de son corps, retenant un haut le cœur. Les marques de dents et de griffures présentes sur sa peau rappelaient à son esprit des instants chéris des heures précédentes, des instants merveilleux durant lesquels cet homme l'avait regardée avec _amour _, lui avait donné l'illusion qu'elle était exceptionnelle, des moments où il l'avait marquée avec tant d'ingéniosité, alliant plaisir et douleur en elle, ne lui permettant plus de différencier l'un de l'autre, lui accordant seulement cette fausse certitude qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle voulait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Un leurre extraordinaire d'une liberté durant laquelle elle pensait avoir encore le choix dans ses bras. Lui confirmant que c'était bien elle qui avait choisi l'irréalité absolue, qu'elle l'avait suppliée d'exécuter toutes ces choses, qu'elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille quoi faire d'elle, où et comment la prendre, à quels rythmes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus et s'évanouisse de _plaisir_.

Octavia ne supporta plus ce qu'elle éprouvait, la réalité ignoble que lui crachaient ses souvenirs et se pencha par dessus le lit, vomissant le contenu d'un estomac vide, formé d'une bille aigre et toxique.

Ontari marcha jusqu'au lit et posa sur les épaules nues de la princesse sa veste rouge.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, pendant qu'Octavia s'essuyait la bouche honteuse, resserrant les pans du vêtement prêté avec délicatesse, n'osant pas la regarder.

– Bellamy était horrible, commença Ontari d'une voix éteinte et lointaine. Mais ce n'était pas lui que je craignais le plus... Cage m'a toujours terrorisée. Ton frère l'invitait parfois à « nos nuits »... Souvent à la demande du prince, il ne faisait que regarder, mais le mépris dans ses yeux pour nous deux me transperçait. Je n'étais pas présente dans cette pièce par volonté, mais par obligation, pour satisfaire le prince... Pourtant le regard de Cage me rendait aussi coupable que le véritable bourreau. Son dégoût réveillait quelque chose en moi, m'amenant à apprécier les coups de reins de ton frère, à chaque fois, et quand ce moment arrivait, je voyais se peindre sur le visage de Cage une victoire monstrueuse. Et plus il souriait, plus je voulais que Bellamy se retire pour que lui prenne sa place...

Ontari serra les mâchoires puis continua.

– Il l'a fait seulement une ou deux fois. Il se levait du fauteuil et c'était comme si Bellamy comprenait le signal. Le prince s'éloignait de moi et prenait la place de cet homme en rouge sur le mobilier avec un air de gourmandise impatiente sur le visage, pour voir ce qu'il me ferait, appréciant par avance le pouvoir du prêtre sur moi...

La jeune femme s'arrêta.

– Crois-moi, Octavia... Je sais ce que tu ressens... et je t'en supplie, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi... N'accepte pas ces instants comme étant les tiens. Il te fait croire que toi et toi seules les a demandé...

– C'était le cas, la coupa Octavia avec amertume, je l'ai suppliée...

– Non !

Ontari s'était levée et faisait face à la jeune femme aux yeux bleus électriques moins brillants que la veille.

– Non, répéta-t-elle encore fermement. Nous n'étions pas nous-même, mais plutôt comme sous l'emprise de la magie...

Octavia trembla en entendant cette phrase.

– Sous l'emprise de la magie ? répéta-t-elle.

Pourquoi cela lui paraissait tout à coup comme étant _la_ vérité ?

– Oui, continuait Ontari, une magie que je ne connais pas...

– La magie primordiale, murmura Octavia, sa conversation avec John Newman revenant à elle.

Elle avait été sous l'emprise de la magie ! Elle n'était pas responsable !

Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement, ressentant l'étau de dégoût qui enserrait son cœur disparaître enfin.

La lueur perdue réapparut dans son regard faisant taire Ontari.

La princesse se leva du lit, déposa la veste sur les draps et marcha pieds nus sur le sol froid jusqu'à la bassine d'eau un peu plus loin.

Elle souleva le récipient au-dessus de sa tête et laissa l'eau glacée tomber sur son corps meurtri, se lavant de cette salissure qui lui collait encore à la peau, sous le regard ébahi d'Ontari.

La princesse transie mais plus légère agita la main et alluma un feu vif dans la cheminée de la chambre. Elle ramassa les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et s'en vêtit, se fichant de savoir s'ils étaient propres ou non. Son corps blessé se devait d'être couvert au plus vite.

– Tu peux comprendre alors que je ne veuille plus de Cage à Polis, répondit Octavia à la confession de la jeune femme.

– Oui, murmura Ontari.

– Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

– Tout ce que tu voudras.

Octavia s'approcha d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux.

– Je veux que tu deviennes la nouvelle prêtresse du feu.

Ontari cligna des paupières.

– Mais... mais et Lorelei ?

– Elle n'a plus sa place à Polis non plus, trancha Octavia, elle est à sa botte. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont amants ! Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une victime comme toi et moi. D'ailleurs qui te dis qu'elle n'est pas avec toi à sa demande ?

Ontari recula, effarée.

– Non...

Octavia baissa les yeux et reprit plus doucement.

– Je suis désolée, Ontari, mais Lorelei se serre de la même magie que Cage et tu le sais... Elle a sûrement été plus douce que lui, une façon tout aussi sournoise de sa part pour te lier à elle. Car après la violence de Cage, les bras protecteur de Lorelei te rassuraient...

– Tais-toi.

Ontari refusait de regarder la princesse qui énonçait une vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter. Préférant nier ses paroles pour le moment.

– Je comprends, précisa Octavia en ramassant la veste sur le lit. Cependant, je veux que tu partes immédiatement pour Elrach, tu y es attendue...

Elle tendit le vêtement à l'orpheline du feu qui ne pouvait désobéir.

– Mais avant ça, préviens-les tous que mon couronnement aura lieu aujourd'hui. Le royaume du feu n'attendra pas plus longtemps sa nouvelle reine.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

_Xas, royaume de l'air..._

Bien qu'atténuée par le sable, la chute, lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

– Relève-toi, ordonna Anya.

Raven s'appuya sur ses poings et cracha le sang de sa bouche. Elle commença à se relever péniblement, ne pouvant plus compter que sur la force d'une seule jambe.

Le coup de pied dans le ventre la renvoya sur le sol, lui coupant le souffle.

Anya s'accroupit face à son élève pliée en deux.

– Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle attendra que tu te relèves ? Alie usera de sa magie contre toi et t'anéantira avec une facilité terrible...

– Je le sais, articula péniblement Raven.

– Alors, bas-toi !

– A quoi bon ?

La gifle puissante la prit au dépourvu. La violence d'Anya face à son manque d'action, son apathie devant l'arrachement de ses pouvoirs n'éveilla aucune colère en elle.

– Bas-toi ! Répéta la chamane.

– Elle est plus forte que moi...

– Non !

– Elle a des pouvoirs...

– Nous aussi ! John cherche le meilleur moyen de t'aider. Il penche sur un sort pour enfermer celui dans ta jambe et te permettre d'à nouveau utiliser tes pouvoirs.

Raven secoua la tête, pour chasser le tournis et leva les yeux vers Anya.

– Il a confiance en toi ! Nous avons confiance en toi. Raven, ne nous abandonne pas, ne la laisse pas t'atteindre...

La métamorphe blanche ferma les yeux. Pourquoi tout le monde était si persuadé qu'elle pouvait réussir ? Elle, avait enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur... Anya ne supportait pas de la voir si apathique et usait de la violence pour remuer encore quelque chose en elle, faire remonter son esprit d'initiative, de lutte...

– Les Dieux... commença Anya.

– … ne font pas d'erreur, finit Raven d'une voix guère convaincue, je sais...

– Alors agis ! Que dirais Luna si elle te voyais comme ça ?

Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme à l'évocation de son amour perdu.

– Elle aurait honte, continuait Anya...

Raven cria de rage et sauta sur la chamane qui l'attrapa sans la moindre peine, tourna sur elle-même en utilisant la force de son attaque et la renvoya à nouveau sur le sol.

– Ne te sers pas de la colère pour essayer de me blesser ! Utilise ton cerveau ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris toutes ces années ?!

La jeune femme couverte de poussière s'assit sur le sable et répondit :

– Tu veux dire à l'époque ou je pouvais encore tenir debout ?

Anya souffla et vint à nouveau s'accroupir face à elle.

– Te souviens-tu de notre première leçon ?

– …

– Celle où tu as cru que je voulais te noyer ?

– Oui.

– Et... ?

– Tu n'as pas réussi.

La chamane leva les yeux aux ciel.

– Raven ! Qu'est-ce qui m'en a empêché ?!

La première porteuse de la Flamme qui avait pris possession du corps de Clarke, se remémora-t-elle.

– Oui. Et te souviens-tu de ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Raven baissa la tête.

– Oui, qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à aimer Alie...

– Exactement... Réfléchis-y.

Anya se releva et partit sans se retourner refusant d'aider son élève à se remettre debout. Abby vint à sa rencontre.

– N'es-tu pas un peu dure avec elle ? Lui demanda la reine.

– Je n'ai pas le temps de lui apprendre tout ça à travers la manière douce, marmonna la chamane.

La reine de l'air sourit gentiment, puis retourna son attention vers sa fille.

– Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Elle est désespérée et cela est terrible. Alie a réussi à la faire totalement douter d'elle, c'est malheureux à voir, observa Anya.

Abby regarda sa fille toujours assise dans le sable au milieu du patio et embrassa rapidement Anya avant de marcher dans sa direction.

Raven suivit des yeux sa mère qui s'approchait.

– Laisse tomber, lui dit-elle. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

– Vraiment ? Demanda la reine en s'asseyant à ses côtés, remarquant Anya à l'autre bout de la cour piocher quelques dattes dans une corbeille avant de partir vers les hauteurs de la tour.

– Je...

– J'ai perdu mon don de voyance, avoua Abby, Clarke l'a compris... et je pense qu'elle t'en a parlé, non ?

Sa fille tourna une tête étonnée vers elle puis murmura :

– Non, elle n'a rien dit...

Abby esquissa un sourire à l'annonce de la discrétion de Clarke.

– Alie n'a pas fait qu'une seule victime. Elle utilise la magie primordiale et l'eau que Kyle m'a fait boire contenait cette magie. J'ignore comment cela est possible, mais je sais que cette eau a un rapport avec notre ennemie, et...

Abby baissa la tête.

– Il y a autre chose... Une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à Anya, une chose que je te dis à toi pour que tu comprennes qu'Alie est certainement bien plus complexe que nous ne le pensons...

La reine leva la tête vers le ciel puis soupira.

– Quand tu m'as dit qu'Alie pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, je me suis mise à réfléchir et je crois... Elle eut un sourire désabusée. Non... je sais que je l'ai rencontrée sous une de ses autres formes... La magie que j'ai senti ce soir là est la même que celle que dégage ta jambe...

– Tu as rencontré Alie ? Mais quand ?

_– Rencontré_ n'est peut-être pas le mot exacte, se reprit la reine.

Elle se tut puis secoua la tête.

– Anya ne doit pas savoir... Ça déjà été si dur pour elle quand elle a su une partie de l'histoire...

Raven attrapa une des mains de sa mère et l'encouragea à continuer.

– Je ne lui dirai rien, je te le promets.

Abby croisa son regard et hocha la tête, détournant les yeux, reprenant ce qu'elle disait.

– Tu sais qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour me remettre des dégâts de cette eau sur mon corps ?

– Oui.

– Clarke n'a pas pu totalement me guérir, les délires étaient partis mais des fièvres puissantes m'assaillaient régulièrement à cette époque... Et... un soir durant lequel je souffrais, je suis montée en haut de la tour.

Abby leva les yeux vers la terrasse qu'elle ne distinguait pas totalement.

– J'ai failli tomber à cause de la fièvre, mais Marcus m'a rattrapé...

Elle eut un petit rire puis répéta :

– Marcus... qui n'était pas censé être là...

– Non...

– Si, avoua Abby, mais ce n'est pas le plus terrible.

Abby tourna la tête vers sa fille.

– Il faut que tu comprennes, Raven, qu'avant de tomber amoureuse d'Anya, j'avais des sentiments pour Marcus et que si je n'avais pas eu à épouser ton père et devenir la reine du royaume de l'air, j'aurais probablement été sa femme...

– Tu aimes Marcus ?!

– Aimais, corrigea Abby. Aujourd'hui j'aime Anya... Cependant, à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas le loisir de l'avoir à mes côtés à cause de son bannissement et ne la voir qu'une fois par an me pesait terriblement... Je me suis retrouvée contre Marcus, dans ses bras et j'ai senti un désir m'envahir pour lui... J'ai essayé de lui résister, mais il m'a fait une proposition si... tentante, si facile à accepter...

– Non...

– Si, souffla Abby. Il a biaisé pour ne pas avoir à m'embrasser et... Dieux, elle a pris sa forme, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais si persuadée que c'était elle.

– Tu veux dire qu'Alie avait pris l'apparence de Marcus ?

– Oui.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

– Mais tu as dit _elle._

– Oui... d'Anya...

– Je... je ne comprends pas.

– « Marcus » m'a proposé quelque chose... Il avait compris qu'Anya me manquait terriblement et... il... m'a bandé les yeux avec une écharpe en soie avant de...

– Non...

– Si... Cette nuit-là, celle que j'ai passée dans les bras d'un homme que je croyais généreux, n'était en fait qu'une ruse d'Alie... mais, Raven, même si elle m'a trompée, pas une fois, elle n'a tenté de me faire du mal ou d'avoir le moindre pouvoir sur moi. Elle s'est changée en Anya pour que je puisse la retrouver à travers elle... C'est étrange... Cependant je suis certaine qu'elle l'a fait pour moi, pour me demander pardon en quelque sorte...

– Te demander pardon ?!

– Oui. Au matin, elle m'a fait une promesse alors que je dormais à moitié. Elle m'a juré de me débarrasser des fièvres et elle l'a fait... Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que mon empoisonnement n'était pas voulu par elle, que j'étais une victime sur son passage et que par son geste, cette nuit étonnante, elle a eu pour intention de se racheter...

– Non. Elle s'est jouée de toi, répondit durement Raven.

Abby la regarda en silence un long moment.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Elle ne m'a pas embrassée et m'a respectée durant ses heures en sa compagnie comme très peu l'avaient fait avant elle...

Raven les lèvres pincées ne répondit pas, puis cracha :

– Ne t'aies-tu pas dit, que cette _nuit-là_, elle t'avait ôté tes pouvoirs ?!

– Non. Au contraire, je crois qu'elle a essayé de me les rendre, mon don a cessé au moment où j'ai bu l'eau, pas après avoir passé la nuit avec elle...

Raven secoua la tête.

– Mais ne vois-tu pas que c'était une ruse ? Qu'elle a fait exprès pour que tu la crois « plus humaine, plus gentille » ? Alie est futée et ferait n'importe quoi pour m'avoir quitte à se servir de toi pour m'amadouer !

La reine de l'air soupira et reprit calmement :

– Peut-être as-tu raison, ou peut-être était elle réellement sincère, et si c'est le cas, alors elle nous a montré une facette d'elle que nous ne soupçonnions pas... Les infidèles ne sont peut-être pas les monstres que nous croyons...

Abby se leva et arrêta d'un geste de la main la répartie de sa fille.

– Je voulais t'en parler, c'est tout. Maintenant à toi de voir ce que cette confession a ou non d'utile dans ta lutte contre Alie...

La reine s'en alla sans un mot de plus, Raven n'était pas encore prête à accepter que même le plus terrible des hommes pouvait quelque fois posséder une certaine humanité.

.

* * *

.

_Polis, royaume du feu..._

La foule, son peuple, restait silencieux.

Octavia ne pouvait leur en tenir rigueur. Ses parents, son frère les avaient trahi, abaissé, méprisé, depuis des décennies et, elle, la dernière Blake leur promettait-elle vraiment une vie meilleure ?

La couronne sur la tête, elle observait son peuple à genoux dans le salut rituel qui suivait son nouveau statut.

Cage à côté d'elle effleurait parfois sa main, troublant la nouvelle reine, sentant qu'il désirait par ce simple geste lui faire comprendre que la prochaine nuit en sa compagnie serait inoubliable.

La reine du feu se concentrait sur les visages baissés, aux traits tirées des hommes et femmes qui acceptaient une dernière fois de faire confiance à une Blake, pour ne pas céder au titillement délicieux que le contact de l'homme en rouge libérait en elle.

Par l'observation minutieuse de la foule, ses yeux lui révélèrent ce que son esprit lui cachait, son peuple se prosternait parce qu'il avait peur. La garde, sa garde le terrifiait. La reine reporta son regard sur ces soldats à l'assurance horrifiante, dont certains louchaient sur les jeunes femmes présentes avec une envie malsaine, osant même se donner assez discrètement des coups de coudes entre eux en montrant leur prochaine victime...

Octavia les détesta, haït ces hommes qui en son nom distribuaient tout ce qu'elle avait maudit chez son frère, une méchanceté gratuite, le fruit dévastateur que l'homme à sa droite distillait en eux avec parcimonie, patience et plaisir.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du prisonnier. La charrette qui le portait jusqu'à l'échafaud traversait une foule qui restait immobile et muette, confirmant ce que craignait la nouvelle reine : Ilian Knight était le seul héros de Polis. Celui qui avait osé se dresser contre la barbarie et tuer les véritables oppresseurs de son peuple : le roi Carolus et le prince Bellamy.

Le grincement des roues, accentué par ce silence pesant, lui déchira les tympans. Octavia fixait cet homme digne, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, bravant jusqu'à sa mort son ennemie.

Elle entendit Cage soupirer et remarqua son hochement de tête envers un capitaine de sa garde. L'homme aux traits grossiers sourit et lança le fruit pourri sur Ilian Knight.

Mués par ce nouvel ordre, tous les soldats lui jetèrent des détritus à la figure, accompagnant leur violence physique d'injures ignobles et vulgaires, abaissant aux yeux de cette foule l'unique héros qu'elle eut connue.

Deux hommes le traînèrent sans douceur jusqu'à la potence où le boureau, une hache à la main, attendait, patient, d'exécuter son travail.

Octavia sur son trône se leva, devant tous ces hommes et femmes debout qui, résignés, assisteraient à la mise à mort du courageux solitaire contrastant avec la lâcheté de l'assistance.

Elle aurait dû le maudire, aurait dû être celle qui tiendrait la hache et le priverait de sa vie. Pourtant Octavia ne ressentait rien de tel face à Ilian Knight.

Elle attendit que le silence revienne parmi la garde et à la surprise générale clama haut et fort :

– Bourreau, retenez votre hache, elle ne servira pas aujourd'hui ! J'accorde la grâce à Ilian Knight.

L'homme au bandeau rouge ouvrit la bouche sans comprendre pendant qu'elle reprenait.

– Je vous accorde la vie, mais non ma clémence totale. A partir de maintenant, Ilian Knight, vous n'appartenez plus au royaume du feu. Je vous bannis. Que personne n'offre le couvert, ou le toit à cet homme dans ce royaume sans en subir les conséquences ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte à l'assemblée. Je lui offre la possibilité de continuer à fouler cette terre dans un autre royaume que le mien. J'accepte de laisser la vie à l'homme qui a tué mon père et mon frère ! Voilà jusqu'où s'étend ma miséricorde, le pardon de votre nouvelle reine. Jusqu'à l'acceptation de ne pas venger la mort de ma famille. De ne pas répondre à la barbarie par la violence !

Les yeux éteints d'une foule à l'agonie quelques minutes plus tôt, regardaient, étonnés, l'oratrice d'un discours nouveau.

– Je veux que vous m'entendiez, tous. Polis va revivre de ses cendres ! Et elle commence maintenant en refusant d'à nouveau verser le sang !

Elle darda sur les visages surpris son regard bleu où une étincelle rappelait à leur souvenir la flamme d'un temps révolu, l'ardeur et l'humanité de celle qu'ils avaient surnommé le soleil de Polis.

Octavia leva la main et le bourreau obéit, libérant l'homme qu'il aurait dû tuer.

La reine se tourna une dernière fois vers son peuple, laissa le murmure s'élever encore un peu parmi la foule, puis tourna les talons et repartit vers son château, sous le regard pensif d'un Cage aux yeux rouges.

.

Octavia tremblait dans sa chambre. L'instant précédent avait été éprouvant. Accepter de ne pas tuer Ilian Night n'était cependant pas la chose la plus difficile qu'elle aurait à affronter aujourd'hui.

Les yeux fermés, elle refusait d'écouter son corps qui attendait les caresses, ou n'importe quelles autres manifestations de celui au pouvoir destructeur sur sa conscience.

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, un Cage aux yeux rouges entra sans frapper dans la chambre de l'ancien roi, dans la pièce où il avait fait sienne la princesse la veille et où il soumettrait encore une fois une reine du feu.

– Étrange discours que celui-là... ma reine, s'amusa-t-il en s'approchant avec une lenteur démesurés, observant l'envie mortifère que sa magie avait commencé à lui causer.

Octavia, malgré son désir recula à son approche, voyant le sourire victorieux se dessiner sur les lèvres qu'elle souhaitait sentir sur sa peau. Le mur derrière elle lui fit prendre conscience de sa pauvre stature, de sa condition s'apparentant à la lutte d'une mouche engluée dans la toile d'une araignée s'avançant affamée vers elle.

Cage lui caressa la joue avec une douceur faussement tendre, collant son corps au sien, l'embrassant dans le cou.

La reine sentit le baiser et autre chose s'éveiller en elle à la pression de la bouche contre sa peau. L'envie qui l'avilissait, l'amenant à gémir au moindre touché s'envola en un éclair.

Octavia ouvrit les yeux et repoussa fortement l'homme aux mains parcourant son corps.

Cage s'arrêta à quelques pas, étonné de ce rejet soudain et violent.

Il regarda la jeune reine déterminée dont les yeux lui lançaient toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait.

Alie sourit sensuellement sous les traits du prêtre du feu, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, mais agréablement surprise par ce retournement inattendu.

Le prêtre se rapprocha de la reine, une main tendue dans sa direction, qui grinçait :

– Restez où vous êtes, Cage, n'avancez plus.

Alie sourit de plus belle et voulut désobéir. Elle fronça les sourcils remarquant que son corps restait sur place.

La reine, face au prêtre étonné, reprenait des forces et sentait les protections de John Newman courir dans son corps, emprisonner le pouvoir, qui, quelques instants auparavant, lui faisait accepter la perversité destructrice du véritable coupable de la décadence du sang des Blake.

Un Cage aux yeux rouges, comprenant ce qui se tramait enfin dans cet étrange comportement de son corps rebelle, finit par reporter son attention sur la reine et afficha un sourire cruel.

– Pensez-vous vraiment que les protections de cet homme de la terre vous libéreront de moi... ma reine ?

Alie tiqua intérieurement à la marque de respect que le vouvoiement adopté sans qu'elle ne le veuille pouvait souligner.

– Oui, murmura Octavia.

– Vous m'appartenez, dit-il encore une fois, vous m'avez toujours appartenu. Et le jour où vous le comprendrez sera celui de votre perte... Résistez-moi aujourd'hui grâce à la magie si vous le désirez... Peu m'importe... J'entendrai votre cri quand vous connaîtrez la vérité sur nous deux Octavia, celle que vous niez si fortement depuis votre retour...

La reine déglutit et demanda malgré elle :

– Quelle vérité ?

Elle vit le prêtre souffrir en parcourant les quelques pas qui les séparaient et murmurer face à elle, n'acceptant pas de tout lui dire.

– Vous n'avez jamais été qu'à moi et à moi seul. Ne vous leurrez pas. Votre corps et le mien se connaissent depuis si longtemps...

Octavia ferma les yeux.

– Partez, souffla-t-elle, je ne veux plus vous voir, et emmenez Lorelei avec vous...

Elle rouvrit les paupières et dans un élan ultime de courage face à celui dont la magie attaquait ses protections avec colère, elle ajouta :

– Votre reine vous l'ordonne.

Cage grimaça au commandement, recula et tomba à genoux comme s'il avait été frappé par une force invisible.

Le rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche terrifia la jeune femme.

– « Le lien des rois... » dit-il en hochant la tête. John Newman a été malin, je dois l'avouer...

Il se releva difficilement, salua la reine et disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

Dikoros l'attendait dans son atelier, elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait depuis le couronnement de la reine.

– Comment ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Alie cracha :

– Le lien des rois mais associé à la magie primordiale... L'ingrédient manquant qui ne permettait pas à Carolus, Aurora ou même Bellamy de totalement évincer mon influence... John Newman est dangereux, et il va réussir à rendre à Raven ses pouvoirs, je le sens... Il n'a pas la puissance totale que pourrait lui donner les pouvoirs de Dante, s'il retrouvait son corps, mais... Nous devons nous hâter... Tu l'as également ressenti. Octavia ne veut plus de nous à Polis...

– Oui, avoua la voleuse d'âmes... Ce qui signifie qu'elle nous a trouvé un remplaçant pour le titre du prêtre du feu...

– Ontari, précisa Alie. Octavia a été intelligente et John Newman aussi...

La métamorphe noire croisa le regard de son second.

– Et je compte sur toi pour le faire payer au maître de la terre...

– Tu peux, sourit Dikoros.

– Bien. Je suppose donc que tu as trouvé une solution...

– Je pense que oui, mais je dois retourner au temple d'abord, vérifier quelque chose auprès des grimoires de Novae.

– Alors, allons-y.

– Et Polis ? Demanda son second, nous lui laissons ?

Alie sourit avec méchanceté.

– Que vaut Polis face au quatre royaumes ? Si nous réussissons, cette capitale sera à nouveau nôtre...

Dikoros hocha la tête et attendit son signal. Alie ne jeta aucun coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce qui avait été son antre pendant plusieurs années puis disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles suivit par la voleuse d'âmes.

* * *

.

_Elrach, quelques heures plus tard..._

John Newman, penché sur des livres de magie primordiale récupérés dans sa bibliothèque, grogna au dessus de la table du bureau du grand prêtre à la demande désespérée de Kyle Wick devant les portes de la cité magique. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Octavia avait été proclamée reine et devait certainement avoir chassé Cage, ou plutôt Alie du royaume du feu.

Une attitude courageuse mais à double tranchant pour eux. La colère de la métamorphe noire en serait libérée et il craignait la nouvelle attaque de leur ennemie s'il ne trouvait pas la solution très vite.

Depuis le départ de la princesse du feu, il planchait désespérément sur l'énigme que représentait le sort à retardement et refusait de voir quiconque.

L'appel de Kyle répétitif lui tapait sur les nerfs et il avait espéré qu'il s'en irait. Malheureusement son ancien élève restait à faire le pied de grue devant les grilles.

– Dieux ! S'exclama-t-il, il était si près du but et Kyle qui le distrayait allait l'entendre !

Il se dématérialisa et se retrouva devant l'ancien ingénieur qui lui sourit :

– John ! Enfin quelqu'un ! Cela fait des heures que j'appelle !

– Que veux-tu Kyle ?

– J'ai besoin de parler au grand prêtre tout de suite c'est très important, c'est à propos de la princesse Lexa... elle est mourante !

Le maître de la terre fronça les sourcils. Comment la princesse Lexa pouvait être mourante ? Sa famille était-elle responsable ?

Il ouvrit les portes et Kyle courut à sa rencontre, trop impatient de livrer la raison de sa mission pour prononcer un discours cohérent.

– Lexa est victime de l'eau du puits !

John lui attrapa le bras, agita le poignet pour refermer les portes et les amena tous deux dans le bureau du grand prêtre.

L'ingénieur s'accrocha au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber suite au voyage à deux dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et inspira plusieurs fois profondément.

– Kyle, explique-moi tout depuis le début, mais je t'en prie fait vite, je dois trouver un sort au plus tôt et n'ai pas l'autorisation de perdre du temps ! L'adjoint John.

– Les loups, commença le jeune homme. Ils sont infectés et l'un d'eux à attaquer la princesse Lexa alors qu'elle était près de Karnak...

Le maître de la terre s'assit sur une chaise à cette annonce et invita Kyle à faire de même.

– Elle a été attaqué par un loup ? Répéta John en craignant le pire.

– Oui.

– Comment était-il ?

Kyle ne s'attarda pas à comprendre pourquoi John voulait connaître ce genre de détails. Les questions aussi étranges fussent-elles de son ancien professeur, cachaient toujours une logique qui lui échappait mais qui s'avérait souvent très efficace.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce que lui avait révélé la chamane.

– Luna a dit qu'il était immense et noir...

– A-t-elle pu lui parler ? Luna, au loup a-t-elle pu entrer en contact avec lui ?

– Euh... non je ne crois pas...

John jura. Kyle n'en savait rien, néanmoins si Luna n'avait rien dit cela signifiait qu'elle avait dû échouer... Une chamane incapable d'établir un lien avec un animal était soit une mauvaise magicienne soit que l'animal...

– Alie, souffla-t-il.

Il se leva, marchant en silence dans la pièce aux murs blancs. Pourquoi Alie avait-elle attaquée Lexa ? Dieux ! Comment cette femme pouvait être partout à la fois ? Quel rapport cela avait-il avec Raven ? La jeune femme n'était-elle pas déjà plus ou moins à elle ? Pourquoi vouloir attaquer la diplomate de l'eau ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Il s'arrêta et murmura :

– Non...

– John ? L'appela Kyle légèrement inquiet devant l'expression de compréhension du magicien.

– Elle sait, continua-t-il pour lui-même, ne répondant pas à l'évocation de son prénom par le jeune pêcheur. Elle sait que je vais y arriver et trouver la solution pour libérer Raven de son sort. Elle... Octavia !

La solution était là ! Il devait combattre le sort de la même manière qu'il avait aidé la jeune princesse. Le feu contre le feu. La magie primordiale contre la magie primordiale... Sauf qu'il ne possédait pas l'échantillon qui lui permettrait de retourner le sort à son avantage... A moins que... Il se tourna vers Kyle.

– Dis-moi que tu as récupéré du sang de la princesse !

Kyle exécuta un sourire coupable et fouilla dans son sac.

– Luna me tuerait si elle savait, mais je ne voulais pas que le grand prêtre ne puisse pas examiner la menace du virus avant de se retrouver devant Lexa. Même un simple ingénieur comme moi se doute que ce qui court dans ce poison contient une magie dangereuse et je ne referai pas l'erreur que j'ai commis avec la reine Abby. Je veux que Lexa survive sans souffrir de fièvres...

John lui sourit avec gentillesse en attrapant la fiole.

– La reine Abby n'a plus de fièvres depuis longtemps et ne te sens pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle seule à pris la décision de boire l'eau du puits... Nous avions examiné le liquide et n'avions pas décelé la magie que tu as découvert dans ce que tu m'apportes...

Le maître de la terre n'écouta pas la réponse du jeune homme et ouvrit la fiole. Il versa le contenu sur la table et recula devant le sang noir qui s'animait sur le bois blanc. Il passa la main au-dessus de celui-ci et l'enleva vivement.

– Dieux ! Lexa est-elle vraiment toujours en vie ?

– Oui, mais si nous nous dépêchons pas, elle mourra !

John secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, dit-il, fixant le liquide foncé. Je décèle le même sort à retardement que chez Raven... Il lui reste du temps...

– Raven ? Un sort à retardement ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, John ?

– Cependant, il est différent, continua-t-il, sans écouter la question de Kyle.

Il repassa la main plus lentement au-dessus de la tache vivante et sourit lentement.

– C'est la même souche, mais celui-ci est malléable... Il me suffirait de...

John avait oublié la présence de l'ingénieur de l'eau qui le suivait des yeux pendant qu'il cherchait la réponse à sa question dans les pages d'un vieux livre jauni par le temps.

– Là ! S'écria-t-il après quelques minutes de recherche frénétique. Une toile d'emprisonnement ! Il parcourut les lignes appartenant à une langue morte depuis des siècles et revint vers le liquide.

Il posa les deux mains au-dessus du sang noir et ferma les yeux. Le liquide parut déceler une attaque qu'il n'apprécia pas et bouillonna avant de s'avouer vaincu, devenant immobile, et docile au sort de son nouveau maître.

John hocha la tête, parlant à haute voix.

– Le sort à retardement sera comme le moyeu de la toile d'araignée, la cuisse de Raven le cadre et l'attache... Je devrai laisser une zone libre avant que les spirales internes et externes n'emprisonne dans ma toile sa magie primordiale, accentuant mon sort, donnant par sa lutte toute la résistance dont il a besoin pour la momifier...

– John ?

– C'était pourtant si simple... Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant !

Il se tut et se rassit.

– Elle voulait que je découvre la réponse grâce à elle. Alie savait que tu viendrais me voir, comme elle se doutait qu'Octavia demanderait aussi mon aide... Elle veut donc que je guérisse Raven... Mais dans quel but ?

Le maître de la terre se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux.

– Elle a plus de coups d'avance sur nous que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer...

Kyle ne cherchait plus à comprendre de quoi parlait son ancien professeur et annonça :

– John ! La seule façon de sauver Lexa est de faire appel à la porteuse de la flamme comme avec la reine Abby !

John Newman leva lentement les yeux vers lui et hocha positivement la tête.

– Bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme... Alie veut que la porteuse s'inquiète pour Lexa et parte à son secours... Et Clarke sera accompagnée de sa gardienne... Tout ceci est un piège... Un piège que nous pourrions éviter si nous sacrifions Lexa...

– Je vous interdis faire ça !

Le maître du feu tourna la tête vers une Anya dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence.

La rage dans le regard de la chamane face à sa conclusion sur le destin de Lexa lui confirma, encore une fois, qu'Alie avait sûrement prévue que cette option-là serait impossible à réaliser.

Et que quoi qu'ils décident, ils fonceraient tous dans le piège qu'elle leur avait tendue...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

_Royaume du feu, région de Pasargades, vallée de Déos._

Alie attendait sur le promontoire face à la vallée. Dikoros lui avait demandé la permission d'entrer seule dans le temple pour répondre à la question qui les taraudait et la métamorphe noire avait accepté.

Elle réfléchissait à la suite des événements, à ce qu'elle avait dû abandonner et abandonnerait encore.

Tout ceci pour une partie qu'elle ne gagnerait pas...

Si elle n'avait pas été si en colère, peut-être aurait-elle renoncé à sa lutte, à Raven.

Si le plan marchait, elle regretterait de ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout avec elle, de n'avoir pas pu la sentir frémir de désir, d'envie et s'abandonner entre ses bras.

Mais elle avait choisi. Leur communion aurait lieu d'une autre manière et l'attente pour combler ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu garder avec la métamorphe blanche, cette passion que l'une et l'autre ressentait – bien que Raven continuât à lutter contre elle – serait son propre sacrifice.

Le temps jouait contre elle. Lui qui avait été à ses côtés, lui avait préféré ses ennemis. L'union de la force de toute cette troupe suffirait à déjouer la course de celui-ci pour lui faire face. Et ce qu'elle avait gagné les années précédentes commençait déjà à lui filer entre les doigts devant le pouvoir qu'ils lui opposaient.

Avec plus de temps, peut-être aurait-elle pu encore empêcher sa défaite.

Une défaite inévitable, ses adversaires les achèveraient, même si ils perdraient quelques valeureux soldats dans une guerre qu'elle pourrait engager contre eux, Alie serait vaincue...

Alors pourquoi se lancer dans une bataille perdue d'avance ? Une lutte où trop de monde mourrait sans qu'elle soit victorieuse, pourquoi user son énergie là-dedans, s'affaiblir durant des années non fertiles, et sacrifiait ainsi l'ordre de Novae ?

L'ordre de Novae... avait perdu... Si près du but.

Non, il ne l'avait jamais été... à cause des Dieux se rappela-t-elle amèrement.

Elle serra les poings, sentant sa magie s'animer dans son corps telle une lave en ébullition.

Mais elle avait une dernière carte à jouer. Ses disciples ne serait pas anéantis et survivraient et elle, elle se vengerait grâce à ce qui coulait dans ses veines.

Cette même magie, la magie de Novae, la magie primordiale, qui priverait ses ennemies et les Dieux de leur pièce maîtresse, de leur métamorphe blanche...

Elle espérait que sa ruse n'aurait pas été anticipé par les divinités si _imprévisibles_.

Il le fallait, sinon... Sa dernière arme mourrait et elle aussi...

Les portes du temple derrière elle grincèrent sinistrement. Alie ne se retourna pas, attendant l'arrivée de Dikoros.

– Tu avais raison, lui dit lentement son second, laissant son regard vagabonder sur la vallée. C'est possible... Novae a laissé des instructions pour que nous puissions le faire...

Alie ne répondit pas, puis baissa la tête.

– Je suis désolée, une partie de moi espérait que cela serait trop compliqué...

– Je sais, mais il s'agit de mon ultime mission... Ce pour quoi j'ai été crée. Alors faisons-le, ordonna Dikoros.

– Comment ?

– Nous devons unir nos pierres de connexion. La mienne possède déjà le voile d'illusion dont tu auras besoin et leur force réunie permettra que je ne...

– Très bien, la coupa Alie, refusant d'entendre ce que signifiait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle retira l'anneau et le tendit à son second.

– J'ai besoin de ton sang, précisa la voleuse d'âmes.

– Bien sûr.

Dikoros dégaina la lame à sa ceinture puis la tendit à Alie qui sourit devant l'arme.

– J'aurais pu utiliser la mienne, commenta-t-elle.

– Disons que c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps, plaisanta son second.

Alie hocha la tête et s'entama la paume, laissant les gouttes noires être bues par la pierre de la même couleur.

– Es-tu sûre que cela marchera, s'inquiéta la métamorphe noire.

Dikoros croisa son regard et lui sourit avec tendresse.

– Aurais-tu peur de me perdre ?

– Oui, murmura Alie.

Son second s'avança et lui posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule.

– Alie, j'ai survécu à la chute de Novae, à la défaite des guerres de Wesphal et aux cinq cents ans qui ont suivi... Tout ceci, dit-elle en englobant d'un geste de la main leur deux corps et les bagues, ne sera qu'une distraction comme une autre...

La métamorphe sourit et murmura :

– Merci et j'espère que tu me pardonneras...

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit doucement Dikoros.

Elle recula, récupéra son arme et repartit dans le temple sous le regard d'Alie.

Le crépuscule tombait quand elle revint près de la métamorphe qui se leva à son approche.

– C'est fait ? Tu as pu les unir ?

– Oui...

Alie évita son regard et Dikoros prit les devant.

– C'est à toi de le faire, sinon...

– Je sais...

– Utilise ma dague, je te la donne.

La métamorphe récupéra la dague dont elle s'était servie quelques heures plus tôt sur sa propre paume et leva les yeux vers Dikoros, scrutant une dernière fois ce regard où elle reconnaissait au-delà des iris de Lorelei Tsing sa plus fidèle amie.

Le sourire sur le visage de son second l'encouragea.

La métamorphe noire poignarda Dikoros à plusieurs reprises, accompagna son corps mourant sur le sol, récupéra la bague constituée de leur deux pierres, avant de relever la tête vers le soleil couchant en entendant le dernier soupir de la voleuse d'âmes.

.

* * *

.

_Elrach, quelques heures plus tôt..._

Anya marcha jusqu'à la table où John s'était assis en prononçant la sentence de Lexa.

– Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, répéta-t-elle.

– Anya...

– Non ! Trouve autre chose.

– Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, si nous sauvons Lexa nous courrons dans la gueule du loup...

– Dans ce cas nous combattrons le loup et sauverons Lexa ! Alie est seule et nous sommes nombreux !

John Newman soupira :

– Elle est imprévisible contrairement à nous. Et...

– Tu as peur, comprit la chamane. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous réserve.

– Elle a tué Dante. Elle peut tous nous tuer.

– Pas si nous l'attaquons en même temps. Qu'est devenue ta foi, John ? Ne fais-tu donc plus confiance aux Dieux ? A ceux qui ne font pas d'erreur ?

John ne répondit pas tout de suite et se tourna vers Kyle.

– Je te remercie d'être venu me prévenir. Retourne auprès de la princesse et Luna, mais ne leur parle pas de la fin de notre conversation et de l'arrivée d'Anya.

– Comme tu veux, répondit le jeune homme.

Après un instant de silence, il demanda :

– Comme vais-je sortir d'Elrach ?

Le maître de la terre lança un coup d'œil à la chamane.

– Je ne partirai pas d'ici, le prévint-elle.

– Je vais t'ouvrir, annonça John à Kyle avant de se dématérialiser.

Anya seule dans le bureau ne comprenait pas l'attitude de John, pourquoi ce soudain revirement, pourquoi comme Raven, paraissait-il douter de leur puissance ?

John réapparut dans la pièce et observa la femme en noire dont les cheveux étaient de nouveaux blonds depuis le couronnement de Roan.

– Que fais-tu là, Anya ?

– Raven..., elle a besoin de ton aide, elle doute et ne veut plus se battre contre Alie. Je suis venue voir où en était ce sort sur lequel tu travailles.

– J'ai trouvé comment emprisonner le sort à retardement, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Anya fronça les sourcils.

– C'est Alie qui m'a donné la solution. Ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu'elle la mette hors jeu et en même temps me donne la réponse pour la faire revenir dans la partie ?

– C'est une métamorphe noire, John. Quoique nous fassions, il y aura toujours un hic avec elle.

– Je sais et c'est bien là le drame. Je suis incompétent face à des gens comme elle. Elle a détruit les Blake... Si tu avais vu la peur d'Octavia à l'idée de l'affronter.

– Octavia ?

– Cage Alexander... Le prêtre du feu, je pense qu'Alie avait pris son identité pendant toutes ces années.

La chamane grogna de mécontentement.

– Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type, maintenant je sais pourquoi...

Anya croisa les bras et John se gratta la nuque mal à l'aise.

– Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure sur Lexa. Il est évident que je ne la laisserai pas tomber, mais tu as raison, je crains Alie et toute sa ruse.

– Nous y ferons face, John, tous ensemble, nous aiderons Raven. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Lexa.

.

* * *

.

_Xas, royaume de l'air..._

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, dans un peu plus de deux heures la nuit tomberait, remarqua Raven et elle craignait encore d'aller dormir. Alie ne lui était pas réapparue depuis quelques temps et la métamorphe blanche pensait que cela annonçait quelque chose de terrible.

En haut de la tour, sentant le vent sur son visage, elle se demandait pourquoi les Dieux avaient permis qu'Alie la blesse de cette manière, pourquoi sa jambe et ses pouvoirs ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité pour sauver le monde contre cette ennemie redoutable.

Ce monstre qui avait séduit sa mère.

Raven aurait préféré qu'Abby ne lui raconte pas toute cette histoire avec la métamorphe noire, qu'elle taise l'étonnante compassion dont elle avait fait preuve et qui aux yeux de la reine de l'air était sincère.

Alie n'avait pas fait ça pour la sauver.

Son attitude cachait forcément autre chose, tenta de se convaincre Raven tout haut face au ciel. Sion je ne comprends plus rien, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix sans espoir.

– Raven...

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda un John fatigué qui lui souriait tendrement.

– Petit corbeau... J'ai trouvé comment te rendre tes pouvoirs...

.

Elle la sentait s'étendre le long du sort d'Alie, tisser un à un les liens qui emprisonnait la magie primordiale, ne faire qu'une avec elle et l'engluer lentement jusqu'à ce que chaque fibre de l'enchantement ne puisse plus bouger, que sa globalité soit figée par le mélange de John Newman alliant une part de magie primordiale qu'avait reconnu celle déjà présente dans sa cuisse et l'avait acceptée, avant d'étouffer sous la deuxième magie cachée de la terre, de la Flamme...

Raven toucha les quatre traces de griffures sur le muscle de sa jambe et frissonna. La chaleur de ses phalanges l'avait surprise. La douceur de sa propre main envahissait sa peau sur une parcelle de son corps qui la veille encore était insensible à tout contact.

John attendait patiemment la réaction de celle qu'il venait de guérir. La métamorphe se leva doucement du lit de Marcus sur lequel il lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et marcha dans la pièce comme si sa blessure n'avait jamais existé.

– C'est... commença-t-elle.

– Magique ? Proposa John en plaisantant.

Raven rit légèrement et se retourna vers lui.

– Je peux... Vraiment ?

– Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle hésita encore un peu puis se changea en une buse féroce. John haussa les sourcils.

– J'aurais pensé que tu choisirais le corbeau, commenta-t-il.

Elle reprit sa forme normal et sourit à pleine dents.

– J'avais besoin d'un rapace, pour me souvenir que je suis une enfant du désert.

Il acquiesça gravement.

– Alors ?

– Je ne sens rien. Tout va bien.

John hocha la tête et resta silencieux.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'elle l'avait prévue, que tu trouverais la solution grâce à quelques indices de sa part ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Oui...

– Et Lexa ?

– Je continue à penser que c'est un piège, mais je dois en parler à la porteuse, elle seule sera en mesure de prendre la bonne décision...

Raven ne répondit pas. Clarke ne serait jamais objective devant la menace que courrait la jeune princesse de l'eau.

.

La salle de réunion de Xas restait silencieuse face à l'annonce de John Newman.

Raven scrutait les traits de sa sœur, y décelant la colère et la peine, le besoin d'agir sur le champ pour sauver Lexa.

Mais Clarke ne bougeait pas, attendant la prise de parole d'autres personnes avant de donner son propre avis. La princesse de l'air observait le soleil décliner et s'interrogeait sur la portée de sa Magie, de la Magie en général. Sur le rôle accordé par les Dieux à leur ennemie. Sur ce qu'elle avait fait à Lexa et les conséquences que cela engendraient en elle-même.

Sur la peur de perdre une femme dont elle se savait amoureuse...

Clarke ferma les yeux devant les derniers rayons de soleil visibles dans le ciel pourpre. Elle avait échoué, elle aimait la princesse de l'eau. Malgré toutes ses années à combattre ses sentiments à nier leur relation, celle-ci revenait à grand pas, agitée sous ses yeux par celle qu'ils combattaient.

Alie connaissait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Lexa et après Raven, faisait d'elles d'eux ses nouvelles victimes...

– Cage Alexander était donc Alie, souffla Abby, bien sûr...

Elle se tut en croisant le regard suspicieux de Raven et précisa :

– Je l'ai rencontré...

_– Rencontré ? _Répéta Raven d'une voix où la jalousie l'étonna.

Le regard d'Abby avertit silencieusement Raven qu'elle allait trop loin et ajouta :

– Il m'a demandé comment je me portais, il savait que j'avais été malade...

Raven marmonna des paroles intelligibles sous les yeux plissés d'une Anya sentant que quelque chose lui échappait. John aussi se doutait qu'un élément manquait mais préféra revenir au sujet principal.

– Raven a récupéré ses pouvoirs, mais tout ceci est un piège d'Alie. La blessure de Lexa n'a pour but que d'attirer Clarke et Raven hors de Xas...

– Elle commence à m'énerver avec ses pièges, grommela Raven dans son coin. Jamais fichue de jouer franc jeux cette métamorphe noire de malheur...

Marcus sourit légèrement à cette remarque et prit la parole :

– Nous allons tous y aller dans ce cas... Protéger la porteuse et la gardienne...

– Non, le coupa John. Tu resteras à Xas. Après tout, nous ignorons si Alie ne compte pas aussi s'en prendre à la capitale en notre absence. Reine Abby vous devez également rester ici. Anya, Raven, Clarke et moi irons à Karnak pour aider la princesse Lexa.

– Si Alie vient pendant notre absence on peut compter sur la reine pour l'acceuillir, grinça Raven...

Abby en ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis s'avança vers sa fille et la gifla sans ménagement.

– Comment oses-tu ?! Lui dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Raven cligna des paupières, encore une fois étonnée par la méchanceté de son commentaire et baissa les yeux honteuse.

– Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Abby croisa son regard et répondit :

– Toi et moi aurons une nouvelle conversation quand tu reviendras, Raven...

La reine expira et défia du regard tous ceux présents dans la pièce avant de revenir vers Clarke.

– Tu es la porteuse de la Flamme, Clarke, le choix te revient. John pense que vous pouvez y aller tous ensemble et avoir un chance de vaincre Alie et de sauver Lexa.

Clarke les yeux fixés sur le sol tergiversait. Et si John avait raison, que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège ? Et si... ?

_– Êtes-vous certain que Lexa est blessée ? Que Kyle qui est venu vous avertir était bel et bien le vrai Kyle Wick ? _Demanda-t-elle à John.

– Es-tu réellement prête à mettre la vie de Lexa en danger à cause d'une incertitude ? Répondit Raven froidement à sa place. Alie a beau tricher, elle est tout à fait capable de tuer des gens et Lexa est une proie des plus tentantes...

Clarke tourna la tête vers une Raven décidément bien en colère aujourd'hui.

– Si Lexa est tombée entre ses mains, cela signifie que Luna...

Raven s'arrêta et Clarke hocha doucement la tête. La gardienne était tout bonnement aussi terrifiée qu'elle, comprit-elle. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré avec la perte de ses pouvoirs, la terrible découverte qu'Alie la surpassait en magie et en intelligence, que son ennemie était en mesure de gagner sans qu'elle, la métamorphe blanche, ne puisse riposter...

_– Nous allons y aller_, répondit une Clarke catégorique. _Nous allons sauver Lexa et nous débarrasserons le monde de la métamorphe noire..._

_._

* * *

_._

_Frontière du royaume de l'eau, le même soir..._

L'avancée sur ce chemin avait été terrible. Quitter Elrach sans savoir ce que comptait faire John pour sauver Lexa l'avait maintenu par un fil invisible à la cité magique et la marche sur la route entourée du chuchotement des âmes errantes l'avait vidé.

Kyle n'aspirait qu'à rentrer, serrer Keiran dans ses bras, embrasser son fils et oublier toute cette sombre histoire.

La neige se mit doucement à tomber pendant que ses derniers pas l'amenaient à la frontière de son pays, là où il pourrait enfin se dématérialiser pour rejoindre Karnak.

– Kyle...

L'ancien ingénieur se tourna vers la voix douce qui l'appelait et tomba à genoux face à elle.

– Non...

Alie regardait tranquillement l'homme qui n'osait croiser son regard si étrange, si différent de celui de leur dernière rencontre. Un regard où il avait vu sa propre couardise lui faire face, ses propres peurs rire de lui et de sa petitesse...

La métamorphe noire s'avança d'un pas lent vers l'homme, qui la tête entre les mains, la suppliait de rester loin de lui.

– Voyons, Kyle, le tança-t-elle gentiment en s'accroupissant près de lui. Un homme comme toi ne voudrait pas me décevoir...

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles emmenant avec lui l'homme dont le hurlement fit taire les âmes errantes et invisibles à quelques mètres de là.

.

Luna pestait. Que pouvait bien faire Kyle ? Il était parti la veille pour la cité magique et brillait par son abscence.

Elle posa délicatement la main sur le front brûlant de son amie. Détournant les yeux de sa blessure purrulante et dont le sang noir suintant de son bras déchiqueté lui donnait envie de vomir.

Lexa allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien.

Keiran lui tendit une tasse fumante et s'assit près d'elle.

– Kyle va revenir, lui dit-elle. C'est un homme de parole.

Luna ne répondit pas et but une gorgée de la boisson chaude en serrant les dents aux gémissements de Lexa. Keiran baissa les yeux et murmura :

– Nous ne pouvons rien faire qu'attendre. Lexa est forte, elle possède encore de l'énergie et résiste comme elle le peut...

Keiran ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle n'en revenait pas d'abriter la princesse d'Azgueda en personne. Kyle lui avait parlé de son passé avec le royaume de l'air et elle avait compris qu'il avait travaillé pour la reine Nia, qu'il était en quelque sorte responsable de sa mort par de son aveu à cette femme terrible qui leur avait rendu visite avant la naissance de son fils. Mais que la princesse se trouvât maintenant sous son toit continuait à laisser sans voix.

La princesse de l'eau... mourante...

Luna finit sa tasse et se leva, ne supportant plus d'attendre.

– J'ai besoin de marcher un peu, dit-elle. Prévenez-moi si quelque chose se passe.

Keiran hocha la tête et la chamane se précipita dehors.

Sur le perron face aux étoiles, elle se retint de crier de rage et de désespoir. Que faisaient la porteuse et sa gardienne quand on avait besoin d'elles ?

Fallait-il qu'elle trahisse leur présence et appelle Titus si elles ne venaient pas ? Pourrait-il au moins réussir à sauver son amie ?

Luna dévala les marches et courut vers la falaise. Dans sa précipitation à sauver Lexa, elle avait oublié quelques affaires dans ce lieu étrange où elles avaient attendu l'arrivée de leur ennemi, le prêtre de l'eau, et où, un autre ennemi plus redoutable les avait attaqué.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce loup s'en prenne à Lexa et non à elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de la laisser seule sur ce chemin pendant cette tempête ?

Si Lexa avait été la porteuse et elle sa gardienne, Luna aurait failli à sa mission et aurait été bannie, damnée pour son incompétence.

La chamane manqua de tomber sur le chemin rocailleux et jura dans la nuit.

Levant la tête vers la grotte, elle fronça les sourcils à la lueur du feu qui s'en dégageait.

Qui pouvait bien être là-bas ? Kyle lui avait juré qu'à part Keiran et lui personne n'en connaissait l'existence.

En arrivant à l'entrée, Luna, sur ses gardes, s'interrogea sur la femme en noire au regard étrange assise près du feu qui leva les yeux vers elle et la dévisagea sans se presser.

Ainsi donc, voici la chamane, commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire mystérieux, celle pour qui Raven donnerait sa vie...

– Luna...

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre mais tourna la tête en entendant son nom.

Le pêcheur à quelques pas paraissait si misérable, se dit-elle.

– Kyle ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

Le coup à la tête la pris au dépourvu. Elle tomba sur le sol en portant une main à son front sans comprendre pourquoi cet homme venait de la frapper.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il puis répéta son geste.

Avant de plonger dans le néant, Luna pensa qu'elle avait à nouveau échoué et que Lexa ne survivrait pas par sa faute.

Alie se leva lentement et marcha en direction de la femme inconsciente et de l'homme pathétique les yeux rivés sur le sol.

– Tu as bien fait, Kyle. Keiran et ton fils n'ont plus rien à craindre de moi...

Il resta la tête baissée et Alie sourit devant sa lâcheté.

– Attache-la solidement, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'empressa d'obéir. Il vérifiait les liens lorsque la métamorphe noire se positionna derrière lui et l'assoma avec la poignée de la dague de son second.

Alie hésita réellement à les tuer tous les deux puis renonça. Elle aurait besoin de Luna si elle réussissait et Kyle... vivrait, rongé par sa culpabilité.

Elle sortit de la grotte et rejoignit la maison de l'ancien ingénieur. Raven avait récupéré ses pouvoirs, le lien qui les unissait le lui avait révélé quelques heures plus tôt, cela voulait dire qu'elle et la porteuse n'allaient plus tarder...

.

Keiran se leva à son approche.

– Kyle ! Appela-t-elle l'homme qui franchissait leur porte et ne la regardait pas.

Les yeux fixés sur le sol, il s'avançait vers la princesse.

– Kyle, répéta-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu vu Luna ?

– Oui, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine en arrivant près d'une Lexa agonisante.

Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et fut arrêté par la chef du village qui réussit enfin à croiser son regard.

– Tes yeux, murmura-t-elle horrifiée.

Alie, sous les trait de Kyle, sourit cruellement en regardant la femme reculer de quelques pas.

– Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment ?

– Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Bredouilla-t-elle. Où est Kyle ?

– Du calme Keiran, Kyle va bien...

Alie se baissa à nouveau et prit Lexa dans ses bras. Keiran immobile, observait son mari. Non, une autre personne portant le visage de son mari se tourner vers elle, la princesse dans les bras.

– Dis à la porteuse et à la gardienne de la Flamme que je les attends sur la place du village. Ordonna _Kyle_ avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

.

Ils se matérialisèrent devant la maison en bois attaquée par le sel.

John Newman entendait les vagues s'écraser contre la falaise derrière eux. Anya plissait les yeux aux flocons de neige tombant doucement autour d'eux. Clarke s'étonnait du silence pesant que dégageait un village aux allures fantomatiques et Raven essayait d'ignorer le tambourinement de son cœur dans sa poitrine lui confirmant la présence de la métamorphe noire à Karnak.

– Elle est là, précisa Raven pour les autres. Elle nous attend...

– Où ? Demanda Anya.

– Au centre du village...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers une femme aux cheveux blond foncé debout sur le perron de la maison de Kyle.

La princesse Lexa et cette _personne_, vous attendent au centre du village près du puits, répéta-t-elle d'une voix étrangement éteinte.

Keiran pointa du doigt le chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter et disparut dans la maison avant d'éclater en sanglots devant ceux qui pourraient peut-être les sauver du monstre qu'elle avait rencontré.

Les quatre magiciens marchaient lentement sur le chemin blanc. La neige sous leur pas crissait de manière inquiétante, donnant l'impression étrange d'une mélodie macabre accompagnant la lutte qu'ils allaient mener.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le village et virent le dôme de magie encerclant la place et le puits avant d'en découvrir les occupants.

Les maisons autour de la place paraissaient avoir été brûlées par la force que dégageait la magie du sort de la métamorphe noire. Leurs propriétaires avaient soit abandonné leur habitations soit péri lors du lancement de l'enchantement.

Le village entier s'était vidé à l'approche du mage noir, réalisèrent-ils. Hormis Keiran, plus personne ne vivait à l'intérieur du mur en bois qui les protégeait des loups.

La métamorphe noire les avaient chassé de Karnak, ne permettant pas à ces _hommes_ d'assister à un combat qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et dont ils n'avaient pas à connaître l'existence.

Elle les avait offert à la nature, au froid de cette nuit hors de leur protection, aux meutes de loups affamés dans la plaine. S'ils survivaient, ceux qui avaient osé médire sur Anya, une des plus grandes chamane de ce temps, mériteraient enfin leur place dans ce village.

La femme en noire leur souriait. A ses pieds, une Lexa aux yeux clos et au teint terriblement pâle gémissait pauvrement.

Alie s'approcha de l'extrémité du dôme et lança à ses ennemis.

– Ce combat ne peut avoir lieu qu'entre Raven et moi. Tous les autres n'ont pas leur place dans cette lutte...

– John ? Appela Anya en scrutant le dôme sur lequel une fumée noire et étrange dansait lentement.

– C'est un sort que je ne connais pas, dit-il et cette magie-là...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la métamorphe noire revenir vers Lexa et poser lentement un couteau sous sa gorge.

_– Non !_ Cria Clarke silencieusement sous le regard amusée d'une Alie à l'affût.

La gardienne retint la porteuse par le bras avant qu'elle n'entre dans le dôme.

– Raven, susurra Alie, quels réflexes ! Toi seule peut entrer dans le dôme sans mourir... Viens à moi et je te donne ma parole que je laisserai la vie sauve à Lexa...

Clarke lança un coup d'œil à John qui confirma ce que venait de dire la métamorphe noire, remarquant toute la dangerosité de cette cage transparente.

– Son sort ne va pas tenir éternellement, s'énerva Anya, il finira par perdre de l'énergie ! Et nous pourrons tous l'attaquer en même temps !

– Et Lexa mourra avant que vous ne puissiez m'attraper, conclut Alie en croisant les yeux de la chamane qui frissonna face à ce regard étrange.

Alie reporta son attention sur la gardienne.

– Une vie contre une vie, Raven, le choix t'appartient...

La gardienne serrait les dents, Alie avait changé. Une nouvelle forme de magie courait dans ses veines se reflétant dans son regard indéfinissable, une magie plus terrible que celle qu'elle avait déjà affronté en rêve.

– Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que la porteuse pourra la sauver si j'accepte ? Cria-t-elle.

Alie sourit et adopta une vague moue déçue.

– Raven, ma parole ne te suffit pas ? Lui répondit-elle d'un air innocent.

– Non.

La métamorphe noire sourit de plus belle à la répartit négative de la jeune femme et posa doucement la main sur le front de la princesse de l'eau.

Le corps allongé de Lexa s'arqua dangereusement et le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres déchira le silence du village.

La princesse retomba inerte sur la neige, ses traits plus détendus trahissant l'approche de la mort.

– Ma magie n'empêchera pas la porteuse de la guérire, avoua Alie à la cantonade, mais il faut vous presser, Lexa n'en a plus que pour quelques minutes...

Clarke tourna une visage impuissant vers sa sœur. Déchirée entre l'envie de la voir franchir le dôme et la peur qu'elle obéisse à la métamorphe noire.

– N'y va pas, trancha Anya.

Raven se tourna vers la chamane aux yeux brillants fixés sur le corps de la princesse.

– La Magie exige des sacrifices, Lexa le sait et préférerait donner sa vie que de te voir plier sous le poids d'un tel chantage.

– Elle a raison, approuva John. Croisant le regard de celle qui n'avait pas voulu accepter son propre choix quelques heures plus tôt et qui s'en remettait finalement aux Dieux, comme lui l'avait voulu à Elrach, mais en avait été empêché par la chamane. Lexa doit mourir...

– Raven hocha lentement la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Clarke aux larmes visibles sur les joues rosies par le froid.

_– Je..._

La porteuse ne finit pas sa phrase face au regard buté de sa sœur y lisant le choix qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui confirmer.

– Raven courut et traversa le dôme sous les cris de John et d'Anya. Elle tomba à genoux en se tenant la cuisse, hurlant de douleur.

La métamorphe noire rengaina sa dague et la rejoignit tranquillement pendant que Raven résistait comme elle le pouvait à la magie qui rongeait ses muscles.

Alie s'accroupit face à elle et lui souleva lentement le menton, croisant son regard.

– Enfin, dit-elle avant de disparaître avec la gardienne en une gerbe d'étincelles.

John, Anya et Clarke furent projetés en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion du dôme. Clarke fut la première à se ressaisir et se précipita à moitié assommée vers la princesse de l'eau dont les derniers souffles la raccrochait encore à la vie. Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de Lexa et déversa la Magie de la Flamme dans le corps mourant.

Anya se releva péniblement et regarda autour d'elle. L'explosion n'avait pas simplement projetés leur corps à plusieurs mètres, elle avait également rasé toutes les maisons et le mur d'enceinte autour du village.

Supprimant Karnak du royaume de l'eau.

Anya entendit le hurlement d'un loup plus proche qu'elle ne pouvait le dire et se demanda combien de temps ils avaient avant que les meutes affamés ne les attaquent.

.

L'obscurité, la peur, la douleur, et tous ses cauchemars la narguaient avec délices, attaquant à coup de dents affûtées ses nerfs, son sang, ses os.

La douleur avait un peu disparut quelques minutes plus tôt puis était revenue et lui susurrait de ne plus résister, qu'en abandonnant elle serait enfin libre...

Lexa écouta ses voix avec désespoir, elles avaient raison, depuis des jours elle bravait hargneusement leur chuchotement, luttait contre cette douleur insupportable qui lui prouvait qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais ses forces ne la soutenaient plus.

Il était temps qu'elle parte et rejoigne les Dieux s'ils acceptaient sa venue après l'affront qu'elle avait commis envers le roi de l'eau...

La lumière l'aveugla, la chaleur douce à l'intérieur de sa poitrine la revigora et l'image de la porteuse s'avançant lentement vers elle dans les ténèbres en lui tendant la main lui parurent impossible.

Elle accepta la main blanche de l'ancienne princesse de l'air, ferma les yeux à la pression des doigts se refermant sur les siens, laissant les souvenirs l'assaillir.

Le premier regard échangé à Elrach avec la porteuse de la Flamme accéléra son cœur, le touché de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre ranima une émotion qu'elle connaissait. La grotte et leur discussion après qu'elle l'ait guérie d'une blessure de Raven attisa une souffrance dans ses entrailles qu'elle avait oublié, leur baiser à Azgueda...

L'explication sur les bords du lac d'Elrach, son choix et la porteuse aux yeux noirs lui infligeant cette certitude sur leur relation.

« L'amour est une faiblesse... »

Le regard déchirant que la porteuse lui avait lancé à son départ d'Elrach, qu'elle n'avait pas compris...

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et la bouche face à robe étoilée au-dessus d'elle.

Le visage de la porteuse apparut dans son champs de vision en même temps que la douleur dans son bras droit.

– Ils arrivent ! Entendit-elle hurlé un peu plus loin. John fais quelque chose !

Lexa sentit son corps soulevé du sol et bougea la tête pendant que Clarke s'accrochait à elle pour ne pas tomber, toutes deux planant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de ce qui semblait être les restes d'un puits et d'un village.

Le professeur John Newman, une main tendu vers elles tenait à distance un nombre effrayant de loups aux crocs acérés patientant et cherchant la faille dans cette étonnante riposte de la part du magicien afin de l'attaquer.

– Qu'est-ce que... ? Croassa Lexa.

_– Ne bouge pas, Lexa, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te guérir totalement, _expliqua la porteuse.

– Clarke, murmura la princesse en croisant son regard.

L'émotion contenue dans son prénom prononcé d'une voix faible, prévint l'ancienne princesse du royaume de l'air que le sort d'Astra avait disparu, que Lexa se souvenait de tout. Elle lui sourit et posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son thorax.

_– Reste tranquille, Lexa..._

La princesse hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en sentant la Magie de la Flamme se répandre dans son corps.

Clarke s'assura que Lexa dormait profondément et jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas.

– Anya, criait John, qu'attends-tu ?!

– Je n'arrive pas à leur parler ! Répondait la chamane, l'alpha refuse toute communication !

La chamane abandonna et lança le sort face aux carnassiers sourds à ses appels. Les piques de glace se fichèrent dans les bêtes les plus près d'eux, leurs cadavres vites enjambés par de nouveaux loups grognant de colère suite à la mort de plusieurs d'entre eux.

Anya jura et ordonna au maître de la terre.

– Emmène-les loin d'ici, je vais les retenir !

John acquiesça, se dématérialisa, réapparut près de la porteuse et de la princesse toujours suspendues dans les airs et les emmena avec elle en direction d'Elrach.

La chamane fit apparaître un mur de glace autour d'elle pour se protéger et fit une nouvelle fois appel à sa magie prête à disparaître quand elle entendit le cri venant du nord. Reconnaissant la voix, elle disparut en un nuage de neige.

La maison ne tenait plus debout et la femme aux cheveux blond foncé serrait désespérément quelque chose contre elle tout en criant une dague tendu vers les loups dans l'espoir de les tenir à distance.

Anya se matérialisa à ses côtés et jura en réalisant que cette femme n'avait pas la moindre magie en elle.

La bourrasque de neige envoyé aux loups par Anya les maintenant à distance ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

– Nous devons partir d'ici, cria-t-elle à une Keiran au visage durci par le froid.

– La falaise ! Lui répondit-elle, il y a une grotte où les loups ne pourront pas nous atteindre.

– Allons-y !

La route fut longue et laborieuse Anya gardait ses forces, reculant face aux loups qui leur sautaient dessus régulièrement se cognant à des murs de glaces et de neige, emportés même quelques fois par une vague puissante se déversant sur le chemin après le passage des deux femmes.

Au pied de la falaise, Keiran escalada difficilement la paroi, son fils attachée maladroitement à son dos. Elle réussit à atteindre l'entrée de la grotte et s'affala sur la roche humide.

Anya apparut juste après elle dans le refuge naturel et manqua de tomber sur le sol perdant l'équilibre en buttant sur le corps de Luna.

Keiran mit son fils en sûreté près du feu mourant et reconnut son mari inconscient un peu plus loin.

La chamane souleva le visage de son ancien élève et déglutit en remarquant le sang qui coulait de la plaie à sa tête. Elle leva les yeux vers Keiran en précisant :

– Restez ici, je dois prévenir John et la porteuse que d'autres victimes ont besoin d'eux...

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la chef du village et se dématérialisa en direction d'Elrach.

.

* * *

.

_Royaume du feu, région de Pasargades, vallée de Déos..._

Alie déposa Raven près du fleuve Héraïon et recula de quelques pas.

La métamorphe blanche à genoux respirait profondément pour endiguer la douleur... disparue.

Raven leva les yeux et regarda son ennemie jurée.

– Ma jambe...

– Oui, sourit Alie, tu es entourée de la magie primordiale, celle-ci n'a plus besoin de lutter contre ce qui se trouve dans chaque particule de ce lieu, expliqua patiemment Alie.

La jeune femme se releva et prit appui sur ses deux jambes, une colère sourde aux fond des yeux.

– Ne fais pas ça, l'avertit gentiment la métamorphe plus âgée.

Raven n'écouta pas et se précipita vers elle. Alie soupira et agita le poignet, la projetant dans le fleuve gris derrière elle.

Attendant que la tête sorte de l'eau, Alie s'assit sur les bords du fleuve en écoutant les bruits de la nuit.

La jeune femme finit par apparaître et encore une fois Alie agita le poignet pour la sortir de là et la clouer au sol à ses côtés, après avoir laissé Raven tousser et libérer ses poumons de l'eau cendreuse avalée à grandes gorgées.

– Tu n'as pas accès à tes pouvoirs ici... Nous sommes dans l'antre des métamorphes noirs, chez moi... et je n'apprécie pas ta grossièreté, fais preuve d'un peu de respect, je te prie.

– Parce qu'en me privant de ma magie, tu me respectes ? Articula difficilement Raven.

Alie sourit à cette répartie et fixa les étoiles au-dessus d'elle d'un air songeur.

– Tu as raison... Après tout tu m'as suivi de ton plein gré...

L'insulte qui sortit de la bouche de Raven la fit franchement rire. Alie se leva et vint se placer devant la femme sur le dos, écartelée par la magie de la vallée de Déos.

– Je pourrais te faire tellement de choses dans cette position, précisa-t-elle avec une leurre de désir dans ses yeux. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que je te veux Raven... Tu désires te battre contre moi ? Très bien ! Alie dégaina la dague à sa ceinture et la jeta près de la métamorphe blanche.

Elle balaya les alentours et murmura quelques mots dans une langue que Raven ne comprit pas.

La force invisible qui l'empêchait de bouger se dissipa petit à petit lui permettant de s'assoir.

– Un combat à armes égales, pas de magie. Juste toi et moi. Si tu gagnes, je te laisserai me tuer et tu auras enfin vaincue la métamorphe noire, l'ennemie de la Magie, comme vous me surnommez. Mais si tu perds... Tu seras à moi Raven, tu me rejoindra et acceptera de devenir une métamorphe noire avec moi, ayant pour objectif de gouvener ce monde... Qu'en dis-tu ?

Raven se releva et fit face à la femme en noir qui attendait tranquillement sa réponse.

– Tu n'utiliseras pas ta magie ? Demanda suspicieusement la gardienne.

Alie fit apparaître une dague dans sa main droite et sourit malicieusement.

– Disons que c'était mon dernier sort avant notre combat... Expliqua-t-elle avant d'à nouveau énoncer une phrase incompréhensible en direction des cieux.

La métamorphe noire parut satisfaite et observa la jeune femme à quelques mètres qui plissait les yeux.

– Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, cracha Raven, je sais que tu vas tricher !

Alie ne s'offusqua pas d'être traitée de menteuse, répliquant à la place :

– Cela signifie-t-il que tu refuses de te battre et me laisse gagner ?

– Aargh !

Raven l'attaqua et Alie l'évita en se déplaçant sur le côté lui envoyant un coup de coude dans le dos.

La métamorphe blanche partit en avant et se cogna contre un mur invisible, tombant en arrière.

– Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser que nous sommes dans un cercle neutre, Raven. Regarde par terre... C'est un cercle où la magie n'a pas sa place, qu'elle appartienne à la Flamme ou qu'elle soit primordiale...

Alie souriait toujours accroupie face à une Raven au nez en sang. La métamorphe noire recula, échappa de justesse à la lame de la dague et sauta en arrière pour se positionner loin de l'étendue d'une Raven en colère qui tentait de l'embrocher.

– Et c'est moi qui ne joue pas à la régulière, commenta-t-elle, toujours amusée. Tss, tss, Raven, cette façon de vouloir me blesser n'était pas très élégante...

Raven ne répondit pas, se précipitant à nouveau vers son ennemie. L'acier frôla sa côte et Alie lui attrapa le poignet, le tirant vers elle, la retournant crochetant son bras, puis le détendant dans son dos, le tirant tout en faisant pression sur l'omoplate d'une Raven qui grimaça et lâcha la dague en entendant son épaule se déboiter.

– Je m'attendais à ce que tu te battes bien mieux que ça, _mon amour_, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Raven bascula fortement la tête en arrière et sourit au cri étouffé d'une Alie qui reculait, le nez ensanglanté, laissant le temps à la gardienne de récupérer son arme sur le sol et de la tenir devant elle de la main gauche.

Alie essuya son sang noir qui coulait et observa la jeune femme en silence.

– Sens-tu cette colère monter en toi, Raven ? Sens-tu à quel point toi et moi sommes semblables ?

– Non, souffla la gardienne, nous n'avons rien en commun...

– Vraiment ? N'as-tu pas envie de me tuer ? De sauver le monde de mon influence ? Si... alors qu'attends-tu ? Viens, montre-moi de nous deux qui est la plus forte.

Raven s'avança lentement vers Alie toujours munie de ce sourire désagréable. Sa lame fendit l'air et la métamorphe noire parut presque ennuyée par son attaque en agrippant son avant-bras qui tenait l'arme avec une main, enchaînant en lui envoyant un coup de genoux dans le ventre, coupant l'air de la gardienne, lui saisissant les cheveux, Alie exposa le thorax de Raven sur lequel elle abattit la force de son poing, projeta la métamorphe blanche à terre, l'obligeant à lâcher son poignard dans sa chute douloureuse sur le sol froid.

La jeune gardienne voyait des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Alie s'assoir à califourchon sur elle et presser sa main autour de sa gorge.

– Raven... Tu vas t'évanouir... et lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu m'appartiendras...

Elle suffoquait sous la pression des doigts autour de son cou et cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour se défendre. Ses phalanges rencontrèrent la poignée de l'arme, se refermèrent dessus et dans un dernier espoir frappa la métamorphe au-dessus d'elle.

A travers la brume qui l'envahissait, Raven discerna les dégâts de son attaque, la pression de la main autour de sa gorge s'envola pendant qu'Alie portait cette même main à son cou où la lame s'était plantée.

Alie baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit encore une fois dévoilant les dents noires de son sang. Elle retira l'arme, agita vaguement le poignet libérant la magie autour d'elle empêchant Raven de bouger et se pencha vers elle, plongeant son regard étrange dans ses yeux effrayés.

Raven crut discerner un certaine fierté dans les yeux de son ennemie avant de sentir les lèvres d'Alie contre les siennes, son sang dans sa bouche et de s'évanouir.

.

* * *

.

_Xas, royaume de l'air, quelques jours plus tard..._

Son corps entier était une véritable torture. Elle gémit et ouvrit tout d'un coup les yeux, s'asseyant sur le lit, le souffle court.

La jeune femme blonde se précipita à son chevet et posa doucement la main sur son thorax, l'adjoignant à se recoucher.

_– Ne bouge pas, Raven, tu es encore souffrante..._

– Clarke ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

_– Reste allongée. Tu dois te reposer._

Elle obéit et attendit dans le silence de la chambre le retour de sa sœur patie prévenir les autres.

Raven se souvenait avoir blessé mortellement Alie, sentait encore sur ses lèvres celles de la métamorphe noire, le goût de son sang dans sa bouche... Elle releva les yeux en les entendant entrer dans la chambre.

– Raven, Dieux merci, souffla la voix d'Abby en arrivant à ses côtés. Comment te sens-tu ?

– J'ai mal partout...

La reine lui sourit et approuva.

– Alie t'a salement blessée et Clarke n'a rien pu faire hormis te remettre l'épaule en place et bander tes blessures..

La gardienne s'assit dans le lit en grimaçant et croisa le regard de John, Anya, Abby et Clarke.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– On espérait que tu nous le dirais, répondit John. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es inconsciente...

– J'étais à Elrach quand j'ai entendu ton appel. Je me suis matérialisé au royaume du feu dans une vallée que je ne connaissais pas et à laquelle j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à résister.

– La vallée de Déos, souffla Raven.

– Oui, confirma John. Je t'ai trouvé en train de mourir sous le corps d'Alie et je t'ai ramené ici. L'épreuve la plus dure de ma vie, précisa-t-il. Cette vallée à manqué de me tuer moi aussi.

– La magie primordiale, comprit Raven.

– C'est ça et...

Raven leva la tête vers lui.

– Alie est morte ?! Je l'ai tuée ?

– Oui, petit corbeau, dit-il avec douceur. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu serais la plus forte ?

Il s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main.

– Je dois aussi te remercier de nous avoir permis de retrouver le corps de Dante...

La gardienne ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

_– On devrait la laisser_, intervint Clarke. _Elle est encore faible et a besoin de dormir. _

Clarke posa un main sur le front de sa sœur et soupira :

– Elle est sortie d'affaire...

La porteuse s'éloigna et fit un signe aux autres personnes présentes de la suivre.

Raven, toujours assise sur le lit regarda la porte close.

Elle avait tué Alie...

Elle écarta les couvertures et se leva, agréablement surprise par la force de sa jambe aux cicatrices toujours présentes. Son corps lui faisait mal mais sa cuisse ne possédait plus le sort maléfique de la métamorphe noire.

La gardienne sourit et marcha jusqu'à un miroir fixé au mur.

Son reflet la fit grimacer, les cernes noirs sous ses yeux illustraient la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, ses traits tirés et sa pâleur, confirmaient également qu'un repos nécessaire s'annonçait.

Elle s'apprêta à retourner dormir, heureuse de plus avoir à s'en faire puis se figea à l'éclair rouge qu'elle aperçut.

Son corps se déplaça lentement pour faire à nouveau face à la glace et au reflet aux yeux rouges qui lui souriait avec mystère.

_**– Pensais-tu réellement te débarrasser de moi si facilement, petit corbeau ?**_

Raven observa impuissante sa propre main monter à son visage et le tourner dans tous les sens, ses prorpres yeux aux reflets rouges scruter ses traits tendus.

– Je dois avouer que je fais peine à voir, reprit-elle à haute voix s'adressant à celle qui ne bougeait plus.

_– Alie ?_ articula Raven difficilement.

– Mmm... Oui, Raven ?

_– Tu es là ?_

– Disons plutôt que je suis toi, la corrigea la métamorphe noire... Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'après ton évanouissement tu te réveillerais et que tu m'appartiendrais ?

– …

– Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre. Je vais te montrer, essaie de bouger...

Raven tenta de reculer, remarquant que son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

_**– Bien,**_ l'encouragea Alie dans sa tête, _**dis-moi donc quelques mots.**_

_– C'est impossible..._

_**– Avec ta bouche, Raven, là je t'ai simplement entendue dans ma tête...**_

La gardienne fixa son reflet et répéta :

_– C'est impossible._

Ses lèvres ne s'étaient pas écartées d'un millimètre. Son reflet lui sourit avec victoire.

– C'est incroyable, lui renvoya une Raven aux iris aux éclats rouges à voix haute. Novae était un génie, et sa création tout bonnement extraordinaire...

_– Non..._

– Si... continua sa propre voix. Nous voilà totalement unies, Raven. Je possède ton corps, il ne t'obéit plus, j'en suis la maîtresse absolue, et le plus merveilleux c'est que tu es encore là pour assister à ce... oserais-je dire... _miracle _?

_– NON !_ Cria silencieusement une Raven désespérée à son reflet souriant avec délice. _NOOOOOON !..._

– Toi et moi... Raven, lui répondit la métamorphe noire en souriant à pleine dents. Nous allons changer le monde...

_._

_._

_A suivre..._

_._

_._

N/A: Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin en mettant des reviews ou non, merci aux follows et favoris. Un immense merci à Melicerte pour son soutien constant et ses encouragements perpétuels.

Le dernier tome de cette trilogie est en cours d'écriture. Je n'ai pas encore de date pour l'édition du premier chapitre, il vous faudra guetter. Néanmoins, il n'aura sans doute pas lieu avant septembre.


End file.
